Do the Math
by caj-trixie
Summary: AU: Kagome’s world is turned upside down as she realizes that all is not as it seems. A not-so-ordinary tutoring situation reveals a hidden past, an unseen present, and predestined plans for the future. Don't believe everything you see.IK MS Romangh
1. Meet the Neighbors

Okay, first two things I need to say are that 1. I don't know how often I can update. It's the end of my senior year and things are pretty hectic right now, but it should be at least once a week.^_^ 2. There are ALWAYS new twists in this story.^_^ Heh, so almost everything you see or know in this story is going to be altered or turned upside down eventually.^_^ Now, onto the original AN.^_^

Wow, for a first chapter this seems a little solemn to me.^_^; Sorry, but that's why I post three.^_^ Yay! Don't worry, the next chapter will go back to being happier and mischiveous.^_~* Hey, does anyone know what the collar thing on Kagome's shirt is called? Come to think of it, I have no idea and it may be helpful to know.^_^

Besides that, the only real difference in format is that I've decided to put a recap part before each chapter.^_^ I like when people do that, and it makes it easier to follow along with a story.^_^

I guess that's about it.^_^ Enjoy! *hugs*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

Plot summary: 

An ordinary girl meets her not-so-ordinary life. What years ago was friendship, becomes business when Mrs. Higurashi decides that Kagome needs a tutor, but will this bring more than just better grades? Her entire world turns upside down as Kagome starts seeing things she only remembers seeing in her youngest dreams, and worst nightmares. What does she see? Well, you'll just have to read silly!

K/I mainly, a little M/S

Romance/ angst/ comedy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 1: Meet the Neighbors

"Come on, throw the ball to me Mommy!" A small girl waited with joyous impatience as she bounced about, seemingly floating in the air around her. Ebony hair was thrown frantically around the child's tiny frame, and warm chocolate eyes shone with the innocence that only youth may provide. Her mother smiled, her loving eyes directed towards the youth as she passed a small, green ball towards her little angel. 

The sky faded, the earth beneath her feet shifted, and the girl was brought to another time, another reality. This was the plane, not of dreams, but of memories, and one she would not soon leave...

"Mom, look, it's a boy!" The girl's knee-high dress, a light blue no darker than the color of the afternoon sky, twirled about her as her sandaled feet gently flopped against the pavement, leading her closer to her newly found friend. She was now a few years older, two at most, but always willing to make a new friend and set out on a journey, or perhaps a new adventure. Such is the reason for life to a five-year-old.

Her mother arrived and slowly lifted the jump rope her daughter had left behind, only to see her with another. "So it seems..." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sunlight filtered through the blinds of a bedroom, pouring from the barely drawn curtains to land gracefully upon the face of a sleeping girl. A forgotten alarm clock sounded at the foot of her bed, waking all in the household but the girl herself. Such was not an irregular occurrence, but instead, was one to annoy her many mornings before, and surely many mornings to come. Why didn't she get a louder alarm clock? She did, but it wasn't the clock's fault that she could never set it correctly. If she had turned the dial fifteen minutes sooner, there would be no problem, but as it was, she was always late.

"Mm... not that again..." The girl seemed no more than fifteen, sixteen at most. As she rose, she tugged mindlessly at her pink pajama shirt, trying to loosen the grip it had acquired around her torso from the night before. Ever since the dreams it had been like that, but then again, she had always had the dreams, so it was nothing new. Rubbing the dried sleep from her eyes with balled hands, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, double taking at her door and stealing an insanely quick glance at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late again!" In ten minutes flat she had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her obsidian locks, glancing in the mirror not but a few times as she scrambled to get ready. Running downstairs, she stopped abruptly and tried to present herself as if she hadn't overslept again. She grabbed her lunch from the kitchen, smoothed out her green uniform skirt, and adjusted her shirt slightly, fluffing the white material and positioning the green and white collar more comfortably around her neck before venturing out into the horrors of the front yard, but more importantly, the horrors of her neighbors.

She had known them for as long as she could remember. The man and woman who lived next door (if you could call it that) had two sons, well, one biologically. The older one, Sesshoumaru, was theirs, but the younger, Inu Yasha, had been adopted well before she had ever met him. The family was nice enough, but most tried to avoid them; they _were_ a little strange after all. Of course, why should this bother her? They treated her as if she were their own; even if Inu Yasha did his best to snub her and Sesshoumaru attempted to ignore everyone, the parents had always been nice to her and welcomed her, cheery smiles and all. She shouldn't really have been surprised though; they had adopted Inu Yasha and put up with his attitude long enough; they had to be good people.

But still, as she walked out the front door, lunch in hand, she couldn't help but look towards their house. She couldn't really see it because there stood a line of trees to block her view, and a raised wall beneath her, but still, she knew the house was there, and she couldn't help but wonder.

"Leaving for school dear?" A lady with short, black hair turned and smiled lovingly at the girl. The woman looked extremely young, much too young to be this girl's mother, but in that respect, looks can be deceiving. She was leaning against a railing at the bottom of the stairs, talking with the neighbor man. 

"Kagome, haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?" 

Kagome smiled and bowed politely, "Just fine Mr. Khioto, thank you." The neighbor just smiled, amber eyes twinkling with a sort of merriment that he never seemed to lose. The family next door all had snow-white hair, including Inu Yasha. Mrs. Khioto supplied Sesshoumaru's slightly feminine form, along with his bone structure, and the father supplied the eye color. Even Inu Yasha shared those beautiful amber eyes, though his were lighter than he rest of the family's, and if you didn't know better, you'd think he wasn't adopted. Maybe that's what they were going for. As for what they did in their spare time, Kagome had little clue. She hadn't actually known them that well and she didn't really have anyone to get information from, even if she had wanted it. She ran into Inu Yasha the most often, but he wasn't exactly the most talkative of people, not to her anyway.

The white hair and amber eyes were what bothered people though. It wasn't exactly natural, but Mr. Khioto explained to her once that it was due to a genetic defect one of his ancestors had held. It was not only genetic, but apparently traveled to their significant other as well. As far as Kagome was concerned, the amber eyes and colorless, flowing hair were the most beautiful features she'd ever seen, and actually thought that Sesshoumaru's mother had made a good choice to accept the white hair, as it fit her beautifully. It was, however, kind of odd how Inu Yasha seemed to share the same birth defect. Kagome had never heard of it before, and had thought it quite rare. Oh well, maybe that's why they decided to adopt him. Who knows? As far as the other people, well, most of the students thought that Inu Yasha dyed his hair and wore contacts, that all of his family did actually. They never really saw his parents, so they would never know, and Inu Yasha never told them the truth; he didn't want to be labeled as a freak. Kagome could understand that.

"Hey Inutaisho, where's the ramen?" (Inu Yasha doesn't call him Dad because he knows that he isn't his real father.)

"What?" Mr. Khioto turned to look at his son, "Oh, Inu Yasha, it's in the cupboard where it's always been."

"Hello Inu Yasha." Kagome's mother smiled happily.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

All eyes turned towards the teen as his father elbowed him inconspicuously; "Don't be rude; say hi to Kagome."

"Keh."

"Inu Yasha..."

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Inu Yasha decided to cast a bored glance her way. After deciding to oblige his father, he let loose a measly, "Yo."

"Hey there." They stood a second longer before Kagome smiled and, bidding them goodbye, began her trek towards the sidewalk on her way to school. A moment later, Inu Yasha retreated towards his house, but both he and Kagome were stopped and brought back by an irritated voice from behind them.

"Come on, what happened to you guys?" Mr. Khioto said, feeling rather exasperated at the moment; "You used to be inseparable when you were younger; what happened?" The two teens just shrugged.

"We grew up?" As both students went on their way once more, the parents were left to themselves. Sighing, they began speaking again, but this time their subject was not work or family, but two teens who had somehow lost their way.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Oh yeah, long day was not a suitable enough phrase to explain that day. Science, history, it was all extremely boring, and then the kicker, the one class that made Kagome feel as if she really could make use of that pencil, though not for writing purposes, math. She hated math. Why was it so complicated? Circles, squares, constraints, laws, theorems, it was all too much. Not to mention that this was the one class she was failing in. Arrg, if only she could stay awake! Did she HAVE to have it after lunch? It's always so tempting to nap after you eat, especially in a boring class. And come on, she had gym after that; she needed her strength. Personally, she thought it to be a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Kagome, Kagome, hey, you in there?"

"Hmm? What?" Cinnamon eyes blinked confusedly, trying to clear the world of daydreams from their owner's head. Kagome had been in history when she had started zoning out, and only now noticed a hand waving before her eyes.

"Kagome, what's with you today? I asked if you wanted to head down to Hot Topic with me. Class was over three minutes ago, and I feel like heading to the mall." Kagome laughed and shook what little was left of the contemplative state she had once had from her mind.

"Sure Sango, just give me a minute to pack my stuff." 

Sango Hiraikotsu had been Kagome's best friend since she was six, but don't assume that it was a friends at first sight sort of thing. Actually, they gotten along horribly until one boy started showing up. What a lech. He groped Kagome, even back then, and she smacked him, earning Sango's respect. Actually, the boy was kind of sweet... as long as he kept his hands to himself. After that, everything went beyond perfectly for them, and even though they had but one class together, they were still always there to catch the other when class was over.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey Inu Yasha, how's it going?" A teenage boy strolled across an overly occupied store, his short black hair shining against the overhead lights. A small ponytail protruded from the back of his head, and bobbed carefully behind him as he walked. As Inu Yasha turned around, the boy raised a covered hand in greeting.

"Keh, it's work; how do you think Miroku?" 

"That good huh?" Meet Miroku Kazaana, Inu Yasha's best, and really, only friend since first grade. Girls are drawn to him by his cute bobbing ponytail, brilliant, glistening violet eyes, and boyish charms, but driven away more quickly than they came by his lecherous ways. Because of his perverted acts, he gained the nicknames "monk" and "houshi", but for ironic purposes only. 

Though often sporting a bright red hand mark on one cheek, he had been a good boy that day, and came in wearing a purple band shirt, black jeans, and arm nets (you know, kind of like the fishnet stockings only on the arms? Those things are sexy.^-^). In one ear he sported a golden earring, and in the other two, but always wore that quirky grin of his, and of course, his rosary wrapped hand covering, attached to a golden ring on his middle finger. Why did he wear it? Well, he had his reasons, and only he and Inu Yasha knew them.

"Well, cheer up. You're almost off work, there's no school tomorrow, and most importantly, there are two beautiful women coming our way." Groaning, Inu turned to look at the two new customers before going back to what he had previously been doing.

He shook his head. "Keh, I think I'll stay over here."

Miroku shrugged; "Your loss." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey Kagome, look, there it is! Let's go!" The lights outside began to dim as the girls rushed over to another shop, well, Sango was rushing. They had been shopping for almost three hours now, but while Kagome was tired, Sango was full of energy and had promised that this would be their last store. That, of course, being the only reason Kagome had agreed to go with her at all, not like it was an enthusiastic agreement, but she'd get what she could. As they came closer, Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and tugged her towards the opening.

Kagome shook her head; "Why do I suddenly have a sinking feeling about this?" After about half a second of walking through the door, her question had been answered with not so much grace, as with a smirk.

"My, what beautiful ladies that have strolled through these doors to light up my otherwise meaningless existence."

"That's why." Sango sighed dramatically before turning her head and glaring daggers at Miroku from over her shoulder; "What do you want Houshi-sama?" 

"Why, Sango, I'm insulted. I simply wish to be in the presence of such lovely ladies as yourselves." Miroku put on his best hurt face and Kagome smiled.

Looking pleadingly at Sango, she tilted her head and blushed; "Come on Sango, he's kind of sweet." 

"As sweet as salt."

"Well," Kagome scolded, "you never know. Maybe you should just give him a cha...AAYYIIEEEEEE!!!!" About fifteen heads turned to see what the screaming was about, and flinched as an audible, "HENTAI!!!" *SMACK* was heard.

Inu Yasha turned from his post at the familiar sound and scowled slightly. Will he EVER learn? Miroku, once tall, proud, and, unfortunately, lecherous, was now laying at the girls' feet, an extremely large lump on his head where Sango had hit him. If Kagome had not been standing behind the fuming "demon exterminator", a name given to Sango for just such reason, Miroku's hand would still be clutching at her rear, but was now just grabbing for air. Kagome almost felt sorry for him... almost, and sent a pissed glare towards the pervert, well knowing that with those googly eyes (@_@;), he'd never see it.

Sango turned to face her, her smug grin mixed with a slight scowl saying more than anything ever possibly could. "You were saying?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head; "Point taken." 

"Excuse me." Both ladies stopped and turned towards the voice. Thinking she had bumped into him, Kagome let out an automatic apology, quickly smothered by a crushing sensation in her wrist.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" A man three heads taller than Kagome stood before them. His blond hair was shaggy, obviously disheveled, and he looked as if he had slept under a bridge the night before. The rotten stench of dirt and soiled food clung to him like a second skin, and he had taken a firm grip on her wrist, now pulling her out of the store.

"I want to talk to you." She glared at him, still struggling to escape his ever-tightening grasp.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She huffed indignantly and scowled at the stranger, bringing up a knee to stop him, which he easily evaded.

"Too bad." The man turned as someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I don't think the lady wants to go with you."

"Yeah, take your hands off of my friend!" The man just smirked. Dragging Kagome in the opposite direction, he approached Sango head-on, practically daring her to say something like that again. When Sango began to come forward, he reached out gripped her shirt, shoving her away, and knocking her easily into a rack of shirts, and against the counter a few feet away. Her shopping bags flew everywhere, adding to the mess and chaos. It seemed as if this was one demon the exterminator could not beat.

All eyes were on the group now, as a few worried employees did their best to avoid the situation. Some attempted to just pick up the shirts before they got in trouble, while others just went to the back room, most pretending like nothing was happening. It can be sick what people will do to avoid trouble sometimes. A few customers left, and everyone else just stood, staring in shock. The two exceptions being Miroku and Inu Yasha. Miroku rushed to Sango's side, but not before Kagome was on her feet again, bolting towards the door. As Inu Yasha watched, she rushed out, followed closely by her pursuer, once again knocking Sango out of his way and into the arms of the monk. Kagome only made it a few steps out when the man caught her, beady eyes dancing mischievously as he touched her where no man was allowed. 

A single sound resided in the air at that moment, one that had been heard just moments ago, before this whole fiasco had started. She slapped him. What would anyone do in her position? Of course, there are only two outcomes to that, one being pissing him off and having her hurt, and the other pleasing him and possibly having her hurt. Either way it didn't look good as the latter seemed to come into play.

That smirk, who was this guy to do anything like this to anyone? It was indecent, inhuman. It was scum like that who gave scum a bad name. Now, why Inu Yasha did it, he didn't know. All the man saw was a flash of silver and gold before his wrist was caught in mid-air. He was going to hit her; he was going to hit Kagome. Red specks began to surface within the amber pools and the man's face began to pale visibly. You do **NOT** hit a woman without a DAMNED good reason, and here, there was none.

Before anyone knew what had happened, the man was sprawled about five feet away, blood seeping through various gashes across his face, his nose, and his split lip. He was going to think twice about harassing someone next time. Realizing what he had done, Inu Yasha immediately blushed before putting on a bored expression, and told another worker to phone security, before heading back inside, every eye in the vicinity watching him with an odd mixture of respect, awe, ...and fear.


	2. C’est la vie

Hey, special shout-out to Kitten Kisses for having the same favorite characters I do and just being sweet all together.^_^ I know I don't comment much... if I ever did, but that's just the way I am.^_^; lol Sorry, but be sure that I read at least three of your fics, and the poison ivy was cuuuteee.^-^ *giggles happily*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

Before anyone knew what had happened, the man was sprawled about five feet away, blood seeping through various gashes across his face, his nose, and his split lip. He was going to think twice about harassing someone next time. Realizing what he had done, Inu Yasha immediately put on a bored expression, and told another worker to phone security before heading back inside, every eye in the vicinity watching him with an odd mixture of respect, awe, ...and fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 2: C'est la vie

Inu Yasha strolled back inside, Kagome at his heels. As they reached Sango and Miroku, both rushed to her aid, but stopped as she lay a hand on Inu's arm, causing him to turn and look at her from over his shoulder. She smiled timidly at him, looking back to the floor and then up again. Such shyness was uncommon with Kagome, and this was truly a spectacle to the ones who knew her best, mainly Sango.

"Look... thanks I...." Inu Yasha shrugged and roughly pushed her hand from his arm before walking away.

"Whatever." Both Sango and Miroku's eyes widened considerably. If her shyness was rarely seen, standing up for herself wasn't, and they ALL knew what happened when she got mad.

"Oooohh... that little!" By now steam was coming from Kagome's ears. How DARE HE! She couldn't believe it! There he was, saving her from being raped or beaten, or God knows what else, and when she actually gave him her whole, heart-felt thanks, he brushed it aside like it meant less than her forced greetings in the morning?! How rude can you be! Night in shining armor her foot!

By this time Sango had rushed to her friend's aid, but not without glaring at Miroku first. He got the warning; she didn't trust him around her friend. It was strange that it actually hurt him a little this time. It wasn't like he and Kagome were friends, but they weren't enemies either, and it took all of his will power not to try and help a damsel in distress, that and trying not to grope Sango as she tried to calm down that damsel in distress.

With a reluctant sigh, he headed to the back of the store. Inu Yasha was sure to be there, and he wanted to see what had happened. It wasn't every day that his friend was either that rude or careless... just every other day... and on special occasions. With a firm nod, he concluded that this probably classified a special occasion. Now, where could he get the champagne, and how to get Sango...

Inu Yasha snarled, "What do you want?"

"My, what a friendly greeting. Do you always go through the trouble?" At Inu's glare, Miroku smirked and continued. "Of course you realize that was one of Naraku's gang right?"

"Keh."

He frowned. "What has you so hung up anyway?"

Whirling around, Inu Yasha slammed his hands down on the counter and stared Miroku straight in the eyes. "Damnit Miroku, just drop it!" The sound echoed through the store, turning a few heads, but not for long. With his neutral face intact, Miroku left the store and left behind a smoldering Inu Yasha. If he was going to be like that, Miroku wasn't about to stand around and be used as a verbal punching bag. With Miroku gone and less customers (closing time+ fight+ yelling= less customers), Inu Yasha had some serious time to spare. Now, he could've used it by, oh, counting the money, playing games on his phone, or boredly building people out of paper clips, but nooo, he had to *think* didn't he? Even in his boredom he couldn't escape.

What *was* that about? He wondered, allowing his mind to wander, for once without a fight. To anyone in the outside world, he would seem to be looking around the shop, or perhaps even reading the stickers under the glass case (the "bad cop, no doughnut" was his favorite.^_~), and that was the way he would stay for a while. He hated internal thought, it caused problems, but when he got down to it, there was really nothing to bring him back until it was over.

Why did he step in? He didn't care about the girl, did he? No, he knew that they had both severed those ties years ago, but then, why was he so mad? Stupid thinking! All it ever did was bring up more questions! Arrgg, he should've just found something else to do. It didn't matter that the guy was going to hit Kagome, just that he was going to hit a girl. Yeah, and besides, he was Naraku's goon. Inu Yasha hated that guy, everyone did really. Naraku was sneaky, conniving, and underhanded, in other words, not exactly boyfriend material.

Okay, so it was settled; Naraku was a jerk, any excuse was worth hitting one of his creeps, and to top that off, he had touched and was about to hit Kag... a girl. Actually, forget the touching, he was just going to hit a girl. Any guy would've done the same right? Sure! Inu nodded, content in the idea that he had "figured out" his problem. Now, how to get rid of the voice in his head telling him that everything he had just said was a lie...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome, what was that about? (Do I hear an echo?^_~) I mean, sure that guy was a jerk, but why did you get so upset?" Kagome sighed. It had been a long day for her, especially with that creep incident. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. Well, she had promised Souta that she'd play with him, so do that and then sleep. Why couldn't the day just be over?

"It wasn't that." Sango turned her view from the road to Kagome for a minute, waiting patiently for her friend to continue. "It's just... did I tell you about the conversation with mom and Mr. Khioto this morning?" Sango shook her head. "They asked us what happened."

Sango's face scrunched up a bit in confusion; "Again? What do they mean by that anyway?"

"They said that we used to be such great friends and asked why we split apart."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? I don't even remember ever being close to him. I just don't get it. I remember that when I first met you... and after the Miroku thing," beside her, Sango smiled softly, "he met up with Inu Yasha, and from there everyone went their separate ways. Maybe that's what they meant?"

Sango shrugged as she pulled up to Kagome's house, "I don't really know either, but you know what I *do* remember?" Kagome shrugged. "The first time you really smacked Miroku. He had that handprint on his face for a week!" Both girls laughed a bit at the fond memories before Kagome got out of the car. She waved Sango goodbye as she drove away, and started the long walk up the shrine steps.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It's odd isn't it, the way that you can be somewhere for so long and not really notice what's around you? That's how Kagome felt walking up he hundred plus steps of her family's shrine. After seeing something for so long, I guess you kind of get used to everything being that way, and never really notice the beauty of it after a while. In a way, people are the same way. Kagome guessed that that's where the whole "you never know what you have until you've lost it" saying comes from. It made sense to her but... wait, why was she thinking about this? Arrggg, stupid day, too confusing.

The sound of the trees swaying in the breeze and gentle footsteps on the hardwood floor of the front hall were the only signs of Kagome's entry as she made her way into the living room. Trudging upstairs, she briefly wondered what her life would be like if she could get away more often; Or to a different time... she thought, snickering to herself, yeah, that'll be the day. It was on that note that she heard Souta down below, calling to her from the ground outside of her window. Dropping her bag at the foot of her bed, Kagome slowly, yet no longer grudgingly, made her way back downstairs, and was happy to be greeted by her brother and his soccer ball in the front doorway. No matter what they said or did, even during times of sibling rivalry, she loved her brother, and he her. It was times like that, which made life worth living.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sunlight once again filtered through the blinds of Kagome's bedroom, pouring from the barely drawn curtains, but no longer to land gracefully upon the face of a sleeping girl. There was no forgotten alarm clock, as there was no school that day. What this morning, full of streaming sunlight, light enough to rival the weight of a feather, came not the sleeping, peaceful household that it once was, but instead the silence was filled with...

"But it's my day off!"

"And it's his day off too, so you won't miss any schoolwork! Besides, it'll be good for the both of you to get back in touch. I just *know* that thing will be like they used to once you've gotten to know each other again." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pat her daughter's bed gently as she stood. Kagome watched her mother's raven hair shimmer as she rose, the sunlight dancing upon it fading as she walked away. The smile on her mother's face had been not only intact, but growing larger by the second. On this beautiful morning, free of school and worries, only one thought ran through Kagome's subconscious, undoubtedly winning the race against other thoughts in an attempt to fully occupy her consciousness.

"Did she *HAVE* to hire HIM?" 

Yes, it was as you might fear. Kagome's grade had been steadily dropping in math. Now, that wasn't normally a problem, but it didn't seem like she could bring it back up. THAT was a problem. But, no worries; her mother had found the "perfect solution". Yeah, perfect, right. Her perfect solution included Kagome's second worst nightmare, an evening with Inu Yasha. 

... was that lighting in the background?

Nevertheless, there was nothing she could do about it. It seemed that the morning before, after she had gone to school, her mother and Mr. Khioto had made a decision. At dinner that night, Sesshoumaru had supported it fully, much to Inu Yasha's objections, and it was unfortunately decided.

Inu Yasha was now Kagome's math tutor.

Oh the horror, the sick twisted irony! Okay, so maybe that was *slight* exaggeration, but come on! She's a teenager, stuck with school and neighbor boys that refuse to associate with her through preference of mental, physical, and experimental torture! Actually, come to think of it, this wasn't so bad. Maybe she could go through with it if she kept the thought that this was probably torturing him more than her. Kagome laughed softly to herself. Hey, if worst came to worst, they could fight so much that Inu Yasha would have no choice but to quit. This was going to be so sweet.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome, are you ready honey? You have to meet Inu Yasha in five minutes!"

"Yeah Mom, almost done!" Oh yeah, so sweet. 

Okay, so sure, it was Kagome's day off, and yeah, she had to spend it being tutored in geometry by Inu Yasha, but life could be worse... probably. At least she had gotten to sleep in that morning. Actually, Kagome found this situation more than just a little strange. It wasn't like she hated him, quite the contrary, well, actually, she didn't exactly like him... but really, she didn't hate him! There was just something weird about him, something not quite right. Oh well, no time for thought, her mother should be calling her any...

"Kagome dear!"

"Coming Mom!" Right on time. Shoving her geometry book and homework assignment into her yellow backpack, Kagome strolled out of her bedroom and down the stairs, wearing a genuine, cheery smile in place of the scowl that had resided there earlier.

As Kagome passed the kitchen, she grinned and waved happily to her mother before heading out the door and down the temple steps. Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly to herself as she remembered the events from earlier that morning.

"Mom!" *CRASH!* 

"Kagome, *please* don't yell like that. You made me drop a dish."

"But Mom, you... you can't!"

"No 'but's young lady; I can and I have. You need a tutor and Inu Yasha is perfect for it! He's in your class and will know the material, he lives next door, and this will be the perfect opportunity for you two to get back in touch. I really don't see the problem here."

"But Mom, he's a jerk; he..." Kagome's mother sighed thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's do this. You see the dish that just broke?"

"Yea... hey, isn't that Souta's baby plate?" A soft smile filled Mrs. Higurashi's features as she picked up the plate, which was now no more than shattered bits.

"Yes, but it was yours before he was born. I've been cleaning up the attic and couldn't bear to part with this. Who knows, maybe you'll give it to your children some day."

"Mooooom..."

"Alright, alright, anyway, as I was saying, we'll use a system for this. There are about a hundred plate shards here. For every tutoring session you go to, you will be rewarded one shard. For every A you get on a test, you get two shards extra. For every B you get one shard and for Cs you don't get any extra. Once you have all of the shards and put this plate back together, if you can read what this plate once said, you may stop having the tutoring sessions if you really don't want to go."

"One hundred shards?! That'll take forever!"

"Nonsense!" She giggled softly, "Don't worry so much. You could even manage to finish in two months if you really work on it."

"Two..."

"Kagome, this is NOT up for discussion. You are having Inu Yasha as your tutor and that's final. You'd better make the most of this so take it or leave it."

Kagome sighed and smiled, "Deal."

That wasn't so hard actually. Mrs. Higurashi was suitably impressed when her daughter walked through the hall and towards the door. She had expected more of a fight, especially with the greetings the two teenagers had given each other the morning before, and was pleasantly surprised to see Kagome smiling on her way out. In a way she wondered about what had caused the sudden change in attitude, and then again, in another she was afraid to ask, for fear that this change may have been as fragile as a tender moment, shattered at even the slightest breath. Fortunately, by the lack of yelling, it seemed to be holding up better than that, but for how long?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Inu Yasha braced himself; Well, here she comes. Ugh, I don't want to do this... Lowly growling at the knowing smirk running across his brother's face, Inu drug himself out the front door of his house, and stood on the lawn outside. Kagome actually seemed happy about this. Why, Inu Yasha would never know, but he almost envied her; Inu wished that *he* could be that happy about it. Well, he'd better make the best of this right? Maybe if we fight enough, she'll quit and I'll be free.

Kagome sighed happily. The mixture of her newfound resolution and the warm, sunny day was beginning to set her mind at ease. The grass was green; the sun was shining, and the wind whistled as it flew through the trees. Those days of warm bliss were soon to be over, so she'd better enjoy them then, while they were still there. Kagome looked around, noting the small cracks lining each step of the stairway. The shrine was centuries old, and they must have had to do some kind of remodeling for the stone to last that long, right? She then spotted her mailbox, standing tall, but at the moment, seeming almost wary of something. Kagome briefly wondered how an inanimate object could seem wary, when she saw him, Inu Yasha. He was leaning against the fence post the same way his father had the morning before. His eyes seemed more like shimmering pools of molten gold than usual in the sun's brightness, and she was almost fascinated by the way his silver locks shone even more white as the breeze picked up a few individual strands, and whipped them across his face. Keeping her cheery smile, Kagome mentally sighed. Oh great, he's smiling. How can he actually be happy about this? Hmm... well, maybe this'll actually work out better than I thought. Kagome smiled, an actual, genuine smile, and held out her hand.

"Hey Inu Yasha. I guess we're working together now." Kagome's offered hand of peace was withdrawn as Inu Yasha impulsively swatted it away with no more than a simple "Keh" and a scowl. Now, if he had been thinking, he could've just scowled and left her hand be, probably making this situation a whole lot easier, but then again, since when did he think clearly when he was mad?

"So, little Miss Perfect needs a tutor? You seem to be depending on me a lot lately." He... probably could've done without that too.

Kagome shook her head. Never mind, this guy could evoke fire from a glacier.~_~;. Her smile faltered and she began to clench her fists discreetly; "Don't let it go to your head." It had been what, a whole two minutes now? Hmm, maybe she should have made a game out of this, and seen how long it took for him to insult her from time to time, instead of the "good will towards men" approach.

"The help you need isn't worth enough to go to my head." Well, that hadn't taken long, now had it? She'd have to start a new game; this one was too easy, and frankly, she didn't know if she could count as high as the game would probably go during their little study session. 

"Yeah well..."

"Look," Inu interrupted, "we have to be here whether we want to be or not, and I would personally prefer not. Let's just make the most of this and be through with it as quickly as possible. I'm wasting valuable 'sitting around doing nothing' time on you, so just tell me what homework you have so we can get it over with."

This was going to be trouble.


	3. When You have Eggs, Make Bacon

Arg, this is harder to write than Memories of the Present was.^_^; *laughs* Maybe because that had two problem layers (shards gone haywire and mysterious guy), while this story has at least four or five.^_^;*giggles* Oh well, c'est la vie.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

"Look," Inu interrupted, "we have to be here whether we want to be or not, and I would personally prefer not. Let's just make the most of this and be through with it as quickly as possible. I'm wasting valuable 'sitting around doing nothing' time on you, so just tell me what homework you have so we can get it over with."

This was going to be trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 3: When You have Eggs, Make Bacon

Well, that had been easy enough. A little bet here, a little bet there, and soon she had had him thinking that he couldn't lose. That's when she pulled out the big guns. He had found out just how invincible he was, not very. Kagome chuckled softly to herself; now that the stage was set, maybe he'd be a little more pleasant to her, if he didn't want to sit like the dog he was being that is. With his pride the way it was, he could never go back on a bet. Yeah, this could be fun.

"Alright look, this is the Side Angle Side constraint. It says that two triangles are similar if the same two sides of both triangles are proportional, but you have to have an angle in between those sides, and that angle has to be the same in both triang... um, Kagome?"

Kagome groaned, the arm keeping her head off of Inu Yasha's living room table slowly slipping away. "Geometry... is... evil."

Inu Yasha laughed, "Just wait until you have to find ALL of the twenty-five angles in a shape with nothing more than some lines and one angle to start you off."

The poor, tortured appendage finally gave way, leaving a very hearty smacking sound as Kagome's forehead connected with the wooden table. "You... are... evil."

After waiting a minute, Inu stood and pointed at the door; ".Damnit, that's it! Get out of my house!" 

"Inu Yasha!" Mr. Khioto stormed in, muttering and glaring at Inu for all he was worth.

"What?!" Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked in. Obviously, considering the lack of clothing and the many puddles collecting from the drips streaming from snowy mane, he had just gotten out of the shower. Now, normally she would've blushed and turned away like a bat out of hell, but come on, the poor guy walked right into the middle of Mr. Khioto's line of sight, and his father did NOT seem very happy that day. Honestly, she almost felt bad for him, almost being the key word. She really would've warned him, but Inutaisho got there first.

"Ugh, Sesshoumaru, talk some sense into your brother." Grunting, Sesshoumaru raised his towel a bit and huffed.

"I will not lower myself to associate with that indignant little..." he looked to Kagome, and then back to Inu Yasha, "nuisance." With that, the eldest brother made his way down the hall and towards his room. 

"Why that little...!!!" Inu stormed off after his brother, defiance bleeding from every pour of his hot-headed rant, and left to soak into what was once an atmosphere boring enough to put Kagome to sleep, literally. Well, it didn't look like she'd have that problem anymore, but what to do about the new, more awkward feeling in the room? Inutaisho simply sighed and shook head, leaving his hand to rest behind his neck where it had been rubbing only seconds before.

He looked apologetically at Kagome, for once seeming almost weary, and looking as old as he probably was. Kagome wondered what could have happened to cause such a change in his demeanor, but that thought was quickly swept away as he began to speak. "Sorry Kagome, we're both kind of high-strung today. I hate to do this, but I really need to talk with Inu Yasha. I'm sorry, but..."

"No, it's okay Mr. Khioto; it's about time for me to head home anyway." Gathering her books, Kagome stood and walked to the door, thanking Inutaisho along the way for his hospitality, and silently thanking whatever gods were listening for letting her out of her tutoring session early. Of course, this meant that she still had homework to do, and that she had to do it on her own, but what surprised her the most was that her homework wasn't the thing worrying her; why was everyone there so upset? Had she done something wrong?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome, where's Souta?" A smiling Kagome met the overly excited boy at the door. Though a little older than her brother, Kohaku and Souta got along perfectly, much like their sisters. The boy beamed. His eyes shining in the light from the newly risen sun, he twisted his orange shirt anxiously and bounced around with the energy only a little boy is capable of having.

Kagome stifled a giggle at the boy's enthusiasm, "He'll be down in a second Kohaku. Where's your..."

"Right here Kagome-chan."

"Sango-chan!" As the small boy ran past, the two girls exchanged greetings and began to catch up on the day or two that they had been apart. They had been talking for but a few minutes before two streaks of flesh passed them, and bolted down the stairs before honking the horn from Sango's car.

"Sango, nii-chan, hurry up; we're going to be late again!"

"Must run in the family ne?" Kagome glared at her friend as they walked to the car; "Look who's talking."

Sango's home life was usually a touchy subject around people. The only reason that Kagome could talk about it, or in this case joke about it, was because she had special "best friend" privileges. The thing was, it wasn't that Sango was touchy about her life now, but about the memories that talking about it brought up. She was kind of closed off to it, understandably mind you, especially after...

"Kagome, are you getting in?" Kagome could practically feel Souta roll his eyes in the back seat. 

"Oh! Sorry Sango!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The house was warm, its occupants on time, the sun had risen, casting a warm, earthy glow over that half of the world, and two brothers...

"I can't believe you're taking me."

"You should be grateful mutt." Oh yeah, family bonding. 

About a week go Inu Yasha had gotten into an accident while driving home, partially due to a bad day, and partially due to the fact that the other guy was a jerk. Nevertheless, Inu's car was now in the shop, so how would he get to school? He could take the bus... with the sweaty, smelly, loud, obnoxious people... no. How about Miroku? Um, shall we say no? In Inu Yasha's opinion, Miroku drove like a grandma, going slowly so that he could wait for girls to drive by. Besides, Miroku was always getting mad at him for telling him how to drive. It's not a crime to be a back seat driver when your mind is about to explode from lack of speed is it? Hmmm... could that really happen? At least he could take a na... no, he didn't really trust Miroku around him while he slept. Actually, he didn't trust Miroku in a car with girls on his mind in the first place; who KNOWS what that man thinks, or how easily he could get distracted? Actually, Inu knew, he just didn't want to think about it. In any case, that only left one person, Sesshoumaru. Now, the most frightening thing of it all was that he was having his brother take him willingly. What had the world become? Screw cats and dogs, but he and Sesshoumaru, speaking to each other willingly, and without threats, even if it was a bit hostile, now THAT'S the end of the world.

Inu Yasha grabbed his lunch off of the kitchen counter, and practically stormed out the front door; he was still mad about his car being in the shop. After waiting a minute, he spun around to find out "what was taking so long", only to see his brother gently pluck his lunch from the counter and practically glide towards him with the ever-present blank mask etched onto his face. Why did he have to be so damned graceful?! 

As they walked though the front door, both boys turned to the yard next door.

"Look who's talking." The two girls walked by, and Sesshoumaru turned to his younger sibling. Nonchalantly strolling over to the car, he opened his door and cocked an eyebrow.

"It seems that Miss Higurashi is leaving for school as well." Inu Yasha scowled and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Keh. Whatever."

"Kagome, are you getting in or what?" 

"Oh! Sorry Sango!"

"Baka."

Sesshoumaru glided into the driver's seat and they took off. "You know *brother*, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some manners." He thought for a second, "... or polite conversation; though I'm sure intelligent conversation is a bit out of your league"

Inu Yasha snarled and glared at his brother. With a dejected sigh, Inu Yasha let his head fall into his open palm, his elbow resting gently against the door's black interior. This was going to be a long morning... unless...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

Yep, definitely going to be a long morning.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey Kagome, I haven't been able to reach you all weekend. Did something happen?"

Kagome sighed as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Ugh, you'll never believe this."

"You had a date with a cute guy and were too busy having fun to tell me?"

"I wish." Souta and Kohaku rolled their eyes from the back seat, making gagging motions when Sango winked at Kagome teasingly. "No, Mom hired a math tutor for me." The older girl winced.

"Ooooh, ouch. Well, it can't be that bad right?"

"She hired Inu-noniichan!"

"INU YASHA?!" The car swerved and both girls darted forward to steady the wheel.

"Jeeze sis, are you *trying* to give us a heart attack?!" Sango just glared at her younger sibling.

"Yeah, and I guess he wasn't too happy about it either."

"But, but why? I would've done it. I had that class last year."

"Hey, what's wrong with Inu-noniichan?" Kagome frowned and spoke under her breath.

"A lot..." At Kagome's glare, the younger boy sunk deeply into his shirt, the green horizontal stripe making an odd sight as it bulged against the orange coloring covering his face. Kohaku was about to say something to defend his friend, but seeing that his sister still had a glare of her own, just hid back, much the way Souta had just done. Kagome turned back to Sango.

"Yeah, but Mom has this notion that we need to get 'back in touch' or something like that. It's okay though, I just have to last for about two months and get better grades. Besides, I've found myself a way to make the time a little more, oh, shall we say, enjoyable?" Sango smirked as a positively angelic expression made it's way across Kagome's face, revealing her evil grin from her chestnut eyes alone. 

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Let's just say that bets are my friend."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Thank Buddha it's lunch." Miroku wiped the sweat from his brow.

He and Inu Yasha had just gotten out of gym class. Though Miroku was a grade higher than his short-tempered counterpart, gym was the only class that had shared grade levels, but, unfortunately for Miroku, wasn't co-ed.

"You're just mad that you lost to me." Miroku scoffed and mumbled a few key phrases under his breath. "What was that?"

"I can't imagine why." The sarcasm in his voice only added fuel to the younger boy's boasting. But, fortunately, it was not to last.

"You won't believe what happened to me this weekend."

"Hmm... let me guess," Miroku tapped his chin in mock thought, "Your father made you do something you didn't want to do with someone you didn't want to do it with?" 

"How did you...?"

"That's every weekend for you Inu Yasha." Inu scowled.

"Oh yeah, well tell me something else about my weekend problem *Holmes*."

"Gladly, it's elementary my dear Watson." Houshi smirked at Inu's patented lowest level death glare. "The only way you would have actually done what he wanted you to do is if you SERIOUSLY didn't want to, and insisted on protesting until you pissed your father off, thus leaving you no choice but to do it or face his wrath."

"Uhh..."

"Oh, I'm not done." Miroku pushed his nose in the air and pretended to look down upon his friend. He lifted his had as if pretending to have a pipe and blew into the air. "The only person you would ever get *that* mad about having to be with, or so it would seem lately," Miroku was shot with a second level glare from Inu, "would be Kagome Higurashi. But, what would she be doing forced to be with you? It's true that your families know each other, but if it were a gathering of families, you'd just ignore everyone and wouldn't be separated. You must've had to do something singling you two out..." welcome to stage three, the promise of a long painful death glare, "Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind being singled out with Kagome. She is quite lovely, but her friend Sango, now *she* is a vision of pure beauty." Inu Yasha stared, seething at Miroku's shocked, yet approving, and almost gleeful face; "Alone with Kagome? Why Inu Yasha, I didn't know you had it in..."

"Damnit Miroku, enough with your deductions!" Inu screamed, "I'm tutoring her okay, T-U-T-O-R-I-N-G!!!" Wait for it... wait... wa... Miroku practically fell to the floor laughing. 

"YOU, a TUTOR, for *HER*?!" He wiped his eyes and tried to gain control of himself.

"Shut up. She has low math grades; it's no big deal."

"Mhmm, well, if you're doing it, you must've made a big deal out of it then."

"And that's not the worst of it," Inu Yasha mumbled.

"And what, praytell, may the worst be?" For that little bit of observation, Miroku received a priceless shocked look from Inu. (Going once, going twice!) "I'm used to your mumbling; I listen for it." Turning on his heels, Inu stomped away from Miroku and towards the cafeteria.

"Keh." Miroku walked after him.

"Hey, what'd she do? Did she embarrass you in front of Fluffy, oh, or maybe you two were caught doing something..."

"Miroku..." Welcome to death glare six. Even Miroku wasn't stupid enough to mess with that one. Actually, that was about as far as he had ever seen Inu go when it came to glares. After that he just hospitalized them... or worse.

"Fine, fine, but what happened? Did lady Kagome win a bet or something?"

"Feh."

Miroku's eyes widened "Well, this is new. What do you have to do?" They walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Shut up monk."

"What is it?" Steaming, Inu pivoted and bopped Miroku on the head.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Don't worry Kouga-kun, I'm fine, really." The raven-haired boy paused for a moment, thought evident from his facial features. His black leather coat ruffled against his lighter school uniform, protecting him from the chilled winds that had been picking up lately, and his long ponytail danced around in the breeze as if it had acquired a life of its own.

Since the beginning of junior high, Ookami, Kouga had doted on Kagome like a little puppy dog. Though nothing had ever been official, everyone knew that he had feelings for her, but she had never excepted his offers as anything more than a friend. Still, he never stopped fussing over her, protecting her as if she were his own, and actually calling her "his", much to Kagome's discontent. Come to think of it, the situation had never really bothered Kagome much, except in times like this. As soon as he had seen her in the hall, he rushed over to her and began asking a million questions. He, like the rest of the school, had heard about her run-in with one of the members of Naraku's gang. Even she hadn't known that part until she had gotten there. She was fine, but he hadn't stopped. Actually, the only thing that seemed to get through to his mind was that Inu Yasha had been the one to save her. For some unknown reason, Inu Yasha and Kouga had always had a competition in everything. No matter what it was, they'd fight over it. Well, anything but her. Then again, neither had her, nor was she some object to be had. Anyway, why couldn't he just get over it? She was fine, so why wouldn't he just let it be and stop fussing over her as if she were made of glass? Much worse, as if she were his and made of glass? Oh well, his intentions were sweet and it's the thought that counts.

"Well, you still should've called me." He smiled, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sango had been walking towards the cafeteria. Her last class had been such a bore. Man, she REALLY hated the new TA in her history class. For as long as she could remember, she had had a natural ability for history and dates. It was something she enjoyed, rivaled only by the thrill of working out and gym. In those areas, she was far stronger than any others in her class, and enjoyed the challenge and predictability they provided. It was amazing how one person could practically ruin a good class though.

While strolling down the hall, Sango noticed Kagome and Kouga. She knew her friend and knew that Kouga pampering her was something she didn't like. Intent on saving Kagome, Sango made her way towards the two.

"Well, you still should've called me." Kouga smiled, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

"No, really, that's okay..." By now Kagome had begun to squirm a little, and Sango picked up speed. Seeing her, Kagome sighed in short-lived relief before Kouga grabbed her arm and dragged her off towards the cafeteria doors.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miroku watched Sango with a slight fascination. He had noticed earlier that she was attempting to rescue Kagome, and he knew that she had no chance. He may seem oblivious, but Kouga knew very good and well what was going on around him, not like that Hojo guy.

"But I insist." He watched as Kouga pulled Kagome through the doors from which he and Inu Yasha had just entered. Kouga's crystal blue eyes shone happily, and Miroku couldn't help but smirk to himself; Kouga hadn't a chance.

"Well, it looks like Kouga's dragging Kagome in again."

"Keh, like I care." Miroku and Inu Yasha walked over to an uninhabited table and dropped their trays before plopping themselves down as well. Miroku watched, planning, as Inu Yasha ate the cafeteria food, wondering how anyone could digest that stuff. Of course, it didn't hurt that his "condition" gave him a high metabolism, but still, no one should be able to survive eating that. Peering to each side to make sure that the coast was clear, Miroku made his move.

"So... what do you have to do?" Inu Yasha put down his lunch and growled as he leapt to tackle the not-so-unsuspecting Miroku. Seeing Sango walk in, Miroku bent slightly to the left to get a better view, and barely missed getting tackled by the pissed teenager who was, at that moment, crouching on the ground glaring at him. With a simple "Keh." Inu was back in his seat scarfing down his food, his eyes never once leaving the lecher, and a prominent pout on his face.

"Ugh, where'd they go now?"

"Looking for Kagome Sango?" The girl turned and he could see the way she instantly became wary of him. He would've been hurt if he hadn't seen it every day of his life. That was due to his reputation, but it was one well deserved, as much as he hated to admit. Stupid genetics, making him a pervert. Now, if only he could believe that.

"Yeah, do you know where they went?" Miroku smiled. If there was one thing he was, well, besides a lecher, it was charming.

"Of course my lady." Sango hesitated a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"... and that would be?"

"For a price." And she had almost believed he'd tell her too. Of course, he would've told her anyway, but getting something for it was never a bad idea either. Too bad she had stormed off before he could tell her. Ahh women, beautiful and confusing.

"Keh, you really did it that time lech. When are you going to realize that girls don't go for that?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Like you're one to talk, look what happened with..." Before he could even think to finish, Inu Yasha had him by the collar, one remark away from lifting him off of the ground. If Miroku hadn't been Inu Yasha's friend, he wouldn't really have been so lucky, but then again, if he weren't his friend, he wouldn't taunt him to that point either.

"Don't EVEN go there."

Eventually things died down and they continued to eat, as they always did. This was a usual cycle for them. Hey, they had to get it out of their systems before their next class right? Normally they wouldn't have cared, but Inu Yasha had Geometry next, and that Kaede Miko wasn't your ordinary math teacher.


	4. An Apple a Day Doesn’t Work on Vets

Ugh, too tired to go over it.~_~; 

Hey everyone!^_^ As you will soon find, this story starts out pretty rushed, and evens out later on. Also, the romance is always the first thing to come into effect for me. I am SUCH a romantic! *swoons* they're all so cute!^_^

Made a few changes to chapter 1, sorry. I had originally intended Sango and Kagome to be in the same grade and decided to change that a little later on, but it was never changed in the first chapter.^_^; If you guys can find it anywhere else, it'd be much appreciated. Sorry again.^_^;

Finally, a shout-out to TalonKarrde and whisperingmoon. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys!^_^ Luvs ya!^_^

****

TalonKarrde- You've done it again!^_^ Heh, how is it that you usually find a way to inspire an idea in me without trying?^_^ With that arrow comment, man, I would've never thought of having Kaede fire arrows at students.^_^;;; It's a weird idea on my part, but it'd be an amusing class at least right?^_^; And thanks for the shard thing.^_^ It took me forever to think of a way to include them.^_^; Oh, another idea!^_^ yay!

****

Whisperingmoon- I figured that Inu's stubborn, haughty attitude could create a bit more tension and show more change if he were the tutor, instead of if it were the other way around.^_~ Besides, she hates math.^_^ Oh, and sorry. Kouga's here, but he'll be the catalyst later on. Though I don't make him a bad person, he chooses to do something at a very inopportune time. So whereas he isn't the bad guy, he'll look it for a couple chapters later.~_~;

****

Goku's Daughter- No problem.^_^ And yeah, Inu is sexy isn't he?^-^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

Eventually things died down and they continued to eat, as they always did. This was a usual cycle for them. Hey, they had to get it out of their systems before their next class right? Normally they wouldn't have cared, but Inu Yasha had Geometry next, and that Kaede Miko wasn't your ordinary math teacher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 4: An Apple a Day... Doesn't Work on Vets.

"Child, child?" Inu Yasha snickered from the doorframe he had been leaning against for the past five minutes, watching as Mrs. Miko poked Kagome for about the hundredth time. She had fallen asleep in geometry... again. No wonder she had such a low grade. "Miss Higurashi!" The room quieted, even the noise from the outside hall seemed to dim as Mrs. Miko scurried slowly towards her desk. There was the sound of release from a taut string, and an arrow pierced through the air, landing only half a centimeter from Kagome's head. The girl stirred, her chocolate-brown eyes opening sleepily. Reluctantly she sat up, upset that she couldn't find her blanket. It must've fallen off of the bed. As the thought formed, she reached over and, coming up with nothing, reached even further until she fell out of the desk, coming to a rather rude awakening on the cold classroom floor. She hadn't even been awake enough to scream.

Mrs. Miko sighed and smiled. "Miss Higurashi, your homework, should ye choose to accept it, is to make a perfect ying yang and decorate it. The instructions are on page eighty-nine in the textbook. Ye also have a test tomorrow, and it'd be best if ye studied the last chapter or two. You'll have plenty of time in detention after school today, so I suggest that ye bring a book."

"Detention?" 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome, I'd love to but..."

"Pleeeaasseee Sango?" If the floor hadn't woken Kagome up, the thought of detention sure had. Of course, having Inu Yasha snickering in the background while she was being given a lecture, and the fact that she was already about to die from embarrassment, hadn't exactly helped either. Kagome was just happy to get out of that classroom and to her next without ridicule. Sure, it would come soon enough, but thankfully, Mrs. Miko and Inu Yasha were the only ones to have seen. Unfortunately, she still had one more problem to deal with.

"I don't know." Walking through the locker room doors, Kagome's face fell into a puppy dog pout.

"PLEEAASSEEE????" Prepare, prepare for full puppymode! The gigantic, deep chocolate eyes, the big, pouty, pink, quivering lip, what friend could refuse?

Sango sighed; "All right, but you owe me."

"Yay! Thanks so much! I'll make up for it, promise!" As Kagome did a mental happy dance around the room, Sango had finished getting changed, and was already heading out into the gym. Following suit, Kagome trailed behind her best friend, ecstatic that she had finally agreed. It felt as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Why is it that big of a deal anyway? Can't you just ask your mother if you can take Buyo to the vet another time?" Kagome stopped, and tried to recall all of the times Buyo probably should've been taken to the vet, but never had been since his last visit. There was her grandfather's family sickness remedy that had shattered on the ground; Buyo had probably tasted some of that. Kagome cringed at the idea, drawing some attention from Sango. Then there was that mermaid scale, and just yesterday he ate an entire apple whole. Actually, she hadn't thought a cat could do that. No wonder he was so fat; Souta should really learn not to feed him people food... or scales... or anything really. Either she or her mother would take care of feeding him. Kagome didn't think that the cat could live much longer this way.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She looked up and giggled at Sango's confused expression. "No, it'd probably be better if he go today." And with that, the girls were bombarded with every size, color, and texture of dodgeball known to man.

"You're out!"

"No fair!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Okay, so Sango had agreed to take Buyo, but Kagome was SO going to pay for this! She pulled another Band-Aid out of the box and applied it to her arm. "Stupid Buyo. No wonder Kagome didn't want to do this."

Getting to Kagome's house was fine; it wasn't as if she didn't know the way. Mrs. Higurashi was always nice to her and treated her as a second daughter. Even Mr. Khioto, upon arriving home from work, bid her good afternoon. Everything seemed fine, well, until she spotted the large blob wandering around the kitchen. Stupid animals and their sixth senses! You would think that he'd be afraid of Kagome taking him, not Sango, but nooo. She never knew the ball of lard could run so fast. She'd have to talk to Kohaku about feeding Buyo while they were over. Sango knew that she should've said something sooner, but it was getting ridiculous.

After getting Buyo into a cat carrier, the only problem was getting him into the waiting room at the vet's office. Every time the vet's door opened to admit or release and animal, Buyo went ballistic in his box, scaring all of the other animals, and making a mess out of everything. Sango had had enough dirty stares in that fifteen minutes to last her a lifetime. And then, out of all the stupid things she could've done, she decided that maybe all he needed was a little comfort and patting. He was a cat after all. How wrong could a person be? He wasn't a cat; he was evil. She tried to pet him, but nooo... he insisted on slicing her up like tomatoes for a salad. She was certainly the right color for it now.

Sighing, Sango deposited a magazine onto the table to her right. She picked up another and began leafing through the pages, looking for nothing in particular, just something else to be thinking about. Kagome was so dead.

"Evil cat..."

"You don't say?" Sango turned and jumped what must've been at least five feet in the air, hand over her heart.

"H... H... Houshi?!" she stuttered. The shock had relieved her of the ability to think clearly, causing a malfunction somewhere, and her lips refused to move past gaping for breath. How ironic, she looked like a fish in the vet's office. Maybe they'd give her a check up. Coming out of her stupor, Sango realized that, though no longer surprised, her heart was steadily quickening. What was with her? She was like this every time he came around. If she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, maybe the vet could. A hand massaging her rear shook that thought.

Or maybe they'll dissect him.

"Hentai!!!" *SMACK!* (The demon huntress strikes again!)

"Eh?" He blinked. Miroku, meet dog butt, dog butt, Miroku. *YELP!* The dog took off, racing around the office and scaring the birds. The birds, in turn, shook their cage until it fell off of the owner's lap, where upon the door broke open and the birds went scattering everywhere, attracting the cats who, when running into each other, set about a vicious whirling ball of claws, scaring the dogs even further. All the while Miroku ran around, trying to put right everything that went wrong, and only caused more havoc throughout the room until he finally tripped, his face landing squarely between two, squishy round things.

The receptionist stood, eyes blazing with fury, and fists clenched. She pointed at the door and yelled, "You two, OUT!!!" That was one mad receptionist.

Sango loomed over him. "HOOUUSHII!!!"

"Ah, Sango, do not worry." Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We can sit in my car."

This was just not her day.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"So, you're here with your father's pet raccoon?" Miroku smiled and nodded happily. He was sitting on the driver's side, laying down in his seat with his hands behind his head comfortably. In the back seat, Buyo and the raccoon were sniffing each other, each trying to get accustomed to the other.

"Yes, and you fair Sango?"

"Kagome's cat." Miroku nodded understandingly, as if that one phrase held all of the knowledge in the world.

"Why isn't Kagome-sama here as well?"

"She got detention for falling asleep in class again, and asked me to do it for her." Sango looked out her window. She could see a few people enter and leave the building, but mostly leave. In truth, most left after the little escapade earlier, but a few remained. In all honesty, she didn't want to be with those few, so she had opted for staying out here until they had all gone. An awkward silence filled the car, and the animals took to laying in the back seat.

You know, this isn't that bad, Sango thought to herself. She snuck a peek at Miroku, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed, and smiling slightly at that quirky grin he always carried. Why was he so happy all of the time anyway? Maybe it was just a lecher's grin, but she had to admit, it was still cute; he had been a perfect gentleman this whole time, well, except for the grope in the office, and she realized that he could actually be quite charming when he wished to be. Miroku shifted slightly and Sango turned, just before he noticed her, The car is a lot more comfortable than the chairs anyway, and it smells better too.

From his laid back position, Miroku smirked, My my, I wonder if she thinks I hadn't noticed her looking? His grin grew a little wider, and he shifted again to lay on his back, eyes closed so far that, though they seemed to be fully shut, he could still see the ceiling overhead. A few more moments passed by, and the two sat there in silence, both wondering what to talk about.

"Those scratches look like they hurt." Sango turned and, following Miroku's gaze, looked down at the Band-Aid she had been unconsciously fiddling with.

"Um yeah, they did." Both turned back towards their respective windows. "So... do you think it's safe to go back in there?" Miroku simply shrugged.

"It's worth a try."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay Miss Hiraikotsu, all done. Will you give these to Miss Higurashi for me? Buyo will need to take two of these pills a day with water. I'm also prescribing a diet. Nothing was wrong with him, but it may become an issue later. Feeding him regular food might help as well. I could smell the frenchfries." Sango blushed and nodded, walking with the vet as he led her from his room. "Oh, and next time, we could do without the ruckus." He gave her a slight wink, and retreated back into his office.

"And next time, we could do without the groping! Humph!" A nurse stormed passed Sango, Miroku following sheepishly behind.

"Ah, Sango, how did it go?" The demon huntress eyed him warily.

"It was fine, but I have to give these," she held up the bottle of pills, "to Kagome, and I have to have a talk with a certain brother of mine." Miroku smirked and gazed at the ground warily. 

"Um, Sango," her stomach growled loudly and Miroku's head snapped up as she blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I..."

"Would you care for some WacDonalds? My treat." Sango looked at him, eyeing him carefully. She wasn't in the mood to be patted or groped, but was it just her, or did he look... nervous?

Houshi silently waited, his heart pounding in his chest. He was so incredibly thankful that her stomach rumbled; he hadn't known what to ask, and that gave him a perfect opportunity to spend time with her. Miroku had had a crush on the raven-haired beauty ever since he was six years old, and had approached her the only way he had ever seen, by touching her. His foster father was a drunkard, not to say that he wasn't a good guy, he was just drunk half of the time. Growing up, Miroku had spent a lot of time in bars with him, giving him an amazing alcohol tolerance, and a hesitation to drink it at the same time. He knew how stupid people could be when they were drunk, and tried to stay away from that as much as physically possible. The only thing about women he knew was how to kiss them and how to grope them; it was all he ever saw, but Sango, she was different. He didn't want to do it because that's what he knew, he loved her; he always had. He just didn't know how to make her love him back. She tended to avoid him because of the reason so many came to him. He didn't understand her, and that was but one reason that he loved her all the more.

A timid voice broke him from his trance; "O... okay." It took Miroku a second to comprehend what she had said, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sparks exploded in his mind as his eyes widened slightly, radiating surprise and true happiness from deep within the depths of the violet pools. His aura actually seemed to lighten as his spirits flew, soaring above anything he had ever known, and all of this for a once in a lifetime casual lunch. What would their first kiss do? A lunch here, a lunch there, and who knows, it could happen. .As quickly as possible, he looped her arm through his, and headed out the door, Buyo's case in her hand and the raccoon's case in his. They got in Miroku's car, both nervous, and yet content at once, and went on their way. 

Meanwhile, at a certain shrine nearby...

make a circle measure half of it set protractor to the length in 2. Make a circle in the lower left and upper right hand parts of the first circle, making sure that one side connects to the larger circle for each Trace over the outside and the middle lines, connecting the two smaller circles Measure half of the smaller circles Set your protractor to that length, and, suing that, make a circle around the center of each small circle Decorate 

Well, that looked easy enough. Okay, so, she had the paper, the colored pencils, the compass... now wait a minute, where had the compass gone?

."Looking for something?" Souta smirked from her doorway and ran.

"SOUUUTTTAAA!!!!"

(Hey guys!^_^ Should I make an Inu Yasha ying yang?^_^ I could post it here! Yay!)


	5. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Sits

Welcome to the last chapter in the yellow section!^_^ Yay! Oh, what's the yellow section? The sections are as follows:

Yellow- Don't detest each other, but they aren't very far from it. (second shortest)

Green- Goes from not really liking each other to becoming closer to friends. (longest, lots of cute stuffs.^-^ A bit of drama a bit later on too. A couple twists found here.)

Blue- Friends to a little more. (fourth shortest, has one MAJOR funny section worth a couple of chapters... at least.^_^)

Pink- Both start acknowledging their feelings, but the other doesn't quite know. (third shortest, most of the drama/angst goes here. A few major, really awesome twists are here too.^_^)

Clear- Oh yeah, the good stuff.^_^ (ending, shortest)

I have these highlighted in my notes to keep track of what stage Inu Yasha's in with Kagome.^_^; Miroku and Sango aren't that hard because they never REALLY hated each other, and aren't as stubborn as these two.^_^ That's why they come first; they're easier.^_~*

****

TalonKarrde- *protects you* Heh, yeah, Naraku would make a good, albeit dirty, lawyer.^_^;

****

Fairy-chan- Thank you so much!^_^ No worries, the story is almost completely an evolving Inu/Kag romance. I think it only fair to give Miroku and Sango a little time.^_~ *giggles* So yeah, no worries, PLENTLY of Inu/Kag goodness coming, promise.^_~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

A timid voice broke him from his trance; "O... okay." It took Miroku a second to comprehend what she had said, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sparks exploded in his mind as his eyes widened slightly, radiating surprise and true happiness from deep within the depths of the violet pools. His aura actually seemed to lighten as his spirits flew, soaring above anything he had ever known, and all of this for a once in a lifetime casual lunch. What would their first kiss do? A lunch here, a lunch there, and who knows, it could happen. As quickly as possible, he looped her arm through his, and headed out the door, Buyo's case in her hand and the raccoon's case in his. They got into Miroku's car, both nervous, and yet content at once, and went on their way. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that looked easy enough. Okay, so, she had the paper, the colored pencils, the compass... now wait a minute, where had the compass gone?

"Looking for something?" Souta smirked from her doorway and ran.

"SOUUUTTTAAA!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 5: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Sits

What a day! Kagome mumbled under her breath as she put the finishing touches on her ying yang. She had chased her brother around for half the night yesterday and never actually did get her compass back. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean that he had to be such a pain. She sighed and smiled, gazing over her handy-work. It really did look like him. It hadn't quite measured up to what she was hoping for, but she liked it nonetheless. Taking a quick glance around the room, Kagome noticed that most of the people were leaving, or had already left. The once full room echoed the silence that followed each student out the door, as if reminding the world that we're all alone. The cold, gray floor tiles squeaked as the last couple people got up to distribute their trays in the bin next to the doors on either side of the room, and the tables, now covered in various colors of mush, stood taller than they had moments before. The cafeteria was creepy when she was alone. How late was it anyway? Her stomach rumbled, its demands finally being heard after being ignored for almost an hour; Kagome hadn't even touched her food yet. Not only that, but where was Sango? Come to think of it, Kagome hadn't seen her all day. Well, Sango would turn up eventually. She was probably working on a history assignment or something. What mattered right then was that lunch was almost over; she had better eat while she still could... if she could find her lunch. Wait, she didn't... a vague flashback of that morning raced before her eyes. The memories skid to a halt as soon as she reached the lunchroom and began working. Throughout all of it, there was no mention of food.

Great, not again. Kagome lay her head on the cold table, relishing the feel of the cool top against her warm flesh. It had been rather chilly outside, but inside it was almost like a sauna. There had been too many people not to warm up a room, no matter the size. As Kagome rose, grabbing her bag and heading towards the exit, the doors opened. She had never seen Sango so happy.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sango!" She turned, immediately blushing. Miroku was running towards her, his big, quirky grin always in place, and his eyes twinkling with mischief. It would've been so perfect if only he hadn't taken the detour to ask the new foreign exchange student to bear his child. Sango's heart sank, pushing her anger further towards the surface. Only when he was done being beaten to a pulp did he come to her, and suddenly, that quirky grin didn't seem so great anymore.

"Why, lovely Sango, is there something the matter?" He just didn't get it did he?

"HENTAI!" Apparently not. After a sufficient clubbing, Sango grabbed his earlobe and began dragging him away.

"Ah, ah, ah, a, a, Sango, ow... where are we going?"

"Somewhere with less of a view." He just stared up at her, not worried or upset, as one might think, but with a smile. Just what was that remark supposed to mean? Maybe he'd win her yet.

The outside air was chilly as she pulled him onto the roof, her hand no longer on his ear, but by her side. The sky was sunny, but not bright; it seemed almost surreal. Colors of warmth, light, and happiness spread all around them, creating a beautiful tapestry of life and love, warmth and happiness, but the air wasn't warm; it was cold. The wind blew, moaning through the trees, causing them to shift and shake, their leaves spilling to the ground as if their very being was being split apart and deconstructed, creating an atmosphere that could chill one to the bones. Sango shivered and raised her arms to stroke each other. That's when she felt it, something warm draped over her shoulders. 

He was watching the birds fly across the cerulean sky, seemingly passing through the wispy puffs we call clouds, and heading on their way again. How powerful would something have to be to force itself through something else and not lose momentum? The sunlight danced across the contours of his face, jumping from each earring to explode in a small ray of light on either his shoulder or hers. His violet eyes turned a murky lavender in thought, and everything about him seemed to shine, to emanate purity and goodness. For once, the name 'houshi' didn't seem like such a contradiction after all.

Her heart skipped a beat as he turned to face her, a true, radiant smile growing on his face, as would a child's to his mother. He looked content, happy, and peaceful, things that Sango both was and wasn't. Her pulse quickened as he reached across her shoulders and pulled the jacket around them closer to her body. She shivered unconsciously, and he wrapped his arms around her. They watched, contented, as the little kids played during their recess at the school next door. For a minute, Sango hoped that Kagome wouldn't worry about her, and that she was enjoying her lunch, but that thought was soon overwhelmed, and her attention was turned back to the one holding her in his arms.

"Miroku..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sango?" The demon huntress walked through the cafeteria doors as if walking on a cloud. Each step she took was gentle, graceful, and the look in her eyes told more of a far away land than the one they currently inhabited. The green uniform skirt she wore was blown around her by an unseen wind, and it reminded Kagome of the invisible force used to make super heroes look heroic. Now, how Sango got a hold of that, she'd never know; she was simply elated. Sango's lingering gaze pinpointed Kagome, and her chocolate eyes immediately cleared. 

"Hey Kagome, what are you still doing in here? Lunch is over." She smiled a true, radiant smile. Something was up; Kagome hadn't seen her like this since before her parents had died. The two girls met and walked out the door and towards Kagome's locker, both noticing the awkward air surrounding them, but neither wanting to make the first move. As she walked, Kagome's ying yang slipped from her bag and drifted slowly to the floor. She turned, surprised at first, and then nodded gratefully. Miroku stood there, her ying yang in hand. She thanked him, but he wasn't looking at her. All three stood on another plane, in empty space. There was no sound, and no movement outside of the three, no world in which what they knew as reality existed. They were reality. Kagome swore that if Miroku ever groped another girl again, minus Sango that is, she'd personally beat the crap out of him. It was pretty obvious what was going on, and no one hurt her friends.

The arid tension was broken with the sound of the bell, signaling for all good students to o to class, and the "bad" ones to wait another five minutes or so. The noise of the hallway, once droned out, returned full blast and the three looked at each other. Sango laughed and hugged Kagome, wishing her a good class before scurrying off to science, Miroku in tow. Kagome laughed and shook her head; they were so cute together.^_^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"You know, I made a ying yang too." Sango turned from her science book to look at Miroku as they walked.

"You're not in the class houshi; you're not even in their grade."

"So?" How could he get that grin of his to look so utterly innocent?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I hope ye all did last night's "fun" ho..." All of the students jumped when they heard a loud slapping sound.

"YEOWCH!" Kaede, Kagome, and Inu Yasha all sweatdropped.

Won't he ever learn?

"As I was saying," Mrs. Miko stole a quick glance at the door, as if daring them to interrupt her again, "I hope that ye have all done thy homework, fore today we present thy ying yangs." A collective groan filled the classroom. Since it was obvious that no one would volunteer to present theirs, Mrs. Miko chose the first student she came across.

"Kagome, please explain thy ying yang to the class." Some soft snickers and a very audible "Keh." Was heard from the class as Kagome walked up the aisle. She was thankful that she had taken her lunchtime to finish hers, especially now, but she still wasn't exactly sure how they'd like it. Although it did look like him, what would they think? She got to the front of the classroom and turned to face all of the half bored, half relieved faces, and smiled, something that seemed to shock the majority of them. Who would smile about having to present first?

"I call it 'Food for Thought'." All of the kids in the class began to chuckle a little. Kagome had drawn a beautifully realistic representation of a fat Buyo vs. a skinny Buyo. On the left side was Buyo as a kitten, small, skinny, his brown and black spots seemed to practically merge together against his white background coat. He was stretched out on the carpet, reaching towards the small circle on that side, a ball of yarn that had been slightly unraveled from being playing with. On the right side was the present day Buyo. He no longer fit completely into the side of the ying yang, and his spots, which had been so close together, were now so far apart that you could go half of the side without seeing more than one. Instead of the yarn ball as before, he was reaching for a rice ball, completing the "food for thought" idea.

Whereas the class and Mrs. Miko thought it was funny, Inu Yasha had other ideas. He scoffed, turning and pouting stubbornly as the other kids chuckled. Kagome sighed; did he *always* have to act like a tough guy? Meanwhile, Kaede had caught on to Inu's little show, and had decided to call on him next.

"Inu Yasha, would ye like to present yours as well?" 

"Sure." He smiled and Kagome fumed. She took her seat as he rose, flashing a haughty, "mine is so much better" sort of grin that made Kagome want to punch him. Who was this jerk anyway? Who did he think he was?

Lightning erupted through the bright blue sky and warm sun outside of the building, catching a tree on fire and scaring the class half to death. Quiet murmurs echoed through the room as Inu Yasha got up in front of the class. Math was the only non-physical subject that Inu Yasha was good at, in fact, he was at the top of their class, but never, not once, did he willingly present something. To see him in front of the class was not only unusual, but a few kids practically ran screaming from the room, convinced that the world was coming to an end. It was unnatural, unheard of, the balance of the world had been shifted. *This* was a Kodak moment. (I don't own Kodak either.^_^; lol) The noises and hushed whispers died down as he cleared his throat; the end was near. Slowly, as most of the students trembled, Inu pulled out his ying yang and held it for all to see. His self-righteous grin seemed insatiable as it fed off of the "ooh"s and "aahh"s from the boys in the class, while the girls just analyzed it intently. The actual drawing was quite amazing. He seemed to be well skilled as an artist, a nice trait for one to have. As for the content, well, the boys seemed to appreciate the massive amount of gore and the high demon population covering both sides of the circle. Even Kagome had to admit, crude as it was, it was quite beautiful. 

"See, mine's better." Now, she just had to wonder; why is it that every time she had a nice thought about him, he had to go and say something stupid? 

"At least mine's real." He glared at her.

"Who says mine isn't?"

"Monsters aren't real."

"They're demons, and why don't you look in the mirror some time." In truth, she had deserved that, but it hadn't made it hurt any less. Actually, it hadn't hurt as much as it had pissed her off. Every student in the class took a quick intake of breath as Kagome rose to meet Inu's insult. The two proved to be evenly matched, however, and nothing would stop their string of insults, not even the teacher herself. Arrows flew, pinning each to an opposite wall, but they only yelled louder, bridging the distance with their voices. There seemed to be no end, no way to subdue the two bickering teens, and so, Kaede did what was most effective... and amusing.

"Why do you even care?!"

"I don't!"

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fi..."

"Ahem, if ye be finished flirting now..." Both teens stopped abruptly, their faces immediately heating, causing them both to look more like tomatoes than the two indignant children they had been acting like. As if on cue, they both jumped and pointed at one another.

"He/ She did it!" Growling, Kagome laid her most menacing glare on Inu and, seeing it returned full force, had no other option other than using her secret weapon. She didn't want to use it here; it was too cruel. Oh well, he deserved it.^_^

"Sit!" The class was quiet for but a moment before the entire room broke into laughter. Inu Yasha had hesitated at first, but then had freed himself and sat down at Kagome's feet.

"Woof." People fell out of their desks laughing, some red in the face, all out of breath. It was the most humiliating thing anyone had ever seen, and they weren't likely to forget this ever. Where was a camera when you needed one? *snap* Oh, there it was! Inu Yasha just sat there. If not for the flames of feral anger burning from his sockets, threatening to scorch anyone who came close to him, he would've looked an awful lot like a kicked puppy. Now that she actually thought about it, his flames of death (awww, flames of death. ^-^) were actually kind of cute, but he wouldn't get off that easy. Kagome really would've felt bad for him, but it was too funny. She'd have her guilt trip later.

"I hate you." Kagome only grinned and let him up.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miroku trailed Inu Yasha down the halls after school, not exactly knowing why his friend was in such a bad mood, but knowing that Kagome was to blame. It must've been awfully good to piss him off that much... he'd get the details from Sango later.

They stopped at Inu Yasha's locker so he could grab a few books. When he touched the math book, Inu yanked his hand away from it as if it had bitten him. Mumbling a few choice obscenities, he grabbed the book and roughly shoved it into his backpack, beginning their march out of the school once again.

The two passed a couple of students leaning on the railing outside of the front doors. One, Miroku noticed, was a lovely blond with...

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah, I heard that Inu Yasha not only presented in class and insulted a student, but that he sat down and barked like a dog at their feet!" Both students started laughing again, taking no heed to the boys behind them. Fuming, Inu Yasha stormed past, not even bothering to wait for Miroku. Tomorrow he'd beat the crap out of anyone who made fun of him, but he was too pissed today. Beating people up was one thing, but killing them was totally another. After a few minutes, he had finally reached his destination and found Sesshoumaru waiting for him. Not bothering to sit around and invite a snide remark from his brother, Inu Yasha was getting into the car when Miroku ran up, and decided to pop the question.

"The bet?"

"Bite me." Miroku grinned so widely that it could've touched the sky if let loose. No person on the planet, no matter how dense, could mistake the look of lechery in his eyes. "Don't even think about it." Slamming the door, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru drove away, leaving nothing but a couple of laughing kids, and a dust covered, grinning Miroku in their wake.


	6. More Scene Setting

Hey guys.^_^ Sorry for the long update wait, but it's been a slightly hectic week and I've been a little sick.~_~; As for the next update, I want the first half of this section to go as quickly as it can, but for the moment I have dead week next week, and then finals and my senior graduation after that. In other words, I'll be REALLY busy for the next two weeks, but I'll work on them when I can.^_^ I should get out at least one a week though. Heh, and I thought I could make this section go a little faster.^_^; 

****

Goku's Daughter- Heh, you're right; it shouldn't have happened that quickly, but we always knew that they liked each other, and so did they. Besides, just because she'd admitted, if just to herself, that she likes him, it doesn't mean that they're officially a couple in anyone's eyes except maybe hers and Kagome's.^_^ Oh well, whatever it comes down to, that's just the way it happened I suppose.^_^ It's not a bad thing though is it? It's not like anything's going to change much between them that we see.^_^ It just helps bring Kag and Inu together a bit more.^_~* 

****

lunabella- Thank you so much!^_^ *giggles* That's sweet, and I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far.^_^

whisperingmoon– Lol, yeah, bets are always a nice way to take care of an embarrassing situation.^_~ Muahahaha!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

"The bet?"

"Bite me." Miroku grinned so widely that it could've touched the sky if let loose. No person on the planet, no matter how dense, could've mistaken the look of lechery in his eyes. "Don't even think about it." Slamming the door, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru drove away, leaving nothing but a couple of laughing kids, and a dust covered, grinning Miroku in their wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 6: More Scene Setting

A few weeks had passed with nothing out of the ordinary. Kagome went to school, Inu Yasha was still a jerk, and, as always, Miroku was Miroku. The only real difference had been that Sango had been spending a lot of her time with Miroku. Kagome had never realized it before, but Houshi was actually a pretty nice guy, once you got over the whole groping thing. Of course, though it was obvious to everyone, and should've been MORE than obvious to them, those two hadn't even admitted to liking each other. It was almost as if every time Sango got close to Miroku, he'd do something incredibly stupid to drive her that much further away. Anyway, as it happened, a side effect of Sango spending more time with Miroku was that Kagome did as well, and that, because he was Miroku's friend, Inu Yasha was seen around more often too. Granted, he was still a jerk, but he preferred to spend his time around the girls, what little time he *was* around the girls, being silent except for the occasional "Feh", "Keh", or Miroku bashing. Things had actually been pretty peaceful on that front. As far as home life, Kagome's mother had been ecstatic when Kagome had slipped, once mind you, that Inu Yasha might be with Sango and Miroku when they went to hang out. She was so excited that she brought out the red rice and everything! It was so embarrassing. Besides that, everything was just about the same. Unfortunately, there had been one thought which insisted on making its presence known to her consciousness more often than not, and it became more persistent every time it showed up; sure, he had hung out with them, but had Kagome been seeing Inu Yasha more, or had she just been *noticing* him more?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Grrr... wimpy wolf..." (yay! Another nick-name.^_^) A scruffed up looking boy stormed his way through the halls, muttering as his beautiful silver hair, tangled as it was, repeatedly slapped him in the face. His gym uniform was torn and dirty, barely holding itself together, and the poor guy was covered with dust and dirt to further aggravate his wounds. Inu Yasha abruptly turned, and stepped into the boys' bathroom. After half of his morning had been ruined with the news that his car wouldn't be ready until tomorrow, Inu Yasha had gone to school, but not just like any other day, no; he had to take bus, and, if that hadn't been bad enough, he had suffered through one of the worst school days of his life. He had had either a project or a test in very class except one, gym. Ahh gym, his favorite class of the day. Of course, the fates wouldn't have been happy if they hadn't made a mess out of that class period too, now would they? Of course Kouga *had* to show up to talk to the coach. He was going to be gone his period and sat in on theirs to make up for it. Now, what Inu had done to piss someone up there off that much, he didn't know, but it mustn't have been pretty. It wasn't just that the wimpy wolf, as Inu liked to call him, had been there that day, bit it was the physical exertion day, and everyone knew that Kouga just had to prove just how much "better" he was. Inu scoffed and turned on the sink faucet in front of him, the cool water spilling forth to spiral in the porcelain tub. After splashing his face a couple of times, careful not to ingest any of the liquid (you never know what's in school water.^_^;), he looked into the mirror above the sink, studying himself intensely for any signs of damage above a scratch, scuff, or welt. Though the mirror was broken, crusty, and filthy, Inu Yasha could still see a small portion of his reflection. All in all, it would've probably been easier if he had just decided to clean the mirror, but if there is one unspoken bathroom rule, it was, and shall always be, "touch nothing"; he didn't know what was on it, and he didn't want to know. In the end, he just moved his head around and altered his angle of sight until he had checked over every scuffed part of his tired body. Stupid Kouga, tying with him.

On the other side of the mirror, Kagome was much in the same position, but not the same frame of mind. 

"Can you believe it?"

"That's so sweet!"

"Kagome, how can you resist him? He's had a thing for you for... well, forever!"

"I know, but..." Kagome sighed, "I don't know." Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Yuuka, and Sango were all huddled around the bathroom sink gossiping. Well, actually, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka were doing the gossiping while Kagome just stood there and took the brunt of it. Why did they have to pick Kouga of all topics?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Great, the paper towels were out again. Two golden eyes thinned dangerously, becoming nothing more than small slits as Inu Yasha growled softly at the paper towel dispenser. It just wasn't his day. Taking his torn gym shirt in hand, he tried, rashly and almost desperately, to remove the liquid from his skin with the, now gray, fabric. He was careful to avoid an odd patch of green that had somehow managed to accumulate on his shirt, and in his concentration, droned out everything in the room except what was right in front of him, and therefore unavoidable. He barely heard the flushing in the background or the sounds of people coming in over the dripping of the sink before him, but was surprised when his ears suddenly caught wind of the girls' conversation through the bathroom wall. They should really think about having these things checked...wait, are they talking about Kouga?! Oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving from the other guys, Inu Yasha practically glued his right ear to the wall, getting as close as he physically could to hear their conversation more easily.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sango sighed, her delicate fingers weaving in and out of her raven hair. The light reflected from Sango's loose ponytail caused it to have a chestnut colored shine, which flowed downwards, like water in a waterfall, to finally finish at a red hair tie towards the middle of her upper back. A few loose strands were soon caught and added to the others, as she looked to the girls pestering her best friend. "Come on you guys, leave Kagome alone. She doesn't like him." 

"But he's so sweet Kagome-chan." Ayumi smiled and hugged Kagome from behind.

"Don't worry about it; you can't be forced to like someone. So, on another topic, how'd you guys do on that math test a few days ago?" 

"Ayumi!!!" Two pairs of angry eyes targeted the quiet, wavy-haired girl, effectively keeping her quiet for the time being.

"Anyway Kagome, you really need to find someone. You've never even had a boyfriend and you're already fifteen!" From behind Eri, Yuuka nodded aggressively.

"Do you know how that looks Kagome-chan?" The girl in question just shrugged and slumped against the sink.

"It really isn't all that important to me." She could see her friends' astounded faces in the mirror, but she didn't care. The truth was, she had been a little worried too. Why was it important to everyone but her? All of the guys that wanted to go out with her creeped her out. Hojo was nice, but he was dull, dull as dirt. Sure he had given her lots of things and was always there for her, but he was boring and could easily get on her nerves if she had had a bad day, something that made him a good friend, not someone she'd want to marry someday. As for Kouga, well, he was a bit overbearing, rather roguish, and, well, he was kind of sweet, but way too haughty, and not the way Sesshoumaru was haughty. He wasn't stuck up, just... inattentive, definitely not a good boyfriend thing. Still... Kagome sighed in defeat. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

"But... but Kagome-chan..."

"Look..." On the other side of the wall, Inu Yasha let loose a breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. 

Good girl Kagome.

"... maybe Kouga isn't so bad after all," Inu Yasha nearly choked, "but I'm not looking to get involved with him okay?" 

Slumping to the ground, Inu lifted his ear away from the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. He was glad she wasn't interested in Kouga because he'd never let Kouga have her. Wait, what did he just think? … Because he... didn't... want Kouga to be happy, and having Kagome would make him happy! Yeah, that was it! Stupid wimpy wolf, being... happy. Noticing an increase in the sound level next door, he placed his ear back against the wall.

Kagome squealed. "I know! He's just so soft and cuddly! My little wolf." Sango laughed and picked up her bag.

"Tell me about it, mine's a tiger." Both girls started giggling, and Inu could hear them shuffling around.

"True, true, that I am." Whirling around, Inu stared in shock at the person next to him.

"Miroku, when in the hell did *you* get here?!"

"Ah, Inu Yasha, I would think that you would've noticed if you hadn't been spying on the girls." Inu scowled at his friend. Did he always have to nod so knowingly when he said something?

"Feh, that doesn't answer my question bozu." Miroku simply shrugged.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but lady Sango may be in need of my assistance. Shall I tall lady Kagome that you would wish to..." By then Inu had rushed out of the room and into the hallway, intent on getting away from Miroku and his perverted babble. Could they have been serious? Could Kagome really like that stupid wolf? He growled and shook his head. Why should he care? The girl meant nothing to him, and so, it was none of his business. With that thought, he walked towards the cafeteria to eat what this school liked to call lunch.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome squealed. "I know! He's just so soft and cuddly! My little wolf." Sango laughed and picked up her bag.

"Tell me about it, mine's a tiger." Both girls started giggling and walked towards the bathroom door. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka had left a few minutes ago, but not before bestowing upon Sango and Kagome their newest subject, stuffed animals. Kagome had gotten this really adorable gray wolf plushie from her mom last week. It was so soft! Of course, dogs had always been her favorite, but wolves were in the canine family right? Besides, with her mother, that wolf plushie was the closest thing that she'd ever get to a real dog; Kagome was never allowed to get one after they had gotten Buyo. Still, Kagome wouldn't trade Buyo for the world. She loved her chubby cat way too much.

The girls left and started running down the hall towards the cafeteria. If they didn't get in there soon, they wouldn't have a table to eat lunch at that day. About ten sprints down the hall, Kagome realized that her shoulders felt rather light. Wondering if she was just getting stronger, or at least more used to her bag, she stopped with a sudden realization; she didn't even have her bag on her shoulders. Shouting a quick apology to Sango, Kagome ran back to the bathroom while the other girl went to save them a table. Upon reaching the familiar gray-blue door, Kagome shot inside only to burst forth a minute later, running into one of the two last people she had wanted to see right then.

"Umph, watch it!"

"Oh, Sooorry." Dismissing the collision with a nervous giggle and a wave of her hand, Kagome opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha staring down at her. It was odd; for a second, he seemed upset about something, almost... 

"Keh, sorry isn't good enough, but I'll let you off with that this time. I have lunch to eat." As he attempted to raise his nose to look down upon her, not entirely a hard thing to do considering that she was one the floor, Inu Yasha went on his way. The floor itself seemed to melt before him as if flames rose from beneath to lead him towards the cafeteria, his anger in tow. Yeah, something was definitely upsetting him. It was obvious that he was lashing out more than usual. Oh well, lunchtime! ^_^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The rest of the school day had been pretty peaceful for Kagome, as was just about everything else that day. Neither walking home nor to her house had posed any problems as Kagome came home from school, but, as she entered her living room, Kagome immediately noticed that there was something was a little off. What could that be? Her mother was on the phone. Sure, to the rest of us it didn't sound like much right? Well, she wasn't the rest of us, and Mrs. Higurashi not cooking when Kagome came home was a once in a lifetime thing, and this was that once. Upon noticing that her daughter was home, Mrs. Higurashi turned and mentioned that dinner should be ready in a little bit. Kagome, having nothing better to do, relented and started up the stairs. At least she could get some homework done while she waited. Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi was finishing up her phone call.

"Sorry about that Inutaisho, but Kagome's right, I should get started on dinner. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She giggled happily, "Okay, bye."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Such a beautiful day... Golden sunlight bathed the trees, creating small bits of dancing shadows along the walkways beneath. Kagome danced along with those shadows, hopping from one place to another as each bit slowly disappeared and rearranged itself into another cluster. As the shadows created patches on the ground, the light so did on Kagome as it shone from the heavens. Her vibrant, ebony locks swayed joyously as she hopped about, her little pink jelly sandals clacking against the pavement. Soon the wind picked up, scattering leaves everywhere. They rained down, reminding her of bubbles as they slowly fluttered and fell in the mid-morning breeze. The wind died down and all returned to normal but for one leaf. That single sliver of grass green drifted, slowly mind you, away from Kagome, causing her to follow it. Her head was in the clouds, so to speak, and she barely noticed the top of he shrine steps as she came to them. Stopping in time, she watched as the single leaf floated towards the bottom, landing on her mother's shoulder. Her small, knee-high, baby blue dress shifted as another breeze picked up, seemingly there only to pluck the leaf from her mother's shoulders before it died down again. The air that day held mystery and play, something Kagome took more notice of as she came to sit and watch her mother.

"Thank you Kaede, this really means a lot to us."

"Nonsense child, ye be family and I be far from my youth. I be too old for this now, and so gladly pass it to thee. Take good care of it for me." Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Miko stood on the steps to the shrine as Kagome watched from a distance. Her mother seemed a little younger, but Kaede was, well, Kaede. Mrs. Miko offered her hand, and Kagome's mother took if gratefully.

"I will Kaede, thank you." With a nod, Kaede smiled at the younger woman, and made her way slowly down the steps.

"Well, I must be off. If thou ever needs me, you know where to look. Good day to thee."

"You too. Bye nii-chan. Have a safe trip." As her mother came forward, Kagome ran into her arms, the world around her running, like wet makeup, away from her vision. There was no more sunlight, no more tress, no more wind; there was only her mother and her, walking up the steps together.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome shot out of bed and clasped her hands around her head tightly. What a headache! After a few moments, the throbbing in her head died down slightly and she attempted to slowly pull both hands off of her face, rubbing her eyes and she went. Her vision clearing, she stole a glance at the clock before closing her eyes and flopping back on her bed once more.

"Two thirty in the morning? Me, related to Mrs. Miko? Weird dream. Ugh, it must've been Inu Yasha getting me in trouble with Mrs. Miko today. Giving me all of those weird looks... stupid Inu Yasha. At least I..." she yawned, "sat him..." she yawned again, stretching her arms above her head before wrapping them around her pillow, snuggling happily into its soft, cushiony depths, "goo...ood" And with that, Kagome once again fell into a light slumber. She slept well for the rest of that night, dreaming of Oden, and saving her strength for a new task tomorrow. Whether she realized it or not, she was going to need it.


	7. A Close Encounter of the Annoying Kind

Hey there!^_^

When I mentioned the health book, it reminded me of this fic where Inu got his hands on Kagome's text book, and some pretty funny stuff happened.^_^ I'd tell you the name and author of the fic, but I can't find it, so maybe I'll tell you if they update again or contact me.^_^ We'll see.^_~ And yeah, I know; my story's an AU and that one wasn't, but there's no point in not having a little fun with it right.^_~*

As far as the story goes, yeah, they're fighting now, but a change will come about soon enough, so no worries..^_^

Oh, oh, my boyfriend is flying in todaaaayyy!!!! Woohoo!!! Now, if only I didn't have a massive amount of homework to go with that.^_^;;;

****

Gohanzgirl **–** Hi there!^_^ *giggles* Thanks for the review! About your question, the sit command works in this fic because of a bet they had. Whenever I was talking about a bet, that was it; I only mentioned what the bet actually was in the ying yang chapter though.^_^ Basically, Kag let him win a bunch of bets so he'd think that he couldn't lose, and then stuck him with the "If I win, you have to sit and bark like the dog you are whenever I say so until I let you off of the hook" bet. Muahahaha!!! I love the sit command!^-^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts *_* = sound/ italicized "_" = speech

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Recap: 

And with that, Kagome once again fell into a light slumber. She slept well for the rest of that night, dreaming of Oden, and saving her strength for a new task tomorrow. Whether she realized it or not, she was going to need it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do the Math

Chapter 7: A Close Encounter of the Annoying Kind

Birds chirping, children playing, and... sidewalk wrestling? Well, it was the day, the day Kagome had to go pick up a few necessities. That's right, books! What were you thinking?^_~*

Finally out of school for the day, two friends trudged across town and down the city sidewalks, both completely exhausted and practically falling asleep on their feet. Sango and Kagome had picked a bad day to go shopping, not just at the bookstore, but everywhere. For some reason, that particular day seemed to be brimmed with people rushing, pushing, and screaming, all to make their way through everyone else and get what they needed. It was the end of a bad day for both of them, and, after searching all day, they had to go home and do homework, definitely not something to look forward to. Unfortunately, to do their homework they had to get books, and to get books they had to find a store they could get into. Upon reaching the last bookstore in town, they finally gave up and went inside.

Walking inside, both felt a slight breeze blow by them, signaling not only a working air conditioner, but also a nice rejuvenated feeling from them both. A small bell tinkled as he heavy door gave way in front of them, allowing them passage into the building beyond. The little shop wasn't as small as it had first appeared. When the girls had first arrived, they had almost turned back with one look at the place. Not only was it small, its dark pea-green walls and blue-lined window edgings hadn't exactly created the perfect buying atmosphere Both girls smiled, half in awe and half in relief. It was true that the outside's bland façade had tricked them at first, but now that they saw the place, neither truly believed that they'd ever go anywhere else. The store itself was actually about three times larger that it had appeared, and had two levels, not one. Its white walls clashed with the dark blue, almost black ceiling and carpet, but that made you want to look straight ahead, down each row. Looking around the sea of isles that inhabited the place, the girls soon realized that this shop contained genres they had never even heard of, much less thought of before. Where was a boat when you needed one? Noticing a set of stairs on the far side of the room, the girls decided to check upstairs first and make their way down. It seemed logical enough. Of course, that was because they hadn't thought that the bookstore would have a set of cashiers on the top floor as well.

The selection there was as amazing as below, if a tad bit smaller. As Sango ran off to one half of the store, Kagome took to the other. Every isle Kagome passed looked like a rainbow, leading her to her first stop of the day, the pot of gold, the manga section. How sweet it was. Honestly, Kagome felt as if she had walked into a cheesy after school special. There were so many colors and, really, the manga section always made her day. She felt great! Now, all she needed was the horribly cheesy music and some really lame, badly dressed eighties back up singers with no acting skills, and she could thoroughly enjoy forgetting that she had a life to live and, more importantly, homework to do. Unfortunately, her freedom was short-lived; she had the privacy and, hopefully, silence of her room at home for that. As of now, she still had a few more things to pick up before she had to find Sango and go home.

Sango waved as the girls passed each other in one of the later isles. There, she pointed Kagome towards her next stop, the textbooks. Now that Kagome thought about it, heading past a few rows of books, she realized that she didn't have school the next day. Sure, had known that earlier, but tomorrow she had her *shudder* tutoring session with Mr. I'm too sexy for the world. Ugh, did that guy have an ego! She could still imagine him from earlier, coming out of gym, walking around looking like a drowned rat, no mice there. He was a big, stinking, rat. And of course, he HAD to soak her homework, causing the ink to run and her teacher to call home. Kagome sighed and strolled down the next isle, observing the people as each picked out a novel particular to them. One man, in his mid forties or so, was looking over a shelf of shiny black and blue books with golden lining. Looking more closely, she realized that it was filled with quantum physics textbooks. Kagome shuddered, more math. Alongside the man was a woman who, by their interlocked hands, was supposedly his wife, or at least his girlfriend. Feeling another shudder roll down her spine, Kagome saw that the woman was looking through a health textbook. Now, normally this was not a cause for uneasiness, but it was when she happened to remember a time when Inu Yasha got his hands on her health book. That hadn't been pretty. As she passed the couple, she saw the woman point at one of the pictures and giggle. Poking the man so that he'd look, she smiled and they exchanged knowing glances. Kagome felt her ears tinge red as her gaze dropped to the dark blue plush carpet, and she walked away. Sweet as it was, it hadn't been something that she had exactly wanted to see.

Going a little further down the isle, Kagome spotted a rack of math books and added one to the pile slowly growing beneath her arm. Next came a history book, Buyo had done who knows what with hers, and finally, she walked by two isles, entering the last to pick up something for a book report she had to do. You know, maybe it wasn't his fault that her homework got wet, but he could've at least looked where he was swinging his hair. Sure, it's long, and she could never imagine him with short hair, but he could still be more responsible. Wait, why was she taking time to think of the jerk in the first place? As Kagome reached for the book, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. Turning to look, she barely noticed a pair of hands shoot out from the left and claim her book before she could even touch it. Kagome, surprised, jumped back, hitting something warm, solid, and definitely not soft. Turning around, she found the cause of her agitation, and in his hand laid the book she was now lacking. 

"Inu Yasha! That was mine!" The silver-haired boy merely smirked and dangled the book over his head, taunting Kagome like a cat reaching for string.

"Really, well, it's in *my* hand isn't it? I don't see your naaaame on it anywhere." He briefly skimmed through the pages, flipping them quickly before he snapped the book shut and smirked down at her. "Nope, no name."

"That was mine and you know it!" Stomping angrily, Kagome drew her arms to her sides, realizing what he was doing. She refused to play his game, even as he wagged the above her head, and tightened her hands into fists. Meanwhile, Sango watched from the background, noticing, even through the crowds of people, what was taking place. Quickly, she raced up and hit the spine of the book from behind, knocking it from his hand, and catching it in her own. Kagome, taking the hint, went long and darted towards the cash register. It was almost as if fate had intended it to be that way; the line there was completely non-existent for the first time that day. Inu Yasha realized, albeit too late, what was happening and, as the book flew through the air, spinning and wobbling ever so slightly, dashed to intercept it before Kagome could get a hold of it. But, as I said, he was too late and barely missed it, allowing Kagome to jump up, catching the book while Inu Yasha fell flat on his face. As sweetly as possible, Kagome turned to the astounded lady at the register and produced her books. After blinking a time or two, the lady, actually about her age, rang her up and she happily paid for them.

Inu Yasha snarled and jumped up, "That was mine BITCH!" Kagome glared daggers at him, but before she could say anything, the lady at the register spoke for her.

"Excuse me, SIR," Kagome smirked and Sango tried to hold back a laugh, "but I do believe that she's already paid for these." The girl smiled and winked at Kagome, causing Sango to bust up laughing in the background. As soon as Inu opened his mouth, the girl started again; "And if I EVER hear you calling any girl a 'bitch' again, you'll regret the day you were born. You men never learn, you know that? Now get out of my store before I call the manager and tell him the trouble you've been causing!" Kagome never thought that she could laugh so hard. Looking around, she realized that they had made such a scene that the manager was there anyway, and most of the people in the store were watching them intently, most with wide smirks on their faces. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, the amount of rage and embarrassment he felt indescribable, much less able to be physically shown. Oh boy, something told Kagome that their war had only begun. She was really in for it now, but hey, it served him right. Inu Yasha turned and stormed out, causing the crowd to cheer and clap. A lot of hooting was also heard, but by that time Sango had paid for her things and both girls had bolted from the store, laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Kagome 1, Inu Yasha, zippo. (Yeah, that's a lighter, but zero+zip=zippo.^_^)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

For the rest of that week it was a constant battle for the two; actually, it wasn't that tame, more like an all out war, and, as much as Kagome hated to admit it, they were pretty evenly matched. At the end of that week, things had only gotten worse. Sure, they never really liked each other, but it was amazing how much humiliation one could take in a day, and in a week, that must've been a record of some sort. Being Kagome's day off, she had left early in the morning to meet Sango and set out on a day of relaxation. Though confident that she'd win, Kagome didn't really want to drag Sango into their little war, and just wanted at least one day alone, shopping and hanging out with her best friend. That's why, for fear of Inu Yasha sabotaging something, Kagome met Sango in town instead of having her pick her up. They met in front of the library, as Kagome need to pick up a book that Inu Yasha had so thoughtfully taken from her in the school library the day before. I guess that was his idea of a justified punishment, and eye for an eye sort of thing. She bet that he was still all proud of *that* little achievement. Scoffing sarcastically towards her own train of thought, Kagome rolled her eyes, causing Sango to sigh heavily. She was getting tired of this little war, and it had only been a week.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Inu Yasha lay on his bed, still extremely proud of himself. He was in such a good mood that he was reading the book that he had stolen from Kagome only the day before. He had had no idea of what it was at the time, and he still didn't, but he wanted to engulf himself completely in his satisfaction. Even though basking in his "glory", he had no intentions of bickering today. He wanted a day off, a nice, peaceful day of silent gloating and lying around. Later, maybe he'd go out with Miroku and get some burgers before he'd have to head off to work, but besides that, a nice, quiet day.

The telephone rang around about eleven thirty, waking Inu out of an odd dream. It was something about flying bacon, pencils, and walking hamburgers that wanted to be famous. They were tap dancing, singing, and swinging canes and top hats around. Nodding decisively to himself, Inu Yasha decided that he must be hungry and agreed to go with Miroku and get the aforementioned burger. He stood, yawning widely and pulling a few fingers through his tangled mane of hair. Truth be told, he was too lazy to brush it right about then, and let it be a bit tangled. It's not like anyone important was going to see him anyway right? Setting his book down, Inu set about his morning activities, starting with the regularly scheduled wake up bathroom run.

Coming downstairs, Inu Yasha told his dad where he was going, and stepped out of the front door, taking a minute to simply enjoy the day. He took a deep breath and smiled contentedly. Though it wasn't sunny, it was warmly overcast, not too hot and not too cold, creating a wonderfully natural atmosphere. He knew that rain would soon be coming, and, though he loved sitting inside and watching the rain, was just glad that it hadn't been drizzling on a day when he wanted to get out of the house. Feeling a light breeze blow through the sleeve of his brand new red over shirt, he shivered slightly and buttoned the few bottom buttons over his white undershirt and black jeans. Strolling towards his car, he happily drove off, keeping the windows slightly open to let the airflow trickle across his form. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hmmm... what did he want; what did he want? Inu Yasha tapped his foot impatiently as Miroku stared at the menu in front of them. While Inu busied himself wondering about how hard it was to pick something to eat, Miroku decided to look over his options carefully, but none more so than that cute girl behind the counter. He loved uniforms.

"Miroku, would you hurry it up?!" Turning away from the women working in the back of the restaurant, Miroku shook his head and smacked Inu Yasha over the head.

"Inu Yasha, how can you expect me to decide so hastily? There are so many good options." With that, he gestured to a few workers manning the fries. At first he had only been briefly glancing at them, but as his eyes roamed, he took longer and longer to pull away from each one, groping and touching each woman in view with his eyes alone. If he touched them with any more he'd be slapped, well, actually, if they caught him ogling them he'd be slapped too, but that's beside the point. Muttering something about stupid friends, Inu Yasha decided to take his chances deserting his front position and getting in the back of another line. Both ordering and receiving his food before Miroku, Inu Yasha set out to find a table, which, at that time of the morning, wasn't very hard to do.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

So... Kagome wanted the... with a Coke... a number... myself and maybe an... Sango stepped towards the drink dispensers while she waited for their order to come. Taking both medium sized cups, she set them before the ice lever and filled hers halfway, while filling Kagome's all of the way. After pushing the button and securely putting a lid atop her drink, Sango started on Kagome's only to be bumped from behind. Turning, she had forgotten all about the drink in her hand and ended up fumbling with it, trying her hardest not to let I fall. Fortunately, as soon as it slipped form her hands, it was caught by another. Sango looked up to see a blushing Miroku, rubbing the back of his head nervously while holding both drinks in one hand.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He had seen her walk in with Kagome. Thankfully Inu Yasha had already been wandering around, trying to pick the best seat, i.e. the one furthest from any people. Because most of the customers were pretty evenly spread out, it seemed as if Inu was having a slightly harder time than usual, and that it was taking a slight toll on his mind, occupying it for the time being and keeping it off of other, less comfortable things. Oh yes, Miroku knew of the war going on between Kagome and him, and frankly, he didn't want to be involved. Truth be told, he just wanted to get out of the house and take it easy today, and it seemed like the fates were on his side, directing them to the very place his beloved Sango was destined to go. A quirky grin rose to the surface of Miroku's expression as he inched his way closer to Sango. Oh, she was so beautiful. Those jeans complimented her white tank top well, but then again, blue jeans complemented just about anything. Maybe he should bring up how the white brought out her beautiful eyes and silky raven hair instead. Hovering ever closer, Miroku shifted two drinks from his right to his left hand, and reached out towards Sango with his right. He may look at every beautiful girl, but groping was reserved for Sango alone... usually. He reached out, slowly at first, and then a little more, a little... oops, there went his balance.

Sango teetered, fumbling with the drink that once lay in her left hand. After a few seconds, she finally regained her balance, but lost the drink in the process, leaving it to tumble easily into Miroku's awaiting hand. Realizing that she'd dropped her drink, Sango spun around and stared in wonder at a Miroku who just seemed to appear behind her. Seeing the fire in her beautiful, cinnamon eyes, Miroku immediately began a hasty apology, but was cut off when Sango demanded to know what he was doing there. Before he could even get out a "this is a public place" type of smart remark, her gaze narrowed, zooming in and locking on his ever-widening violet eyes, daring him, just *daring* him to say anything of the sort. Instead, Miroku decided to clamp his mouth shut and, rubbing the back of his head nervously, was desperately trying to think of a response when the sound of yelling broke their thoughts. Never had Miroku been so happy to hear Inu Yasha yelling at someone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"What did you do, *follow* me?!"

"Me? All I wanted was a day off!"

"Yeah sure! You ordered the same thing I did just to piss me off!"

"What?! You weren't anywhere *NEAR* me when I ordered! I didn't even know that you were here!" Inu Yasha and Kagome were at the counter, one gathering what they had ordered, while he other coming to wake up a friend. If it hadn't been for Sango's little mishap, she would've noticed that their order was ready and, more importantly, could've averted the disaster that was coming. Unfortunately, by the time she and Miroku noticed what was going on, so had everyone else in the restaurant, making it far too late to do anything about it.

"Well..." Inu stumbled for a comeback, "you knew I would order that!" Kagome raised a delicate hand to hold her forehead lightly and sighed.

"Uh huh, sure Inu Yasha. I telepathically read your mind to find out what you were going to order so that I could order something that I didn't want just to piss you off. The world revolves around you doesn't it?"

"See, I told you!" Everyone in the vicinity fell over with their legs twitching in the air, and even the building itself groaned with the weight of that idiotic comment. "I bet you can't even eat the whole thing." As Inu raised his head proudly, both Sango and Miroku groaned; they knew what was coming.

"You want to bet? I bet I can eat mine faster than you can eat yours," Kagome countered, raising her head to meet his.

"You're on." Both teens began to savagely devour their food right at the pick-up counter. Every head, going, coming, and staying was turned to them, some in disgust, and some in fascination, as the food was either scarfed down, or flying onto the walls and the surrounding audience. After three minutes, they had both completely devoured their meal, and, as insane as it sounds, Kagome had won.

Miroku stared in awe, his jaw seemingly loose at its hinges. "Wow, I now have a newfound respect for women everywhere." (let's see how long that lasts) Inu merely scowled.

"Keh" Smiling brilliantly, Sango asked an employee if she could have her food put in a bag after all, and the girls walked out of the establishment, drinks in hand. After a few moments of silence, besides the sound of Kagome rubbing her stomach, Sango turned to her and smiled nervously.

"Kagome-chan, don't you think these little competitions are a little... well, childish?" Kagome turned, thinking carefully, and hung her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sango, but he is such an arrogant..." From across the parking lot, a loud yell was heard.

"BITCH!" Wow, he was sure calling her that a lot lately huh? Inu was standing at the other end of the lot, being proud while Miroku shook his head in sympathy, whether for Kagome or Inu Yasha, she didn't know.

Pointing, Kagome practically jumped up and down out of anger and accusation. "Arrrggg, SEE?!"

"Maybe so Kagome, but you know what I think?" Was that a bit of sunlight hitting her, or was that a gleam in Sango's eye? Kagome backed up slightly, taking a different route through the parked cars, and sipping her soda warily.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Sango smiled and shrugged, acting as if the next thing she said would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think you like him." Kagome stopped dead, spitting out her drink in pure shock, and watched the colors flow through the liquid as it hit the sun, then the pavement below. Her face became beet-red as she turned, making sure that Inu Yasha hadn't heard what had just been said before turning to her so-called best friend and shouting.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, it's soooo obvious!"

"Yeah right," Kagome turned to Sango, a bright, mischievous gleam dancing about in her chocolate eyes, "and what about you and Miroku hmmm?" It was Sango's turn to blush.

"You're just trying to get off the subject of Inu Yasha, and it's not going to work." Kagome smiled and laughed tauntingly.

"Ohhh, do I see you... *blushing*?" Sango gained at least ten more shades of red as her eyes widened. "Why don't I just call him and..." The older girl bolted to Kagome's side, trying to stop what she knew was coming.

"No, no Kagome, don't..."

"Oh MIRrr... Sango!" With a sigh of relief, Sango thrust her hands over Kagome's mouth, successfully cutting off her call. After a thousand promises not to call him and a bit of laughing, Kagome was let free. "Fine, don't worry, but you know you like him." The two girls got in Sango's car and sped off. The city flew past them in a blur of bland colors and familiarity. In the car however, both were in their own world. Through the music, nothing could be heard, and so Sango, her steering wheel, and maybe her window were the only ones to notice a slight sound escape her lips as she drove, and the smile that decided to grace her presence.

"Maybe."


	8. Star Gazing

Hi everyone!^_^ I'm baaaccckkk!!!!

Heh, yeah, so here's the deal; now that I'm with my bf in Canada, I have about five hours with nothing to do while he's at work, and thus I have time to work on my fic and draw and stuff!^_^ Yay! I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and to be honest I really missed it, but things were really busy and even when I had time, I can never write with someone looking over my shoulder, you know? So for all of you who are still there and will be reading this, thank you sooooo much! I might still have a bit more difficulty until I can get Microsoft Word, but I truly am sorry, and I hope that things will be more back to normal now.^_^

With that said, I'm going to try and remember to put this into my bio, but if something like this happens again and you want to know why, my live journal username is caj_trixie. I'd post the addy here, but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload properly with it here. 0.o;

That should be about it! I'd tell you what color we're in, as I think we're getting close to blue, but my bf's comp doesn't have microsoft word, and therefore has no highlighted sections.^_^; Sorry! But, what I can tell you is that there is one more semi-fighting chapter after this where the fabled Powerpoint presentation is (if you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll see.^_~). After that it's a little angsty, and we should be in the blue, or the not so friend to the realization that they have feelings for each other section.^_^

Anyway, sorry if that was confusing! Heh, if it was, just ignore it and read on.^_^ Enjoy!^_^

Oh, P.S. I don't own Garfield either.^_^;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

"Fine, don't worry, but you know you like him." The two girls got in Sango's car and sped off. The city flew past them in a blur of bland colors and familiarity. In the car however, both were in their own world. Through the music, nothing could be heard, and so Sango, her steering wheel, and maybe her window were the only ones to notice a slight sound escape her lips as she drove, and the smile that decided to grace her presence.

"Maybe."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 8:** Star Gazing

And so it was destined that things were to become much, much worse. Over the next few weeks, the petty battles within their war had been mostly spent, leaving room for larger, more practical and embarrassing stunts. Things were no longer about who could eat what first, but who could get a better grade on a math test or win in so many rounds of video games. Everything became a battleground as soon as both Inu Yasha and Kagome touched it, as if the entire world were some kind of otherworldly fighting game with badly dubbed voices, or as if they were both some chemical, harmless at first, but when put together explode and blow up a classroom. This is what it was like, and people had begun to learn to keep their distance.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning when their latest tutoring session was to take place. Kagome had gone to Inu Yasha's house early that morning  to study with his father while Inu Yasha was asleep. She would win this time no matter what. Eyes red and mind sharp from being awake for most of the night before, Kagome entered their home and sat down in the living room, head buried in her geometry book, until the faint rustling of cloth could be heard, followed by a loud yawn and some sharp clanging from bottles being moves in the refridgerator. Kagome only grinned as Inu Yasha walked past the living room, practically dropping his bowl of sugar crusted cereal when he saw her sitting there waiting for him.

As both watched each other, not moving and barely willing to breathe, it felt as if the Earth had stood still. One would almost expect to hear crickets chirp if it were that time of night, as no other sounds could extend into their barrier. They were in their own world, interrupted only by a faint breeze which decided to blow past, informing both parties as to the tension in the room. For a split second, the barrier of knowledge and strength that Kagome had tried so hard to build the night before began to wear off. Inu Yasha had walked in yawning with that cute little puppy dog yawn of his, tongue curled and everything. He stood before her in a pair of old, grey Garfield boxers that were so worn in parts that any more abuse would easily cause them to be seen through. They hung loosely from his hips, obviously slackened with use, and his bare chest barely dared to heave, even slightly, to obtain the oxygen his body craved once he spotted her there. His long, silver mane was dishevelled and almost unruly, just begging to be brushed as small tendrils flowed from his shoulder and across his flesh, as if finally emerging from a river of snow, melting from the heat of his skin alone. From his left shoulder hung a white blanket, torn from his bed during the night only to drape across his form and trail behind him on the wooden floor below. It had become slightly soiled with the random dust and dirt one would normally find about the house, but still seemed to be as crisp and clear as a winter's snow. And finally, there was his slushie bowl of  cold cereal; Kagome could smell the sugar from where she sat, and yet it was smothering a bowl of bran flakes. How something healthy could go so seriously wrong, she never knew, but it did make her want some. After an all-nighter, her body needed a little jolt to keep her going. All in all, the truth was that Kagome had had an almost irresistible urge to cuddle him like a large plushie, to smile and watch as he continued on his way upstairs, probably to fall asleep while eating his cereal, allowing small flakes to stick to his face, only to slide away onto wherever surface he had happened to be on at that point in time. Of course, she would've laughed at him, but silently, as not to wake him up. That is, if she had dared to follow him at all, something which she sincerely doubted. Unfortunately, her good spirits lasted not but a moment and changed when he turned to look at her. Where she should've laughed at his expression, she was actually sort of disappointed at the loss of the cute puppy face, replaced by one of competition, surprise, and an almost sort of malice that she'd grown to expect as of late. In truth, she kind of enjoyed their little war. Seeing that glint in his eye, that spirit, though clashing against her own, it was rather refreshing to find one who believed in something so strongly. Now, if only he didn't believe in competition so strongly, especially against her. All of her thoughts came, once again, to a dead stop, however, as Inu Yasha  slammed his condensation laden bowl on the wooden table, spilling a trickle of white, silken milk down the edges, and onto the plush carpet below their knees. He in his boxers, and she with her book, they looked deeply within each other's eyes. One with cinnamon, one with amber, and both set on one goal; the battle was on.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

'But, aren't you worried?" Mrs. Higurashi shifted her short, ebony locks slightly and looked curiously at the phone a moment. Smiling brilliantly, she went back to preparing the kitchen and secured the phone between her shoulder and her cheek once more.

"Of course not!" she chirped, "They are spending time together aren't they?" On his end of the line, Mr. Khioto nodded briefly, a slightly worried expression still ingrained in his features.

Both kids had been waging war on one another all morning by way of a tutoring session. What had once been a joy for Mr. Khioto to watch was now almost painful to sit in on. After studying a bit with Kagome that morning, Inutaisho had left the room for a brief moment, only to return to those two already going at it. He hadn't even been aware that Inu Yasha had awoken. As he retreated back to the living room and had sat down, Inutaisho immediately felt the change in the air from what it had once been, and soon left. The intimidation was too much for him. It had been that way all day, and they had only just left, not more than a minute before, heading toward the Higurashi household. Mr. Khioto, after sighing in relief, had thought it best to warn Mrs. Higurashi, but it seemed that she had already known. A woman's intuition can be a scary thing sometimes, a scary thing indeed.

"True, but I'm not sure that this is the way we should want them to be spending time together. Have you seen them battle it out? I'm half surprised they haven't killed each other yet," Mr. Khioto sighed and rubbled his temples forcefully, "We haven't had any peace in weeks, and I'm sure it's the same there. Maybe we should do something about this?"

"It is true," Mrs. Higurashi said thoughtfully, "that they have been fighting a lot, but think of it this way: Kagome's grades are up, as are Inu Yasha's I'm sure,'' after a quick confirmation from Inutaisho, she continued, "my father has had less than half of his usual load around the house, giving him some well deserved time-off; they're spending time together, actually, most of their time together; they have both had plenty of exercise, and I promised my daughter that she'd be tutored until she finished piecing this plate back together. As it stands, she's getting it finished a lot more quickly because of her rising test scores. If they are fighting and for a bad reason, it only brings her closer to leaving if she wants, but honestly, I think they both enjoy it."

"I must agree father." Inutaisho spun toward the sudden intrusion only to find Sesshoumaru standing behind him; "Let him do as he wishes. Perhaps some good will come of this and he'll be out of our hair for good."

"Sesshoumaru!" Hands on hips, Sesshoumaru's mother glared him straight in the eyes.

"Mother please..."

"That is no way to speak of your brother!"

"Inutaisho, it's sounds like you're being ganged up on back there. The kids are here; why don't I call you back later?" Mrs. Higurashi giggled at the random sounds of fighting in the phone, and smiled as he, only too gratefully, agreed. It was only moments later that Kagome, looking beyond utterly exasperated, walked in with Inu Yasha, Souta in tow.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hands off! It was my game!"

"It's *my* house!"

If Kagome hadn't been a girl, fists would've been flying by now. Outside, the sun had begun to set, bringing darkness to both the day and the spirit; for some reason the days had become shorter, or at least the sunlight hours had, and the chilliness didn't help fend against the ever-growing gloom settling in that night. Thankfully, there had been a night light that evening, so to speak. The sparks that had been flying between Kagome and Inu Yasha well covered the darkness that had settled in, but they didn't seem to be helping the Play Station 2, and if anything, were worsening its  fate.

"Actually," Souta looked back and forth between his sister and Inu Yasha, "it's Momma's house, and it's *MY* game." For all of its worth, that statement received a glance, at most, from the two bickering, before being brushed off completely. Aggravated with the lack of attention, Souta ran off to see if he could get a little pampering from his mother instead, stopping only to watch the two behind him bickering about the game from above his Play Station 2. He shook his head slowly and began his trek to the kitchen once more. "And I thought *I* was supposed to be immature..." 

Time passed slowly for Souta. His mother was busy in the kitchen, just starting dinner, and his sister and idol were duking it out over *his* PS2. With the lack of both parental and video entertainment, he was left with three options: help jii-chan with chores around the shrine; watch the battle in the living room with mild interest, or go outside and play soccer by himself. He did what any normal person would have done; he chose number three. Running upstairs, Souta changed from his heavier, orange shirt to a lighter white and green one, and turned on the back lights before running outside. Jii-chan hadn't been to that part of the shrine yet, so it was still pretty dark. Soccer ball in hand, he set forth to play until he was called in for dinner.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha, could you come here a minute?" Still in the living room, Kagome paused their game, earning more than a few glares from Inu Yasha, and turned toward the door. Both teens immediately turned to one another.

"It's your fault! What, me? I didn't do anything!" After a few moments of sizzling, Kagome sighed in resignation, stood up, smoothed her skirt, and rose to join her mother in the kitchen, Inu Yasha soon joining them.

Within the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was gracefully moving about, doing this and that, cooking and cleaning, all of the things that a mother might be seen doing. Her short, ebony hair flew around as she walked this way and that, and the apron that she wore, clean twenty minutes ago, was soddened with little particles of food. As the two walked in, Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled that wonderfully sweet, motherly smile, and the two couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable. Mrs. Higurashi could always do that to you. As she happily wiped her knife on a clean spot on her apron and set it down on the counter, Mrs. Higurashi stepped up to them and held out a piece of paper and some yen.

"Could you two go to the store and pick up a few items for me? I need these for dinner." Kagome smiled and took the list and money from her mother's outstretched hand, while Inu Yasha stood there, suddenly uncomfortable. Kagome's mother was always so nice, much nicer than any other person he'd ever met. He had absolutely no idea how to act around her. Kagome, breaking Inu Yasha from his thoughts, called after him from the kitchen doorway, and they both moved wordlessly toward the front door. It's better to say nothing than to say something mean and upset a mother. You have less of a guilt trip that way.

"Oh, and by the way Kagome," the teens stopped in the doorway, schooled their faces into cheerful ones (or as cheerful as Inu Yasha would show), and turned to face her, "it certainly is nice to see you two spending time together." The smile on both of their faces faltered, and each stepped back almost unnoticeably. Both blushing furiously, Kagome sputtered, managing a strangled 'bye Mom", while Inu Yasha spit out some intangible insults, obscured mainly by the fact that he had turned away, obviously trying to hide his rising blush.

As the two walked out of the yard, Mrs. Higurashi could only smile and shake her head; they were so cute.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ugh! What was that about? Why did I do that?! Inu Yasha mentally growled at himself. How could he have been so stupid?! It must've been that Kagome's mother caught him off guard... right? That was the only reason he could think of, the only thing different. Why did she have to say that to them? More importantly, why should he care?

Inu Yasha sighed softly. A pair of golden eyes closed momentarily, reopening to find a focus with Kagome. She had been on his mind constantly lately. Of course, it was always how he could upstage her or what he could do to make her look like an idiot, but why did he care so much? Why did she evoke such strong feelings in him, even if they were only those of competition? He'd never been this hard on anyone before. Then again, since he couldn't just punch her and be done with it, there was really nothing much he could've done otherwise. As Inu Yasha watched, a slip of raven locks fell from behind Kagome's ear and ran against her face. Bending to match every curve and contour, it tickled her, dancing across her flesh in the driving wind, and she, with fluid motions, pushed it back into place. He noted that she didn't seem upset right then, but that's not to say that she didn't have that certain spark in her eye. It was always there, but she looked more peaceful right then, in that moment, more contemplative. As Inu Yasha thought this, Kagome turned to look at him, meeting him eye to eye. Both blushed, then glared at one another before turning away and scowling. 

Kagome had begun remembering an old "Got Milk?" commercial which took place in a monastary. She had begun to wonder what it would be like if you couldn't talk for the rest of your life, and highly doubted that Inu Yasha could've lasted a day. When a string of hair began to tickle her, she put it back behind her ear and looked over to find Inu Yasha already staring at her intently. Embarrassed about being caught, she immediately blushed and turned away. If he had seen her, she never would've heard the end of it. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, each with their own thoughts.

"Errr, Kagome?"

"Hai?" Both stopped for a moment.

"What were you thinking about?'" What, no jokes, no battles, just a simple, honest question? Surprised, no matter what adverb you may add to it, was no where near strong enough for what she felt. The air seemed seemed to grow thicker around them with each passing second as he waited for an answer, and Kagome only wished she had a better one to give.

"I was thinking about how hard it would be to live in a monastary. You wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of your life." Inu Yasha only smirked, not a challenging or mean one, just an honest smirk.

"Feh, I don't think you could keep your mouth shut for a whole two minutes, much less a life time." Inu Yasha realized his mistake the second it left his mouth. You do not joke with someone after you've been fighting with them, not like that at least. As realization truly hit him, his face fell and he backed away, about to reassure her that he meant no ill-will. As he had expected, the humor hadn't seemed to register in Kagome's mind, and she took to it quite harshly.

"Hah, you can't keep your mouth shut for five seconds, much less two minutes!" Sure, it had been his fault that they had started fighting again, but it was kind of cute when she was mad over nothing, and his self control had been questioned. There was really only one choice for response. A fellow had to uphold his honor and dignity didn't he? (umm... 0-o.;)

 "You're on!"

Cheeks puffed and bloated with oxygen, each held their breath, trying to be more quiet than the other. No insults were traded and nothing was pointed out with words, only fierce, competitive glares. The berating silence lasted through the entire trip to the market and all of the way back to the Higurashi shrine, even so far as the front door. Upon stepping through the door, Mrs. Higurashi greeting them lovingly.

"Ah, there you are! Did you get everything?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and Inu Yasha, you're welcome to stay and eat with us." Inu Yasha grimaced; now he had a problem. Inu Yasha had to answer her, but answering Mrs. Higurashi would require sound. Sound meant that he'd lose, and Inu Yasha *didn't* lose (ha!). Then again, if he didn't answer her, he'd be rude to the nicest person he knew, a mother even, and probably offend her. Kagome wouldn't be mean enough to hold it against him... would she? Smothering a sigh and gathering his nerves, Inu Yasha turned to Kagome's mother and shook his head.

"No thank you Mrs. Higurashi. It's getting late and I have to get home." Though a little crestfallen, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind you're always welcome. Now, both of you out of the kitchen. I have to finish making dinner." As they were shooed out, Inu glanced over at Kagome warily. She still looked a little mad, but it didn't seem that she was going to say anything about their bet. Tieing isn't as bad as losing right? Well, he would've won anyway, so he'd just count that as a win for him.

As they entered the living room, Souta could be seen playing on his PS2. It had taken no time at all for him to dive for it once the older teens were out of the house, and he had no intentions of giving it up now. He did, however, send a sad, almost puppy face toward Inu Yasha.

"Inu no nii-chan, you and nii-chan have been gone for a while. It's late. Are you going to stay for dinner?" Shaking his head, Inu Yasha moved towards the living room clock.

"Keh, it can't be *that* late." Looking at the time, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He hastily gathered his books and, bidding Mrs. Higurashi goodbye, bolted out the front door, practically jumping down the shrine steps as he went along. He was moving so quickly that Kagome almost couldn't see him.

I wonder what spooked him so much. Kagome looked at the clock that Inu Yasha had peered into only a moment before and shrugged; nothing was out of place. Souta just looked at his older sister and shrugged before returning to his video game. Kagome sat on the couch a while, watching her brother play until dinner was ready, and they both went into the kitchen to eat, leaving a warm couch and a, still running, Play Station 2 behind them.

During her time of silence on the way home, Kagome had had many opportunities to think. Looking toward the sky, she had noticed that the clouds had been receding, and after dinner left the house to go look at the sky. Slowly, but surely, the clouds floated across, creating a sea of soft, billowy mounds of grey and white. If it had been brown she would've sworn that they were mashed potatoes, but she couldn't have imagined the clearness of the night beneath. The sky was perfectly black, backing each star with a smooth layer of warmth and brightness. It was as if millions of fireflies were lighting up the night, flying around in the heavens to shine upon the Earth alone. Being the night of the new moon, there was no moon in the sky to outshine the stars, and the unobstructed view of twinkling stars lit up her heart. It was truly the perfect night for star gazing.


	9. The Sorrows of a Perfect Day

Okay, now it starts getting a bit angsty, but not for long. Ever wondered what I had started saying about Sango's past and never finished? Well, here it is! you only see tidbits of Inu and Kag's pasts until the end, and you've seen most of Miroku's, but at least now you're given Sango's complete past right? Oh, and I have to postpone the actual Powerpoint presentation until next chapter because, honestly, I wasn't expecting this bit of angst here, but a writer goes where the heart leads right?^_^

 Just to warn everyone, this chapter skips around a bit time wise. It is not a little bit after the last chapter. Here, you only see part of one day, and then you're on to the end of the next. After that it's a few more days until the school presentation. I hope this helps a bit, but fun stuff next chapter.^_^

Oh, and just a small tidbit, if you didn't know, Kirara's owner before Sango was Midriko, you know, the woman who created the Shikon no Tama.^_^ That'll come in handy towards the bottom of this chapter.^_^

Okay, onto the story!

**Goku's**** Daughter- You are the best! That's all I have to say. Thank you! *hugs* And yeah, besides roasting in the sun, graduation was okay.^_^ I got a metal; yay!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Being the night of the new moon, there was no moon in the sky to outshine the stars, and the unobstructed view of twinkling stars lit up her heart. It was truly the perfect night for star gazing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 9:** The Sorrows of a Perfect Day

Ahh lunch, is there any better time of the school day? Here in a large room full of tables, chairs, inedible food, and "hormone-driven" teenagers we find the gang. Miroku and Sango had just entered by way of the left hand doors, talking about what had taken place within their last period science class. Inu Yasha, wearing his usual jeans, white under shirt, and red over shirt, joined them soon afterwards, taking a seat at the far end of the table while Kagome, who had entered from the right, sat with Sango and Miroku. As they all ate their lunch, only two of the four noticed something out of place, and only one was willing to ask about it.

Leaning across the lunch table, Sango raised her hand next to her mouth as if to protect her words, and whispered delicately; "Psstt... Houshi?" Mirroring Sango's actions, Miroku raised an eyebrow inquisitively and whispered back.

"Hai Sango-chan?" 

"What's wrong with Inu Yasha?" Miroku stopped and, having no answer, looked back at Sango and shrugged. Both turned, simultaneously, towards the unusually quiet boy sitting at the far end of the table, and turned back to resume their lunches soon afterward. Inu Yasha had been acting weird as of late, spending his time watching Kagome instead of fighting with her, not paying attention to anything instead of pretending not to be; he had even taken to zoning out in gym, his favorite class. Even after all of the bumps, bruises, and near misses, he still couldn't sense the world about him. So much for knocking some sense into him. Even there, right before them, something was amiss; where was his school uniform? Looking at the facts and the situation at hand, a normal person would have said that he had developed a crush on Kagome, but Inu Yasha wasn't a normal person, and frankly, neither were they. Kagome seemed to be the only one in the group completely oblivious to all of this. Of course, she did notice that there hadn't been the same fighting that there had been for weeks before, but she had figured that he wanted a regular, peaceful lunch for once; she herself had been silently begging for one. Happy with the simplicity of it all, Kagome began chatting with Sango who, upon hearing her voice, jumped nervously. Pulling herself back together, Sango struggled to remain as if nothing had happened, and the girls continued with their conversation. Kagome remained oblivious.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was practically climbing off of the walls with energy. To everyone else he seemed to be watching, staring, silent, like a lion ready to pounce, but inside he was just about ready to burst. He really had no idea what was happening to him, nor what he could do about it, but he knew that he had to get out of there, and fast. Antsy as ever, he quickly stood and practically bolted to the boys' bathroom, knocking people out of the way as he ran, and not noticing that he had another trailing behind him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miroku had been listening to the girls' conversation with mild interest when he noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. He hadn't been surprised in the least when Inu Yasha has run off, but instead, quickly excused himself and followed suit. It was certainly an interesting change; usually, someone was running from Inu Yasha, not after him. Watching as Inu practically dove into the bathroom, Miroku felt as if it were he hunting a prey of some sort instead of being it, but what possible prey? Could it be Inu Yasha, or perhaps knowledge? In all of his years as Inu Yasha's best friend, he had never seen him act as such. Inu  had always worn a shell, a mask if you would, impenetrable to all except Kagome, and inperceptable to all but him. He knew every corner of Inu Yasha's mind, his wants, needs, fears, but this was something new, something unknown and potentially dangerous. To put it bluntly, Miroku wanted to know.

Stopping and quickly tidying himself before the door, Miroku entered to find his friend in an empty bathroom, at lunchtime, leaning over a sink full of water. His face was damp and still dripping in some places as the forelocks of his hair hung down, acting as a curtain and blanketing his face, shadowing his eyes from sight. The clothes Inu Yasha had worn were all but torn off, tangled about him with his over shirt hanging from his waist, and his undershirt pulled off. It was as if a hot summer's day had decided to live within him, taking shelter from the current winds within his body and giving Inu Yasha alone a bad time, broiling him from the inside out. He looked positively frantic, and it intrigued Miroku to no end.

 "Inu Yasha..." Miroku watched as Inu's hands tightened around the outside of the crusty sink, chipping off flakes of grime as he gripped them. An almost inaudible snarling could be heard from the boy, and, without warning, he thrust his head towards Miroku, lashing out at him with every word, phrase, and dirty look he knew. No wonder there was no one in the bathroom. Partially spent, Inu went back to huddling over the sink and slumped his shoulders. Sighing and shaking his head gently, Miroku approached the aggravated boy and laid his hand upon Inu Yasha's left shoulder, offering whatever comfort he could give to fend away his grievance, what ever it may have been. "My, my, what's gotten into you? I don't think I've ever seen you so pent up." 

As he spoke, Inu began to shudder gently. When he stopped, he began mumbling at such a low tone that even Miroku, in all his experience with it, could not hear. Inu Yasha, once furious and constantly fighting, both himself and others, seemed as little more than a lost puppy at that moment, with his quivering voice and his struggle to stay standing. Throughout the rest of lunch the two did not leave that bathroom, and no one entered. Inu mumbled constantly in that period of time, but the only words that Miroku was ever able to decipher were "smells good".

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The rest of that day had elapsed rather quickly and everyone had gone their separate ways. Sango and Kagome, both satisfied with the "potty emergency" excuse from both guys, had talked on the phone for about an hour before Kagome, in her baby blue kitten print pajamas, went to bed; she had another tutoring session the next day, and really needed to be ready for this one. Though the past week had gotten progressively better, Kagome had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that something bad was going to happen, something *very* bad. After hanging up, Sango had stayed up for about another hour watching TV; she was going out with Kagome the next day, but it wasn't until after her tutoring session, so she didn't need to go to bed early. Miroku had spent his night pondering the lunch fiasco, and Inu Yasha, in turn, ended up asleep as soon as he had gotten home. He hadn't eaten dinner and had actually slept the entire night through, both thought impossible before that day, and both dually noted by Mr. Khioto. The question on everyone's mind, however, was what the next day would bring.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"You ready Kagome-chan?"

"Just a second Sango!" The day had been kind to Kagome. She had woken up with the sun, or what little of it there was, at her window, and at a decent time no less! Even though waking early, a feat rarely accomplished by Kagome, she wasn't in the least bit tired, and, to make it better, had eaten a delicious breakfast  that had been made by her mother as a special treat for her rising grades. Unfortunately, she had woken to find that something else had happened over night, but even though her stomach hurt a little, she felt very little discomfort otherwise. (If you don't know why her stomach hurt, it's a girl thing. Refer to the "smells good" line.^_~) Not only that, but Kagome had survived her tutoring session with her good mood still intact, even though Inu Yasha seemed to be back to normal. (Ha, and they thought she hadn't noticed.^_^) Now, putting up her hair, Kagome was in the best mood she had been in in months, and was eagerly awaiting her day out with Sango. As she put the finishing touched on her outfit, Kagome turned to and fro, checking her clothes in the mirror for any inconsistencies. The day had gotten much too cold for a skirt, so she had had to settle with a pair of blue jeans and a black long-sleeved top. The top was one she had never worn, but fit her beautifully. It was nice and warm, but not thick, and had a flower climbing across it, starting from the bottom right side and going diagonally upwards a couple of inches before stopping. It had a v neckline that cut just above her breasts, creating a slimming image without showing ungodly amounts of cleavage, and was quickly becoming one of her favorite shirts. Scurrying out the door, she met Sango halfway and the two exchanged smiles.

As they entered Sango's car, both girls began to laugh. A day on the town with your best friend was always something to rejoice about, but why did Kagome still have that sinking feeling? In her seat, Sango started the engine and smiled brightly at her best friend before turning to the road. Something had been nagging at her, but what? Kohaku was with Souta, Miroku was with Inu Yasha, the door was locked and everything was turned off at home, so what could it have been? Suddenly, a flash of yellow streaked across the road, bolting in front of the car. Sango slammed on the brakes and the car began to spin. Both girls held into the steering wheel for dear life, trying to avoid crashing with their leverage on the wheel, but without overcompensating and killing them both. Finally, as the car spun one final time, both girls fell back into their seats and stared at the front windshield, neither quite conscious of what had just taken place.

Getting shakily out of the car, both girls checked for damages. They had made it safely across the street and into a turnout on the other side, both thanking Kami that not many people were out driving at that time of the day. Finding that they wouldn't be going anywhere, the girls began to look for whatever had run in front of them, well aware that it was probably long gone. As they walked by the side of the road, Kagome, on instinct, looked over the edge to find a small yellow bundle huddled up in the weeds.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Well, that hadn't been so bad. Inu Yasha stood and cleared the math supplies from the living room table. Whatever had caused him to have that reaction yesterday was gone, and he was back to normal, a major relief on his part. The only problem was that he was finding himself caring less and less about fighting with Kagome, but still enjoying it nonetheless. He had begun to notice little things and, on that day in particular, it was really starting to bother him. Why should he care so much? As far as he was concerned, it was all thinking's fault. He had always said that thinking caused nothing but trouble. All he needed was one good prank and everything would go back to normal... right? He just needed a big idea, something to start him off. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inu left the room, only to be stopped in the hall by a knocking on the front door. Pivoting, he stretched, reaching for the door knob and, finding it just out of reach, grumbled a bit and called for whoever was out there to come in. Like he was going to open the door while balancing a stack of books. Ha! Walking down the hall, he reached his room and dumped everything on his bed to be put away later; he had to find out who was at the door, and considering that the knocking had stopped, they were probably in the house already. Returning to the living room, he found Miroku sitting on the couch reading a little pink book.

"Keh, Miroku, I know manly colors aren't you, but couldn't you have done better than that?"

"Hm?" Looking up, Miroku blinked a couple of times. Finally registering that Inu Yasha was there, a rather perverted grin crossed his face that could only widen as Inu became more and more aggitated. "Ah, Inu Yasha, you just had a tutoring session with Kagome, I assume?" Inu Yasha scowled lightly and turned his head.

"Whatever you're thinking bozu, I didn't do it."

"Oh, on the contrary," Miroku said, raising the book to Inu Yasha's eyes level and twisting it temptingly, "I was merely inquiring as to just when Kagome-sama lost her diary." Not a second passed by before Inu Yasha reached out and snatched the book from Miroku's grasp. Flipping through a couple of pages, he looked up and Miroku couldn't help but edge back a little. "I'm not so sure you should be reading her diary." The mischievous grin on Inu Yasha's face only widened as he sat down and narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "What're you planning?"

"Oi, Miroku," Inu Yasha turned towards the door and looked back at his friend from over his shoulder, "you doing anything tonight?" After a moment of eyeing him oddly, Miroku scooted that much closer and replied warily.

"Why?" As Inu Yasha began to explain, a look of complete terror ran across Miroku's face, soon followed by pleading, confusion, perversion, and finally a conspiratorial grin of his own. "Well, when you put it that way..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Thanks Kouga, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem Kagome; I'm just glad I found you guys out here." Nodding slowly, Kagome pulled her hair from over her left shoulder, and laid her head on Kouga's right.

The small bundle they had found turned out to be nothing more than a little girl. How could a mere child have run across the road that quickly? She must've been on her own for a while to learn to do that, but for how long? Where were her parents? Was she an orphan? As Sango joined Kagome by the side of the road, the little girl looked up at them, blind fear evident on her face.

She must be afraid of most people,  Kagome thought as she looked down upon the child. The girl was blond, though through the dirt it was hard to tell. She had red eyes and was wearing what looked like a tattered sheet, or maybe it was an old, short, ragged dress. She was covered in filth and had small lacerations everywhere. It was obvious that no one had cared for this child in a long time, and it was even more evident by her fear of people. As Kagome looked her over once again, she thought that maybe she was willfully abandoned, perhaps because of her eyes. They had to have been a birth defect or the product of some rare disease; what other reason could there have been? People could be so cruel.

After a moment of staring from both sides, the girl cocked her head and turned to Sango. Eyeing her intently, the girl rose, as if on instinct, onto her knees and blinked at her. Raising her arms slowly, she pouted, pleading with the girl in front of her for protection, for comfort, for anything she was willing to give. Sango stepped forward slowly, and tentatively placed her hands under the girl's arms, picking up the quaking child, who immediately nestled against her chest and curled up in her arms. As Sango soothed the frightened girl, she turned to Kagome and shook her head.

"We have to take her somewhere, a doctor's office first, to tend to her wounds. After that... I don't know. She might have a family Kagome. She might have someone..." Kagome was flabbergasted. How could Sango, of all people, want to send her back to someone who might do this to her again? Seeing the look on her friend's face, Sango stiffened slightly, but her eyes held firm. "It's important that she have a family Kagome." A knowing look passed between the two, and nothing more needed to be said.

Thankfully Kouga had found them soon afterward, bringing them to where they were then, Kagome with her head resting on Kouga's shoulder, Kouga driving them to a hospital with his arm around Kagome, and Sango in the back seat, protecting a small child who had maybe never known the feeling of being loved.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They had been waiting in the doctor's waiting room for some time now. When they had first arrived, they had been seen to almost immediately, and the nurse had tried to take the girl to bathe her. Obviously she hadn't noticed the fear in the little girl's eyes, because she tried to take her away, causing the girl to lash out and bite her. Startled, the nurse jumped back and watched helplessly, if a little peeved, as the girl once again snuggled into Sango's warmth and protection. It wasn't until the head nurse was brought in that the little girl had been taken to be cleansed, the whole time with Sango by her side; she wouldn't have gone otherwise. The two came back about half an hour later, both Sango and the little girl soaking wet. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the picture they made with their clothes and hair hanging limply off of them, causing them both to look like drowned rats. Even Kouga and Sango had to smile at that, even considering the circumstances, that is, until the doctor arrived. 

"I'm affraid we're in a tight spot Miss Hiraikotsu. You see, we know who this child is." All eyes immediately turned to the doctor before them. "Her name is Koneko, Kirara; she is the last of her family." A collective gasp rang through the room and Sango wobbled, saved from collapsing only by Kouga's arms. A chair was brought for her and she gratefully sat down, holding her head and practically choking out breaths.

"The... last?"

"I'm affraid so. Her family abandoned her when she was born. A hospital not far from here received her; I assume that you  can see why they'd remember her in particular." Kagome nodded slowly. "Her aunt came; I think her name was, " he flipped through a few pages on his clipboard, "oh yes, Koneko, Midriko. She took the child in, but soon came into heart problems and died during surgery. The few relatives that were still alive by that point soon died as well, some of natural causes, some not. The fact of the matter is, unless someone responsible will take her, we'll have to send her to an orphanage."

"NO!" Sango jumped up and held Kirara protectively; "I won't let you send her to an orphanage!" Kagome was at her side in an instant. 

"Sango, it's okay, calm down." As Sango stood there, weeping almost pitifully into Kagome's shoulder, both Kouga and the doctor, though slightly confused, dared not approach the three.

How could this have happened? This couldn't be a coincidence, that Sango would've found this girl... could it?

About three years ago, Sango's father was killed. Her mother had died a few years before, and it had almost torn the family apart. They had eventually pulled through, Sango, Kohaku, and her father, led only by her father's wisdom and comfort. Both Sango and Kohaku had grown incredibly attached to him after that point, so much so that to live without him would've been almost impossible, and they found out how hard it was. Sango was off visiting a relative when it had happened. From what she was told, people came to the door posing as police officers. Thinking as much, Kohaku let them in and they took advantage of him, using his life against his father. When the police came they panicked and tried to run, using Kohaku's death as a distraction, but Sango's father got there too late to save himself, and just in time to save his only son. Imagine the horror, just getting used to your mother's death only to return to find your father dead as well. Soon afterward they had moved in with her aunt, the relative who's house Sango had been staying in when it had happened. As soon as she was old enough, Sango took Kohaku and left; that house held memories too troubling for them both. Since then, Sango has been forced to go to school, take care of Kohaku, and hold two jobs, all to keep what little of her family is left together. The Higurashis have helped whenever they could, being that Sango is their daughter's best friend, and she has always appreciated it. She has always been like one of the family.

And now, as her life finally returns to some degree of normal, she finds a homeless little girl who had been put into the same spot she had been in, and she was being forced to let it happen? As long as Sango had breath, that little girl wouldn't leave her sight; when dead set on something, she did *not* change her mind.


	10. Home is Where the Hurt is

Well, I'm back!^_^ Nothing much to say on this chapter except that it's longer than I thought it would be... as usual.^_^; I've been waiting to write a certain chapter or two for the last couple chapters, mentioning that it will be coming soon or next, but I've given up on saying that. It'll come within the next five chapters for sure, but depending on how long my next ones are going to be, I don't know when. Sorry.^_^;

Oh, I have Microsoft Word here now. Yay!!!!^-^ *does a little jig* Come on everyone, paaartaayy!!! *jig jig jig*

Um, I guess a few review responses are all that's left. So yeah, enjoy!^_^

**The Spider-**** Thanks so much for your review!^_^Agreed about the angst thing. Sango is a main character, but not one of *the* two main characters, so her history is going to be cut a little short whereas Inu Yasha and Kagome's history spans the entire fic. *giggles* As for the prank, I can't promise it won't get him into trouble, but I suppose you'll see for yourself, ne?^_~**

**Mai-** Lol yeah, he's so cute when he's vulnerable.^-^

**Goku's Daughter-** *giggles* And you are sweet as usual.^_~ Oh how you flatter me! It makes the writing all the more worth it, you know that?^_^ Thanks for sticking with me for so long. You know I love ya!^_^ *hugs* Oh, and about the whole hate/love thing, yeah, Inu Yasha in general is pretty much based on that isn't it?^_^ lol Oh, and you can call me pretty much anything.^_^ If Cheryl is too long, you can call me caj, caj_trixie, trixie, C., cher, cheese goddess (or wench), heck, I even have a friend that calls me Natallie! 6-6;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

And now, as her life finally returns to some degree of normal, she finds a homeless little girl who had been put into the same spot she had been in, and she was being forced to let it happen? As long as Sango had breath, that little girl wouldn't leave her sight; when dead set on something, she did *not* change her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 10:** Home is Where the Hurt is

Where is it; where is it?! 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome-sama, wait!" The sound echoed off of the nearby walls, reverberating every word, very syllable, and every note of worry in the calling voice. People ran blindly through the hallway, trying their hardest to get to their next class without the unwanted detention that awaited some of them, and now, halfway down the hall and still running for her next class, Kagome turned to find a bobbing black ponytail coming straight toward her. 

"What's wrong Miroku? Are you okay?" Panting, Houshi nodded quickly and wiped his brow. His usually cheerful face had turned towards the sour, but not so much mad as upset. He then began spurting out a thousand words per minute, eventually settling on two sentences.

"Kagome, do you know where Sango is? I can't find her, and she'll be late for class." Kagome's shoulders slumped slightly as she sighed, shaking her head and allowing her raven hair to fly gracefully around her form.

"I don't think she's here Miroku." The weight of those words on Miroku's heart made him feel as if he were Atlas, wearing the weight of the Earth on his shoulders. Since finding Kirara, both boys had been told, but none took it as hard as Houshi did, other than Sango of course. Mrs. Higurashi had told Sango that she would help in her fight any way she could, but that she couldn't afford to take care of another child. She would help Sango if they let her keep Kirara, but she couldn't raise Kirara for her. Miroku had been hoping that he could do something, help her in some way, but if she wasn't there...

Crestfallen, Miroku looked calmly toward the floor, violet globes drawn to its reflective surface as a bug to a bug zapper. As he looked on, he completely forgot about the bell, the students, and focused on what he could see, Kagome's shoes and his reflection. There was something there that he did not like, and it wasn't her shoes. Standing up straight, Miroku couldn't believe what he was doing, was thinking. How was he supposed to help anyone like he was? "Maybe I'll just go see her after school then." At Kagome's nod, his spirits seemed reborn as he raised his eyes to her own and smiled. As she watched Miroku run off to class, Kagome let loose a small grin. It was a relief to see Miroku feeling a little better; Out of the four of them, he showed happiness above all else, and to see him sad was really wearing on Kagome's own mood. Well, he'd be okay as long as he made it to class before the bell. Now having Sango there would probably make him want to visit her more, and it wouldn't be good if he got a detention for being late. At the speed he was going, he'd probably make it. Realizing that she, too, only had a few minutes left, Kagome high-tailed it down the hall, reaching her classroom with a serenade of squeaky shoes and panting, only to sit down just as the bell rang.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Phew, made it. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down into her seat just as the shrill ringing of the bell filled all of the classrooms. At first, nothing seemed anywhere out of the ordinary, but upon second glance, she noticed that everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Now, that wouldn't normally be that odd right? The only problem with that was that this was a math class... in high school. It was as if the night had blanketed the world only to bring with it a new day for all, sending the sun to chase away all worries, shadows, and doubts from the students' hearts. Of course, it was more rainy than sunny right then, but a girl can day dream right? The fact of the matter was that either way, it was *WAY* too much like a cheesy play or storybook for Kagome's liking; something was up. Despite the down casting conditions, the students were radiating excitement for some reason, and everyone seemed so incredibly laid back that no one even had their textbooks out. Homework hadn't even been collected! Wait, homework hadn't been collected, and she hadn't been asked to bring it out? No one was doing anything whatsoever, and no one was telling them to? Now, a math class without work, that Kagome could go for. Relaxing slightly, Kagome slouched toward the front where Mrs. Miko stood, writing on the blackboard. Turning suddenly, Mrs. Miko smiled excitedly at the class, and no, it wasn't an "I'm going to give you a pop quiz and you don't know it yet" type of smile either. Whatever they had in store for them was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Everyone, all of thou will be glad to hear that ye will be given a special presentation today." Kagome, along with the rest of the class, felt like jumping for joy. A presentation means no work, no taking notes, no actual thinking needed! It was a student's dream come true! It meant that... wait a minute, a dream come true... in school? Kagome stiffened. Something wasn't right about that; it was too easy. Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome began a silent prayer that the class would turn out as it should, and that there were no catches, no flukes, and no disasters heading her way. With the rest of the class still rejoicing, she felt sort of out of place with such dire thoughts, but she had learned from experience that nothing was ever *that* easy, and by the looks of the class, she needed to do a *lot* of praying.

"Inu Yasha, are ye ready boy?"

WHAT?!!! Oh yeah, she knew it. Why did she have to open her big metaphorical mouth and say something great was about to happen, why?! Okay, okay, she had to calm down; there wasn't a problem yet. Maybe he was just making a presentation to the class... about math. They had been fighting less lately and he was the best student in that class, so why wouldn't he be chosen to do this? Wait a minute, Inu Yasha, presenting, the world's gone mad! As if one presentation from him hadn't brought Earth-shattering screams of agony and betrayal! Well, okay, but still, it's impossible that he'd present twice, even in a year's time! Unfortunately, none of the rest of the class seemed to realize the true value or meaning of this, blinded to the obvious by a laziness that far surpassed man and went down into the very depths of human evolution. Where they panicked at the ying yang presentation, they almost praised him for getting them out of work, maybe even for half the period. Well, it might not be so bad; what could he do with Mrs. Miko around? Relaxing slightly, yet still on her guard, Kagome sat up and watched the scene unfold, ready for anything that might come her way. There was no reason to panic, yet, so why get all worked up about it?

Inu Yasha rose from his seat with a grin more deserving of fear than she had yet to see in another human being. "Oh, yeah." She was dead. He walked haughtily down to the front of his isle, smirking to himself the entire time.  That coy look of his, oh how it welled up a mixture of fear, defiance, and excitement in Kagome's heart. To see that look meant that a fight had begun, but when? If they were battling and she didn't even know it, she was in trouble. To everyone else, Inu Yasha was a savior, but to Kagome, he was a past-time. Never mind the fact that the world had once again shifted, and he was presenting again, they had a free day, and Kagome a challenge, so what was there not to rejoice about? After setting up PowerPoint on Mrs. Miko's borrowed laptop and hooking it to work with her borrowed projector, both more reason to praise him due to the massive waste of time acquiring those items, Inu began his presentation and Kagome bolted upright, watching, waiting, and as alert as ever. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It had been over an hour, an entire hour of actually paying attention to a geometry history report. Kagome slid further down in her seat, finally glad that Mrs. Miko had gone out for a bathroom break and had yet to return. Head now lying on her desk, Kagome decided that maybe she wasn't screwed. Maybe her punishment was being tricked into paying attention to this. By the smug grin still etched into his face, he must've known that it was working. How could she have been so blind? Well, it didn't matter. Now that she knew the game, she could just ignore the presentation and sleep. It seemed that most of the class had had the same idea, as there was not even one eye open at that point in time, other than Inu Yasha's of course. She guessed that their idol wasn't so precious anymore, and it brought a smug grin to her face. She couldn't decide whether the class would let this pass because of the free day, or torture him for the rest of the year because it was boring. Oh well, back to the sleep topic. She could definitely go for some...

"Dear diary, last night I wet the bed and tried to clean it up with my jammies." Kagome's eyes shot to the projection screen. "It was icky and my kitten rolled around in it." By now every eye in the vicinity, once sleeping, was watching as page after page of sloppy children's writing went on and on, moving faster with each word that passed through Inu Yasha's mouth. Though she hadn't seen him open a new file in his presentation, she couldn't miss when the entire room erupted into laughter and Kagome, now wide awake, was having great difficulty staying upright in her desk. She was laughing so hard, out of both relief and humor, that tears were streaming down her face, only to land on the desktop below. Oh, how she felt sorry for who's ever diary this was! As long as it wasn't hers, she was happy and, though she knew it was mean, she couldn't help herself.  She had thought for sure that he was going to play some kind of prank on her! Maybe the boredom was meant to be her punishment after all. Thank Kami that wasn't hers! She, along with everyone else, watched as the pages scrolled on and on. Though her laughter began to die down after the first ten pages or so, the feeling of relief never left her system. Instead, it circulated through, becoming her blood, her life-force, the reason she lived. Things were good; all was right with the world. Smiling, she turned to watch Inu Yasha as he flipped to another page. He turned back to her and smiled. Her smile softened slightly as she gazed upon those golden eyes filled with mirth and gayety, that flowing hair, rustling softly from some unknown wind source, slight as it was, and that innocently shadowed face. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. For a second, Inu flashed her another smile, and then, standing, waved his arms in front of the projector light to get everyone's attention. 

"Okay guys, I know you want to see something more recent than age ten right?" At this, the class began laughing all over again. Peeing the bed at age ten? That poor thing. Actually, Kagome could sympathize. Don't tell anyone, but when she was ten... Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and couldn't help but feel a chill roll down her spine. A wave of foreboding swept through her as she saw his once sweet and innocent smile turn to a mischievous, utterly triumphant grin before her very eyes, and the realization of it all hit her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't laughing with her, he was smirking at her. Kagome's eyes widened, the chocolate pools growing wide within the darkness of the room as her jaw dropped to the floor. It couldn't have been... no, that was ridiculous. Her diary was in her room at that very moment. But then... why was he looking at her like that?

Come on Kagome, where is it, where is it exactly? A flashback of her searching desperately through her room that morning flashed through her mind. Clothes had been everywhere, no shelf, carpet, drawer, sheet left unturned. Her mother had told her not to worry, that she'd probably find it the next day or so, when she wasn't looking for it. Kagome's face dropped ten shades of tone as she realized that she didn't know where it was. "...when you're not looking for it..." She couldn't find her diary last night, but this couldn't be it. It was lost at home somewhere... right?

"Dear diary, nothing much happened today. I didn't get to eat lunch because I was too busy finishing my ying yang for class. My stupid brother stole my compass last night when he suddenly decided to be annoying. It was okay though; I ended up finishing it on time anyway. Mrs. Miko really seemed to like it too. Of course..." 

Sweat began to form on Kagome's brow and she began to fidget in her seat.

Oh Kami, oh good Kami and all that is holy no.

"... Inu Yasha had to try and one up me, as always. Who does he think he is, the..." Oh no...no... The laughing, the scribbles, the drawings of a kitten Buyo licking a stick figure girl, all warped and wrapped tightly around Kagome's mind, cutting off all tangible thought. Panic and fear raced through her system, clouding her mind and blinding her to all but the most obvious solution; if only she could have pretended that it wasn't hers! The world she knew began to spin, morphing before her eyes into something you'd see in your very worst of nightmares. Her throat was suddenly parched, and her face pale and gaunt as the grim truth thrust itself into her face, laughing at her with all of its might and painting the dreary image of her life to come. If they found out that it was her diary... Face burning and mind tearing itself apart, Kagome slid down in her desk as far as she could go, listening to the "oooooohhh"s, "teacher's pet"s, and most embarrassing of all, the "who is it?"s.

This couldn't be happening to her. What had she done? What had she done to deserve this? No matter how horrible or bad this was, Kagome had foresight kicking her in the head, filling her with this sinking feeling that it was only going to get worse. Oh, where was Mrs. Miko when you wanted her around?! How long can someone take to go to the bathroom?! Standing and bowing, Inu Yasha coyly announced that the teacher should be returning shortly, and that he would return to the history report. With all of the saddened groans and "awww"s, he couldn't help but add one more thing, something that would make the humiliation so much worse. It was already a two person knowledge, and what was more humiliating than having someone else know that it was hers?

 "Anyone claiming this beauty, or am I giving the full version out to each person in the class on disk?" That was it, the final straw, the ultimate humiliation. He was SO beyond dead. The entire class sat where they were, each looking at every one else, trying to figure out who had written the embarrassing entries. Thankfully it was dark enough that no one noticed Kagome's fire engine face, or the flames protruding forth from her eyes, which now more closely resembled blackened, hollow pits than the beautiful chestnut globes they once were. Perhaps, just maybe, Kagome wasn't as obvious as she felt, fore no one had even dared to accuse her, regardless of the clenched fists at her sides and the waves of venom spilling from her aura to blanket the classroom. But, in the end, it wouldn't matter. Sooner or later she had to have that CD, and before everyone else got the chance to get it. There had to be a way to get it without totally humiliating herself. When no one had gone up to claim the horrid disk, Kagome prayed that maybe Inu Yasha would just let it go before Mrs. Miko came in and he got in trouble. Instead, Inu Yasha only grinned, his eyes gleaming as if he were an animal who just caught its prey.

"Okay then, you can buy a copy of this puppy for five dollars after school in the cafeteria; the name will cost you extra." Turning back to the laptop, a slide of Chinese geometrical standards came on, just as the teacher walked through the door. The next slide was, of course, the ending slide. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ringing filled the air, wafting through every room, every crevice, only feeding the cold fury which had been smoldering within Kagome's soul since the seamy presentation. The kids had filed out quickly, and the ones without class filled the cafeteria, creating a long line that stretched even outside the doors, further and further down the halls. Friends passed the news to friends who, in turn, passed it along to others until the entire school was ready, willing, and able to buy these. The consensus was certain, everyone wanted a name, and Inu Yasha was bound to make a fortune. There was one thing, however, that they didn't expect, and that was the wrath of a pissed off teenage girl... or two.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miroku walked slowly from his classroom, not even aware of the buzz happening around him. His mind was like a barrel of rice in the way that there were too many things going on for him to pick just one, and because of that, his mind hopped about as if a frog hunting the illusive flies. His mind continually grabbed handfuls of thoughts, each one relenting into thoughts of Sango, then to her pain, and then to his, and he reached for another handful; the bell had only just rung after all, and he still had  not only the next class period, but the entire walk to her house to avoid that train of thought. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that he had been walking in the wrong direction until he had bumped into someone, and someone in a rush at that. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

There he stood, walking out the door, gloating with that smug grin and self-righteous attitude. Oh, he'd pay; if she had anything to say about it, justice would be served.

Inu Yasha stopped in the doorway, turning slowly, savoring the effect he was having on her. He had, of course, noticed what had happened, and the fact that she hadn't realized it was hers immediately made it all the more sweet. Of course, the fact that she seemed to have trusted him for a moment there only added to that enjoyment. Sure, he should have felt bad, but he didn't, and that meant everything was back to normal. He'd have some more fighting with Kagome without the weird thoughts,  she'd piss him off and he'd eventually be completely back to ignoring her again, once he won of course, and he would win, and, in the meantime, Inu Yasha meant to ring every bit of pleasure he could from this. Yes, that all sounded so nice in theory, but theory was not his friend.

As Inu Yasha turned, he felt a sharp stinging sensation ripple across his face. He recoiled in surprise, though discretely, and subconsciously raised his hand to meet the hot flesh where the contact had been made. Kagome stood before him, her eyes gleaming, inducing a sense of apprehension throughout his body, and causing him to take a firmer stand where he was. Why did she make him nervous, especially in times like this? Well, no matter, he would not succumb to his instincts. She was only sweet, gentle Kagome; what could she do to big, strong him? He really had no idea did he?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miroku found Inu Yasha standing in front of his classroom, cheek red and amber eyes empty. He realized that he was too late only then, as an uncomfortable silence settled upon them, thicker than the densest of fogs, and more deadly to the soul. Inu Yasha was completely stunned, and his demeanor slightly shaken from the tough guy image he liked to put out. If anyone had seen him like that, Inu Yasha would've gone into a frenzy when he finally snapped out of it, but everyone was in line for a CD; there was no denying that, and don't even think that Miroku hadn't noticed the mark on his cheek; he knew that mark all too well and couldn't help but be at least partially sympathetic. 

Miroku had heard about Inu Yasha's business proposal for that lunch period from the guy he had happened to run into. The kid was rushing to get in line because it was already supposed to be down the halls, and half way into the next wing. With this, the boy ran off, leaving Miroku to realize what, ultimately, he had had a hand in doing. He had never suspected that even Inu Yasha would go that far.

In the time it had taken Miroku to get there, a lot had happened. Kagome had slapped Inu Yasha and taken the box of CDs, then, with one last withering look, stormed off with tears of rage seeping through her closed eyelids. Oh, how wrong could a person be? What could Kagome do to him? She could cry, she did cry, and the worst part about it was that he couldn't defend against that; he was completely helpless. If she had had a material weapon he could've taken it from her, could've hurled an insult back, but that... there was nothing he could've done besides comfort her, and he couldn't even *begin* to imagine how THAT would be done. Why did she have to cry? He only wanted things to go back to normal; what was wrong with that? It wasn't like that jerk outside of Hot Topic who was going to hit her; he hadn't even humiliated her, just in her own mind... a bit. Was that just as bad? Of course it wasn't. He didn't even have the CDs to sell anymore. If anything, he should've been mad at her for making him lose not only all of the money he would've gotten, but the trust of his, well, they weren't exactly his peers, but you get the idea. How dare she! 

Miroku watched with interested eyes as the confusion slipped away from Inu Yasha's gaze, melting into anger, and then softening into pain as an image of a silently crying Kagome being led down the hall filtered through his mind. No matter the reason, he had made her cry. So much for not feeling guilty; Inu hated it when girls cried. So caught up in thought, Inu Yasha hadn't even noticed when Miroku left, shaking his head softly as he went on a search for the, undoubtedly, volatile girl.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome stood, disks in hand, staring past Inu Yasha at the wall behind him. She had already slapped him once, taking all of her will power to stop there, and didn't want to slip up. Being as calm as possible, she walked passed him, rage burning out of control within her. How could she even begin to explain how she felt? She felt betrayed, Kami only knows why, and extremely humiliated. Though no one actually pointed a finger at her, she still felt as if the world were accusing her, scrutinizing her for something she really shouldn't have been that embarrassed about in the first place. Who cares what everyone thinks? But there was always that small part that did, and it was that part that became overactive in situations like that. But hey, everyone has to be horribly embarrassed at some point in their lives right? That would just mean that she wouldn't have to suffer through anything this bad for the rest of her life, providing that she could survive through this... or that the next time would be worse. What could be worse? Did she want to know? She never wanted to feel like that again. She was furious and frustrated; she wanted to just let it all out, scream to the world and run to her room to hide in bed and cry. She had never felt like this and never wanted to go back. Her heart felt like it was tearing itself apart, and yet as if it were hardening, compressing into itself and shrinking until there was nothing left at all, impossible as it was. What had she done? How could he have been so cruel?!

Silent tears slid down Kagome's cheeks as her arm brushed against Inu Yasha's on the way through the classroom door.

"She doesn't think that those were the only copies does she? Good thing I made this backup dis..." He was interrupted as a small hand reached out and snatched the last disk in Inu Yasha's possession. Hearing the words end, Kagome turned, more furious than before, only to let her guard down at the sight she saw; it was Sango, holding the disk Inu Yasha was bragging so highly about. Kagome almost laughed at the look on Sango's face; she was positively pissed. Standing there, school uniform blowing about her like green fire, her raven hair took on a chestnut sheen as it flicked back and forth, reminding Kagome fondly of a flicking cat's tail. She looked like she could have fought a ravaged bear and won, but one look toward Kagome changed all that. Her expression softened and her shoulders slumped, both immediately returning to normal, if not stiffer than before when Sango turned to Inu Yasha and broke the CD in half. She turned and walked over to her best friend. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Sango led Kagome down the hall and away from her troubles.

"Kagome?" 

"Hm?" The girl in question sniffed. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she followed Sango down the halls in the direction of the lunchroom. Of course, the first thing she noticed was the line up of impatient teens who wanted a copy of that disk, and it both infuriated her and relieved her at once. Inu Yasha mustn't be there, so he probably wasn't going to show. Hopefully Sango had taken the last copy of that horrible disk, so all she had to do was get her diary back. Yeah... all she had to do... Kagome looked up and found Sango watching her, a worried frown in place. What was she doing, worrying about her own problems while Sango's life was so much worse? What kind of a friend was she? Putting on a bright, cheery smile, Kagome stood up straight and walked down the halls at Sango's side, looking straight ahead, and showing nothing out of the ordinary to the common student, but to two people, one to her left, and one who had just entered from down another hall, the attempt was futile. Both had seen her tears and, though her moods were known to be able to change easily, the mask that had been brought forth held an important flaw, one that could never be fixed; it had left two watery, dark chocolate pools uncovered, shimmering like a diamond through her unshed tears, and revealing her true emotions to any willing to look. Kagome had always held her soul in her eyes, and her heart on her sleeve.


	11. Wake Up

Okay everyone, I made a booboo.^_^; I said that Inu Yasha would sell the CDs at lunch, and that all of the fighting and stuff happened before lunch, but Kag and Inu have their class after lunch. Oops. I'm going back and changing it to say after school instead. Sorry if this confused anyone.

It's official, one chapter after this is when the first majorly important thing happens.^_^ I stopped this chapter a little early because, well, that was just an awesome way to leave off in my opinion, and next chapter will have a few cute things and a little bit of turmoil, but not between the main characters.^_~ Yeah, so I just wanted to let you know.^_^ And no, Kouga and Kagome are not going to get together, even if it may look like that right now. Trust me.^_~* Okay, I guess that's it! Enjoy! *hugs*

Oh, and I don't own Hot Topic either.^_^;

**Sashlea****- *laughs* People in Japan supposedly bring out red rice in celebration of an important or any kind of special event.^_^ At least, that's what I've heard.^_^**

**The Spider-**** Thanks so much for replying.^_^ Heh, I always love a little critique.^_^ As for the situation at hand, no worries, that will be one of maybe three COMPLETELY stupid things he'll do in the whole story.^_^ But yeah, don't worry; I'm probably the biggest romantic anyone has ever seen, so I won't let it get too out of hand.^_^ About him getting off easy, yeah, he did, but at the same time he got the worst punishment he could, guilt. Will Miroku get caught? Well, he might, but Inu has his own problems to deal with and might not rat him out, and everyone else is dealing with both their own problems and Sango's, so it might not happen. Honestly, I'm not sure yet. Actually, I hate when stuff like this happens in a story, and so I never make it last more than a chapter, two at most perhaps in mine. Just trust me, something a little larger is coming shortly that will take this from the green "don't really know to enemies" section into the blue "slightly friends to realizing they like each other" section.^_^ Lots of mushy sweet things happen in there.^_^ Mmm…fluuufff. To be honest, the story's barely even started yet. I'm actually surprised that it took me eleven chapters to get here. 0.o; I haven't even brought in the actual plot yet.^_^; Heh, I suppose I always start off slow on that account. In my last story it took me about 20 chapters until I got to my summary point, but it won't be as long for this story. Gha! Think this is long enough?^_^; lol anyway, I love your reviews and I hope that you stay with me for a while! See you later!******

**CahadrasMoonShine****-I know, it looks bad now, but things will be changing very shortly; I promise.^_^ For an extended explanation, read the comment I made to The Spider above. I'm a die hard Kagome/Inu Yasha fan all of the way, so there's no reason to worry.^_^ This just adds a bit of tension and relationship development.^_^******

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Putting on a bright, cheery smile, Kagome stood up straight and walked down the halls at Sango's side, looking straight ahead, and showing nothing out of the ordinary to the common student, but to two people, one to her left, and one who had just entered from down another hall, the attempt was futile. Both had seen her tears and, though her moods were known to be able to change easily, the mask that had been brought forth held an important flaw, one that could never be fixed; it had left two watery, dark chocolate pools uncovered, shimmering like a diamond through her unshed tears, and revealing her true emotions to any willing to look. Kagome had always held her soul in her eyes, and her heart on her sleeve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 11:** Wake Up

Shadows rolled like fog down the walls and across the floors of the school, lining every hallway, every classroom with a sense of emptiness, a sense of longing and hopelessness, all the while hiding a figure within their midst. This being blazed with untold emotions, lighting up the otherwise dark corridor where it had lurked for the past few minutes, watching a tear-stained face hover nearby. A pair of crystal blue eyes, standing out from the darkness they were veiled within as would an oasis in a desert, stared intently as the two girls walked away. They knew that girl, those eyes, and had been watching her since before they could remember. She was Kagome, but something was wrong, out of place; Kagome didn't cry. Infuriated, those watchful globes dimmed with hatred, hatred for the one who had caused this girl pain. They knew him too, that boy who must've caused this, and he would suffer for the sin he had committed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Honking horns and running feet overpowered all sounds within the school as the final bell rang, releasing the students within from their servitude, if only for that evening. Although the line up in the cafeteria had been huge before that last period, there were almost no people there when school was let out. Most people were home or going there, realizing that the promise made had been broken two periods before. The few who remained seemed to be either too unaware to realize that Inu Yasha wasn't coming, or they had just heard the word and didn't know what the hold up was. Either way, Kagome was relieved; at least she wouldn't have to worry about it until she got home. With a smile and muffled sigh, Kagome declined Sango's offer to drive her home, knowing full and well that Miroku had been worried about Sango, and that he'd want to see her as soon as possible. Besides, Kagome needed some time to herself to think, and what better way to get peace than walking home alone? Seeing Sango off, Kagome set foot on the curb outside of the school yard and began her long, tiresome walk toward the shrine in which she resided. The streets passed and the occasional pebble was kicked away, bouncing into the highway to continue its journey by car, one way or another, and Kagome walked, all the while wondering; what now?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Grrr... stupid girl, making me feel bad. Inu Yasha leaned his head into his palm and grumbled. He was slumped over the Hot Topic counter, waiting for something to do. He had already restocked everything and was eagerly awaiting a customer to come and end his silent suffering. Raking a hand through his tangled mane, he sighed and crossed his arms, inserting his left hand into his right sweater sleeve, and vice versa. It couldn't be helped; that nagging feeling from deep within Inu Yasha's heart wouldn't go away, and it was slowly eating him from the inside out. Of course, considering that Inu had had many skeletons in his closet piling up throughout the years, all of which began gnawing his nerves raw, he was pretty much used to it and it would probably take a while to make any real impact on him. Hopefully by then Kagome would be fine and he could just forget that he had ever cared in the first place. As he scratched at that train of thought, the ache became steadily worse, turning from an annoying bite into a heated sore. What had he done to deserve feeling guilty? Whatever, he'd just forget about it like he always did, by burying himself in work. Better that than actually think about it. Looking around the store, Inu Yasha realized that his master plan contained one fatal flaw; what work?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Finally, home. A puff of air blew toward the front door of Kagome's house as she entered, leaving behind and almost invisible layer of condensation to twinkle in the occasional beam of sunlight that happened to shine through the clouds overhead. As she entered, she noticed that it was dark inside, but more frighteningly, it was quiet, something unusual for the shrine, but Kagome wasn't worried; she was too tired to worry. At least Mr. Khioto had believed her story about accidentally leaving her book in Inu Yasha's room. Then again, why wouldn't he? She *had* accidentally left her book there, only it was her diary, and she hadn't left it in Inu's room. Sighing again, Kagome made her way toward the kitchen and set her diary upon the counter. She really should've ratted him out, taught him a lesson. Inu Yasha would've gotten in such big trouble, but she hadn't wanted to deal with it then; she just wanted to go home and sleep. She'd get revenge tomorrow (how many times have I heard THAT one? lol). Seeing a note on the refrigerator door, Kagome walked slowly over and picked up the white paper. Apparently everyone was gone for the day, Souta at a friend's house, jii-chan and her mom across town, and they would be home later that night. Kagome shrugged and set the note on the counter, picking up her diary as she headed towards the stairs. She'd never leave that book behind again as long as she could help it. Then again, she wouldn't have left it with Inu Yasha if she could've helped it. Wait, that took too much thought; forget it, she just wanted to go to bed. Exhausted beyond words, Kagome practically lugged herself up the stairs to her room, diary in hand and backpack in tow.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

*Ring ring* "Mmm..." A groggy hand emerged from beneath rosen blankets, reaching blindly for the source of the offending noise, and eventually coming across a ringing telephone. Bringing it to her lips, Kagome covered the receiver while she yawned, and then spoke into it sleepily.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hi Kagome, it's Kouga." Rubbing her eyes, Kagome smiled and sat up. She turned and, feeling a slight pressure from her midsection, released the strain she had been putting on her shirt. The garment returned to place immediately, obviously thankful for the rescue, as untimely as it may have been. Looking at the clock, Kagome realized that she had only gone to bed about fifteen minutes before. She hadn't even changed out of her school uniform.

"Mmm, hey Kouga; what's up?" 

"I just wanted to see if you were free today." Laying her hand beside her, Kagome shifted her weight and stood up, if a bit shakily. Wobbling over to the window, she set her hands upon her windowsill, looked outside, and shuddered.

"Sorry Kouga, but I'm really tired right now. Maybe tomorrow?" There was a slight pause.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh," Kouga's tone held a hint of disappointment, "well, that's okay then... So are you free tomorrow?" Kagome laughed and walked back to her bed, now with the extra advantage of being awake enough to walk. She really appreciated the fact that she could get around her room without knocking into things, and appreciated even more that Kouga wanted to go do something, but at the moment it was rather cold and she'd have much preferred being back in bed. It was nothing personal mind you; she was just cold. Slipping under the covers, Kagome pushed her wrinkled skirt beneath her and pulled the covers up to her chin, making sure to get everything underneath snuggled securely within its rosy cloud.

"Hai." Spirits lifted and being more awake, the conversation continued for another ten minutes or so before Kouga had to go. Kagome, in the meantime, drifted closer and closer to warmth only found within dreamland, and was finding it continually more difficult to make coherent sentences. She was still awake, but rather groggy, and her thoughts were jumbled, even to her. Glancing at the window again, Kagome watched as tiny sparkles hit the glass and slid down. It was raining again, but it had died down somewhat since she'd gotten home, as if the sky were once bleeding, and it was slowing down, just like the ache in her heart. Strangely enough, she did feel a bit better than earlier. Maybe it was because she had all afternoon before school the next day, or the fact that she had a small nap and was warm, or maybe it was because Kouga had called, but no matter the reason, Kagome felt slightly more at peace at that moment, and decided that Kouga was to blame. For some reason, Kagome had felt closer to Kouga ever since they had found Kirara. She had been starting to notice things that she had taken for granted before, and was becoming more and more aware of how much he really did do for her. It was as if he were watching over her, trying to protect her while staying within her rules, her limits. He was dependable and nice. It was as if he respected her. Wow, that'd be nice; a guy who respects you... not like some people. Snuggling a little deeper, Kagome curled the blankets tightly around her form, and slowly drifted into a deep slumber, never truly realizing how much she actually had.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Inu Yasha, you can go on break now." Great, break, more time to sit around and do nothing. Inu Yasha rose  languidly from his seat and, with a good natured scowl (ha!), trudged across the store, throwing only a single glance around as he walked outside and plopped himself down on a bench. What could he do? If work was boring, what would break be like?! Shoppers passed him in all directions, some looking his way while others merely looked ahead or pretended not to see him. Some girls, probably freshman, looked over at him and giggled, then walked off chatting noisily about whatever girls talked about. Grunting in annoyance, Inu began to trace little circles on his sweater and, realizing what he was doing, stiffened so that he was sitting straight up, his most bored expression in place (not the "I'm bored." expression, but the "You're boring me" one.^_^). Being that it wasn't very late in the day, the only option left to Inu should've been pointless, the food court. However, he had been too excited to eat lunch, with the presentation and all, so he was a bit hungry. Heading down to the food court, Inu scoped out the restaurants hoping to find something interesting. There was some WacDonalds, some... He almost hadn't known what had hit him.

A strong hand reached out from within the shadows of an unused hallway, roughly pulling Inu Yasha within its blackened depths, where he met face to face with two burning sapphire eyes. The calloused hands, previously wrapped about his arms, now took advantage of his momentary blindness and balled into fists, swinging at the teen before them with all of the force they could muster. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha was too fast and grabbed them, hauling them over his shoulder and throwing their owner into the food court, and into the light. Snarling, Inu Yasha began to growl, and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Wimpy..." Kouga jumped to his feet and ran around Inu, attempting to attack him from behind. He knew that he was much faster than the other boy, and tried to use that to his advantage. The first punch hit on target, but by then Inu Yasha had caught on and had moved to the side, jabbing Kouga with his elbow as he came in for the second punch. At that point, the two started wrestling, throwing each other around until all of the customers in the food court had stopped running and had formed a large ring around the two instead, watching them brawl. Hearing the commotion, people in the stores stepped away from their posts to see what was going on, one of which was Inu's boss, Myouga. A large crowd began forming in the halls, taking care to avoid obstacles such as benches and trash cans, and hurried to see what the tumult was all about. A few minutes later, Myouga arrived at the fight scene with mall security in tow. 

What was he thinking starting a fight there, with all of those people around?! Inu Yasha swiped at Kouga with his nails and jumped aside. Sure, they'd had brawls in the past, and maybe even a rivalry, but why in the world would he have started a fight then, there? It had always been after some sort of competition, but... Inu ducked a punch as his own was intercepted, and moved out of the way as Kouga's maneuver came into full play. What contest had they been having; what did Kouga have to prove by doing his? Who did he have to prove it to/? It wasn't like he really cared much about the kids at school, and much less likely that the kids would even care about a food court fighting match for more than a day, so what was the point?

Kouga was the first to notice the boys in blue and stopped, continuing his participation in the fight just long enough to dodge one of Inu Yasha's blows. When the four men got there, three security officers and Myouga, the two teens were broken up and held back, one security guard per boy. Who was going to get the blame for this one? Well, let's just say that if Kouga hadn't said anything, he might've been set free. The first thing people had seen of the fight was Kouga being thrown from the hallway, Inu Yasha chasing behind, and the first thing the mall police saw was Inu throwing a punch at a no longer fighting Kouga. Considering this, Inu Yasha looked to be the guilty party, so what evidence would've made them think that Kouga had started the fight?

"Dog turd, stay the hell away from my woman!" That was the clue. Inu Yasha stopped dead as his breath hitched in his throat; his woman? Wait, that was all over Kagome? As realization dawned, a ferocious protectiveness welled up within him, and he struggled against the guards, all the while, fighting a seething rage which had been steadily building within him since the beginning of the fight.

"She's not your woman!"  Sending death glares, both boys began snarling, daring the other to say one more word, but someone else spoke first.

"I think I know what's going on here." Both boys turned to the head of mall security, not taking their eyes completely off of each other for even a second. "Okay boys, take this one with us, and you, go back to whatever you had been doing. But, if I see you in any more fights, you're out of here, got that?" The officer holding onto Kouga began to lead him away as Inu Yasha was released of his own captor, yanking his hands free at the very end instead of waiting for them to be freed.

"Keh!" With a growl, Inu looked at each of the guards menacingly, scoffed, and stormed off, unknowingly being followed closely by his boss. Well, THAT had been a waste of a break! At least he had had something to do though. Arrggg!!! Why did everything have to be about Kagome lately?! Couldn't he have at least one second away from her?

The brazen boy strolled back to the store with the entire mall watching him pass. Through storefront windows, behind mannequins, from the doorways, they were all looking at him with eyes filled to the brim with fear again. On the inside, Inu Yasha sighed, a person could get lonely that way, but on the outside his resolve only hardened. Maybe it was better that way, with everyone against him, afraid of him; at least no one would bother him. As his scowl deepened, Myouga shifted nervously back and forth. Inu Yasha had had a distant look on his face for the last few minutes, and Myouga wasn't quite sure how to approach him. Deciding that Inu had had enough for one day, Myouga informed him that he was sending him home. When Inu Yasha turned to him, scowl still in place, he hastily added the "with pay" part of his decision, and Inu Yasha welcomed it with not so much open arms as crossed arms and a "Keh" before heading home, and away from troublesome people.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Oh no, the ball!" Within seconds, a hazy red blur flew behind her and caught the small, grass green orb within its hands. Laughing, a small, five year old girl ran up to him and smiled brightly. "Thanks! It's your turn now; throw it to me!" As she scampered back a ways, the little white-haired boy grinned playfully and tossed the ball into the air, watching the little girl as she ran to intercept it. As the children played, the green sphere sailed through the air countless times throughout the minutes, then hours, each time becoming less and less vivid, and being caught less and less often. Time seemed to squeeze itself rather than stretch, and soon the kids began to realize that they'd spent more time playing than the fifteen minutes it may have seemed to have been, but that didn't mean that their fun had to end. Sure, they may have been tired after playing all day, but play time is never over when you're that young. Completely exhausted, both children collapsed on the grass and laughed. Small wisps of dandelion seeds blew about them, intertwined with small pink petals and blades of cut grass. The little boy laid there a minute, golden eyes watching first, the glorious light from the blazing sun overhead, warming their bodies with its rays, and then the sky which was, at that moment, as clear and cool as a freshwater stream. Rolling onto his stomach, the little boy studied the girl before him, watching as she picked up a dandelion and blew the seeds into the soft breeze. She had her eyes closed and, when she felt that she had blown hard enough, turned from where she had previously been looking to face him, and never looked back. She was making a wish, and everyone knew that if you looked at the wish after you had wished on it, the wish wouldn't come true. Successfully accomplishing her task, the girl padded towards him and flopped onto her back in the afternoon sun. He didn't need a dandelion; she was his wish, his angel, his Godsend.

"I'll be right back." The little girl nodded and flashed him a brilliant smile, her chocolate eyes shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Grinning, he bounded off, further into the park, and into the hazy outline of the trees so far away. As he became intangible to her eyes, the girl scrunched up her face to try and get a better view, but caught sight of something else instead, something a little closer. Her raven hair blew gently across her face, covering small parts of her orange shirt as it hung from her fingers where she played with it, looping it about one finger and then another, twisting and turning it as she watched the cobalt shine run a race across the strands, trying to keep up with the speed at which they were then moving. The day was beautiful. Her ball by her side, the girl sat up, brushing off the grass from her shorts, and took a stroll over to the nearby duck pond. Leaning over to look at her reflection, she made faces at the water and giggled. Why was the duck pond always murky and not as clear as the sky seemed to be that day? Were ducks really that dirty?

Leaning over, the little girl watched as her ball lifted from her arms to float about in the pond in front of her.

"Oh!" Clutching the grass for support, she began to lean over and tried to reach her ball, when another hand fished it out instead. Her reflection darkened as two crimson eyes loomed above her, and the reflection of her ball bounced over her head. She turned and reached for her ball, already wary of the person behind her, but it was useless, the other was much bigger than she, and she couldn't reach. He began to tease her, taunt her, and toss the ball just out of her grasp so that she'd run and try to get it, but couldn't; they were much faster than she. Eventually, the little girl gave up on trying to catch the ball, and attempted to take it instead. She reached up and grabbed the other's shoulder with one hand while the other stretched high above her, reaching as far as she could with her small, slightly stocky five-year-old fingers. She was almost there; she almost had it! In one swoop of the hand she was on the ground, roughly pushed away to land face first in the grass next to the pond. Helpless and alone, she began to cry.

A thick fog settled in and the images of all around her began to swirl, melding with each other and separating again as would a puddle of water and oil lying in the middle of an old, unused road. All movements around her became sluggish, as if her entire existence were moving in slow motion, and so she waited, drawn within herself as she watched the scene unfold. After a few moments the swirls began to gain speed, traveling faster and faster until they lapped each other in a whirlwind of colors and light. Suddenly, it all stopped, and all was quiet. By the time the ground had become solid, and the trees were once again straight, only one figure was left, holding her ball in one hand, and holding the other out to her. Everything was hazy, but she wasn't afraid; she knew who it was. Smiling, she grasped the offered hand within her own and the two walked away, not even noticing the other dragging himself out of that disgusting duck pond of sludge behind them. She reached up and scratched his ear as they walked away, contented with the peaceful purring noises coming from along side her.

The park became city and the cars became houses, all merging and becoming one. Throughout it all he was there, separating her from them with his body and will alone. No matter what was out there, what could harm her, she wasn't afraid because he was protecting her; he was her savior.  Groggy eyes prepared to open as the little girl returned home, standing in front of her shrine with the sun shining behind her, illuminating the two children as if they were deities or angels. She in her orange shirt, pink jelly sandals, and orange shorts, and her best friend in his red shirt and blue jean shorts by her side, her heart swelled with joy and then slowly flooded with longing. Why did she ever have to wake up?


	12. Cupid’s Arrow 2 for the Price of 1

Woohoo!!! Well, I finally sorted through my spiffy word list, adding a bunch of stuff and organizing everything. I've been meaning to do that for a while now!^_^ And, guess what this means... more color words! Yay!!! So much more description... well, okay, only a little, but still, woohoo!^_^ 

Okay guys, I'm making this chapter longer than usual so that I can fulfill that promise about the big thing coming up next time.^_~ Instead of 5 or 6 pages in size 10, we're looking at about 10. Hope that's okay with you.^_^ Oh, and yeah, I've been picking on Kagome a bit... okay, maybe more than just a bit, but it's needed so that things can get a lot better, you know? I'm a sucker for knight in shining armor moments, hint hint.^_~ Muahahaha!!!

Oh, and just a warning, the first decent sized paragraph is a bit confusing, but only because it is in past-past tense, meaning that he "had done" everything. All of the "had"s hurt my head, but there wasn't much of a way around that without deleting it entirely. Sorry.^_^; Oh, and in this story, the Higurashi family has a portable phone, even though they don't in the anime.^_^

I guess that's it.^_^ Considering all of this writing, it may be a little bit until my next chapter, but it should be up some time next week. I've been slacking on my work assignment because I've been writing so much.^_^; *giggles* I just need to catch up.

Anyway, yeah, so enjoy!^_^

**Lunemangelus-** Lol oh, where to start? Heh, I think I'll start with the first chapter comment and make my way up, if that's okay with you of course.^-^ Yeah, it does suck that people fear him, but you'll have to wait and see why they don't hang out any more.^_^ *laughs* I'm afraid you'll have to wait on the baby plate thing too.^_~* Kouga is a sweetie. I'm afraid that in the last chapter I made him, shall we say, a bit... hot headed? Ah well, it needed to be done I suppose.^_^ *giggles* Personally, I like Buyo if only for the fact that it's adorable when Inu Yasha plays with him.^-^ And yeah, I LOVE the bet! Heheh, can you *imagine* seeing someone drop down on their knees and do that in the middle of class? It would be so great! Yes, to each their own obsession, and I think I'll stick with Inu Yasha as mine.^_~ Yeah, I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the little oddity that that particular night held.^_~* Chapter 8 if you don't know which comment I'm responding to, but shhhhh, don't tell anyone.^_^ It's a secret.^_~ *giggles* Anyway, so yeah. Thanks soooo much for all of your wonderful comments! It's so sweet that you actually wrote a comment for all of my chapters, up to 8 at least.^_~ I wonder if you'll ever actually read this. Hmmm... oh well, I hope to see you around, and thank you!^-^

**Goku's Daughter-** Sorry if the paragraphs get a little long sometimes, but I'm just glad that you don't mind it.^_^ Well, that you don't mind it too much anyway.^_~ *hugs*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Groggy eyes prepared to open as the little girl returned home, standing in front of her shrine with the sun shining behind her, illuminating the two as if they were gods or angels. She in her orange shirt, pink jelly sandals, and orange shorts, and her best friend in his red shirt and blue jean shorts by her side, her heart swelled with joy and slowly flooded with longing. Why did she ever have to wake up?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 12:** Cupid's Arrow (2 for the Price of 1)

"Dear Diary, 

I just had the weirdest dream..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome looked a bit tired; I hope she's okay. Shrugging, Mr. Khioto slid the front door closed and went back to the kitchen to resume making, what some would call, linner (lunch + dinner= linner). 

He had just gotten home from work, thankfully early that day, and had headed straight for the kitchen; having forgotten his lunch at home, it was only natural that he would've been hungry. As he had pulled out a few ingredients, there had been a knock on the front door. Opening it, he had found it to be Kagome. Overjoyed as he had been to see the girl whom he thought of as a daughter, he had noticed how serious she was, and decided to see what he could do. As he went to fetch the book she had left behind a few days before, Inutaisho couldn't help but wonder why Kagome had looked so pale, almost gaunt. Maybe she had just had a hard day at school. He certainly didn't want to be back in high school; they had it rough. Well, whatever it was, Kagome was a strong girl and he was sure that it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. 

Returning to his linner, Inutaisho reached into the refrigerator and shuffled through the various bottles, looking for one in particular. Pulling out some sauce, he placed it next to the rice on the counter, making sure that he didn't forget the most important part of his meal, the cookies. He had been smelling that fresh-baked cookie scent since he had gotten home, and only one thought besides "I'm hungry" could get through the barrier now placed in his mind by that delicious aroma; who could resist fresh-baked cookies? Sure, he wasn't supposed to be eating them, but who would know right? A brown chocolate chip cookie emerged from within the clay pot on the counter and immediately dropped back in. 

"I was hungry?" Mrs. Khioto stood before her nervous husband, hands on hips and head shaking from side to side. In one hand she held a spatula, which was just about as crimson as her husband's hand now was, and in the other she had a pair of pearl white oven mitts, decorated lightly with a pattern of ornate roses and brown scorch marks; she had *just* taken those cookies out of the oven. Standing there, practically towering over her husband, Mrs. Khioto couldn't help but smirk at his nervousness. Walking over to the cookie jar, she pulled out a chocolate treat and held it in front of him, taunting and testing his will power. He sat there for a minute or so, completely still, but as soon as he tried to snatch the cookie, it was in his wife's mouth and down her throat. Licking her fingers, she shooed her husband out of the kitchen where he dejectedly sat upon the sofa in the living room. It was so unfair.

When the front door opened and closed a few minutes later, Mr. Khioto didn't even bother turning around, as he was still pouting over his "tragic" loss. Instead, he simply called behind him, letting his words float to their receiver as he stormed up the stairs.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome was here; you just missed her." The footfalls on the steps immediately stopped, the silence breaking only for the slight sounds of shuffling feet and a fleeting voice; "She was looking for a book she had left here, so I gave it to her and she went home. I'm sure you could catch her if you wa..." A slamming door could be heard from upstairs and, as Mrs. Khioto walked out of the kitchen to ask what was wrong, Inutaisho, not bothering to face her, merely waved his hand over the sofa top, dismissing any need for worry. "It's just one of those days." Nodding, Mrs. Khioto went back to baking her cookies, and Inutaisho to pouting.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Keh." Back in his room, Inu Yasha flopped down backwards upon his bed and sprawled out across its surface, eyes glued to the ceiling. He raised his arms to cross behind his head, and, with a pout, lifted one leg over the other. Closing his eyes, he rolled his head to the side and "feh"ed, opening one, then the other, only minutes later, to scan his room for nothing in particular. From his position, Inu Yasha could easily see every corner of his room, save the area beneath his bed of course. The door was to his right, covered in random drawings and posters, and standing tall and proud compared to the dresser next to it, which was probably less than half of its height. To the left of that door were two bookcases, both painted black. One bookcase, as tall as the door itself, was filled to the brim, so to speak, with dozens upon dozens of multicolored bindings, while the other was only partially full and perhaps as tall as the other's fourth shelf was high. To the left of that, on the wall next to Inu Yasha, a single window illuminated the room, or would have if the blinds had ever been pulled up. Its domain mainly catered the minute amount of light that did get through the blinds to the foot of Inu Yasha's bed, or in that instant, right next to where his head then lay. The only wall left unaccounted for was covered from the bottom to middle by Inu's desk, complete with a computer, massive stereo system, and a shelf full of text books. There were band posters scattered about his walls, and one who would expect the typical "teenage boy" mess on Inu Yasha's floor would be greatly mistaken. Sure, the room was rather unorganized, but it was by no means unkempt, and, though his room was somewhat bleak, even a bit dismal perhaps, there was one thing in the room with a color bright enough to lead the eye astray and light up the room, with or without the window, his red comforter. It didn't have an extremely detailed design, or any designs at all really, but it did stand out, and that was what mattered. 

Compared to the warmth of the house, Inu's room was relatively cool, and his comforter even more so. Oh how he had missed lying in bed, relaxing and enjoying the coolness of his sheets. There was no guilt there, no nagging, no worries, nothing but quiet. He could just lie down and relax. Closing his eyes once again, Inu Yasha stretched out, then, curling up atop his bed, prepared himself for a nice, hopefully long, well deserved nap. He lay like that for but a few minutes, simply listening to the quiet upstairs and the soft mumbling that was carried through the floor boards from the people talking below. It was peaceful, serene, and, in short, it was boring. Sitting up once again, Inu Yasha gazed around his room aimlessly, hoping that inspiration would come to him. He was too bored to sleep, if that made any sense, and almost desperately needed something to do. His golden eyes scanned the room and, realizing that they had missed a corner, went back. His gaze was attracted by a slight glimmer, and two molten pools trailed across the perfect thing to both slay the boredom and the buzzing within his head. Standing up, Inu Yasha strolled out his bedroom door, and down the stairs. Grabbing a towel from the towel closet, he went outside, hands full and heart ready.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The golden light faded and the world turned baby pink as chestnut eyes slowly opened, adjusting to their surroundings. "What a weird dream." Yawning, Kagome rubbed gently at her eyes and sat up, holding her head as a small wave of dizziness flooded through her. Shaking her mind clear of both the dizziness and the fog that usually accompanied sleep, she looked around, seeking to search out the thing that had woken her. "That kid was so nice; he looked kind of like Inu Yasha though..." Eyes falling upon the CDs next to her back pack, Kagome's mood immediately soured. She glared at those disks for all she was worth and, when she realized how futile it was, gave up, taking her head in her hand once again. "Right, like Inu Yasha would EVER be nice..." Sitting up, Kagome reached for her blankets and began to make her bed. She groaned again when she had to move the CDs to get to her backpack, and pulled out a few text books. Homework may have been the last thing she wanted to do right then, but what else did she have left?  Not two seconds later the phone rang, causing Kagome to jump and all of her books to plummet downward onto the carpet in one boisterous, messy heap. "Ugh, why me?" That train of thought followed her as she bolted downstairs and ran to the living room phone, and, if it had been any one else on the line, I would've felt very sorry for them.

"Come on Kagome, you need a break from reality for a while."

"I think we both do." Laughing, the person on the other end nodded and pulled out their wallet.

"Come on, why not have a relaxing girls' night out? I'll pick you up in a few minutes." Kagome paced back and forth a bit.

"I'm not so sure Sango..."

"Kagome-chan, after today, you more than deserve it." After a slight pause, Sango smiled, "I'm not taking no for an answer." Kagome laughed.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then, ne?" Laughter filled the line as both girls began to relax. A night on the town? Well, Kagome would be up late doing homework, but it was worth it. Besides, she had just had a nap, so she would be able to stay up later anyway. A girl has to indulge sometimes right, and Sango really needed this. What kind of a friend would she be to refuse? With both her step and spirit slightly uplifted, Kagome headed upstairs to change into something more normal, and await her best friend's arrival.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Droplets flew, glistening balls of fiery energy dieing on their decent towards the warm, warn soil. The few who made that journey soaked into the ground, providing nourishment and salt for those who needed it; those who didn't make it were absorbed into a towel, trapped like prisoners and helpless to do anything but wait until the faithful day that they would be washed, swept away within the swirling suds of white and foam, or even worse, down a dirty, hair-clogged shower drain. They were born of toil and sentenced to almost certain boredom. Such things were sweat's worst nightmare, and the droplets lived with it every day.

A slicing of the wind was the only sound to accompany his heavy breathing as the sweat, within its natural course of life, shimmied down his face and outlined the luscious curves of his chest. It traveled over the bare expanse of his stomach, finally coming to rest upon the rolled top of a pair of baggy sweatpants, held up only by the thickness of the roll and the jutting of his hip bones. Taking a short break, he shivered as droplets of water fell from a water bottle above to merge with the sweat and quench the fire within his body. An already soaked towel rose to lie across his shoulders as he wiped his forehead, doing what little it could to help, before falling back to its standard position on the ground next to the water bottle. That was what life was about, serenity, health, and purity, all mixed into one blissful moment. As Inu Yasha raised his blade once again, all thoughts fled from his mind and his body took over; practice for him was a ritual, not a mundane task. It was to be taken delicately and to be led by the heart, not the mind nor the physical form. Snow white hair flew about as the rusted blade swooped downward once again, as if a hawk towards its prey, and came up to meet concentrated, focused pools of honey, sweetened even more by the salty droplets framing them.

Within his blind reverie, not even his breathing could be heard. It was silent, pure, and strangely empty. With a blast of warmth, that hole became filled, the emptiness vanquished, and there was no longer quiet to lead him on. Instead, the soft sound of singing warmed his heart and bade him even further into his own mind, caressing his thoughts with hands of invisible love and leading them to peace of mind. As his body relaxed within the serenade, his ritual slowly came to a halt, eventually leaving him to stand in the middle of his back yard, sword in hand, yet golden eyes closed as his soul became rejuvenated and white warmth seeped into his system, soaking into every inch of his being. When that song stopped, Inu Yasha opened clouded eyes and found himself by the front fence, watching as a happy Kagome giggled at a pair of squirrels running about, playing their cute little games and wiggling their fluffy tails together, as one. 

"As one", those words held little meaning to Inu Yasha, but in that moment, in that place between dreams and reality, where one's emotions are bared to them and open them to the truth in the world around them, those words held a slightly deeper meaning. He longed to be as one, with both himself and another, but who would accept him? A small twang of pain sounded in his heart, a string that had been worn with over use, but now, whereas it wouldn't have hurt much before, it almost overwhelmed his senses. His mind once again resurfacing, he forced the pain to subside, keeping it at bay until one day, somehow, he would have someone to share it with. Until then, he had to bear that burden alone, but still, even as he returned to the real world, full of pain and suffering, he couldn't help but think that there had to be some good, if something so beautiful as that song could make even one as stubborn and torn as he see the light, a thought quickly erased by stubborn pride, his horrid wake up call.

Remembering the things he had thought only moments before, Inu Yasha scoffed and shook his head. What an idiot he was; like any of that could be real. Trying to knock some sense into himself, Inu Yasha hit his forehead, accidentally using Tetsussaiga's sheath, and made, not so much pain, as a really loud noise.  Seeing Kagome turn, he dove, head first and rather unceremoniously, into the nearest bush he could find, pulling his sword and its sheath along side him into the thorny underbrush. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I do hope that Lady Kagome won't be too mad at me... Fiddling with the prayer beads adorning his right hand, Miroku walked nervously towards the Higurashi shrine. Judging Kagome's mood by Inu Yasha's reaction hadn't even begun to prepare him for the description Sango had given him of his friend's pain, and how could he not feel guilty? Although he hadn't realized that this would happen, he had still played some part in it and as such, should apologize. Judging by the looks of it, he'd be lucky if she forgave him after an hour of pleading at her feet, even with her overly-developed sense of compassion, but, degrading as it might become, he had to do it. Kagome was his friend, and this would be nothing compared to what she had suffered through, partially on his account.

Rounding the corner, Miroku caught sight of Kagome, but imagine his shock at seeing a smile upon her face! He had thought for sure that she was devastated, and here she was, smiling. Maybe he didn't need to face her wrath... er, apologize after all. No, apologizing would be the honorable thing to do, and so it must be done. Stopping to gather courage, Miroku watched Kagome, noticing that she seemed to be looking at something, but by the look on her face, it seemed to have passed. As he looked further, he noticed another standing there, but by no means with Kagome; the person was much too far away. Instead, they seemed to be watching her.  Going closer, Houshi watched with a mix of amusement and smugness, as he realized that the person in question was Inu Yasha, and practically burst out laughing when Inu Yasha hit himself. Miroku could hear it all of the way to where he was standing!

He probably caught himself watching her again.With a start, Kagome turned to where Inu Yasha had been standing only moments before, alerted by the noise no doubt. Being at an inconvenient angle, she hadn't seen him dive into the bushes, a sight that Miroku wasn't likely to ever let him forget, but she had caught a glimpse of something shiny, glinting even in the severe lack of sunlight they had been having as of late. Seeing nothing else amiss, Kagome shrugged and turned away, catching sight of a bemused Miroku in the process. She smiled and waved to him; now he had to go over. With that silly grin on his face and a sweat drop on his head, Miroku steadied himself and walked across the street to greet her, all the while preparing himself for the task at hand. 

As it turned out, Miroku never got a chance to apologize. As soon as he had greeted Kagome, she had asked about Sango and the two began a conversation based on that. By the time Miroku had gotten a chance, Sango herself pulled up to pick up Kagome. Giving him a hug in thanks for his consultation earlier, Sango got back in the car, followed shortly by Kagome, and, though pouting about not being able to go with them due to it being a "girls' night out", Miroku bid them a wonderful day and stood there, watching placidly as they left.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

As the girls situated themselves, Kagome pulled on her seatbelt and sighed happily; it was nice to get away, especially after the day she'd had. All things considered, she was in an incredibly good mood, something neither Sango nor Miroku had failed to notice. Whereas Miroku hadn't mentioned it, Sango wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Besides, being both Kagome's best friend and a girl, she'd probably get more information than he ever would have.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure that you're feeling okay?"

 "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine! A good nap and a day out was all I needed.  It's just...," Kagome paused and Sango readied herself for the most important part of being a best friend, comforting, "I thought I heard something before you came, but I couldn't find it." Kagome turned to the window leaving a dumbfounded Sango at the wheel, "I wonder what it was... oh well." Blinking a few times, Sango simply shook her head and smiled.

"You sure?" Kagome nodded and Sango turned back to the road. "So, have you met the new girl, Ayame? Word around says that she's known Kouga for quite some time." At the mention of Kouga's name, Kagome's interest picked up.

"Really? I've never heard of her before." Sango shrugged.

"It's no big deal. They were childhood friends or something. He probably never mentioned her because they've been apart for so long, or so I've been told; I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. More importantly," Sango turned to her best friend, mischievous grin in place, "did you hear about the mall incident?"

"Mall incident?" As soon as the question left Kagome's mouth, Sango shook her head and hightailed it into the nearest parking lot, where she then proceeded to inform Kagome about just what *was* going on in her love life. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Back on the sidewalk in front of Inu Yasha's house, Miroku sighed and lowered his head before shaking it sympathetically, allowing his small ponytail to bob slightly behind him; "Inu Yasha, are you trying to make "idiot" part of your job description?" 

After the girls had left, Inu Yasha, seeing Miroku and knowing that, if caught, he would hear no end of this, had made a really bad escape attempt and ran for it. What was even more pathetic wasn't his attempt, but that it had almost worked. He had two steps left to go before freedom, but that was when Miroku decided to strike.

"Keh! Like you're doing any better bozu!" Gathering up the water bottle and towel from the back yard, Inu Yasha stormed into the house, grumbling about stupid friends and crazy women, only to find Miroku sitting on the living room couch. "Invited yourself in?"

"Always." With that quirky grin of his, Miroku chuckled, getting ready to teach Inu Yasha the biggest lesson of his life.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Not six days went by and many things changed, though perhaps only a little. Ever since Miroku had left him, Inu Yasha had made as much attempt as possible to avoid Kagome at all costs. He hadn't picked on her, fought with her, taunted her, or even talked to her the entire week, not that Kagome had noticed; she had been too busy hanging out with Kouga. Over that week the two had become much closer than anyone had imagined. Though they weren't going out, most people considered it as if they were and let them be, giving random bouts of privacy as the situation saw fit. They had even been invited to couples only parties which, of course, they had declined. Not only were they not a couple, but Kagome didn't really see sitting around and watching people make out as being very fun, and Kouga knew enough not to ask it of her. She had never had a boyfriend after all, and he didn't want to push her. Instead, they spent their time together talking in between classes and hanging out with Miroku and Sango at lunch, where Inu Yasha had yet to show since Monday. Things had been altogether peaceful once more, but you know how that works, peaceful now means trouble later. For now, all parties just wanted to enjoy their time off while they could get it; of course, that didn't account for nosy friends, but then again, what can?

"Kagome!" Two teenage girls dashed toward their friend's booth and sat down, soon joined by another.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuuka, it's been a while." Kagome sweat dropped at the look Eri and Yuuka were giving her, but still managed to smoothly nibble on a fry as not to arouse suspicion. She didn't know what she'd done, but she was more than positive that they'd tell her, and that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Kagome-chan, how could you not tell us?!" Eri begged, Yuuka looking pitifully from behind her, "I thought we were your friends!" Kagome sat up, subconsciously attempting to look more trustworthy, and took a sip of her soda.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sighing, Eri and Yuuka jumped up, towering over the nervous girl, and moved to surround her, blocking the only escape. All three girls were much too busy to notice the shop door swing open, but Ayumi, doing nothing but munching on fries and feeling sorry for Kagome, noticed it immediately. At the same time, the other two pounded down towards Kagome and, pointing a finger at her, Eri charged her with one of the worst crimes a friend can commit, lying.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going out with Kouga?" Kagome immediately spit out her drink while Inu Yasha, now standing in line, took a sharp intake of breath. She was WHAT?! Squelching the rekindled flame of jealousy within him, Inu Yasha forced himself to look back to the menu and further away from the group of babbling girls. He was avoiding Kagome, so why should he care? She wasn't his problem. So then... why did he care?

The day after the whole fiasco took place, things got a little worse. Inu Yasha had just gotten out of math and was heading to history when Kagome walked out of the classroom, happy as could be. She met Kouga outside the door, something that she had taken a liking to doing that week, much to Inu Yasha's dismay, and, catching sight of Inu Yasha, her face immediately fell. Considering the circumstances, it probably wasn't too irrational of a conclusion when Kouga thought Inu Yasha had done something to upset her again, and a fight broke out between the two.  In the end, they were broken up by a "sit" command after the first bell had rung. Kouga walked off in one direction with Kagome, a smug look gracing his otherwise gruff features, and Inu Yasha stalked off in the other direction feeling oddly betrayed, alone, and late for class. If he hadn't known better, he might've sworn that Kagome had tossed him a worried look before being dragged off by that wimpy wolf, but he knew better; who, in her shoes, would bother caring? He certainly wouldn't have.

He just didn't want that idiot wolf to be happy, that's all. (dejavu anyone?) After picking up his order, Inu Yasha sat across the room from the table where he could hear Kagome struggling to put up a decent defense against her friends. Man, women were crazy. Just then, Miroku decided to stroll in, taking a seat beside Inu Yasha and smiling with that stupid, smug grin of his. Friend or not, Miroku was really getting on his nerves, and Inu Yasha wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It wasn't until Miroku started talking about hooking him up that he forgot about not wanting to cause a scene and not getting noticed by Kagome, and realized that, for once, he needed help.

At Kagome's table, she was having thoughts very similar to Inu Yasha's. Her friends were forcing a barrage of questions about a relationship she didn't have down her throat with her side of fries and, though trying, quiet, sensible Ayumi was no match, and in other words, no help. Seeking desperately to flee from the interrogation session her snack had become, Kagome scanned the restaurant for anyone, anyone at all who could help her; it could've been Naraku for all she cared as long as she got out of there! Spotting Inu Yasha on the other side of the room, Kagome sighed, but obliged to her instincts and decided that it would be well worth it, even if she was going to give him the cold shoulder afterwards. Besides, by the glint in his eye, it seemed as if he needed an escape as well. They could call a truce long enough to escape right?

Catching Inu Yasha's eye hadn't been hard and, with a nod, the two excused themselves from their friends and met in the middle of the room, shocking both tables in the process. Linking arms to make it look realistic, they exited the building and, once outside, headed, unsteadily, in opposite directions, each dead-set on ignoring the other, but neither capable of resisting the urge to look back, just one last time, at the first place they had ever happily worked together.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hi Sango-chan!" Kagome beamed, flashing her best smile for her best friend as Sango came warily forward.

"Hi Kagome. You certainly seem to be in a good mood." She walked to her cubby and exchanged her regular shoes for her gym ones before walking back over to Kagome. "That wouldn't have anything to do with you walking out of Wac Donalds with Inu Yasha yesterday now would it?" Kagome, who was tying her shoes, stopped immediately and pounced on Sango, covering her mouth with both hands and looking around secretively.

"Where'd you *hear* that?!" she whispered, tone as hushed as she could get it. Sango simply smiled and, once her mouth was free, grinned.

"Miroku told me." Kagome's eyes narrowed; she would SO kill him.

"It's not what you think Sango, I..."

"Don't worry Kagome; I know that you must've been pretty desperate to do anything with Inu Yasha." Honestly, Sango didn't believe that for a second, but by the relieved look on Kagome's face, it seemed to be true of that instant at least. Suddenly, Sango's tone became serious. "But Kagome-chan, you might want to go talk to Kouga. Apparently he heard about it and was pretty upset." Kagome nodded.

"I'm not surprised; I did walk out of a restaurant with his rival after all." She sighed, "I haven't even gotten a chance to see him today to explain. I got here late and had to stay after in most of my classes. He probably thinks I'm avoiding him." Sitting on the bench in front of them, Kagome held her head in her hand sullenly.

"Don't worry about it Kagome; just explain what happened and I'm sure he'll understand. He cares about you." Nodding vigorously, Kagome's face brightened, expressing as much thanks as she felt. Sango could always make her feel better. Not soon afterward, the gym teacher walked in sporting not-so top of the line sweat pants and a sweatshirt, and telling all of the girls that it was time to head out. Their activity for the day: archery. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Keh, stupid bathroom, making me walk all of the way across campus to get to the other one. My teacher's going to freak! Well, if history that day hadn't been bad enough, this would've made up for it. Inu Yasha had ditched class with the excuse of a potty break. Actually, he hadn't had to go to the bathroom until he had been gone about ten minutes, and by that time, he had to go back or get in trouble. Of course, there was a bathroom along the way, but it was out of order, and this couldn't wait. He had grudgingly walked to the other bathroom, across campus, and he was sure that when he got back he'd get hell from his teacher for being gone so long. It was the price he had to pay for skipping he supposed, but that didn't make the situation look any better. Mocking his teacher and an overly exaggerated high pitch voice, Inu Yasha strode down the halls, glaring at anyone coming anywhere near asking him for a hall pass.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ah, why couldn't we be lucky enough to get the broken bathroom? In his seat, Miroku squirmed anxiously as he pretended to listen to his language teacher drone on and on. Was he so doomed as to be sitting in such a boring class with nothing to do? Even the bathrooms were against him! Why couldn't he just have some... looking out of the window, Miroku smirked, his trademark perversity fighting its way back to the surface.

"My, my..." It seemed that the girls' gym class was outside today and, what luck, it seemed that Lady Sango happened to be in that class, with Lady Kagome no less. Oh, what those short, short shorts could do to a man, so much leg, bared, smooth, supple, just waiting to be...

"Miroku!" Uh oh. "Why don't you come up here and show us how this works?" Groaning inwardly, Miroku rose from his seat and put on his best kiss-up smile. Sadly, it looked like his ogling was going to have to wait until later. Taking a quick glance at both the board and the teacher, waiting for him at the front of the class, Miroku gulped and chuckled nervously.

"My pleasure." Oh yeah, he was screwed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Alright girls, fire!" The twang of string and whiz of flying arrows could be heard throughout the field as Inu Yasha walked by. He figured that he'd take the scenic route back to class; if he was going to get in trouble anyway, why not? Besides, it looked as if it would pay off. If he had heard right, there were a bunch of girls doing something athletic outside, and with pointy things no less. This should be good. (no offense to girls, hell, I AM a girl!^_^;) Walking towards the field, Inu Yasha could hear the teacher encouraging her students one by one, stopping to pull aside one with a significant interest to him, though he'd deny it at any mention, even to himself.

"Kagome, could you come here a minute?" Setting her bow and arrows on the ground, Kagome jogged over to her teacher as she walked slowly towards the outside fencing. "Kagome, I have noticed on more than one occasion that you are becoming quite skilled as an archer. In fact, when I first saw you, I never thought that you'd ever be able to do anything of the sort," seeing Kagome's flat face, the teacher hastily continued, "but you've proven me wrong, and I'm so impressed that I want you to teach the class for about fifteen minutes toward the end of the period while I'm away on an important task."

"So... you want me to cover for you?" Her teacher, failing in an attempt to look honorable, sighed and slumped her shoulders. Hanging her head, she replied.

"Yes." After some careful thought, about three seconds worth, Kagome agreed, but with one stipulation; the teacher owed her one. That done, Kagome was allowed to go back to the shooting range and spent a good portion of the period there, practicing while others in her class got tired and sat down, all the while unknowingly being watched by a certain white haired boy leaning against a tree on the other side of the field.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was good, very good.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The period passed by quickly and Inu Yasha was still leaning on the same tree when it was near its end. He had been watching Kagome, much preferring that to going to class and being yelled at, though by how much, he couldn't tell. It was odd; he seemed to have a strange fascination with this girl, one that just wouldn't go away. No matter how much he ignored her or pestered her, he couldn't get rid of it, and, in some odd way, he felt a pang of pride as he watched her shoot arrows into the bull's-eye, one after another, after another. He was mesmerized, completely content to just sit there and watch from the distance, but of course, all good things must come to an end, and this did so as well, about fifteen minutes before class ended.

"Everyone, I need to run an errand, so if you need any help, feel free to ask Kagome. I'm putting her in charge until I get back; got that?" A chorus of "yes"s rang throughout the class, each student hoping that the teacher would be gone for a while; it gave them the perfect opportunity to goof off. Once gone, as expected, most of the students gathered into groups and sat on the grass talking, or, as some chose, to watch Kagome. Being the only one still shooting, Sango decided to give Kagome some company, and walked over to join her, not realizing the danger she was putting herself into.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It all happened so fast. Miroku had just come back from the board when he saw it; Naraku was talking to some girl down on the field. Of course, having Naraku around at all made everything worse, but him being there in particular, so close to Sango, that troubled Miroku greatly. When the girl walked away from him and sat down with a group of friends, Miroku was slightly nervous, watching the window, seemingly unnoticed in his class as he did so, but as time passed, his level of nervousness fell, and he calmed down a bit. If she was working with Naraku, she would've done something by then. The guy creeped everyone out anyway, so she had probably just left as soon as possible. Just in case... looking around, he spotted Sango heading towards Kagome. Good, she was safe. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The girl Inu Yasha had seen talking with Naraku earlier was on the move again, and that could mean nothing but trouble. Unlike Miroku, Inu never let his guard down when Naraku was involved; he'd had too much experience with the creep and knew better than that. It was only when the girl started moving toward Kagome that he felt the undeniable clenching in his gut and decided to check it out.  Instead of stopping at the archery range as expected, the girl passed by it, stopping at the drinking fountain on the side of the school. Something wasn't right; Inu could feel it in his gut. His heart raced a mile a minute as he watched the scene unfold. What was this girl going to do? Was she really innocent after all? He couldn't take that chance; if it had any connection to Naraku, he couldn't risk it. Everything after that thought happened in rapid succession, each part of a chain reaction that would affect more than just one person that day.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"SANGO!" Miroku sprung from his seat and dashed to the window, the entire class following him, first with their eyes, and then with their bodies as he pressed himself against the glass.

That strange girl had just gotten a drink of water and then everything blew out of proportion, changing from the incredible speed of reality into the slow motion of his mind's eye. He watched tiny spheres of water fall from her lips as she left the fountain, and could see each strand of hair as it blew behind her, following along her seemingly predetermined path as she walked off, passing the archery range. For some reason her actions reminded Miroku of a prison march, lonely, cold, dreary. She was stiff, much more so than anyone else, even on a bad day, and he immediately knew something was wrong. She got too close to the range and "bumped" into Kagome, turning her slightly in the opposite direction and causing her fingers to slip from her bow. The twang of a released string sounded, mixed with the slight "oomph" and a muffled thud, though Miroku could only imagine these in his mind, and Kagome's bow dropped to the ground with a soft clatter. Her eyes widened, chocolate pools filled with surprise, sorrow, and mostly regret. She reached out, but it was too late to stop it now; the wheels were turning and there was no wrench in sight. Wind rushed past the arrow, set off course by the collision, as it sailed in a direct path towards Sango's approaching skull. Further and further it flew, the fake, plastic feathers shuffling in the breeze; you could see a single tear drop from Kagome's eye and then it all stopped. There was no scream, no cry, no blood. It was quiet, too quiet. As if a bubble had burst the noise returned; people in the classroom who had seen what had happened were hushed while, like those outside, most didn't even know that something unusual had happened. Ignoring the teacher's calls as he callously shoved students out of his way, Miroku scrambled down to the field, stopping only to jump the fence until the moment he held Sango within the safety and security of his arms. 

At that point, Inu Yasha still stood in front of Sango, arrow in hand, as he looked to Kagome. Her shocked, tear-streaked face shattered something deep inside of him, and he knew that she must've blamed herself. Running as quickly as her body would allow, she bolted towards her best friend and collapsed in her arms, begging softly for her to be okay. The teacher, oblivious to what had just taken place, walked in a few minutes later. She asked who the boy holding the arrow was, and told him to get back to class before the bell rang. He, of course, ignored her, and nodded to Miroku instead who, in turn, sent every ounce of thankfulness he could muster through one haggard, yet relieved look. 

As Inu Yasha turned to leave, he was stopped by a soft, pleading voice behind him, and his heartbeat instantly quickened. Kagome stood behind him, head down, so that when he turned, he couldn't see the tears, the weakness he knew was there. Whereas Miroku sent his thanks through his eyes, Kagome's every word showered him in her emotions, leaving her more open than a flyer during a parade, and looking just about as trampled on. With one final, fleeting look towards her teacher, Kagome fled from the field with Miroku carrying Sango behind her, telling her that she'd use that favor now and go home early. 

Everything was quiet after that, especially for the ones involved in the incident. Sango was brought to the nurse before going home and Miroku went with her, leaving Inu Yasha to search high and low for Naraku, although he never actually found him. Kagome had stayed around long enough to make sure that Sango was alright before heading home, both to give them some privacy and to avoid confronting what had happened until she had had a chance to think it over. It seems that, of the four, Inu Yasha was the least phased by the whole episode. Whether the reason was that his aloof attitude finally paid off or that no one he cared for was ever in any immediate danger, he didn't know. But one thing was for certain, everyone was more than ready for the weekend to come, each needing time with their own problems. Miroku and Inu Yasha were both worried about Naraku, the girls were worried about each other, and everyone but Inu Yasha wondered just how he had managed to catch that arrow.

No one had even thought about Kouga.


	13. Puppy

Attention, everyone! *dings wine glass with a spoon... covered in cheesecake.^-^

If you thought the story had begun, well, I'm here to tell you something. Well, obviously because I'm writing a story... and an author's note for that matter... anyway! The character mental and physical descriptions are done, much foreshadowing has been imputed, and even some background information has been presented. This chapter has a MAJORLY important event, and so I readily, and finally, dub this the official beginning of the story! Well, of the plot anyway. YAY!!! Do you know how LONG I've waited for this?! *cries* I'm so happy! Anyway, yeah, enough of my babbling *does a happy jig anyway*; on with the (longer) chapter! Yay!!!^_^

Oh, and if you don't know who Ayame is in the anime, feel free to ask.^-^

UPDATE: Gha! This chapter took forever!^_^; Well, I scanned in all of my drawings for work and sent them out this morning meaning that I'll have more time to write.^_^ Also, since people came over and did stuff so often last week, I doubt that they will for a while. I'll probably be unable to write this weekend, but besides that, it should be clear sailing until I get my next work assignment.^_^ Oh, and this chapter is about 2 or 3 pages longer than usual.^_^ Heh, that's both a "thank you" type of reward for waiting, and an opportunity for me to get in what I wanted to this chapter.^_^

Thank you everyone! *hugs*

**Soli****- Lol yeah, but about Naraku, honestly, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with him. I don't think that he's an important enough character in this story for me to focus on killing him, but he will be a catalyst occasionally; you know, just to help things along.^_^ Inu and Kag are the main characters here, so I'm going to be focusing mainly on them, especially when they start getting along.^_~***

**Megera****- Lol, I might've done the cliffhanger thing if it weren't for the fact that I needed to set up what is going to start this chapter, well, not the little bit at the front, but the main part of it.^_^ Oh, but aren't you sweet! Heh, I sound like an old lady saying that... creepy. *shudders* Anyway, yeah.^_^; Keep expecting the romance, humor, and random suspenseful moments because I tend to cycle them through a bit, so there's plenty more.^_^ Oh, and if you like romance, LOTS, I repeat, *L-O-T-S* of fluff coming in the future. I love being a romantic!^-^ Anyway, thanks so much for the comment and I hope to hear from you again, or at least that you'll enjoy the story; that's most important thing right?... um... besides me... you know, wanting to write it... okay, bye bye for now!^_^ **

**Goku's**** Daughter- Yay! And yeah, I can't wait for the fluff too.^-^ Unfortunately, I have to. *pouts* Aww well, it'll come. Mmmm... fluufff... *hugs***

**Lunemangelus****- Lol, It's not a problem that you stopped commenting.^_^ In fact, I was thrilled that you even commented in the first place! *giggles* Secondly, no, the arrow had nothing to do with Kouga. Mentioning him was set up for this chapter. Most things happen for a reason, and that one was a dilly of a reason! What, you thought I was going to say pickle?^_~ lol Um, about the other stuff, you'll just have to see.^_^ I can't give you any explanation as of yet, but you get to see a little into that at the end of this chapter. Tell me, honestly, have I left enough hi... um, I mean, yeah, the end is... um... good. *nods and laughs nervously* And yeah, who doesn't love the ears? ^-^ Mmm... soft and cuuttee... But personally, I'm not so much jealous of her as urging her to hurry up. There are only so many episodes left and the sooner they get together, the more fluff we get to see.^_^ *giggles* Yay! Fluffy fluff! Okay, so that should be all for now!^_^ Thank you!!!^_^ Bye! *hugs you too***

**Morlana****- *giggles* More chapters I can do!^_^ And yeah, so much fluff to come. *drowns in the amount of fluff planned... happily* ^-^**

**CorruptedAngel****- Can do!**

**DemonChic****- Can do, and you'll just have to read this chapter to find that out.^_~***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Miroku and Inu Yasha were both worried about Naraku, the girls were worried about each other, and everyone but Inu Yasha wondered just how he had managed to catch that arrow.

No one had even thought about Kouga.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 13:** Puppy

"Who, who are you? What do you want?" 

An ivory mist swirled, as if a tornado, concealing the form of a young man within itself before slowly dissipating, allowing him to see the world around him. He stood in the middle of a forest clearing, surrounded by a dense fog of trees and dew, outlined only by the forgotten  rays of the last sun, trapped and staring at the young girl who stood before him. Her raven hair, dancing amongst the leaves within the wind, contrasted greatly with her pale, delicate skin, and even more so with the clothes she wore. She was wearing some sort of outdated costume, one someone might be found wearing at a fair or a formal shrine gathering. 

It reminded him of blood.

 She seemed strangely familiar to him, this girl; she looked like someone he knew. She looked like...

"K... Kagome?" 

No, it couldn't be. Her eyes were too dark, too distant; she was too... he never had the time to finish his thought before an arrow pierced the air, and his entire world went black.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Keh, I suffered through that stupid dream for this?. Inu Yasha had been walking, glaring at the floor the entire way, since getting out of the principal's office. He had been late because of some stupid dream, but the principal didn't believe him and, because no one was home for him to call, he got detention for cutting. Frankly, Inu Yasha couldn't take many more cuts before he hit restriction, and that alone ruined his day. Why couldn't people be more trusting? Wait, was that ironic? As he gazed at the floor, he used the reflections around him to navigate through the people, none of which seemed worth his time to look at, at that moment. Heading towards an overhead light, Inu Yasha walked straight into its reflection from above, and was instantly blinded by its intensity. Looking up to escape the shine, he noticed, first, the large sum of feet, all shuffling around one place, then the amount of whispering and hushed tones that had, even though filling the air, escaped him previously. 

"Who would've thought..."

"And right before the dance too."

"That poor girl."

Feh, looks like someone got dumped, hard. Shrugging his shoulders, Inu brushed milky-white locks behind him as he turned to walk away. His vision swept through the crowd on his way out, stopping only as something caught his attention through the corner of his eye.

Honeyed orbs flooded with obsidian as a young girl emerged from within the crowd. They parted for her, as of she were Moses and they the Red Sea, leaving only a slight space to view the scene ahead, but not enough for Inu Yasha to have an unobstructed view at any angle. Still only slightly interested, he approached the crowd, intent on seeing what was so important that everyone was going to risk detention for. The girl, traversing over the cold, abandoned tile floor in composed, somewhat briskly paced steps, raised her head, allowing flowing tendrils of molten coal to slide away from her face, and revealing a seemingly placid Kagome beneath. Mentally, Inu Yasha grimaced; if a pissed Kagome was something to beware of, what was a completely neutral Kagome capable of? Even more so, at that moment, she reminded him too much of Sesshoumaru for his liking... well, what he could see of her did anyway.

Her fists at her sides, Kagome strolled quickly away from the watching eyes, the gawking kids, and straight towards Inu Yasha, yet never once looking up, never once noticing that he, indeed, existed there. Her bangs hung down, covering her eyes and shading her face, leaving nothing to the naked eye save for her mouth, which was now drawn into a tight line. Her arms swung limply beside her as she walked, as if there was no life left in her to support them, and yet her movements showed unimaginable stores of defiance and strength. She was an enigma, a puzzle, but mostly, she was pissed, and with Kagome, that meant just one thing; get out of the way.

Too intrigued to argue, Inu Yasha stepped aside and watched her pass as if in slow motion. It was almost if time had frozen for him alone to watch her, to see past the false placidity and into her anger, her hatred, but in her face he could find none. Only in her body language did she convey these emotions, only to the outside world. If that was the case, what was she showing on the inside? Eye to eye, cheek to cheek, all he saw was one single, glistening tear, brightly shining against the darkness that seemed to have enveloped her that morning, flowing down her cheek to plummet, only to warm the cold, tile floor below. As much as he hated to admit it, hadn't she had enough? In his entire life living beside her, seeing her every day, he had never seen such misfortune fall upon her, or anyone for that matter. It went beyond cruel to make someone as happy as Kagome cry so often. Of course, he'd never admit it, and would kill anyone who even suggested that he felt as such, but he had some compassion too, despite what some others might've said about him, and a woman's tears could drill a hole directly to it, as if striking oil deep below the surface. What could've happened to do this to her? Was she still upset about the arrow incident? Did she have a fight with Sango? No, Kagome wouldn't cry over that, not like this, but if it had ANYTHING to do with that day what so ever, Inu Yasha would rip Naraku limb from limb! The jerk; he deserved it. Maybe Inu Yasha would do it anyway, you know, just to settle a few scores… the jerk.

As that final thought passed through his mind, time sped up, returning the world and reality as they knew it back to normal once again.

 Kagome was past him in a flash. 

She walked down the hall, pace becoming ever more brisk with each new step she took. Inu Yasha followed her fleeting form a little further down the hall before turning around to see what the problem had been. Curiosity had started his involvement in this, and now some odd hunger for knowledge fueled him on in his crusade. Inu Yasha pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, trying to filter out the gossip and make note of the small tidbits of information that were slowly accumulating. There was a dance coming up? Not important. So then, why was everyone mentioning it? His gaze darted around, eyeing and analyzing everything from the amount of people to who they hung out with, persistently venturing forth to where he was certain the problem lay, at the center of the mob. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and he was pulled back from behind. 

"I'm not sure that you'd want to see this, my friend." Inu Yasha snarled and clenched his fists.

"What's the big idea Miroku? Sneaking up on me like that!" Houshi turned and walked away from the crowd, attempting to drag Inu Yasha along with him. Head down and voice low, he replied solemnly, facing away from the scowl he knew was set on him in favor of watching his friend depart, sending his love (friendship love people.^_~) out to her.

"Do not go, Inu Yasha. This wasn't meant for any of our eyes, and it would be wrong to pry further." Almost as an afterthought, Miroku continued once again; "It isn't worth it." It wasn't worth it? Wasn't worth it?! Wasn't Miroku supposed to be her friend? Was he just going to sit by and let something happen to her and try and forget it happened rather than get revenge... or anything? What kind of friend was he?! And you think you know a guy. 

Miroku, being shoved aside, made no more effort to stop Inu Yasha, nor to appease his ever growing foul mood. Instead, he walked away, towards his friend in need, knowing full and well that in a matter of minutes all hell would break loose within Inu Yasha's soul, and that there was no longer anything he could do to stop it; fate would take its course and, who knew; maybe things would turn out for the best.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I'll kill him. Inu's fist tightened until his palm began to bleed from the force of finger nails entering his flesh. That BASTARD!

Kouga sat, completely astounded, against a set of lockers in the center of the half-circle of people. To his left was a girl, glaring at the crowd and pulling Kouga to his feet. Her red hair shone crimson, reflecting only in her vibrant apple-green eyes as it swayed to and fro from either side of her head. The violet flower behind her left ear swayed along with her body, as its golden insides trembled with the force being set upon them. She wore the same uniform as every other girl did, meaning that she must go to school there, but Inu Yasha had never seen her before. From the crowd, he gathered that her name was Ayame; she was the new student.

"Come on Kouga-kun, let's get out of here."

"But... Kagome..." Ayame pouted, tears welling up within those lime orbs, and she yanked on his arm again.

"Is she so much more important to you? You're mine! You promised!" It was then that Inu Yasha chose to move. How dare he?! No matter how much he tried to deny it, even Inu Yasha had noticed how close he and Kagome had become, and he had thrown it all away for this... this... Anger surged through his body, causing every muscle to contract, ready for use. How could he make her cry; after all she had been through lately, how could he?! Didn't he have any compassion, any sense of morals?! The sound of blood began to pulse, pounding in Inu Yasha's ears as he approached, still unnoticed by Kouga who, unseen by Inu Yasha, was having a hard enough time of his own trying to get away from Ayame without hurting her. He hadn't even seen the punch that sent him into the lockers and out for the rest of the day.

Wiping the blood from his hands, Inu Yasha growled fiercely at the bloodied form of his enemy below. Gripping his fist with his other hand, he spit next to Kouga's prone form and scoffed, sauntering away, not even realizing that the path he had chosen was in the direction that Kagome had gone. 

"Keh, Wimpy Wolf, couldn't even take one punch; what fun is that?" He cracked his knuckles again as he strolled through the astonished crowd, ignoring the gossip now being spread by thinking of much more important matters; why wouldn't his hand stop shaking?

Meanwhile, Miroku had watched the scene from a distance and couldn't help but smile at his friend's obvious lack of control. Things were going to get interesting very soon, and he, for one, wanted a front row seat, preferably with a hot girl in the one next to him, but a front row seat nonetheless. Miroku watched as Inu Yasha passed him, completely oblivious to his being there, and felt a sort of cold chill roll down his spine, eradicating all sense of the humor and gayety that had been there only a moment before. Anyone could have easily seen the worry evident on Miroku's face, that was, if anyone had been around. Being nervous was one thing, but being alone and nervous was quite another.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome tore through the halls as fast as her legs would carry her. How could he have done that to her?! After so many years of "I'll always be here Kagome" and "I'll never disappoint you", how could he?! A few more hot tears ran down her cheeks, blazing a trail for others to follow. Reaching up, she wiped a few away, wincing softly as she felt how warm they were compared to her sensitive flesh. 

Sure, she hadn't seen him all weekend, but she had been busy! She had practically *killed* her best friend! You'd think that she deserved even a weekend away! But still, Kagome hadn't explained why she was seen leaving the restaurant with Inu Yasha, his rival nonetheless, but why would it matter? He should've asked her, called her, anything but that! Rounding a corner, Kagome slowed down to a soft jog, and then to a walk, rubbing fruitlessly at her eyes the entire time, and trying to purge the sadness from her soul. 

Why was she so upset? It wasn't like they were dating or anything, or like she really even liked him that much, but still, she felt... betrayed. She trusted him and he broke that trust. He had always been so kind, considerate, so sensitive to her needs, if a bit overbearing at times, but now she saw him for what he truly was, and she'd never be tricked like that again. Drawing her arm across her face one final time, Kagome sniffled and nodded firmly, never again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Damned Wimpy Wolf, I aught to... A sudden voice echoed through the hallway, breaking Inu Yasha from his thoughts.

"Who are you?!" He paused.

Is that... Kagome?

"Look, I'm not in the mood! Just leave me alone! I... wait, what did you just call me?!" *SMACK* 

Oohh... Inu Yasha winced; that HAD to have hurt. Wait, Kagome! Within a second Inu  Yasha was dashing towards the voice, ready for what ever decided to come his way. Sprinting around the corner, he looked up and came to a dead halt. In one direction, Kagome was being pulled away by one of Naraku's lackies, while in quite another, Naraku himself was making his get-away. What was he supposed to do?! Cursing his fate, he quickly began to try and judge the distance between each, seeing if there was a way, any way at all, that he could get to both, but luck was not on his side that day and, as he thought, the expanse between the three became further and further apart. 

"Let me go!" Oh crap, just what he needed. Okay, okay, take it easy; what should he do? Should he a, rescue Kagome, b, go after Naraku, or c...A loud crunching noise was heard, immediately followed with a shrill, yet short, squeal of pain.

"You BITCH!" Growling, Inu Yasha shook his head at his own incompetence. Hell, when had he ever thought things through?! Screw it; enough stalling! Racing down the hall, he turned the corner and blindly pounced upon his prey, taking them both on an ever quickening journey to the cold floor beneath.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Who are you?!" Yeah, if things hadn't been bad enough, some creepy guy had to bring his little minion and confront her. What a couple of weeks! Kagome had just been walking, minding her own business, when these two guys came. Both wore school uniforms, but they were different from the other students... somehow.

The taller one seemed to be the leader; his long, wavy hair spilt over his shoulders, the wild and untamed, though still beautiful, locks showering them with random curves of obsidian. Whereas his hair was almost ragged, his eyes were just the opposite. His cold, cruel, emotionless crimson orbs had a sort of knowledge in them, much more so than in anyone she had ever met. They were calm, calculating, and more importantly, they were focused on just one thing, her. Kagome shivered under the intense look and dropped her gaze slightly, noting other features in the process.

His skin was milky white and so pale that, in that aspect, he seemed to resemble the dead more than the living. Because of this, his purple eye shadow seemed to stand out even more forcefully against both his face and uniform. He stood tall, proud, and noble, every aspect you could see in someone confident of their own strength. In general, this guy was creepy, creepy and strong. His minion, on the other hand, when compared, fared worse than a garbage heap when compared to a castle. He looked like nothing more than a big thug, an average, run-of-the-mill bully. Other than the fact that he was massive in body size, he had little else out of the ordinary about him, and was, in short, rather uninteresting. (That's why from now on he will be referred to as "the thug". ^_^)

"It is not important who I am, but much more so who you are, Kagome."  She shuddered. What was with that deep voice, and what was that supposed to mean anyway? With an eerie grace that she thought only Sesshoumaru capable of, the leader strolled off, practically floating back the way he came.

"What... what are you saying? Who are you? Hey, where are you going?" 

"You may call me... Naraku..." Kagome watched him walk off, practically baiting her with the temptation of knowledge and mystery that only he seemed to bring, tempting her to follow, but before she could take a step, the other reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Now be a good little wench and shut up." A large, beefy arm wrapped itself around her waist and began tugging her forward, down another hallway and towards a classroom. Infuriated, Kagome pushed it away and ducked, allowing the aforementioned arm to travel over her head and away from her body.

"Look, I'm not in the mood! Just leave me alone! I..." Realization finally sunk in and a fierce look passed over Kagome's face. "Wait, what did you just call me?!" Eyes widening, she puffed out her chest and narrowed her eyes, instinctively trying to make herself seem more formidable, as if an angry woman isn't formidable enough. Okay, let's look at this another way. Kagome plus big, creepy strong minion guy equals trouble right? So, what happens when you add insult to injury? Glaring, she reached a hand above her head and brought it down again, slapping him with all of the strength she could muster, creating a sound that echoed throughout the halls around them. For a moment, everything stopped, and they stared at each other, she with her hand raised and he with one hand to his bruised cheek, and the other hanging loosely by his side. The slapping sound returned  to them at full force a few seconds later, echo traveling back the way it came and breaking them both from their trances, and into awareness of the world around them. Without a second to spare, Kagome took off, racing towards the end of the hall. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and her breaths were becoming short, not from overexertion, but from fear. She tried harder, and gave it all she had, only to be caught within two seconds and forcefully shoved against the wall. A hand holding down both shoulders, and his body holding down hers, what was left for her to do?

Kagome couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and hell if she knew what had happened. All Kagome knew was that all rational thought was off, as if a light switch had been flipped within her mind, changing the room from "logical" lighting to the "what the hell are you thinking? Run bitch! I don't want to be molested!" setting, and that some huge, creepy guy was pinning her to the wall. Scared out of her wits, she used the only technique proven effective in situations as such, or in other words, the only one she could think of; yes folks, she kneed him in the nuts. 

Well, that had gotten him off of her in a hurry. The sound of bone crunching sensitive flesh burned Kagome's ears, but gave her the perfect opportunity to make a break for it. No guy could run as fast as she could in that condition. Within the two seconds that it had taken for her to bolt from his curled form on the floor, she had reached the end of the hall again, adrenalin pounding in her veins. However, it seemed that the thug had regained his composure as well. Standing up, though still clutching his privates, he gave chase, painfully and quickly. No one let Naraku down and lived, no matter the reason, and he had no intention of dieing. Kagome had almost made it to freedom when he grabbed her arm again.

"You BITCH!" Taking her arm in hand, he swung her behind him, away from her freedom, and away from any slight chance of help or rescue she may have otherwise had. With one smooth motion, he yanked her forward, and then whipped her sideways, her body making contact with the wall. Her head hurt and she was tired, but she couldn't pass out and leave herself open; she couldn't! She was dazed; the entire world seemed sluggish and blurry. As she struggled to sit up, Kagome's eyelids began to droop, ignoring her mental protests to stay awake. Her mind clouded with a fog of confusion thicker than any pea soup, and, as she noticed a beam of white streak towards her, she immediately relaxed. She didn't have to worry anymore; it was just like her dream. He would always save her. Those were her final thoughts before everything went black.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The sickening thud of a body hitting a solid object was all that Inu Yasha heard before he struck. Pouncing on the man before him, they both fell to the floor and began rolling, and thus the bout ensued. Fists began flying as Inu Yasha landed above him, but the tides quickly turned and the thug threw him from atop his body. Landing on his feet, Inu Yasha rubbed the corner of his mouth and smirked, taunting the other to come at him. Fortunately, judging by how long the throw had taken, the guy was pretty slow, posing no real problem. Unfortunately, he was big, and that DID pose a problem. The thug stood, accompanying Inu Yasha in the middle of the hallway, and took a swing at him, missing him completely. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, had no trouble hitting him, so the thug had to change tactics. With a slight smirk, he drew back just enough to get a running start before flattening Inu against the wall and watching him slide down. Landing on his feet yet again, Inu Yasha lowered into a crouch and furrowed his brows. This guy wasn't half bad. 

Making a quick move to dodge a blow to his shoulder, Inu Yasha ducked, bracing himself to strike back when he felt his foot hit something soft. Looking down quickly, he lost both his concentration and the color in his face. 

Kagome lay there, unmoving. 

In the split second that he saw her, he watched as her chest rose and fell slowly, too slowly for his liking. That wasn't good. Her closed eyes darted slightly under their lids, signaling that she was indeed alive and was probably going to wake up soon, both good signs, but still... He was too distracted to notice the next attack that flew at him, hitting him square in the jaw. Dragging his feet on the ground, Inu Yasha managed to stay standing and, spitting a bit of blood to the floor, readied himself for the next attack.

There wasn't time to waste; he had to take Kagome to the nurse, but the fact that she lay there hindered his fighting style. He couldn't hit her, and if left her open, the thug would probably go for her to get at him. Damnit, what was he supposed to do?! Snarling with rage at the feelings that began to stir within him, Inu roughly grabbed the thug by his throat and lifted him from the ground, leaving him to dangle in mid air. The thug, meanwhile, was trying his best to get out of Inu Yasha's death lock by attempting to wrench himself from Inu's hands. He had to get out of his grip, but how? It was then that he had an idea. He hadn't thought it would come to this, but he was just glad that he had prepared ahead of time. Sliding his hand behind his back, the thug reached into his back pocket and drew forth a switch-blade knife. If he couldn't convince Inu Yasha to let him go, then he'd have to make him!

The glint of metal was all that Inu saw before he leapt backwards, barely missing being slashed. Swearing his luck once more, Inu advanced just enough to be in front of Kagome's limp form, hopefully protecting her from harm's way. As he watched the bemused expression plastered on the thug's barbarous face, he could feel his rage returning full force, and slowly began to revert into the mood he had been in earlier. Eyes flashing red, he lashed out instinctively, initialing the final round of their battle. This was it; he couldn't prolong this torrid battle any longer. 

To the thug, Inu Yasha looked nothing less than a demon from hell. With his eyes brimmed with a sort of  feral, cold fury, the brazen boy had suddenly become ragged and more impulsive in his fighting style than before.  The flames of anger smoldered within his sockets and burned straight through the thug's soul, causing his heart to beat faster and sweat to bead on his brow. What had happened? What had changed? 

"H... hey, come on, look, I was just..." The abrasive, raspy voice that he received sent foreboding shivers down his spine, and he began to slowly back away. Turning to run, he was grabbed swiftly from behind. Inu Yasha had gotten a hold of him, and he wouldn't be freed so easily.

Pounding him into the wall, Inu Yasha gathered all of his strength and heaved the thug into the next hallway, almost hitting a few other students in the process. Before the shock could wear off of the boy sprawled across the floor in front of him, Inu Yasha looked down and, paying close attention not to jar her too much, tentatively picked up Kagome's limp form and bounded off towards the nurse's office, leaving little more than a few splatters of blood and two or three shocked bystanders behind.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Mmmm... wha?" Chocolate pools opened, introducing the girl who lay there to just how bright a flurescent light could be. Covering them once again, she brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen over her shoulder, and, cringing from the effort, attempted to lift her arm high enough to reach the back of her head. "Oooowww... geeze, that hurts." Having reached its destination, Kagome's hand was immediately yanked back as a wave of throbbing pain filled her senses, causing her entire body to plead that she lay down and let it pass. As she waited, Kagome's eyes lingered on this and that, whatever they could find and, realizing the unfamiliarity of the room, she sprang to a sitting position, instantly holding onto the side of her head again.

She lay on a cherry red couch, probably leather from what she could feel, and cold as well. To her left was a semi-translucent screen, and behind that another set of chairs and what seemed to be a teaching desk. As her gaze continued going right, she noticed a row of three small, wooden chairs lined up against the far wall with a small table separating each. Above them hung a copy of some cheesy painting consisting of a vase filled with a few flowers. It hung with your typical household wire and nails connected to a frame that looked as if it were made in a woodshop classroom.  The wall to her right held not but a door and a single chair; obviously, the room wasn't very large, and would probably look even smaller when someone was actually in it. With a soft sigh, Kagome lay down once more and stared blankly at the ceiling. Well, let's see, she had already acquainted herself with the lights above, albeit painfully, and looked at the rest of the room, so what was there left to look at? She couldn't reach the magazines across the way, and she doubted that she had the strength at that particular moment to attempt to go and get them, so now what would she do? A slight shuffling to her right attracted her attention, and she sat up, whipping around quickly and holding her aching head before looking up and gasping.

"This is getting to be a common thing with you isn't it?" Groaning, Kagome rolled her eyes and laid back down, crossing her arms over her face to shield herself from the world around her. Great, just great, this was just what she needed, a lecture. Groaning softly, she realized that she'd better get this over with sooner or later, and, squinting slightly, turned to look up at the boy with the ivory hair beside her.

"Where are we?"

"Nurse." At the sound of her name, the school nurse strolled over and smiled enthusiastically.

"Well hello there Kagome!" Kagome blinked.

"How did you..." The nurse waved the question away with a single motion of her hand.

"Oh, that was easy! I just looked it up in the computer." Kagome sweatdropped as the nurse gestured towards her old computer in the corner as if this were some kind of game show and it a brand new car. Clapping her hands together, the nurse looked sternly at Kagome and shook her finger. "You should be more careful! You never know who you'll meet out there!" Before Kagome could get a word in edgewise, the nurse had already started talking again; "You should be just fine, but to make sure I'm sending you home for the day. I've already called your parents and told them that this young man will drive you home." She pointed to Inu Yasha who simply stared blankly at her for a second before erupting.

"WHAT?!" The nurse just smiled brightly.

"Well, you are her neighbor aren't you?" Gaping, Inu Yasha could barely stutter a "H.. h... how..." before she gestured to her computer once more. "Computer!"  Giggling happily, she continued, ignoring the look of utter annoyance plastered on Inu Yasha's face. "Anyway, who better to take her than someone who lives next door? I've signed both of you out for the rest of the day, so don't worry about it and get lots of rest!" Helping Kagome off of the couch, she lead the astounded teenagers to the door and shooed them out, waving dramatically from behind them. "Buh bye!"

The two stood outside of the nurse's office in the dark, empty hallway. Seconds passed, then minutes, and a few crickets could be heard in the distance, along with various other sounds one would normally hear in a school. Kagome's gaze drifted from the floor towards Inu Yasha, and his to her, causing them both to turn away as quickly as possible when their eyes met.

"Ahh... Inu Yasha?" The grumpy boy turned to her and huffed.

"Yeah?" Kagome tapped her head nervously.

"What just happened?" Blinking, Inu Yasha turned away and sighed.

"I have no idea." A few seconds passed before Inu began to walk away. "Feh, come on, I guess we're free for the day." Nodding, Kagome jogged up and, upon reaching his side, matched her steps to his, following him, almost blindly, towards freedom.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Before they exited the building, Inu Yasha called his father, making sure that he knew why Inu was coming home early so that he wouldn't have to deal with it later. Mr. Khioto wanted a bit of an explanation when he got home, but that could be taken care of quickly. Inu Yasha just wanted to relax. As for Kagome, she waited patiently while Inu was on the phone, and was soon led to the passenger seat in Inu Yasha's car. It wouldn't be a long ride home, but for Inu Yasha, it would be long enough.

Keh, why does she keep glancing at me like that? What did I do? Do I have food on my face or something? Inu Yasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye, noticing quite often how she kept watching him, almost as if worried or scared. What could he have done? All he was doing was driving, and he was going slower than normal to boot! After about five minutes, Inu couldn't stand it any longer and pulled over to the side of the road. Jerking to face her, he scrunched up his face and glared.

"What is it already?!" Kagome turned and looked at him, her caramel eyes enlarging and sparkling dramatically to add to the innocent effect she was trying to produce.

"What?" Balling his fists and rolling his eyes in aggravation, Inu Yasha looked to the heavens for help before turning back to her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? What, do I have food on my face, or is it just something growing out of my head?!" Looking away sheepishly, Kagome tapped her index fingers together and mumbled softly.

 "Well, now that you mention it..." Before he could realize what he was doing, Inu Yasha reared back. Getting himself together, he turned and was relieved that she apparently hadn't seen that, but was still incredibly nervous about what she had meant. How many ways were there to take that? She couldn't... no, it wasn't possible... so then, what had she meant?!

"W...What?!" Kagome simply sighed and rubbed her head.

"Never mind. Are you sure I don't have a concussion or something?" Inu Yasha eyed her warily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." 

"Mmm..." After studying her for a few more seconds, Inu turned away and, with a "Keh", pulled away from the curb to begin the drive home once more. As Kagome watched the buildings and the streets go by, she couldn't help but wonder why she, of all people, was attacked. She hadn't even known that creep, and what's more, had never seen him in her life. Sighing softly, she returned her gaze to the boy sitting next to her. He still had that scowl on his face, something that made Kagome smile slightly. No matter how tough he pretended to be, she knew that he was just a puppy underneath. With a small giggle, she looked to his snow white hair and the ears beneath, swiveling towards the noise she had made. He was definitely a puppy, a loud, obnoxious, arrogant, jerk of a puppy. Rolling her head back towards the window, she looked to the people outside and shivered. Quickly turning her gaze to her lap, Kagome's nervousness dissipated slightly, and she smiled softly as a strand of silver hair grazed her cheek. Briefly, she wondered why, of all of the people she could see, his change didn't bother her so much, and had actually made her more comfortable, but let it off with a shrug; she just needed some sleep and she'd be fine. Everything would be back to normal again tomorrow. Kagome reached down the side of her seat to pull the handle and set it to lie back. Lowering both her gaze and her head, she smiled once more and closed her eyes, her consciousness slowly slipping away to fall into a peaceful slumber. 

As the car drove on that afternoon, Kagome napped silently in her seat while Inu Yasha watched, entranced with this simple act after all that had been happening as of late. As his gaze returned to the road before him, he wondered what she had meant by that comment earlier, but decided not to worry about it too much; she had probably just been tired. Rolling down his window, he smiled contently, fore atop his head stood two beautiful, snow-white dog ears, twitching as the wind flew through the window to delicately graze the fine hairs that resided there. He certainly was a puppy after all.


	14. Sweet Dreams

Hi everyone!^_^ Okay, first off, tell me if this story tends to be confusing or if it jumps around too much. I'm having a little bit of difficulty getting everything I want into my chapters and making sure it's not too random.^_^; This story has a lot more going on than my last one did, and, to be honest, I'm getting a lost myself sometimes.^_^; So yeah, I would really appreciate it if you e-mailed me or something and told me what you think on this topic.^_^ Critiques are always welcome.^_^

**Lunemangelus-** Yeah, got to love those ears.^_^ there's only one problem with that though, fic wise anyway, are you sure that he actually has them?^_~* As for a bunch of Mirokus, I'd rather just be Kagome; she has free access to the ears when others aren't around, and he wouldn't kill her, especially not for that.^-^

**DemonChic-** Lol no problem.^_^ I'm not planning to stop this story any time soon.^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Rolling down his window, he smiled contently, fore atop his head stood two beautiful, snow-white dog ears, twitching as the wind flew through the window to delicately graze the fine hairs that resided there. He certainly was a puppy after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 14:** Sweet Dreams

Why won't it go away?

"Kagome, are you okay?" At the touch of Sango's hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned and gave her best friend the brightest smile she could muster. 

"Hai Sango-chan." 

At least Sango hasn't changed....

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I wonder what's wrong with her... The form of a young girl lay, resting in the shade of an old tree near the school. She had been on the grass field for sometime now, arms behind her head, feet crossed at the ankles, simply looking up at the sky and thinking, moving only for the occasional itch produced by the grass as it tickled her flesh. Beside her lay a lonely, half-read book, shaded by the tree above, yet still with signs of age and fading. It seemed as if that book had gotten a lot of use over time, but for that day, it would sit alone.

Ever since the incident with Kouga and Naraku, Kagome had been acting strangely. She had been shying away from almost everyone and had become somewhat distant to even they, her best friends. What was even more odd was that, although a week ago she couldn't stand him, it was almost as if Kagome enjoyed Inu Yasha's company. She tried to deny it, but they could tell, could see how she relaxed when he was nearby. By then, everyone knew about the fight and Inu Yasha's rescue, so maybe that was why Kagome was calmer around him; it hadn't been the first time he'd saved her, though probably one of the most important, and she probably felt safe around him for that reason, but still, something wasn't right; Kagome wasn't one to act oddly after conflict, even with everything that had been happening, and this definitely fit into the "acting oddly" category. 

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" Shading her eyes against the bright light of the sun, Sango shifted her gaze to find Miroku smiling down upon her, her own reflection swirling about within his amethyst eyes.

"What's on your mind?" As Miroku lay down beside her, she returned her arms to where they had been behind her head, and looked upward, to the sky, once more.

"Just thinking about Kagome." Nodding, Miroku looked up as well.

"She has been rather distant lately." A few fluffy, white puffs of cloud floated overhead and Miroku smiled softly, positioning himself as Sango had done previously; nature was always so relaxing. Of course, having Sango nearby never hurt.

"I wonder what's wrong."  In that moment, everything that had once been soft and gentle seemed to amplify, standing out more boldly against what it once was. The simplicity of the nature about them grew, contrasting greatly against the randomness of the woven, tangled strings of which their thoughts had become. The wind whistled through the trees, bringing with it thoughts of "what if"s and "maybe"s, causing the vibrant green grass to rustle, shimmering in the morning sun, and the pages in Sango's book to flutter open, the words seemingly spilling forth from within their pages to pollute her once clear mind. Had worry always seemed like this, like a tornado of possibilities? Words, phrases, all appearing to rid her of conscious desire, to draw her within her own imagination? Within those thoughts held an element, passed through from one to the other, bringing a short, yet almost tense silence to settle upon them. It was such a shame to have such beauty bogged down with worry.

"Dog."

"What?" Coming from her reverie, Sango looked towards the honeyed voice from the boy beside her. Pointing at a cloud in the sky, Miroku turned to face the confused girl and smiled.

"Dog." He looked at her so knowingly, with such a presence of wisdom, as if that one word held so much more than she could see. Shaking her head, Sango laughed lightly and looked toward the cloud he was pointing to.

"Dog." And so they lay there in comfortable silence, worry ebbing away, if only for that moment, as they enjoyed one another's company and the natural beauty of both the sky, and what imagination could bring, for as long as the bell would let them. Class would start again soon enough. (or too soon if you ask me.~_~;)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay class, you're dismissed." The bell had rung not a minute before, signaling most students' second favorite time of the school day, lunch. As the last of her peers filed haphazardly out of the room, Kagome slowly plucked her books off of her desk one at a time, putting them neatly away in a vain attempt to stall the inevitable. Once her bag was filled, there was no longer any choice; it was time. Her teacher, getting ready for the next class, still sat in the front of the room, muddling over papers and schedules, yet said a short goodbye as Kagome headed towards the door. This was it. 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steadied herself and, with a determined glint in her eye and a burst of willpower, exited her history classroom, heading towards Sango's. As she avoided the lunchtime rush-hour, Kagome tried her best to look straight ahead, yet not towards anyone in particular, but it had been getting harder and harder to do so, especially then, at the busiest time of the school day.

Ever since the incident with Kouga and Naraku, Kagome had been seeing weird things. At first she thought that it was just a side effect from the stress of everything that had been happening lately, but it had been almost a week and they were still there. She tried everything from hanging out and relaxing with friends to faking sick so that she could skip a few days of school to try and make it go away, to try and relax, but nothing worked. She could swear that she had a concussion or something, but, even after her mother took her to a doctor, they said that she was fine. Fine, how could she be fine if she was seeing these... things?! She wasn't going crazy; she couldn't have been, but what other explanation was there?

Kagome had almost had a heart attack when she had seen Mr. Khioto that next morning. He and his entire family were outside doing this and that, getting ready for the day, when he had said hello. That was when her whole world had changed. Inu Yasha, walking to school like any other day, still had furry white dog ears, fangs, and claws, *actual* CLAWS! It had been just like the car ride home the previous day, but it wasn't just him any more. The rest of his family had everything Inu Yasha did, minus the ears. Instead, theirs were normal, but pointed, and each had a set of stripes running across their cheeks and hands, some purple, some red. She had stood there, looking both at each one individually and all of them at the same time, making a futile attempt to understand what she was seeing. When rubbing and blinking her eyes did nothing, she made some lame excuse, apologizing for leaving, and bolted from the steps as fast as her feet would carry her. That was when Inu Yasha had started watching her. Since then, his amber eyes had always been upon her.

Kagome had spent the rest of that day trying to figure to what it meant, that Inu Yasha's entire family now looked animalistic, but seeing as the people on the streets didn't look different, as they had the day before, she naively assumed that she was getting better. How wrong she was.  Soon she was seeing odd things on people everywhere! People walking down the street would be purple or gigantic; they'd have horns, tails, and crimson eyes, and some even had scales. Some looked like animals or insects while others, she didn't know *what* to make of them. It had gotten steadily worse since then, and, although she was beginning to get used to it, she still had a hard time walking around within their midst. Maybe she had damaged something unseen, and these were her inner demons projected onto others? No, there were too many, and that wouldn't account for Inu Yasha.

Ever since these... visions had started, Kagome had been more distant from almost everyone, especially Kouga. It was bad enough what he had done to her, but, in her eyes, his physical form had changed as well. It seemed that only about half of her class still looked the same to her, including Sango and Miroku. Thank Kami she still had them to rely on. The worst part of it all wasn't that she was seeing weird things and going crazy, but that Inu Yasha had been watching her more closely, and she didn't mind very much. It was getting harder and harder not to giggle when his imaginary doggie ears wiggled about or swiveled to hear something across the room. She was finding herself more comfortable around him merely because he looked, well, like a puppy half of the time; even when he was mad it was cute! She had started feeling safe around him, probably due to him saving her and all, but it was a far stretch from what she would've said weeks before. What was happening to her? Shaking her head in a weak attempt to clear her thoughts, Kagome, momentarily blinded by her swirling hair, accidentally tilted in her step and bumped into another student, dropping her books all over the floor, and causing them to intermingle with the other's. 

"Oh, sorry I..." Gulping quietly, Kagome lowered her eyes and quickly retrieved the rest of her books. What was it about centipedes that scared the hell out of her? Apologizing again, she reached out, albeit shakily, and slowly helped the other pick up their things. Jogging away, Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief; maybe she was slowly getting used to this after all.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sango-chan, are you sure we can't eat outside? It's such a lovely day!" Eyeing her best friend closely, Sango turned her head back towards the cafeteria doors.

"Kagome, you've been asking that all week. Besides, it's hot, and I would rather sit inside today." With a weak nod, Kagome followed the older girl inside, focusing on the sway of her dark, coffee-colored hair as opposed to the room around her. Smoothing her skirt and sitting down at one of the few cold, grey tables left unoccupied, she tried her best to look at nothing other than her food, her lap, or maybe Sango; anything else would get her in trouble. Oh, why did she have to be going crazy? It was too much work!

"Ahh, Sango, you are surely a sight for sore eyes." Kagome glanced to the side and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. Miroku, coming out of thin air, had appeared and knelt on the floor, head bowed with one hand holding Sango's while the other massaged her rear. Wearing that cute, quirky grin of his, he moved to the side just as Sango's hand came down, connecting with nothing but air by merely a centimeter. The demon exterminator had missed her target. It was truly and amazing day.

He's getting good.  A sharp slap sounded beside her, and Kagome sweatdropped. Shaking her head, she sighed gently and returned to her food. But not good enough.... Picking at the lunch her mother had packed for her, Kagome's mind traveled once again to the changes around her, or potentially in her, concentration breaking only as a tray slammed down on the table beside Miroku. 

No, she knew who it was; she couldn't look up. She couldn't look up. Oh, what the heck. Sheepishly raising her eyes, Kagome tried to remain relatively inconspicuous as she looked down the table at her friends. Miroku, though now sporting two huge lumps instead of the one he would've gotten before, was quietly enjoying his lunch with Sango who, when ever he started to speak, sent him a glare sharper than an axe blade just before it cut off your head. Somehow, Kagome could see that working between them, only with his hands, not his head. Pondering that a moment longer, she shivered at the mental image, subconsciously moving one hand to grasp her other wrist, when her eye caught a slight movement. Apparently Inu Yasha had heard her shift, or so it seemed. As much as he tried to pretend that he was still ignoring her, it was blatantly obvious that he wasn't, especially considering that he almost always had an ear directed towards her. Hmmm... what would it feel like to scratch one of his... no, they were imaginary, IMAGINARY!!! What was with her?! Was she really starting to believe what she was seeing?

Panicking, Kagome packed up her lunch and quickly excused herself from the table, attempting to keep her cool as she "calmly" headed out of the room. Noticing how sudden the change had been, though in her opinion, the boys were more or less oblivious to it, Sango rose to follow her best friend, leaving Miroku and Inu Yasha to themselves. If Kagome would tell anyone what was wrong, she'd tell her best friend right? 

As Miroku watched Sango hurry away, he couldn't help but admire her. Ahh, the sway of those hips, how he'd love to... his gaze fell upon Kagome's form as she finally cleared the cafeteria doors, and he sobered some, remembering the problem at hand. Turning towards Inu Yasha, he noticed that he, too, was watching, and waited for his gaze to finish following Kagome out of the room before calling his attention. Inu turned and the two boys simply looked at one another. No words needed to be said, as their expressions conveyed it all. With nothing more than a "Keh," Inu Yasha turned and dug into his lunch, successfully keeping his "tough guy" face intact, while Miroku calmly began to nibble on his own. And thus, lunch ensued.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Deep within the starry sky, grey clouds circled about the moon's face, blocking its view of the world. As they disappeared, the moon's light fell, dancing upon the dust in the air to travel over the houses and buildings, lamp posts and streets, only to arrive at the window of a teenage boy. Flowing over the windowsill as if water from a waterfall, it landed, white ink stretching across ruby sheets and climbing over silken flesh, highlighting hair as silver as the light itself. Said hair turned and tangled itself around the face of this boy as he tossed about in his sleep, sticking ever so slightly to the thin sheen of sweat that blanketed his forehead and continued across his bare chest, shining in the moonlight above.

"Kagome!!!" The shadowed form of a child fell, their cries merging with those of the darkness behind them. He couldn't get there; he wasn't fast enough. Rain plummeted unto his head, soaking his clothes and dripping from every inch of his body onto the cold ground below. Through the crowds of shadowed people, all looking, staring, watching, a single, emerald orb bounced through, its surface slowly clearing of the crimson liquid engulfing it, as it splashed through puddles of liquid hate and regret. He wasn't fast enough, wasn't strong enough, and now, others would pay for it.

Within the darkness of his room, the boy shot out of bed. Detangling his long mane from about his face and the sheets from his form, he drew his arm across his forehead instead, wiping away signs of guilt and allowing his wide, amber eyes passage through the dark as he rose, looking merely for release from his nightmares.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"How'd you *do* that?"

Kagome rolled over in her bed, knocking her hand gently across the clock that sat on the bed stand beside her. Pulling the sheets more tightly around herself, she rolled back over and buried her head, and mind, once more.

"It's magic!" Placing a dead flower within a small, "magic" top hat, a little girl reached in. Chanting a few magic words, she released her hold on the hat and brought forth a beautiful daisy, as bright and fresh as the very day itself, before giving it to her awed companion. As they looked upon the small flower with wonder, it began to grow larger and larger, growing hands instead of leaves and scales instead of petals, the creature attacked, missing the girl by mere centimeters before coming back for more.

Bolting upright, she sat, breathing heavily, before pivoting and hanging her legs over the side of her bed. Reaching to the lamp next to her, she turned it on and hid her face in her hands a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, before heading to the bathroom down the hall. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Cold, night air blew through the small neighborhood, lifting Inu Yasha's spirits as he walked along the sidewalk. If he couldn't sleep, he wasn't about to sit up restless all night long and drive himself crazy; a walk would probably do him good. Expression blank, his lips curled upward slightly as he caught a whiff of the cool, clean air, and enjoyed the feeling if it blowing across the sweat still beaded on his forehead. Taking his jacket off, he hung it over a bent arm and continued on around the block and back. On his way home, he stopped, lifting his head towards the heavens, and then to the tallest tree beneath, the God Tree. What was it about that tree that made him feel at home, calm, safe? He watched the tree's branches shuffle softly about within the wind's embrace before an illuminated patch caught his eye; what was a light doing on at that time of night? Walking up the shrine steps, Inu stopped at the base of the Higurashi residence, and realized that the light was coming from Kagome's window, but why was she still awake? Shrugging, he looked around and, finding something suitable for the occasion, picked up a small rock and tossed it up, making a slight ticking sound as it hit a pane of glass.

After a few tries, Kagome came to the window, hair jumbled and expression slightly spooked. What, was she afraid of the dark? Smirking to himself, he watched as she saw him and her mood changed from slight fear into one of curiosity and slight annoyance. What had she been afraid of? Sliding her window open as quietly as she could, Kagome leaned out to look down upon him.

"Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" Oh yeah, definitely annoyance.

"Keh, your stupid light is keeping me awake." Giving him a doubtful look, Kagome entrusted a hand to hold up her head as the other draped itself across the sill. Narrowing her eyes, her tone became slightly sarcastic as she spoke, hushing it further.

"You can't see my house from yours." Caught, Inu simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Keh." Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood and, announcing that she was going back to bed, closed her window as quietly as it had opened, only to return a minute later, drawn by more ticking from below.

"Inu Yasha! What are you doing?!" The teenage boy scowled slightly at her and, when Kagome sighed and left again, tossed another rock at her window. This cycle continued until eventually, meaning after about ten minutes or so and half a dozen "sits"s, Kagome, pissed as hell, gave in and crept downstairs, depositing her slippers by her door as to reduce the noise while walking. Once she reached the first floor, Kagome opened the front door so that Inu Yasha could come in. What he wanted, she had no idea, but if she wasn't going to get in trouble, she'd have to let him in. That sounded kind of backwards didn't it? Storming back upstairs, pajamas and all, Kagome positioned herself in bed before Inu could reach her room and lay there, unmoving, hoping that if he thought she was asleep, he'd leave. What was he thinking anyway? It was the middle of the night! She closed her eyes and buried her head under a rose comforter. Though, it was nice to have someone around after a bad dream. 

By the time Inu Yasha reached her room, Kagome was fast asleep. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Keh, what's with this girl? One minute she's pissed and the next she's asleep? Shaking his head, Inu crept over to Kagome's bedside table and switched off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness once more.

I wonder why she was awake at this hour. Whereas Kagome seemed scared before, she was totally relaxed now. If he didn't know better, Inu Yasha would've thought that she had never woken at all. Maybe she had been up for quite some time and was just really tired, or maybe she'd had a nightmare as he had. Wait, why should he care? No matter what the case, she was asleep and maybe, if he stayed long enough, he could figure out what she was hiding; it had to be huge if it affected her. Kagome had always been a stubborn one. Besides, it was bothering a lot of people, and when others were bothered, they bothered him. Who knew, maybe it could be useful blackmail material some day, though remembering the last time he tried that, it would have to be some day *very* far away. Planting himself at the foot of Kagome's bed, legs crossed and arms in the opposite sleeves, he watched over her all night long and into the wee hours of the morning, leaving only at the slightest sound of life within the household, to return to his own room before he was caught. 

Throughout that entire night he had only learned one thing. No, she didn't do, say, or hint at anything close to a suggestion about whatever that secret of hers was, but he didn't really care. Inu Yasha had other things to worry about. Standing there that morning, just before her window, open for escape, he stalled. He simply stood there, looking over his shoulder at the nightstand clock as it ticked away in the slowly dawning light, and listening to the steady rhythm of Kagome's breathing as she slept. He would never forget that moment, when the sunlight finally climbed above the windowsill before him, stretching around him, as if avoiding him in preference of her, to sneak across the floor and rise to her blankets, stealing away the night without depriving her of her peaceful dreams. He was mesmerized, enchanted by the way the golden light brushed tentatively over her cheek, caressing her as if stroking a lover, and timidly reaching forth as not to disturb her rest. She was literally glowing with life, with purity. Her small hands gripped the blankets around her lazily, pulling them up to her neck to ward off the rising sun as she ducked her head, compacting that sweet juncture below her chin as she did so. 

He should've left then, but he couldn't, not until he saw those chestnut eyes, watery from a night of sleep, and drooping lazily with the weight of the morning pressing against them. Those long lashes held untold wonders beneath, and he could but dream of what lay within those orbs, once opened, showing him lustrous pools of dark chocolate, still unable to comprehend the world about them as they swirled around, attempting to solidify, to find their place within that unknown world of light. Rosy lips parted as he watched and locks of jet black hair toppled down around her face, covering her supple flesh with mounds of silken coal. His heart beat rapidly, pounding in his ears and drowning out all other sounds save for the gentle breathing from the girl before him. He almost envied those breaths, brought from the real world into warm purity, basking within it, even if only for a short time. Why did he feel this way? Why couldn't he just leave? The window was open and waiting for him, and surely there were people up by then.  She was only Kagome after all; he'd known her his entire life. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang beside her, it's almost shrill cry snapping Inu Yasha out of his trance. He was out of there in an instant.

Why had he waited so long? Why had he stalled? Crawling through his own window, visions of flittering sunlight against ruby lips pressed themselves into his mind, branding their image into every wall, every cell, every part of his being. Kami he needed sleep. Not even bothering to undress, Inu Yasha slid beneath his covers and shut his window, locking the shutters against the rising sun, and closing his eyes to the visions that persisted to haunt him within his own mind. Stupid Kagome, keeping him from sleep... again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That morning at school, Kagome approached Inu Yasha rather sheepishly, as if embarrassed about something. Gathering her courage, she asked him about the night before, and received nothing but a glare and a "Keh" from the boy, as he mocked the fact that she had "dreamt" about him, doing "stupid things" no less. Of course, this caused her to "sit" him and leave thinking, not only that it definitely had just been a weird dream, but also that Inu Yasha was the biggest jerk on the planet... again. 

Things were as they were meant to be, and, even with life's little secrets, everyone was rather content to just go about their day, mainly so that they could go home earlier, as was the wish of most students during school hours. And yet, the lasting thought on one boy's mind was more in tune with how much sleep he would get that night and how much of a headache he'd have the next morning.


	15. Curiosity Aflame Part 1

Hey there!^_^ 

UPDATE: Okay, I had intended to write more, but I'm going to have to split this chapter into two okay? Sorry about that, but that's just the way it goes.^_^ Therefore, what is said below goes for the next chapter too, but I'll retype it there just in case anyway alright?^_^

So this time, almost every new section is centered mainly around another person and his/her thoughts and/or feelings. They only start repeating towards the end where only Kagome and Inu Yasha are involved. So yeah, be on the look out. .^_~ *giggles*

**Goku's**** Daughter- Awww, that's so sweet!^-^ But the 'real' romance eh? Man, I'm such a sap too.^_^ Unfortunately, you'll be waiting a little while.^_~ By the looks of it... *checks her notes* there are still about five or six chapters until they start to become friends (very rough estimate). That would be the equivalent of, oh, say around episode eight and up mentality wise for Inu, but hey, I'm not going to draw this story out THAT long.^-^ *giggles* There will be a lot of cute little Inu romantic things once we get there, along with a few twists, and yes they WILL eventually get together.^_~ Heh, and just like in Memories of the Present, it won't be without conflict.^_^**

**frisbee** -** Thanks!^_^**

**Vampire-Elf-** Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it.^-^ Yeah, he does need to realize it, but you know that won't come easily.^_~ He is our stubborn boy after all.^_^ Actually, if he weren't so stubborn, I don't know if he'd be quite as cute. 6_~  Thanks for the comment!

**Averi**** Malee** ** -** Lol You actually read BOTH stories, in ONE NIGHT even?! If this is the case, I praise you for your speed reading abilities. I mean, WOW that is sooo awesome! Anyway, back to the subject at hand, thaaaank yoouu!!! *hugs* You are so sweet!^_^  *giggles* Honestly, I say that to a lot of my reviewers, but that's only because it's true. ^_^; What you said *was* really sweet.^_^ Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.^_^ I'll be seeing you! ... hopefully!^_^ *giggles*

**lunemangelus**** – Heh, actually, if she walked around him in a circle and one ear (at least) was always on her, then one would swivel about halfway around his head, where it'd meet the other, which would then continue the circle. I don't think it's possible for dog ears to do a complete 360, but then again, if he was a demon, who knows. Oh, and for the fic, who said anything about demons?^_~ Heh, you won't find out about that for quite some time now.^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol Also, the geometry problem came from mathforum.org. I would never dream of creating something that evil.0.o;

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Things were as they were meant to be, and, even with life's little secrets, everyone was rather content to just go about their day, mainly so that they could go home earlier, as was the wish of most students during school hours. And yet, the lasting thought on one boy's mind was more in tune with how much sleep he would get that night and how much of a headache he'd have the next morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 15:** Curiosity Aflame (Part 1)

"Here's your next problem; if, at our school on the autumnal equinox, the angle formed by the sun's rays and a stick is 40 degrees, and our school is 2749 miles from the equator, what is the circumference of the Earth? Which of ye would like to come up to the board and solve this one?"

Two more seconds to go...

"Kagome..."

Wha?! Sitting up as quickly as possible, Kagome swerved her gaze to fall on Mrs. Miko and the ridiculously difficult problem written on the board before them. She had been sitting in this class for who knew how long watching people failing problems on the board, all of which would be on the test next class. She honestly didn't think that one class could humiliate so many, but this test was really going to be a pain, and Kagome, for one, was not ready for it in the least. 

"Y... yes?" Of course, at that particular moment in time, she had more pressing matters to worry about.

Please don't make me do it; please don't make me... The clang of metal against metal sounded in the halls, its shrill wail sounding like the sweetest symphony to Kagome's ears, as she quickly gathered her bag. She did NOT want to have to stay after to do the problem. Maybe if she could leave fast enough, she wouldn't have to. Looking up from her packing, she caught Mrs. Miko glancing the other way. Maybe she really wouldn't have to after all! There was a god!

"... come here a minute." And then again...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Aye, she seems fine, but just in case...

"Kagome..." The girl in question jumped, bumping her desk and turning to face the front as quickly as she could, still attempting to do so without letting on that she'd been watching the clock. That girl, she'd never change. Suppressing a chuckle at her behavior, Kaede was about to call her to the front when the bell rang, releasing all from their studies until their next class. 

Looking around, Kaede noticed that, as the students heard the bell, their faces became elated, as if they had found a new hope, a new reason for living. They had scurried through the door as quickly as they could, not worrying about pushing or shoving one another, all with the exception of Inu Yasha. Instead, he seemed to be taking his time, standing in the back of the classroom, seemingly watching them. Maybe he was looking at the problem on the board behind her. It hadn't been that hard... had it? Maybe she should ask him. Sighing and shaking her head, Kaede turned her attention back to the task at hand. Kagome had long since stopped watching her, and was then at her desk, wrestling with the giant yellow backpack in front of her. What did she keep in that thing? It was always huge! Thank Kami *she* didn't have to carry it! Anyway, back to business.

"... come here a minute." The look on Kagome's face was priceless. Her head immediately bobbed up, looking around the room to see if anyone was left other than her. Seeing no one, as Inu Yasha had just finally left, she turned and stared, almost blankly at the problem on the board. Kagome must've thought that she was in trouble with *that* expression on her face. Oh well, no harm in scaring them a little. Chuckling softly to herself, Kaede waved Kagome over and sat down. Scooting around in her seat until she found a comfortable spot to sit in, her attention immediately darted forward as Kagome neared. 

"Yes Mrs. Miko?" Eyes instantly widening, Kaede's heart beat slightly faster within her frail chest, and her instincts registered on high alert. Something was different with Kagome; something was wrong. What was she feeling from this girl? Clearing her throat, Kaede clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, looking every bit the powerful, wise old sage that she was often claimed to be.

"I noticed that ye were absent a bit this week." Opening her eyes, she analyzed the younger girl thoughtfully. "Be ye alright?" Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome smiled and nodded. 

"I'm fine, but thank you for worrying." Seeing that more of an explanation was required, Kagome shuffled her feet a bit and continued. "Momma just wanted to have me checked over at the hospital after..." She lowered her gaze, trailing off as the images of that day ran through her mind once more. Noticing the sudden tension in the room, Kaede waved the rest of her explanation away and smiled.

"Yes, yes, I know.  Just as long as ye be alright." Smiling, Kagome looked up and nodded before hefting her obese bag onto her shoulders. Turning back to make sure that there was nothing else, Kagome said a quick goodbye and exited the room, more than ready to hang out with Sango in the class that next awaited her. Sitting alone, in a room once filled with students, and soon to be filled again, Kaede smiled knowingly to herself. It seemed that things would be changing soon, and she could only guess how they would come about. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Where is she? Tiptoeing around the door, Sango peered into Mrs. Miko's geometry room, intent on finding out what was taking Kagome so long. All of the other students had left minutes ago, and if Kagome didn't hurry, they'd be late. As her line of sight passed the door frame, she caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha, watching the front of the room from over his shoulder. Ducking back outside, she leaned against the wall and played innocent, just as Inu came through the door and walked by, not once noticing her presence. She didn't get caught. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sango took a deep breath and looked in again, only to see Kagome talking with her teacher towards the front of the room. What could've been so interesting that Inu Yasha would've been watching up there?

Was he watching Kagome again? She had noticed that ever since he'd saved Kagome, Inu Yasha had been watching her best friend more closely, but had never thought anything of it. Actually, whenever she did, Houshi always came and distracted her. Pervert. Slumping her shoulders, Sango leaned back against the wall and sighed. Wasn't there anything she understood about those two anymore? Kagome was her best friend, so why wouldn't she tell her anything? Could it be that bad, whatever it was? Sango glanced up at the ceiling, eyes drawn to nothing in particular, but instead, just searching mindlessly over the tiles above as her mind worked on more complicated matters. 

Why *had* Inu Yasha been watching Kagome so often? Was he afraid that she'd get hurt again? But then, he had never really seemed to care before. Had something changed? Come to think of it, he hadn't fought with her, picked on her, or really done anything outlandishly mean to her as of late either. Sure, he still acted as if they were enemies, but then, why was he so careful with her? The situation seemed less like what they wanted it to look like, and more like they had a secret. Yeah right, Kagome and Inu Yasha, sharing a secret, together, it wasn't going to happen. There was no way in heaven and Earth that they'd ever even have a secret to share in the first place. Unless...

"Sango?" Blushing madly, Sango jumped away from the wall and stood, face to face with Kagome. Her heart was beating so quickly from surprise that she thought it would break free from within her chest, and she was sure that her face must've shown it, especially given Kagome's next question. "Are you okay?" Hand over her chest, Sango smiled nervously, and nodded. 

"You just scared me." The two girls turned and began walking down the, now near-empty, halls. "What took you so long?" Kagome looked to her best friend a bit sadly before turning her gaze to the floor ahead of them, her tone becoming more solemn with each word spoken.

"Sorry about that. Mrs. Miko wanted to know why I was absent, so I had to explain about me going to the doctor after..." Tilting her head towards her friend, Sango watched her reaction sympathetically.

She's still upset about it, isn't she? Looking straight ahead, Sango prepared herself for the worst.

"Kagome, were you and Kouga..." Turning a saddened gaze towards where Kagome once was, Sango quickly realized that she was no longer there. Looking further back, she saw Kagome, not three steps behind, standing rigidly, as if merely a statue of her former self. The betrayal in her eyes set off warning bells in Sango's heart, and, for a second, she wondered if she had done something wrong. "Kagome?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Leaning against his locker, Kouga lay his head back and stared listlessly at the ceiling above. He was near enough to his classroom that he could get there in almost any short matter of time, but right then, he had other things to think about, and didn't really want people around while he was doing so. Crossing his arms and laying one leg across the other, he stood there, deep in thought. 

He hadn't seen Kagome in a while. Was she still mad at him? He hadn't actually done anything, mind you, but he knew how it had looked, and frankly, didn't blame her for being angry. If he had walked by and seen her in that situation, he would be mad too. Why couldn't Ayame see that he was in love with Kagome and not her? He didn't have a problem with the girl, heck, he'd known her since childhood, but this obsession she carried had really been cutting into his life, and now look what had happened. Why couldn't she just understand that...

"Kouga?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Kouga turned to find a certain red headed girl watching him intently. Eyes narrowing slightly, he huffed and half-heartedly glared at the girl before him. "Are you still mad at me?" Ugh, why did she have to look so sad? He didn't want her to be sad, just to understand! Groaning inwardly, Kouga shifted to face the sullen girl, hoping against hope that she'd understand.

"I'm not mad at you; it's just..." He was cut off by a gentle voice behind him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome?!  Oh crap. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Fate wasn't going to be that cruel to him... was it? Azure eyes rotated slowly, followed first by Kouga's head, and then his entire body, to look upon the girl behind him. Her chocolate eyes were filled with pain and betrayal, her beautiful lips parted in disbelief. Yep, fate was going to be that cruel to him after all. To make it worse, if not for one element, this picture would seem a perfect deja vu to that day before, and that element was that this time, she had a friend there to join in on the glaring. If looks could kill, he would never have been born. 

"Kagome, it's not how it looks; it..." Too late. Hands fisted at her sides, Kouga could only watch as Kagome turned her head away from him, holding it high as to show indifference, before storming away, literally seething with fury. Damnit, why did Ayame always have to get in the way?! She hadn't been there but two minutes and look at the trouble he was in... again! That was it, he was tired of this. It wasn't his fault how it looked, so why should he be punished for it? He was going to catch right up to her and make her listen! Damned if he was going to lose her just because of circumstance! Growling softly and building up his determination, Kouga set a foot forward while being instantaneously pulled back from behind.

"KAGO..."

"You haven't answered my question." Okay, that was it, the last straw. How much could a guy take? Teeth bared and fists balled, Kouga pulled away from the girl who now held his arm and stepped forward, away from the danger. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Kouga growled softly, frustration evident in his features.

"Ayame!" Oh, he had intended to do so much more, but as soon as her name was out, she seemed to have realized the time and lurched forward, grabbing her bag from behind him, and ran off, towards their classroom.

"Come on or we'll be late!" Groaning softly in defeat, Kouga picked up his bag and trudged after the energetic girl ahead of him, reaching his desk just as the bell rang for class to start. Placing his bag on the hook imbedded on the side of his desk, Kouga shook his head. The things he did to stay on the track team... Raising his eyes towards the board, he laid his head in one hand and placed a pencil in his mouth.  It just wasn't his day. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Maybe so Inu Yasha, but I don't think... oh, Sango, Kagome."

Why did they have to show up just now? As glad as he was to see Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha had been talking about personal subjects, the kind that these particular two girls should not hear. Well, it was time to change the subject then, ne? Closing both eyes, Miroku stood tall, attempting the wise, innocent look that , judging by her face, Sango obviously wasn't falling for.

"Why aren't you two heading to class? You both have a long way to go don't you?"

"Keh." Eyebrow twitching, Miroku opened his eyes to find the perfect change of topic, one, or two he should say,  that he was sure going to enjoy getting into. Grinning roguishly, he allowed his gaze to linger on the two "subject change"s, groping and touching them through amethyst eyes alone. Ogling was as close as he was ever going to get to them anyway, so he had better enjoy it while he could. Oh, it looked like that they were going to be late for class, running like that, but running was always good. Now, if only the brunette would just... Oh, right, have to answer Sango. Mustn't make m'lady wait.

"Ahh, this is true, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hi to the lovely Sango, now could I?" Still mentally caressing the two girls now past, Miroku dared his eyes to look towards Sango once again. Hm, why didn't she look happy?

"Apparently." Ahh, how lovely she was with fire in her eyes, such determination, but that response, she must've thought that it wasn't true. Well, surely kind-hearted, understanding Kagome would defend him. Noticing his gaze, Kagome sighed and shook her head. Or... maybe she wouldn't. Women could be so cruel. Putting on his best innocent face, Miroku feigned surprise at the comment, raising his hand as to protect himself from the non-existent abusive words.

"Why Sango, I'm shocked." 

"I'm not." Suddenly, Kagome's head popped up and her eyes grew wide. Fumbling with the clasps on her backpack, she ferreted around a bit and dropped to her knees, dumping what she could from the pack onto the ground in search for something unknown. Of course, with Sango standing next to him, Kagome was next to Inu Yasha, but he wasn't even going into the implications of that, for fear of physical harm.

"Oh no! I forgot something back at the classroom!" Searching frantically through her stuff again, Kagome lowered her head in defeat. Seeing her friend's plight, Sango smiled reassuringly and offered another solution.

"If you hurry, you might be able to get it. I'll ask the teacher to wait for you, okay?" What would she ever do without Sango? Kagome's eyes lit up like the wick of a candle, once burned out and now instantly teeming with new life and vitality. One couldn't help but notice how her smile grew. She was beautiful indeed, especially when she smiled, but not as beautiful as the girl beside her.

"Thank you Sango-chan!" Kagome rose and, leaving her backpack behind to allow herself more speed, dashed down the hall, intent on reaching the class and getting to her next before the bell rang. How a man could grow to love those skirts. Sango, too busy watching Kagome run off to notice Miroku doing the same, smiled as a small wave of relief washed over her.

"Well, she seems to be feeling a little better." Sweat dropping, Miroku looked towards Inu Yasha warily, knowing full and well where this conversation was heading. It seemed that Inu Yasha had realized the change as well, fore, though not one for subtlety, he slowly bent down, reaching for and grasping his bag in slightly slower motions that one would usually see form him. It was almost as if he were trying to look suspicious. He really had no flare for that sort of thing, unlike Miroku of course. (*rolls eyes* riiight...) Smiling softly, he scooted a step away from Sango and nodded. Discretion was imperative.

"Ahh, that she does." Noticing Inu Yasha's slow retreat, Sango called out to him.

"Inu Yasha, where are you going?" Inu merely walked on, toting his backpack on one shoulder while calling back to her from over his other.

"Keh, Kagome this, Kagome that, I'm going to class." Ahh, this was good; Sango was distracted watching Inu Yasha leave. Now, if only Miroku could get away unnoticed. He, for one, didn't want to be the one interrogated, especially by Sango. They didn't call her the demon *exterminator* for nothing. Besides, who knew what she could do to him! Actually, come to think of it, if it were any other situation, he might've let her, but not then, he had too much to lose. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, Miroku honed all of his senses for one seemingly simple act, to creep slowly past the girl in question, touching not hide nor hair of her... for once. Mm... maybe it wouldn't be so simple after all. Ahh, but how lovely it would have been though, even to touch hide, hair, and more, but ahh, the ramifications of it all! With these thoughts in mind, was it any wonder that the tight line that had become Miroku's mouth turned upward into his perverted, quirky grin, or that his heart beat with more fervor, more in thought of Sango than the perverseness of the acts? Such sordid, unabridged thoughts weren't uncommon within his mind, but sometimes they came at the wrong times, and, more importantly, in the wrong places. Expression becoming more dreamy and less concentrated, Miroku's ability to walk softly became inhibited, causing his steps to become larger and larger, and him to eventually become clumsier and clumsier about his escape. Poor Miroku, his imagination always did him in.

"Houshi?" Miroku stopped not a second later, one foot on tiptoe and the other in the air. Crap, he was screwed. Turning quickly, he smiled, pretending as if nothing had happened. Waving a hand in the air, he was about to apologize for having to leave using the classic "I have to get to class" excuse, but of course, running would only make her all the more determined, and if he ran, he would've seemed guilty right? All the more reason for her to go after him, he supposed. Oh, what was a guy to do? Well, answering her would be a good start.

"Yes Sango?"

"What do you know?" Oh boy. What was that look? He had never seen Sango so determined before, nor so inquisitive come to think of it, not even when she was hitting him for groping her! If that was his punishment then, what would she do to him now? Okay, calm down; he didn't really know anything, so what was he worried about? Yeah, that's right, he *didn't* know anything! Ha, then there was nothing for him to lose, and Sango couldn't do anything to him! Subduing the seemingly illogical fears that the question had wrought, and holding his head high, Miroku grinned, an act that seemed to mocked every power that Sango held over him. What could she do to him, after all?

"Why Sango, I don't know what you mean." So... why was she smiling like that?

"Is that so?" Running a finger up his neck and over the underside of his chin, Sango tilted his head to the side as she inclined her own, whispering a short, but sweet sentence into his, now burning, ear. 

Ooooh boy. He was SO done for.


	16. The End of the Beginning Part 2

Hey there!^_^ Well, the chapter was a little too long, so I chopped it in half, literally. I erased a separation bar and copied everything onto a new format to make another chapter, didn't change a thing otherwise. ^_^;  Man, why can't I seem to make the regular 5-6 pages fit everything anymore?^_^; lol oh well, as long as you guys don't mind it taking a day or so longer, I suppose it's alright, ne?^_~*

So, as a recap, almost every new section is centered mainly around another person and his/her thoughts and/or feelings. They only start repeating towards the end where only Kagome and Inu Yasha are involved. So yeah, be on the look out. .^_~ *giggles*

Besides that, yes, it is hard to believe that the time has come for the final mandatory tutoring session, and no, don't let this chapter's title fool you, **this is NO WHERE NEAR the end of the story! *Falls over laughing and practically has a heart attack* Yeah, end, ha! *wipes away a few stray tears and clears throat* Ahem, anyway, oh, and make sure to note episode 38 when it comes to Inu Yasha's first little section here.^_~ *giggles* Sooo cute!**

**Goku's Daughter-** Thank you, thank you. *bows* Heh, actually, it is a bit out of Sango's character to do that, but why not, it's fun, ne?

**Nezumi-Sama–** Awww, that's so sweet! Thanks for taking the time to review; I'm glad that you're liking the story so far.^_^ *giggles* But no, you're far too kind. And hey, everyone loves some "mindless babbling" once in a while.^_~* Hope to see you around soon!^_^

**Vampire-Elf- **Yeah, he's pretty much screwed.^-^; lol

**lunemangelus- **Ahh yes, the Sailor Moon random magical dimensional pocket trick? *Giggles* That one's always a favorite.^_~ And yeah, it would be adorable if his ears actually did that, but that would be beyond the laws of physics, though in a cartoon, who knows!^_^

**Reina1-** Thanks!^_^ Hmmm... I wonder if you'll ever actually see this. 0.o; *giggles*

**FanFicFanatic- **Yes, I'm afraid that it is evil. What's more evil is that I'll have to let what Sango said be up to your own imagination.^_~ Muahahahahahahahaha!!!! ^-^

**DemonChic-** Lol I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.^_~ No worries!^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

What could she do to him, after all?

"Why Sango, I don't know what you mean." So... why was she smiling like that?

"Is that so?" Running a finger up his neck and over the underside of his chin, Sango tilted his head to the side as she inclined her own, whispering a short, but sweet sentence into his, now burning, ear. 

Ooooh boy. He was SO done for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 16:** The End of the Beginning (Part 2)

"Kohaku, try and block this!" A whirling ball of white and black struck the wall of a nearby building, bouncing off to hit the boy who had been diving for it on the back of the head.

"Owww, Souta, not so hard." The boy reached a hand up to rub the back of his head, one eye closed in an obvious wince. His once clean shirt, grey with a black shoulder, was now encrusted with dirt and tiny particles of leaves and other such tree bits, while his pants remained relatively clean, save the stripes of dirt along the side of each leg. His skin, a bit scuffed up at the moment, held a fine sheen of sweat from the work that he had been doing that day, and was sure to continue with into the night.

"Sorry!" Souta looked quite the opposite of his friend, clean, blue shirt, dirty pant legs, but shared the same look of tiredness and exhaustion, along with that same spark of indignation and refusal to give up. The boys had been playing all day, Souta kicking, Kohaku intercepting, practicing until they could no longer move, and then starting again a few seconds later. Their soccer season was coming up, and in gym, that meant soccer for the next few weeks. They had to be prepared. Lining up another shot, Souta kicked the ball, leaning a little too far to the right, which caused the ball to soar past Kohaku and the goal, and straight towards the oncoming stairs below.

Oh no, the ball! Racing after it, Kohaku caught up to Souta who, after kicking it, had realized where it was headed and had started running. They only reached the top of the steps when the ball came bouncing back to them, seemingly from out of no where. What the... Confused, they could only sit and watch as two heads rose above the steps and into their sight. Turning to Souta, Kohaku nodded and, after receiving a nod in response, grabbed the ball as they both took off running.

"Run for it!" Of course, by the time all of that had been completed, the girls had had ample time to catch up to their little brothers, Kagome and Sango each with theirs in hand. It seemed as if their fun was over.

"Kohaku, come on, we have to get home." Unhanding her brother, Sango wrapped her arm around his shoulders instead, and began walking him down the stairs. "Bye Kagome!" Kohaku turned to his older sibling, obviously disappointed.

"Aww, but nee-chan, do we have to go?" Receiving no response, Kohaku started again. "Souta and I were practicing for..." They paused at the bottom of the steps and turned to head home. Looking to his older sister, Kohaku was about to start up again, but trailed off instead. Why did she look so sullen? She had seemed fine a few moments ago, but now... "Sango..."

"Hmm?" Noticing Kohaku's worried face, Sango smiled tiredly and squeezed him gently. "Don't worry about it." Don't worry about it? Did she think he was blind? He knew how much his sister did for him and knew the stress it caused her. How could he not worry? It was bad enough that he was too young to get a job and help, but if he couldn't even help his own sister...

"Is it the little girl?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Sango turned to him questioningly. "When is she coming to stay with us?" Sighing softly, Sango looked around slowly. Laying tired eyes upon a nearby park, she changed direction as to walk them through it instead of going straight home. Sitting on a bench that lay upon a small, grassy knoll near the pathway, Kohaku waited, hoping that he could be of some help, and wondering what the problem was to begin with. The sun would set soon, spreading a sheet of pinks and blues across the, now cerulean, sky as the sun faded from blazing pollen yellow to a more mild form of brick or rust, all the while dripping the fading colors unto the lands below, coating them with warmth as they slowly faded away and finally ebbed into darkness, but for now the sun would hold out, just long enough to see them home, and would hopefully aid in healing his sister's heart by chasing away whatever plagued her. 

Kohaku sat quietly for a few minutes, pondering on the dilemma written out before him, seemingly with invisible ink, while swinging his feet and listening to the wind rustle the branches of the nearby trees, the leaves falling, one by one, to blanket the ground below and float, aimlessly, across the pond that stretched almost endlessly in front of them, illuminated only by the sprinkle of light that could reach through the limbs above. The sky was so blue just then, the clouds having disappeared for once, allowing the sun to shine through in all of its glory, but Kohaku hadn't been paying attention to any of that, being blinded by the shadow of worry and the unknown; instead, he was picking flakes of brown paint from the already peeling, abrasive bench he then sat on, lost in thought, or lack of it, only to be called to attention a few seconds later by the sound of his sister's tired, yet always sweet, voice beside him.

"It will be a while Kohaku...it... it's complicated." Complicated? What was complicated about this? She was homeless, they had a willing home. What was hard to understand there?

"What do you mean?" Leaning back against the bench, Sango pulled her brother close, one arm wrapped around him as she laid her head on top of his.

"Kirara can't stay with us yet. The court wouldn't allow me to take her in; I don't make enough money." Kohaku's eyes widened in disbelief. That was it, just because she didn't have enough money, she had to give up? Even though she worked so hard?! That wasn't like Sango! "The doctor has agreed to take care of her for us until a court date is set and we can work out some kind of arrangement. Until then, we can go visit Kirara as often as we want to, but she can't live with us." In a small, worried voice, Kohaku spoke, choosing to study the ground between his swinging feet, instead of looking at the worry in his sister's eyes.

"How long will it be?" Sango sighed and smiled.

"You really do want her to stay, don't you?" Kohaku shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I just don't want her to have to go through what we did..." 

.. no one should have to. Smiling softly, Sango punched her brother's shoulder gently.

"You think you can handle another sister around?" He chuckled softly and punched her back. This was the Sango he knew.

"As long as she's not as tough as you." Laughing softly, Sango stood, eyes bright once again. How his sister could be so resilient, he would never understand, but as long as she was, Kohaku knew that everything would be okay.

"Well then, would you like to meet her this weekend and find out? We can make a day of it." Kohaku nodded and, following suit, rose to stand with his sister, eyes shining, smile growing, and just glad that things were back to normal. As they began their trek out of the park and back home, the setting sun cast their shadows behind them onto the dirt path below, bending over rocks and roots, and providing but an instant of shade to any one part of the trail gone past.

"So, when are you going to get together with Miroku?"

"Kohaku!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ahhh, blankets feel so nice!" Burrowing into her blankets, Kagome took a moment to savor the simplicity of it all. 

Sango had left with Kohaku about ten minutes before. Even though she tried to hide it, Kagome knew that this whole Kirara thing was really wearing on her best friend, and thought it best to let her go. She only wished that she could do something to help. As it was, Kagome couldn't really do much, so, like every other student, she took care of other things that could be done just then... like enjoy how everything seemed so incredibly wonderful after the last day of school for the week was over. Hey, she had already done her homework, so she was allowed the privilege, right? Oh, but the blankets felt so soft, so cool against her skin, and her room smelled more of flowers than her own scent to her sensitive nostrils, enhanced even more so by the chill in the air. It would be great sleeping in the next morning, the one thing all students looked forward to as the weekend neared, and who knew, maybe she'd even get to hang out with Sango that weekend, if she was feeling better of course. Curling up within the rose sheets and laying her hair to fan across the back of her pillow, Kagome sighed contentedly; life was good. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Kagome?" Raising her head toward the sudden noise, Kagome sat up, albeit a bit reluctantly, and smoothed out her ruffled uniform and tousled hair, just as her mother entered the room and sat down beside her on the bed. It was odd how well Kagome and her mother got along, almost as if they always knew what was on the other's mind. They were more like best friends than mother and daughter, but she supposed that was how a good mother and daughter should be. In this case, however, Kagome couldn't read the expression on her mother's face. It was calm, peaceful, but it was also obvious that she wanted to talk about something. What could it have been?

 "Kagome, there's something we need to talk about." Well, she sure called that one. Though that phrase was never a good thing to hear from a parent and often struck fear into the hearts of children everywhere, Kagome wasn't worried; this was different. She couldn't explain it; she just knew it was. "Do you remember the deal we had when you started the tutoring with Inu Yasha?" The deal they had? Of course, but why would she bring that up? Maybe she wanted to cut some time off, or even revoke it!

"Of course Momma; you said that if I got enough good grades I could stop in a couple of months. Why?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled slightly and looked towards Kagome's desk. Seeing the homework there already finished, her smile grew from plain happiness into pride as she realized how far her daughter had truly come in such a short amount of time. This, of course, hadn't been missed by Kagome.

"And do you realize that your next tutoring session is the last one you have to go to?" Caramel eyes widened slowly, clouding over as if not quite comprehending what had just taken place. Her last tutoring session? No more Inu Yasha, no more pranks or jokes? No more extra work? It... it couldn't be true! It was too good to be true! As her mother watched on, Kagome broke out into a wide grin, one that reached up past her mouth and into her eyes, lighting them as if they were newly born stars, sparkling and twinkling with energy anew. Flashing those excited eyes on her mother, Kagome smiled more brightly than she had ever thought possible. It was almost over.

"But you know what this means right?" Wait, what it means? Why was there a "but" in that sentence? Face falling, Kagome looked on curiously. What DID that mean? "You have to decide whether you still want to continue with the tutoring or not." Ha! Continue with the tutoring, why would she ever want to... What good did it ever do h... Then again, her grades were up... It wasn't so bad... but the pranks... Inu Yasha... Noting her daughter's internal conflict, Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Of course, you can't answer that until after your final session, so I'll ask you then." Looking quickly at the clock, she jumped to her feet and raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear! It's time to start dinner." Bidding a short goodbye to Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi left her daughter's room and headed quickly down towards the kitchen, leaving Kagome alone, and without the sense of completeness she once held. There was a question to be answered now, and Kagome would have to answer it for herself.

 "Do I want to?" 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

This is our last session huh? Crouching down in the middle of Kagome's room, Inu Yasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was time, their last session. Kagome had been in the kitchen for about five minutes, getting herself something to drink, and leaving Inu Yasha alone in her room to wait for her. They would've been working in the living room, but Souta was playing videogames with Kohaku, and the system couldn't be hooked up anywhere else in the house. Kagome's mother was in the kitchen baking, so that was out as well, leaving only Kagome's room as a habitable location for their tutoring that day.

This place... is full of Kagome's scent. Opening his eyes, the amber globes became almost honey in color, a slight darkness settling into what was once pure and uncontained. There, to his left, was the desk they worked at, and, to his right, her bed. Pink was so annoying. Her room really seemed to fit her though. It wasn't really a bad room; actually, it was kind of nice, but pink just wasn't his thing, and that went for the teddy bear at the end of her bed too. What was it with girls and stuffed animals? He'd never get it. Suddenly, the door opened behind him, nudging him gently in the back, but surprising him all the same. Jumping up, he spun around to face the culprit who, of course, had to be Kagome's little brother, Souta.

"Inu no nii-chan, Kagome wants to know if you want anything from the kitchen before she... what were you...? IIaaahhh!!!!" Grabbing Souta by his collar, Inu Yasha yanked him forward, meeting him face to face.

"I wasn't doing anything, got that?!" With a quick nod, Souta was free and scurried back the way he had come. Before he could leave the room, however, a voice sounded from behind, stopping him in his path. "Oi, kid?" Souta turned, eyeing his hero a bit unnervingly. "This is a secret between guys okay?" Recognition seemed to dawn on the young boy and he smiled, face lighting up as would a child's at Christmas. Nodding vigorously, Souta stood and, repeating what Inu Yasha had said, left the room, making sure to close the door soundly behind him. (ep. 38! Woohoo!!!)

Well, THAT had been a bit embarrassing. What had he been *thinking*?! Shaking his head, Inu Yasha plopped himself down upon Kagome's bed in a sitting position, leaning against the back wall for support. What had gotten into him lately?! Who cared if it was the last session? Good riddance! That meant no more fighting, no more thinking, no more... Kagome… The door to the room slowly opened and Kagome walked in, instinctively stopping as she felt the air. Had she noticed his downcast eyes, his indecision? Why did she look so worried? But, as quickly as it had come, the worried look left Kagome's face and she returned to her happy self once more. Why shouldn't she have been happy? After that day, she could be rid of him, just like everyone else.

From there the session picked up as it normally would have. Mrs. Higurashi hadn't been the only one to note Kagome's progress, nor was she the only one to feel pride from it. What had Kagome done to him to make him care, to make him feel emotions other than just pain or guilt? Had she really changed him at all, or was he just imagining it? Well, it didn't matter. They had studied for the test taking place the next day, and now it was over. It was over. Gathering his supplies, Inu Yasha left the Higurashi residence quietly, stopping outside for only a moment to look back at the house he was leaving behind, his only remaining connection to Kagome. Sighing softly, Inu let his shoulders droop as he turned to face the stairs leading back to the street below. For some reason, it felt lonely like that. Maybe he just never thought it would end. This place has such a calming effect on him. What was it about this shrine that made him feel at home? He almost didn't want to leave it behind. 

Kagome, what will happen to you... now that I can't be around? Feh, what was he thinking? He lived next door for crying out loud, and he could still pick on her at school right? Hey, since when did he even need her around in the first place? She was just some annoying girl that lived next door, no more, no less... definitely no less. Shaking his head, Inu Yasha continued on his way, completely unaware of the girl watching him from her window, frowning as she watched imaginary dog ears droop, and completely missing the look of revelation as it dawned on her, the newly-found insight visible only until she left her room, and left his sight.


	17. When Worlds Combine Part 3

Well, this had been part of the last chapter, but seeing as a "Part 2" made the last title long enough, I just decided to split the last one into two separate chapters and post them together.^_^ Hope you guys don't mind.^_~ *giggles*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Kagome, what will happen to you... now that I can't be around? Feh, what was he thinking? He lived next door for crying out loud, and he could still pick on her at school right? Hey, since when did he even need her around in the first place? She was just some annoying girl that lived next door, no more, no less... definitely no less. Shaking his head, Inu Yasha continued on his way, completely unaware of the girl watching him from her window, frowning as she watched imaginary dog ears droop, and completely missing the look of revelation as it dawned on her, the newly-found insight visible only until she left her room, and left his sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 17:** When Worlds Combine (Part 3)

"Are you sure Kagome? Well, okay then." Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter stroll off down the hall, listening to the soft scuffing noises Kagome's socks made against the wooden floor beneath her feet. So, she still wanted to be tutored, even after the big hassle she made at first? Mrs. Higurashi wasn't surprised. Those two were meant to be together; they only had to realize it for themselves. Smiling softly, Mrs. Higurashi made her way over to one of the kitchen cabinets; she still had dinner to prepare after all. Maybe she'd make oden, sort of as a reward for making the right choice. Kagome always had been a girl who followed the right path. Upon opening the cupboard, she reached in, intending to grab a few plates, and bumped against something else instead. The cool, smooth surface felt good against her skin, still heated from the baking that she had been doing all morning, yet it wasn't as smooth as she would've thought. What ever it was felt as if it had many small cracks, but what would she keep if it were that broken? Retracting her arm, Mrs. Higurashi withdrew, not a dinner plate, but an old, faded one instead. Of course, how silly of her!

Kagome must've forgotten about this. Seeing as Mrs. Higurashi was in charge of putting the pieces of Souta's baby plate back together while her daughter was being tutored, it was no wonder that Kagome hadn't thought twice about it since then. Actually, she'd be surprised if Kagome ever remembered about it without just stumbling onto it, but just in case, she had better move it somewhere safe so that Kagome could have it if she ever need it, or if she ever remembered that she had forgotten it in the first place, which ever came first. Giggling softly to herself, she looked around and, finding the perfect place to put it, raised the plate, stopping but a moment to gaze up, past the shine from the reflected lights above, past the cracks and signs of aging, to the object in her hands, and smile lovingly at it. Those were certainly the days.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

For the rest of that weekend, Kagome had spent her time enjoying the new found sense of freedom, not from the tutoring, but from the apprehension it had previously caused. She had come to realize something, though the thinking to get there was forced upon her by Sango being busy, and had not only come to terms with it, but rather enjoyed the idea. So what if Inu Yasha was a jerk most of the time; the sessions were helping her a lot and she'd even passed the big test that she had taken, now two days before. Besides, he was getting a bit better, and a lot easier to deal with once she had figured him out. All she had to do was be patient and everything would be just fine. That mood had kept up for the last couple of days, through math, tests, school, and even through that not-so-annoying-anymore "seeing people as monsters" thing. Yeah, even with all of its little quirks, life was good.

And, what could make life go from good to great? (In DDR it takes about .1-.25 seconds... sorry.^_^;)

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... The ringing of a bell pierced the air, releasing all to lunch for that day. Yeah, that definitely made things better. Sango, here she came! Packing her things quickly, Kagome strolled confidently out of her history classroom, intent on seeing her best friend and enjoying lunch, and life, once again. Of course, there was one thing she hadn't expected, but why did that have to be bad, ne?

"Inu Yasha?" Okay, so Inu Yasha was standing right outside of her history classroom. This was odd. Oh well, he probably wasn't there for... oh, scratch that, he was looking at her. Hmmm... what could he want? Well, only one way to find out. Walking towards him, Kagome smiled as he huffed and looked away for a second, before turning right back to face her again. Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he always did that. He never meant it; he just did it. Shrugging, once again mentally, she stopped just before him. He didn't look upset, well, for Inu anyway, so why should she bother worrying?

"How'd you do?" Um... in life, on my report card, in a new videogame? Come on, he had to be just a smidgeon more descriptive than that. Of course, that meant that the proper response would have to be just as, shall we say, lacking in eloquence?

"What?" Yep, that should do nicely. Huffing slightly, Inu Yasha turned his body to face her fully, and crossed his arms.

"The math test two days ago." Ooohhh, right, Inu Yasha = tutor. Well, that would explain his curiosity...

... not to mention what he was talking about... since he helped her study for it and all. Smiling gently, Kagome closed her eyes for a short, but sweet, smile.

"I passed with a C+. I could probably do better, but I'm happy anyway. Maybe next time right?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She looks so happy, so full of life.... Those bright, shining eyes, that energetic smile, the sheen of that lustrous, shimmering hair, dancing about as she gracefully moved beside him, leaving the strands to slide past her ear and tickle his nose teasingly, how could he help but smile, even if only slightly? Wait, he didn't need to be thinking like that again, especially with her in his next class. But still, the energy she carried with her was so... contagious. How could one human being possibly be so happy all of the time?! Inu Yasha, so caught up in his reverie that he only noticed that he had been watching her as she called out to him from down the hall, blinked a few times, trying to clear his eyes from the path his mind was leading to.

"I'll see you for our next session okay?" Session? Didn't she know that there were no more? Fading as quickly as it had come, his smile drooped, changing quickly into the frown it once was while his honeyed orbs returned once more, now clouding over even more so. Where was this anger coming from?

"Keh, don't you know that there aren't anymore?" Why was she still smiling? Inu Yasha's frown deepened. Then again, why wouldn't she be? All of the thoughts that had once been held within his memory banks fled from memories of being outside her house into his conscious thought, returning all of the fear, the doubts, and mostly, the pain to him at full blast, only feeding and adding to his ever worsening mood. Why would she want him around? No one, save Miroku, really did. Besides, after all the things he had done to her, she was probably counting her blessings that it was over. She had every right to be happy, and he, he...

"I told Momma that I wanted to keep the tutoring sessions..." Inu Yasha blinked, his clouded eyes clearing for an instant, making way for the new information to pass into his understanding as would sunlight when the clouds had gone after a storm. That was it? After all that, she still wanted him to be her tutor? What was she thinking? This was her escape, her chance at freedom, and she was throwing it away?  Why? She didn't care about grades that much, he knew enough about her to tell that much. As his eyes grew brighter, a small sense of enlightenment dawned upon him. Then, maybe she wasn't staying for that reason? As soon as they had dispersed, the anger and pain returned under the guise of common sense, blocking both his mind and heart from any external sources in a feeble attempt to protect them. What was he thinking; of course she was staying for the grades! More importantly, how was it possible that all of the negative feelings that had been ailing him his entire life were all pushed aside by one sentence, said so easily by one teenage girl? How could she have broken through him so easily, deluded him without a thought? Kami, what was the world coming to? Next thing he knew, he'd turn around and find Sesshoumaru being CIVIL! Civil he said! Man, this was insane. 

"... if that's okay with you of course." What was... hey, how did she go from happy to sad so suddenly?! Had it been something he'd done? Damnit, why couldn't she make up her mind?! Well, as long as she didn't cry it'd be okay, but why would she bother crying unless...Did she really care what he thought? Come to think of it, he supposed that he did have a say in the decision, being the tutor and all. Oh right, she said something to him; guess he'd better say something back. Yeah, she should feel lucky that he'd even bother to respond. Hmmm, what to say? It had to mean "yes" without sounding like he actually meant it, nor like he actually said it. Pfft, like he needed her anyway. She *was* just Kagome after all. Keeping his face neutral with a hint of disgust, Inu Yasha, avoiding all chance of unintentional alterations to his aloof façade, shrugged and turned away, passing off anything he could have been thinking with but two words.

"Keh, whatever." Yep, that would suffice. Smile returning, Kagome nodded and turned around, continuing down the hall, and almost missing Inu Yasha's patented smug grin. It had been a while since she'd seen it.

And then, she was gone. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Crap, the late bell!

Oh no, that was the late bell! From opposite ends, two students attempted to shove their way through the crowd of rushing teenagers, all mobbing one another for any slight chance they could get of making it to class on time. Both were worried about their tardy records, even as they were huddled and pushed through the mass of white, green, and black fabric, but one for a completely different reason than the other. If he got another detention, he was screwed.

Why do I always have to bail Miroku out?!

Why couldn't Sango just stay here for lunch?! Finally making their way through the crowd, both teens stopped at the door to their classroom. They were there, though completely oblivious to their counterpart for the moment. The bell hadn't rung; they were on time! Everything was going to be o...The bell rang, altering the teacher to, not only their presence, but to their timing as well; they were late after all.

He... "Inu Yasha..."

She..."... and Kagome,"

... owes me *big* for this. "…ye be tardy."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Oohh, why me? Momma's going to have a fit! she had to admit, however, that it was kind of an odd coincidence that she and Inu Yasha were on the same boat with this one. Maybe he wasn't the best of company, but at least someone would be there to serve the unavoidable detention that they were going to serve. Of course, Mrs. Miko hadn't said anything of it yet, but these were merely thoughts, going by much too quickly to fit into the actual span of time as everyone else saw it. Kind of interesting that way... wait, no, back to business, making an excuse to tell Momma! Looking over to her fellow condemned, Kagome sighed softly and froze, surprise barely registering before she realized what was happening. Was he... scared? If she didn't know better, Kagome would've thought that she saw worry in those amber pools of his. His mouth was drawn into a tight line instead of the usual scowl or smirk, and every muscle in his body seemed tense, but why? Why would he care about one measly detention? Come to think of, she'd never really seen him worry before. Wait, that must mean that this was important to him, right? 

"I'm afraid that I have to give ye..." If that was the case, there was really only one thing to do. Sighing softly, Kagome prepared herself for yet another day of lonely suffering. Here goes nothing.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Mrs. Miko? Sorry to interrupt but..." What was that crazy girl doing? Did she want to be in more trouble for interrupting the teacher? Oh, they were SO going to get it now! There was no way he could avoid this detention. He was so... "... it was my fault that Inu Yasha was late. Please excuse him. I'll take the detention for both of us." The entire classroom became quiet, leaving nothing above, nor below, a whisper to travel through the air. 

What was she *thinking*?! If she kept that up, she'd get two detentions! Why would she sacrifice herself like that? And... for him? This was the second time that day that she chose to stay rather than to go... chose to stay with him... by his side... what did that mean? Did that mean anything at all? When would she stop surprising him, and damnit, what was with all of these questions lately?! They were giving him a headache.

"Is that so?" Here's where she flakes, denies everything. She would if she knew what was best for her.

"Hai. I am sorry Mrs. Miko." She... didn't back out?

"Hmmm..." Kaede studied the two carefully, eyeing each individually. This was the moment of the final decision. Who would be punished and who, if anyone, would be saved? "I see. In that case, Inu Yasha," the boy in question raised his head to face her, the shock placed there not lost upon her sense of things, "take your seat. Kagome, for coming forth, ye will be spared detention..." Mrs. Miko... *sparing* her?! The world *had* come to an end! "... but ye will stay after school to clean up the classroom." And so it was decreed, and all was well... wait, where did THAT come from? Damn history class! Arrg!!! 

"Inu Yasha, take thy seat!" Snapping out of his thoughts, though both mentally and emotionally confused, Inu Yasha did as he was told and took his seat, mind whirling from all of the parodies that that day had wrought. Kagome, in turn, sat down as well, smiling, even with the cold seat freezing her to death from below, all because she held the knowledge that she had done the right thing, while internally groaning at having to spend that clean up duty alone. At least she didn't have detention right? She just kind of wished that she could use that silver lining she saw while cleaning. Who knew what clouds could do for absorbency?

And thus, class continued.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"She bailed you out?" Miroku turned off the tap on the sink in the boys' bathroom and reached over for a paper towel. (as if there were any.~_~;) Immediately realizing both the mistake he had made and why Inu Yasha hadn't been washing his hands, Miroku frowned and wiped them on the pant leg of his school uniform instead. It was black so no one would know.

"Keh." Riiiiggghhhttt, okay, someone was being Mr. Talkative today.

"Though why, I could never imagine." Receiving a glare from his friend, Miroku rolled his eyes and decided it better that he play the voice of reason than provoke Inu Yasha; he was in a bad enough mood already. Miroku had learned from lots, and lots, (and lots) of experience that Inu didn't like it when he didn't understand something, and it usually made him pretty grumpy, something that made Miroku grumpy as well. Dealing with an upset Inu Yasha is worse than dealing with a regular one. That combined with a wet pant leg (from the water people!), and the fact that he had to return to class soon didn't really help his disposition much at that moment either, but, whether he liked it or not, mediating was what he had chosen to do, and he would do so willingly.

"Kagome really did you a favor Inu Yasha. You should thank her..." Brows furrowing, Inu Yasha's scowl deepened, and he turned away, unconsciously flinging pale locks at Miroku, hitting him square in the face. 

"Keh."  How could he have forgotten? If Inu Yasha hated when he didn't understand something, he DESPISED admitting he was wrong, how ever often it may have been. Okay, new approach.

"... or at least do something nice for her." Well, that had gotten a small response from him, but a small response from this boy was worth a lot more in any other. Raising his head slightly, Inu Yasha turned to glare half-heartedly at Miroku from over his shoulder, or in other words, to "tell" him to continue. Now it got tricky. Miroku had to give him advice without seeming to do so. If Inu Yasha thought he was being told what to do, either his mood would become unmanageable, or he'd rebel... or both. Why did his best friend have to be so complicated? 

Flinging the hall pass over his shoulder, Miroku took a step towards the door, trying his best to look nonchalant in front of his irritable friend. "If Sango did that for me, I'd help her clean the room after school or be a little nicer to her in general..." 

"Keh, why wouldn't you just stop groping her?" Well, at least he was speaking, though very rudely. Glancing back at Inu Yasha from outside the door, Miroku's frown melted, turning upside down to form into a small, gloating smirk. Inu Yasha was still standing in the bathroom, eyes dazed as if in thought and mind completely unaware of his surroundings. It seemed that his response had been automatic, more so than usual, and besides, it was always amusing to see the "secretive" contemplative expression glide across Inu's face, as if he had come to a revelation that most knew instinctively. Ahh, the little joys of life. (^-^) Walking away as not to disturb him, Miroku continued down the hall, figuring that when Inu Yasha did finally break from his little trance, he wouldn't be in a very talkative mood anyway. Now, onto more immediate matters; how to explain why he was in the bathroom so long... How about "guy problems"? (*snickers*)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Arrg, stupid spot. Why won't it come out? The sound of footsteps echoed softly in the corridors of the school, reaching forth to penetrate the door of each classroom, and succeeding in only one. Kagome was in that room, scrubbing a spot that someone had made on the floor. What it was, she had no idea, but she didn't exactly want to know either; it might make it harder to touch, and therefore clean.  It was only when the footsteps stopped that Kagome looked up to see who is was, and imagine her surprise when she saw a young boy leaning casually against the door frame, encasing its length partially in strands of ivory hair, and partially in the obsidian depths of a school uniform pant leg. Why would Inu Yasha be there? He could've been home by then, so why did he stay, especially since it had almost been mandatory for him to do so? If it were her, she probably would've... well, she'd probably thank him and head home, but getting a thanks out of Inu Yasha was like squeezing water out of steel, and no, not with the whole cheese instead of a rock trick, real honest-to-goodness steel. But, if that were the case, what was he planning?

As Kagome watched, Inu Yasha raised himself from the doorframe as if, even moving, wasn't good enough for him. Walking over to her with an expression that mimicked both boredom and aggravation, Inu Yasha plucked the rag from her hand and moved her aside gently, before beginning work on the stubborn spot she had been working so hard on previously. Was he really... helping? Maybe she couldn't get a "thank you" from him, but this was as close as she was ever going to get. Noticing her eyes still on him, Inu Yasha turned to her and scowled. Kagome, blushing at being caught, moved over to the small bucket beside her and pulled out another rag, wiping off the desk above where Inu Yasha was now working steadily. 

It didn't take long to finish the rest of the classroom, especially with Inu Yasha helping. Kagome never knew that he could clean so well; if she couldn't get rid of something, give him two minutes and it would've been gone. As the two put the final cleaning supplies away at the end of the day, they walked out of the building together, no where near holding hands, but in a comfortable silence nonetheless. As they reached the outside of the school, the two split up, one to the parking spots and the other on foot, but as Kagome reached the sidewalk and turned the corner to head home, a cherry-red convertible pulled up beside her. Door swinging open before she could even look up, the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes and furry ears, turning instantly to face forward rather than face her watchful eyes. It took not but a moment for her mind to be made up and she climbed in. Buckling her seat belt, the two headed for home, the wind in their faces and the school to their backs. Sure, things would be back to normal tomorrow, but for that moment, both were at peace, and both were happy.


	18. Come On, How Can We Not Have Rin?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

****

**IMPORTANT WARNING FOR XP USERS: ** If you can read this, you probably don't have this problem, but a lot of Windows XP users, both home and professional XP, are having the same problem that I did starting the 11th (and will be repeating on the 16tth (Saturday)). The problem is that when you log onto the net, it lets you stay connected for about two minutes and then starts a countdown to restart your computer.

If anyone you know has this problem, here's how to fix it.^_^ You need to search for an MSblast.exe file. If you have it, delete it, and then download the patch from the Microsoft website (I'd put the addy here, but when I did it wouldn't let me post) and run it. If it's still disconnecting you while you're trying to dl it, well, just hope that you can be on long enough to save it to disk or get it from another computer.^_^; It might ask you to reregister windows online afterwards, but it's okay; it shouldn't have deleted anything.

Hope this helps!^_^

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

__

Sorry guys, no fine tuning for this chapter; I have to find romantic Inu Yasha and Kagome images for my ice cream b-day cake this weekend.^_^ *giggles* Yay! Now, if only screen shots worked. 0.o;

Okay, so on to the regular author's note.^_^ Well, in about a week my bf is going to have two jobs, keeping him away from home most of the time. This, albeit sad for me, is good for you because from around 5am-9pm I'll have little to nothing to do, and that means that I can write more.^_^; Of course, having around 1,107+ spiffy words on my list, it usually takes up to about four days to do a chapter now instead of three, so we'll see how that affects things.^_^ As for why it's taken me so long to post this time, well, all I have to say is that...

I HAVE THE THREE NEWEST EPISODES AND MORE MUSIC VIDEOS NOW!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!

*ahem* yes, so I was at a friend's house from Friday until yesterday having a BBQ and acquiring the three latest episodes, 117, 118, and 119. *sits calmly and then jumps up and starts dancing* YAY!

About this chapter, Rin, as you will see her, is based mostly (meaning I'll still have her pick flowers and call him fluffy) from the anime version of Rin and less from the one you usually see in fanfics. Rin, in reality, does not say cute little sentences with no grammar, nor does she have the aura of complete innocence as a three year old might. Although that version is adorable and usually great material for fics, I'm going to use the anime version where she's a little more, shall we say, independent? She still cares about everything and is adorable, but she's got more of a sassy streak in her and tends to be able to do things that shouldn't be possible because she has the will and determination to do them. As Jinenji said in episode 96, Rin is very much like Kagome; she is younger, but both share the same type of spirit, honest, brave, kind, and loyal.

And also, Sesshoumaru's boa/tail is a tail for Kagome's weird vision things.^_^ Personally, I think that it would make an adorable tail.^-^

**Goku's Daughter-** Well... The romance doesn't quite start here, but we're getting closer to the friendship part. The romance starts becoming more like what Inu and Kag have in the show about that time.^_^ Heh, I love the exclamation marks.^_~ *giggles and hugs back* See you soon!^_^ *hugs again*

**Niamha****–** *giggles* Thanks so much.^_^ It's kind of hard to keep Inu in character, being so adorable and all, but I try. I'm REALLY glad that you think that he works well.^_^ 

**Vampire-Elf****- **Awww, thank you! *blushes* =^-^=

**lunemangelus- **Hehe, I don't blame you about the watching IY instead thing; I just got up to 116 recently and I must say that I had been slacking a little while watching the new episodes.^_~ I might get the next two today too. Yay! (update: I have to 119 now.*does a little dance, makes a... oh wait, no, sorry.* ^_^) *giggles* Anyway, your question, how do you know that she's not just imagining them doing that to fit the mood that she's seeing in him, or something like that?^_~ But yeah, only the tops of his ears in the anime actually droop, but they're sooo cuuttee!!!^-^ And yeah, the episode where Shippou goes to Kaede is sooo adorable! You can actually get pictures of all of the drawings he did in order in the... *looks through bookshelf* on page 135 of the first movie art book (the one with movie style on the front and Kag and Inu standing back to back on the back cover) Oh, oh, but Inu Yasha cries in 107!!! Waaatch iittt!!! Heh, I like Jakotsu. Anyway, yeah, bye for now!^_^ P.S. the leader with the gigantic sword is awesome too.^-^ Oh, you get to see the "my sweet emotion" ending! *swoons* ... Sorry.^_^;;; --- is a die-hard/ obsessive fan

**sashlea****-** Yes, yes it can.^-^ Thanks.^_^

**FanFicFanatic****- **Lol Not a problem.^_~ I'll do my best.^_^

**Yani Cardaria-** Aww, thanks.^_^ I'm glad that you're liking it so far, and I'll try my best to post soon.^_^

**Morlana- What makes you think that there's a guise to see through or that what she's seeing is real?^_~       **

**CorruptedAngel- **Thanks, but... um... kissing?^_^; lol

**TheWraith1- **Oh, so many questions; this should be fun.^_^ *giggles* Okay, first off, Kagome has memories of her past/ childhood just like Inu Yasha, but mainly in her subconscious, and she sees them more as fiction than anything else. Considering that some of her memories while in dreams tend to take on surreal effects (due to the fact that she'd dreaming), it's no wonder that she doesn't believe them, even you can't be quite sure what parts are real and what aren't.^_~ Muahahaha!!! Okay, so yes, she was about 5-6 at the time, depending on what part she's remembering, but I can't tell you why she can't consciously remember any of that. You'll find out in about... *checks notes* oh, well, let's just say that the answer will be built up over a LOOOONG period of time. I'll finally tell you a couple of chapters before the end me thinks, but you'll get lots of dreams and hints before that, so I'm sure that you'll be able to figure most of it out by then.^_^ Actually, I just went through my notes and added a few more of them. Hehe, I hadn't even thought about making dreams of why she didn't have her memories, though I probably would've eventually anyway.^_^ Thank you!^_^ lol Let's see, what else? Mmm, you'll find out the connection with Kag and Kaede eventually, around the same time you find out why she doesn't have her memories, and a bit more about Kirara's actual history before then. About Kagome's vision things, how do you know that what she's seeing is actually real?^_~ I think I'll leave the explanation to that for now, oh, and the last thing was the Kikyo thing? *giggles* Yeah, I'm not a fan of adding Kikyo into my stories; it makes things too complicated, you know? Really, she's not as much of a bitch as she was in the beginning of the series (the only reason why I did a 1-shot between her and Kagome), but I still don't like her a whole lot, being the love rival and all. Okay, so that's it and I'm sure you're tired of reading this by now.^_^ Thanks for the review and I *definitely* hope to see you around.^_~ Have a good day!

**Aailyah-** And I am glad.^_~ *giggles*

**Pruningshears-** Lol Thanks.^_^ That's one thing that I really like hearing comments about, as I can't exactly judge that for myself.^_~* And about the Memories of the Present comment, thanks.^_^ I actually did not know that, but yeah, call me naïve.^_^;;; In that case, just pretend that "Mr. Creepy" called the police pretending that he was her father, and then it works. Yay!^_^ It's weird though; I was always taught that you could be automatically taken down to the station, at least, if they caught you. That and that the guy was always blamed based on an outdated law. *shrugs* Maybe they teach you that just so you won't do it.^_^;

**San-chan1-** I'm glad you're enjoying it.^_^ No one really knows about the "vision" thing right now, and that's how I'd like to keep it for a little while, so I'm afraid I can't be much help on that subject, but yeah, even imaginary ears are adorable.^-^ *giggles* He's so cute.^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

As the two put the final cleaning supplies away at the end of the day, they walked out of the building together, no where near holding hands, but in a comfortable silence nonetheless. As they reached the outside of the school, the two split up, one to the parking spots and the other on foot, but as Kagome reached the sidewalk and turned the corner to head home, a cherry-red convertible pulled up beside her. Door swinging open before she could even look up, the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes and furry ears, turning instantly to face forward rather than face her watchful eyes. It took not but a moment for her mind to be made up and she climbed in. Buckling her seat belt, the two headed for home, the wind in their faces and the school to their backs. Sure, things would be back to normal tomorrow, but for that moment, both were at peace, and both were happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 18:** Come On, How Can We Not Have Rin?

"Congratulations Sir; I think that she'll be very happy to hear the news." A woman smiled, face and body hidden in the shadows as she raised her hand to shake with that of a young man's,  never once noticing the face peeping out from behind her legs, nor the awed expression that face held within.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Stupid wolf... why I aughta...who does he think he is... What a day! First he lost his bus pass, then his homework, and, out of everything else that could've gone wrong, he had to run into that stupid wimpy wolf! Why him?! Grumbling moodily to himself, Inu Yasha slammed the front door of his house, catching the corner of his school uniform in the door. Whirling about, he quickly snatched said cloth and, mumbling even more so, angrily slammed the door again. Screw homework; this called for TV. Throwing his book bag to the floor, Inu trudged over to the couch and jumped over the top, plopping himself down and snuggling into the fabric to create a depression around him, making it even harder, and therefore less likely, for him to get up. Stage one, completed. Still wearing his half pout, half snarl, Inu threw aside his black uniform shirt, leaving his torso covered only by the light weight, white wife-beater shirt he wore beneath. Stage two, completed. Finally, plunging his hand into the deepest depths of the couch, he tore the remote control from underneath another cushion and, once both his hand and he remote were clear, shoved the cushion back down. Flicking through the channels, Inu Yasha finally settled on cartoons and, digging himself more deeply within the comfortable niche he had made for himself, crossed his arms over his chest. Stage three, completed; lets just see anyone try and make *him* move! (aww, sweet, sweet vegetation...)

A few, sweet minutes passed without so much as a peep from anything, but of course, that couldn't last long. Still scowling at the television, Inu Yasha's attention turned, only momentarily, as he felt something behind him. Turning quickly, he just missed seeing the small head that had popped below the top of the couch once more. Finding nothing, he turned back to his cartoons, still slightly wary and more alert, but otherwise unchanged. A few seconds later, movement from the side of the couch caught his attention and he turned, just missing the phantom head once more. Okay, there was definitely something going on. Well, if there *was* something there, Inu Yasha would wait and, when he felt movement again, grab it; that shouldn't be too difficult, right? Nodding resolutely to himself, Inu Yasha faced the TV once more, as not to cause suspicion, and waited. Sensing movement, he looked back to the side of the couch, only to feel it behind him instead and, by the time he had turned there, it was, once again, too late. 

Okay, now it was REALLY annoying him... whatever it was. This time he'd be *sure* to catch it! Turning towards the television with alert eyes, Inu sat there, muscles tensed and ready to spring. It was somewhere; he knew it, but what could it have been? He would've been altered to any sort of danger, and he had family in the house who surely would've alerted him somehow if they had found something wrong, so what was going on? Sweat began to bead on his brow, soaking into bangs of ivory, as he waited in anticipation, every movement being registered and processed through both his mind and instinct, waiting, watching for the one element that was out of place.

"There!" Thrusting his hand forth with incredible speed, Inu struck, grabbing something that felt remarkably like cloth. 

"Got'cha!" Bringing the nuisance before him, Inu's face fell and he sweat dropped, realizing that he had produced not but a small child for his efforts. The girl, now eye to eye with him, stared fearlessly into his amber orbs, her own cinnamon ones shining with courage and a determination he'd only ever seen in one other person before. Her beige tank top was still clutched within Inu Yasha's hand as he held on to her waist, and her orange shorts, reaching only just above her knees, hung almost loosely from her form. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black flip-flops, and in her shoulder-length hair, an emerald green ribbon, tying part of obsidian silk into a pony tail on the right while the rest hung down loosely across her back, allowing shine to emerge, due to the lights above.  It only took that second of pausing before Inu Yasha's senses came back to him, leaving him with but one question.

"Who the he..."

"Inu Yasha, such language around the young one!" Cringing slightly, Inu Yasha turned to find Mrs. Khioto standing behind him, hands on hips and finger wagging. Why did he have to have such a soft spot for women? 

"But..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Mrs. Khioto smiled brightly and cut in, completely killing the question at hand before it could even escape his lips.

"Inu, meet Rin. Rin, this is Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's brother." At the sound of his brother's name, the little girl, er, Rin's eyes widened immensely. Inu had never seen such respect and devotion as he did then in those little orbs of hers, but for his brother? Why would his brother know a little girl in the first place? Well, unless he was pushed into it of course. To tell the truth, Inu would've thought the girl dead before Sesshoumaru would make an acquaintance of her, so he had to have been forced into it. Parents will do that right? Brow furrowing slightly, Inu Yasha stalled. Okay, so he knew her name, but what was she doing in the house? Why was she there? "Inu Yasha, you can let her down now." Sweat dropping once again, Inu turned with a "keh", attempting to hide the rising blush that had started to steadily coat his cheeks, and set the girl on her feet in front of him. Smiling, Rin stopped a second to bow politely towards Inu, before taking a step back. Wow, that was definitely new, someone being polite to *him*.

"You're Flu..." Before she could finish, her tiny voice was cut off by one much older than her own.

"Rin, come." Sesshoumaru, having just walked in, moved to stand in front of his brother, yet behind the girl, glaring menacingly at Inu Yasha over his shoulder the entire time. What was his problem? It wasn't like Inu Yasha did anything to piss him off... other than exist. Oh, right. Anyway, he must've been an idiot to assume that a little girl would really go to him if he treated her like...

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" The pitter-patter of tiny feet assaulted Inu's ears, proving him more wrong by the second as she scuttled to stand by his brother's side. It was official; he knew absolutely *nothing* about women. As she followed Sesshoumaru out the door, Rin turned and bowed quickly to both Inu and his adopted mother, saying quick farewells as she went along, before hurrying, once again, to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha must've been hallucinating; this was just not his day.

"Who the..." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Walking down the street, Kagome was experiencing quite a different thing all together. Whereas Inu Yasha's day had been horrible, Kagome's had been great, well, except for Kouga trying to bother her, but he got in a fight with Inu Yasha before he reached her, so she was able to get away. Frankly Kagome would've thanked Inu had she believed that he had done it on purpose. Sure, he was being nicer, but not that much so. Besides, she was almost home, and it was such a beautiful day that day; what could go wrong?

Ahh, everything is so nice! At the same time, a  small, brown object was lounging in the tree just above the girl in question. As a soft breeze blew by, it lost its balance and toppled, plummeting from the tree where it lived and falling to its death, so to speak, save for the fact that it hit Kagome before the ground below. If acorns could speak, Kagome would've heard a barrage of cheering, but all she heard was a soft crunch as her foot connected with something below her. The acorn probably would've had a better chance against the concrete. Hearing a small, almost invisible shriek of agony from something supposedly inanimate, Kagome sweat dropped,   rubbing the back of her head where it had hit her to begin with. Okay, maybe not. Suddenly, another object hit her from above, tapping her in the same place the acorn had moments before. Turning towards the tree, Kagome saw nothing but falling leaves dancing in the wind. It was only when she looked away from the tree and towards her house, that she realized that the object had been no acorn, but a small pebble, tossed about from a little girl digging in Inu Yasha's yard. Thinking the worst for the little girl, Kagome strolled over to investigate, dropping her bag by the fence where she could see it, and heading towards the dirt-covered child.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. What's your name?" The girl watched Kagome sit with wide, caring eyes, slightly curious as to whom this new guest was. She seemed more curious than afraid, something Kagome held in high respect, or would if she had been judging the little girl. Instead, she just didn't want her to get in trouble. She knew Inu Yasha's temper and, though he didn't care about the flower beds, he would probably care that a trespasser was on his territory. 

"I'm Rin." Eyeing Kagome a bit warily, Rin slid her gaze to fall upon the car behind them, an act completely missed by the girl in front of her.

"Rin, are you here with anyone, perhaps your par..."

"She is with me."  Turning, Kagome laid eyes upon Sesshoumaru, leaning against his car in the background and watching her closely. Heart beating wildly within her chest, Kagome had to resist the urge to flee, to avoid what she was seeing in front of her. She had gotten used to seeing weird things a while go, and of course she didn't believe in any of them, but for some reason, she couldn't help but be afraid when it came to Sesshoumaru. If she had thought that those cold, calculating amber eyes were creepy at first, they were nothing compared to the stripes and claws that she then saw. What was worse was that, not only did she see him with those, but a giant, fluffy tail. Now, how in the world someone like him could walk around as he did with a giant fluffy tail, even if it was imaginary, it had to say something about them, and Kagome didn't want to know what. Of course, these feelings were ridiculous, but she couldn't help what she felt, and could only attempt to contain them and control them as if nothing had changed. She didn't want to be taken away. Eyes growing determined, Kagome stood up and faced Sesshoumaru, silken hair and school uniform blowing in the breeze as if she were taking part in some odd cartoon. (you know, the ones with imaginary wind blowing everything around.) Forcing a smile on her face, Kagome nodded, and then, pausing for a moment, cocked her head slightly to the side.

"But Sesshoumaru..."

"I do not have to give an explanation to one such as you." Well, that was a bit harsh. He could've been at least a tad nicer about that couldn't he? Seeing the surprised, yet slightly hurt look crossing Kagome's face, Rin looked first to her mentor, and then to the girl before her before answering for him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is my big brother." Big...brother? You mean, there were MORE?! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, this wasn't possible. Two of them were bad enough, but three?! And... wait... if she was his little sister... wouldn't she have the same genetic defect as they did? Even if it was mainly passed down by men, by some off chance, if Mrs. Khioto had it passed onto her, wouldn't the girl have it as well? Unless, of course, Mrs. Khioto had been married before, or at least had her before they were married, but then...

"Judging by the look on your face, you have obviously misinterpreted. It's a program at the orphanage in town. Rin is an orphan there and I am to take care of her from time to time." What was worse, another Khioto kid, the fact that he had caught her reaction, or Sesshoumaru being nice to a little girl? Before Kagome could even consider this train of thought, the sound of yelling broke her from the words thus spoken and drew her attention towards the house on her right.

 "HE'S A WHAT?!!!!" Sweat dropping, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who simply stood there, long, beautiful hair blowing softly in the breeze. After a few moments of staring, Sesshoumaru raised a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, bring Kagome back to the land of the living and to the realization that she had just been staring at him, or past him really... again. Cheeks in flaming, Kagome dropped her gaze back to the ground before her, alerted only to the girl beside her as she tugged on Kagome's sleeve. 

"Would you like to pick flowers with me?" Seeing the perfect way to both avoid Sesshoumaru, his brother, and his wrath, Kagome agreed and spent the rest of that hour enjoying herself while holding the flowers that Rin picked for her. Kagome had never noticed when Inu Yasha came out or when the brothers fought, nor when Mrs. Khioto came out to break them up; she was having too much fun playing with the sweet little girl before her, that was, until Mr. Khioto came home from work, unintentionally alerting her to the time. The setting sun, unnoticed until then, had cast a perfect mood upon the yard for those past few minutes, but what would've been a masterpiece on any other day was a warning then, the reds changing in meaning before her very eyes. She was going to be late for dinner. Brushing off her skirt, Kagome quickly got up and grabbed her bag, put, by then, within the yard, and, with a few apologies, made for the shrine steps. Of course, she hadn't gotten more than three steps before she heard a small voice call out to her from behind, and turned only when that voice received a response.

"Fluffy, can Kagome come back again?" F...Fluffy? As hard as she bit her lip to suppress the snicker that name evoked, it was only that much harder once the glare being sent her way registered fully. I mean, come on, how could Kagome be nervous around a guy, stripes and claws or not, with a nickname like fluffy? Just that thought alone produced a sound, much like choked laughter, to escape her lips, changing Sesshoumaru's glare on her into one that promised nothing more than a slow, painful death. Oh yeah, she was loving this, but it seemed that the best was yet to come. "Unless Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want her to come..." The look on his face was priceless! Rin stood there, barely reaching above his knees, with a face that said "I'll do anything you say like a good little girl, but I'll be horribly, horribly disappointed if you say no, and your conscience will forever afterwards eat at you alive from the inside out for doing so". 

Cuuttee!!! Sesshoumaru, trapped between a rock and a little girl's wrath, could only stand there and consider his options. To be brutally honest, it kind of bothered him when she changed from the horribly embarrassing nickname she liked to call him back to one she only used when addressing him to others. Why it bothered him... he didn't even want to think about it, but her face had said it all. Either agree or be screwed. Well, best make it look like it was his decision to begin with. Now, what to say... Taking the high road, Kagome decided to relieve "oh so high and mighty" of the burden he was so obviously faced with, and respond for him, though a bit of snickering was destined to leak through. 

"I'm sure *Fluffy*wouldn't mind Rin." Smirking, Kagome could only watch as the child before her smiled and ran to her mentor's side, pleased both that she had gotten what she had wanted, and that, more importantly, Sesshoumaru hadn't denied her. Let's see him get out of it *now*. Her work done, Kagome positioned her back on her back once again and took off, racing up the stairs and towards her house, only hoping that she wouldn't be in too much trouble after all.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kagome!" A flock of sleeping birds took off from the trees surrounding Kagome's house, awakened both by the newly arrived guests and the early morning's light. Of course, they, along with everyone else in the surrounding area, could only wonder one thing; how in the name of all that was holy could they get up that early... and on a weekend even?! (think around, oh, say 9am.^_^;)

"Sango-chan!" As the two girls waved in greeting, Kohaku and Souta met each other as well, heading off to play videogames the instant they made eye contact. All four had talked on the phone the night before, girls together, then boys together, and it had been decided that the girls would hang out and the boys would have a video game marathon; Souta had even spent the entire day setting everything up so that all their needs, minus going to the bathroom of course, could be met without either boy having to get up off of the couch or, depending on the situation, off of the floor. It was truly a gamer's dream come true, and well placed as, after the girls went inside, Mrs. Higurashi realized that she needed something from the store for breakfast that morning. The boys were much too "busy" to go and get it themselves, leaving only Sango and Kagome to do the chore instead. As much as one might think otherwise, they didn't mind taking care of the task, as they had nothing much planned anyway, and soon headed down the shrine steps to begin their not-so-treacherous journey ahead.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Inu Yasha awoke, scratching irritably at an annoying pain beneath his jaw line. He had made it difficult to get off of the couch the previous day, as has been said, so difficult in fact that he had taken to sleeping there rather than getting up and walking the flight of stairs to his bedroom. It was already both warm and comfortable where he was, so why should he have bothered moving? However, as many know from experience, what may have been comfortable the night before most certainly might not be in the morning, and thus Inu Yasha came to a problem that many of us experience, I'm sure, quite often. The choice: warm...um, couch vs. the call of nature. Where was an empty soda bottle when you needed one?!

Grunting softly, Inu hauled himself off of the couch, a movement that proved just how stiff one could become from sleeping on a couch all night, and trudged up the stairs with heavy feet, dragging them across the ground in an attempt to save what little energy he had, and hope that it didn't wake him up so much that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep when he got back downstairs. Aww, it twas a wonderful sentiment, but that never happens as one would like, and Inu was left without a warm couch, a warm bed, a comfortable body position, and without food. Actually, he was feeling a bit hungry. Heading down to the kitchen to see if his Mom was awake, Inu set one foot on the cold tile before reconsidering. If he yelled to her, he might wake up someone else and get in trouble. If he walked on the tile, well, he'd have to walk on the cold tile, and... awww man, he didn't really have any other options. Completely missing the fact that he could've just checked the bedrooms to see if anyone was still asleep, Inu touched a toe to the offending tile as one would do to test, say a lake or stream, just before swimming. Reeling back immediately, he vouched for the other option: run like a bat out of hell until you reach something that you can sit in/on so that your feet won't be on the ground for very long.  Nodding gallantly, Inu raced across the kitchen, one foot after another, not realizing the fatal flaw in his plan until it was too late.

COLD SEAT!!! Letting out a startled yelp, he jumped, what must've been a foot off of the floor, and raced smack dab into Mrs. Khioto who, at the moment, had been checking the fridge for breakfast materials. After shutting said fridge, she turned only to be rammed, full force, by a very distraught teenager. Ahh, to be young and unaware.

"Inu, could you do me a favor? I need something from the store for breakfast; I would ask Sesshoumaru, but he's out front playing with Rin." How many ways could one person go wrong in a sentence? Well, he supposed that it was better to start with the most obvious.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru wouldn't play with a..."

"THANK you Inu Yasha. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Shoving some money and a grocery list in his hand, Mrs. Khioto literally pushed Inu out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening it for him to give the world a perfect view of Inu in his undies. Oh, did I forget to mention that a school uniform is very uncomfortable to sleep in? Oops. (*snickers*) Of course, being the smart woman that she was, Mrs. Khioto had high-tailed it out of there fast enough that, when Inu Yasha turned around, Mr. Khioto was standing there instead of she, leaving Inu Yasha's rant totally null and void.

"Oh, and Inu Yasha?" Practically snarling and still envisioning the look of pure disgust on Sesshoumaru's face, Inu turned towards the kitchen, just about ready to shred something if he saw her again. "I think you need to put on some clothes hun; it would be a bit drafty out there otherwise." Blushing scarlet, Inu glared at the, now snickering, Mr. Khioto, and stormed upstairs, ready to start both his day, and slaughter his family. (Aww, but don't we all wake up like that?^_^;)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 "So what was this you were saying about a little girl at Inu Yasha's?" Walking down the stairs in high spirits, Kagome and Sango took to enjoying what most girls tend to do when nothing better is available, talking.

 "Apparently Sesshoumaru is part of some kind of Big Brother program." Missing a step and practically falling down the stairs, Sango grabbed Kagome for support, putting enough strain on the younger girl that she almost took her down with her. Seemingly in the middle of a coughing fit, Sango could only utter one word, or should I say name.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome nodded "That poor girl; she must be traumatized." Laughing, Kagome helped her friend gain her footing once more and the two were off.

"Actually, she's the cutest thing."

"Can I meet her?" Kagome shrugged.

"I don't really know if she'll be there today."

"True."  

"Inu Yasha, it would be advisable to wear pants when one opens the door in the morning. Do that again and I'll kill you." Ahh, that dark voice, those... random threats, it could only be the work of Sess... no pants?!

"Keh, shut the hell up! You don't have any idea what you're...!" Okay, now he'd spotted them. Aww, was he blushing? It really went well with his red, and white jacket, black trimmed of course. It really brought out the... um, red. Yeah. Ohh, he noticed that they were still watching him. Look at his eyes twitch like that and his blush deepen. "Keh, staring problem?" Mmm... right, it wasn't good to have tha... oh crud, not again!

"Inu Yasha, what's this about no pants?" Snickering, Sango watched, truly enjoying the look of complete and utter humiliation on Inu Yasha's face before it fled in fear of the anger he tried to replace it with. What was it about these last two days? Was it "humiliate and otherwise make Inu Yasha uncomfortable" day or what? It wasn't fair! What had he done?! Almost as if the fates could hear his plea, the little, unnoticed girl in the corner decided to speak first, taking the heat off Inu Yasha for the time being and drawing the unwanted attention to herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." All eyes turned to the little girl and, almost as if a spark of recognition had been set off in her eye, Kagome clasped her hands together excitedly and nodded.

"Rin, do you want to come to the store with us?" After a moment of consideration, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru who, in turn, simply looked to all else in the group. "It's really no problem Sesshoumaru." Sango, when looked at, nodded her head vigorously.

Besides, we can keep her from being mentally scarred in the process. Sesshoumaru would never...

"Rin, we are going. I am in need of something from the store myself, and I would be daft to allow the job to an idiot such as my 'brother'" Oh, and how he LOVED to emphasize that word! Seething with rage, Inu turned, ready to start and all out war, something none of the girls actually wanted, as it would just complicate things.

"What the he..." Popping her head out of the door unexpectedly, Mrs. Khioto shook her finger at Inu Yasha and smiled such a bright, absolutely sunny smile that all in the vicinity sweat dropped, minus Sesshoumaru of course.

"Inu Yasha, language!" Popping back inside the house just as quickly, and lets face it, randomly as she came, all outside were left to look at one another in complete silence. Come on now, what exactly could you say after that? And, what was more interesting, they had to go to the store with both Sesshoumaru AND Inu Yasha? This wasn't going to be just another trip to the store, was it? Undoubtedly, chaos would ensue, but, as for that, they would just have to wait and see.


	19. A Smile in the Darkness

Okay guys, here's a life update for ya.^_^ *giggles*

Both Mom and my bf's Nana agreed that I could stay up here for another two months, but because I'm going to be here when Nana and Papa are gone on a 2week-4week vacation, I have to watch the house and water the plants and so on and so forth. But, I'm also going to be making a little bit of animoney (hehe anime money, yay!) by babysitting my bf's cousin's daughter Kailey. I'm going to be watching her every day from tomorrow (Thursday) to sometime on Sunday me thinks, so that cuts down my writing time by quite a bit. Never fear though, it's only for a week, right?^_^ Oh, and on another note, it seems that my birthday may be on Friday instead of Thursday, meaning that my bf can be here for some of it. Yay!!! *does a jig*

Okay, onto the story. Well, all I have to say is that it gets slightly random... especially towards the bottom. 0.o; Poor Inu, but he brought it on himself... as usual.^_^;

Onto review responses! Yay!!!

**Goku's Daughter-** Wow, we didn't really get hit by the blackout here. Was it really that bad? How long did it last? I haven't heard much about it, being too lazy to plug in the cable for the TV and all.^-^; lol

**Vampire-Elf****- **Yeah, I liked having his mom in the chapter.^_^ Mm… random comic relief…*grins* Well, I'm glad you liked it so much, and the cute comment made sense, so don't worry.^_~* It's hard not making Rin COMPLETELY adorable though. 0.o; *shrugs* Ahh well, I can try, right?

**CorruptedAngel- **Awww.^_^ *giggles* You sleep then, and you are faaar too kind.^_~ Thanks soo much!^_^

**TheWraith1- **Heh, I have another idea for a game, but Inu Yasha and Kagome are going to be playing it instead.^_~ Count a bit of Sesshoumaru in that play time as well. As for Naraku getting his ass kicked, eh, he might. To be honest, I'm not quite sure if I'm going to do anything with him at all in the end, other than cause more havoc, and therefore plot development, later on in the story. Since the story's based mainly around Inu and Kag, it's not quite as important, but I'll try.^_^ But yeah, that'd be awesome.^_~

**Pruningshears-** *giggles* You were quite coherent, so don't worry about it.^_~ Yeah, there has been a lot of seriousness, but no worries, there is much good stuffs to come... and soon! Yay!

**S@n-ch@n-** Wow, I didn't think anyone read the author's note... especially the long ones.^_^; *giggles* Yay! Thank you!  Yeah, I have DSL (that's what we call it), so I have to go to my friend Sarah to get them. We just dl them while we have a sleep over and such. It's awesome.^_^ Gha! Anyway, have to go cut my Inu Yasha b-day cake! Yum!^_^ *giggles* See you soon and bye for now! And thaaank yoouu!!! *hugs*

**Laura Li1- **Thanks, and can do.^_^

**Random- **Lol you know what? Your comment had made my day today.^_~ Actually, I noticed that I'm doing the same thing that the anime does when it comes to the relationship thing. I'm making it obvious that they'll be together and at the same time making you think that it'll happen soon. Hehe, I hated that about the anime at first, just because they never actually DID get together (as of yet), but I grew to love the little cute fluff stuffs.^-^ Anyway, way too much about me! *giggles nervously* Yep, the plot thickens, although slowly, and very few chapters, if any, are there for random filler. There is almost always a reason I have something done. About not knowing what the plot is, don't worry about it; you're not supposed to. ^_^; That sounds strange doesn't it? What tends to happen is that the summaries for my stories confuse people because the summaries tend to happen mostly in the middle of my story, and thus the climax. Here, it's too in-depth to just make a climax summary, and it is no where near in the middle of my story... I think.^_^; So, basically, don't worry about it. You'll realize that the plot has been staring you in the face and growing throughout the entire story once you're finally, and I mean FINALLY (it'll be a while), introduced to the big picture. I can't say much about the rest of your comment without giving anything away (even if you're wrong, and I'm not telling you if you are or not, I'd have to give you some hint to the right answer(s)), but I can tell you when Shippou will come in. Unfortunately, Shippou won't have a huge part in this story. I love him too, but it was just too hard to figure out a way. However, he will be in one of my all-time favorite hilarious/fluff/OMG I can't believe he was so humiliated parts in the next color section, and that will last a couple of chapters. I'm usually wrong on my estimations, so I won't give one.^_~ lol He will also show up a bit later at a birthday party, but other than that, we won't see much of him. Sorry about that.~_~; Well, I hope you don't mind me ranting for so long, but thank you sooo much and I hope to see you around okay? Enjoy!^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

And, what was more interesting, they had to go to the store with both Sesshoumaru AND Inu Yasha? This wasn't going to be just another trip to the store, was it? Undoubtedly, chaos would ensue, but, as for that, they would just have to wait and see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 19:** A Smile in the Darkness

Okay, let's go through this one more time; she was walking down the street playing referee to a one-sided fight, watching a little girl, and hiding behind her best friend to avoid the mass amounts of weird looks everyone on Earth had been giving the group since they had left to go on their trek to the store. Did that sound about right? What had she been thinking?! 

The sounds of the city were hushed that morning, leaving but a few early cars to pass through the streets, potentially on a similar mission to the one they were then on. Other than the slight hum of office buildings, outside lights, and soda machines, or basically anything electrical within hearing range, the only sound that could be heard was a slight  beeping, alerting all in the party that they could cross the street. Though relatively early in the morning, a few people were still bustling about, going here and there, bundled up against the frigid early morning air and going on their way as quickly as they could, drawing little to no attention to themselves, as it would probably prolong their trip. They were all so different from this group, and they all knew it.

Okay, okay, so Kagome had had enough foresight to see that having both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha joining them would be trouble, actually, everyone should have, but she'd never thought that it would get THAT bad! Everything had erupted into chaos once, not two minutes after they had left, Rin asked Inu Yasha where his pants had been that morning, something that had almost passed through the hauteur to raise a smile from the great Sesshoumaru himself, and had definitely raised the curiosity of the fellow party members above what it had been before. Judging by the look on Inu's face when he had realized that they had been standing there that morning, it must've been awfully embarrassing, but still, why was everyone asking him that? Somehow, Kagome highly doubted that Inu Yasha would let ANYONE see him like that, even family, and much less his adopted brother. Okay, face it, there was no explaining it; it was just a weird day, and she had a feeling that things weren't going to get much better, but then again, that depends on your definition of "better" now doesn't it? 

A short, sudden wind blew past, chilling Kagome who, wearing a midnight blue miniskirt and one of her many "sham" sweatshirts, shuddered gently and pulled the azure fabric closer to herself. The miniskirt probably hadn't been that great of an idea, but at least it was comfortable. Sango, wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, didn't seem affected by the chill breeze, nor did the Khioto boys, but Rin was another matter. Still in the shorts and tank top she had been sporting the day before, the little girl had little to protect her from the outside world, not even the years that age so dutifully provided. Sesshoumaru, however, seemed oblivious to this fact, and was too busy being aggravated by his brother to do anything, even though he probably wouldn't have anyway. The poor girl, if Kagome could've, she would've taken off her sweater and given it to Rin, but being a sweatshirt, she couldn't. Instead, all she could do was pull the girl closer to herself, obstructing the path of the wind to carry it around the girl instead of to her, and hopefully giving her some of Kagome's body heat as well. Although Rin tried to fight it, as she was being taken further from Sesshoumaru, in the end, she was soon overpowered by both the enticing warmth that the older body provided, and the older girl herself, and thus had no other choice but to relent, albeit reluctantly. She didn't want to bother her Sesshoumaru-sama.

Well, at least she wasn't bored. Turning to the spectacle on her right, Kagome could only sweat drop and shake her head, shying away from the "fight", it you could call it one, with an overly-developed sense of pity for one person in particular.

"Insolent whelp."

"Bastard!"

"Brazen, long-winded buffoon."

"Asshole!" Oh yeah, there was no competition there. Was this REALLY what their parents had to listen to day in and day out? Cocking her head slightly towards Kagome's leg, Rin's already large, chocolate eyes widened even more so, producing nothing less than an effect that would have had any mortal on their knees by it's mass amount of cuteness... or fear, you know, either way. Mumbling to herself, she quickened her step to match that of Sesshoumaru's who, in that instant, was trying to escape his brother's "mindless and shameless 'insults'" while at the same time trying  to keep his aloof, nonchalant demeanor intact. Were all boys that complicated, or was it just those two? As Kagome let her go, albeit unwillingly, she wondered what Rin saw in Sesshoumaru that made her stick around. It was true that he was never really mean to her, not that Kagome could see anyway, but he wasn't exactly nice either, and didn't seem very attentive. Then again, she was still trying to get over the shock of Sesshoumaru playing "big brother" to an orphan girl. What was the world coming to?

"Buffoon? Is that like a buffalo?" She paused a moment, "... or a balloon?" Everyone in the party stopped in their tracks, their postures making them look much like overly starched shirts. Widening eyes turned to the little girl at Sesshoumaru's side and everything became quiet, still; not a cricket chirped nor a pin fell, and yet no remnants of sheep nor fences loomed about either. Breaking the newly arisen air of unspoken awkwardness that surrounded them all, Kagome walked forward and, tentatively taking Rin by her hand, led her to Sango, making sure that she was well protected. Turning, Kagome, moved to stand before the two boys, glaring at each of them separately, hands on her hips and fire blazing in her eyes.

"Is that any example to be setting for Rin?!" Both were silent. Even through the fighting, they hadn't completely missed Kagome's acts towards Rin that day; they had just been a bit...er... preoccupied. To be honest, Sesshoumaru was down right ashamed that he had even bothered to "stoop to his brother's level", and the fact that he had ignored Rin to do so made it that much worse. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that, nor show it to them in the least; it was a burden he had to bear alone. (*rolls eyes*) Inu Yasha on the other hand didn't see the big deal. Of course, unlike Sesshoumaru, he loved to voice his opinion.

"At least she didn't say assho..." A sound slap on the head cut off the word before it completely left his mouth and Inu turned, hell bent on punishing who ever dared to hit him. Of course, finding an enraged Sango could quickly change one's mind, but by stopping Inu, Sango had missed one crucial factor. Strolling alongside Sesshoumaru, Rin looked up to him confusedly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's an assho?" Cold, amber orbs slit, turning to stone before their very eyes. How dare that insolent, good-for-nothing failure of a being teach her words like that! If Rin weren't there, Sesshoumaru would've quickly dealt with his "brother", but for her benefit, he settled with a death glare, and not just any old death glare either. His usual "long painful death" look had flown long ago, fearing the look that he now sent Inu Yasha. The sky clouded over and lightning crackled; people ran screaming from their houses, and though all of this probably happened somewhere in the world, lets just focus back on the group at hand. But seriously, seeing Sesshoumaru emotionless was creepy enough, but no one wanted to see him pissed, and Kagome had a feeling that Inu Yasha would be seeing a lot of it when they got home. Turning forward once again, Sesshoumaru stopped at the upcoming crosswalk, eyes focused on the child by his side while seemingly looking over the street before him. 

"Rin, you will never say that, nor anything my "brother" says, for that matter, ever again." Blinking once, then twice, Rin's usual, energetic smile flooded over her face once more. 

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The trip went on as such for a while, what would've been a possibly ten minute trip turning into a half hour one, prolonged due to a detour earlier along the way.  By the time they had made it about two blocks from the store, the group had been strangely quiet for the five minutes or so prior to then. Whereas both Kagome and Rin were wondering, and maybe even slightly worrying, about the silence at hand, the other three had different thoughts in mind.

When had Kagome gotten so good with kids? First she had played with Rin all afternoon the day before, then had both protected her from the chill of the morning and the boys' fight, scolding them both for something they should've known in the first place, and even now, sitting at a light and being bored, she was still focused more on Rin than much else, holding her closer when the wind rose too high. Was she so protective of the child, or just children in general? Sango had rarely seen her act this way, even with her brother, yet somehow, it didn't seem out of place. Maybe it was some form of maternal instinct? She probably couldn't have that for her brother, and that in itself was a scary thought to begin with, so that might have been the case. Really, the only way to know for sure would be to see her with another kid, but that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. 

Although they hated to admit it, what was a curiosity for Sango was more appealing to the boys themselves. Even Inu Yasha was beginning to notice, and even potentially appreciate, the motherly way of Kagome's recent acts. There was just something about it that felt right, comfortable. The truth was, Kagome would make a good mother someday...hold on! Thoughts screeching to a halt, Inu Yasha mentally reeled back, realizing what had just traversed over his, now cluttered and rather confused, mind. Okay, he wasn't supposed to be having thoughts like that. This was just Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Then again, he never said that she'd have anything to do with him, like make a good wife, much less for him. Wait, he shouldn't have even thought that he wasn't supposed to think that to begin with! Did that even make sense? Oh, to hell with it all; it was just way too confusing! Mood plunging further and further into the red-hot sea of anger and confusion dammed up within his mind, Inu Yasha, noting that the lights had turned red, surged forward onto the crosswalk, unintentionally breaking all from their trances and causing Rin to reach towards him.

"Umm... we're not supposed to cross the road until..." Inu Yasha turned to look back over his shoulder.

"Keh, I know what I'm doing." Kagome took a quick step forward.

"Inu Yasha, Rin's right; you shouldn't be..." At that instant, a car swerved around the corner, blaring its horn. Hearing it coming, Inu Yasha leaped back onto the sidewalk, saving himself by the proverbial skin of his teeth. "... testing your luck." The signal across the street sounded and Sesshoumaru, groaning inwardly, made his way across, bidding Rin to do the same.

"Come along Rin, and leave my incompetent brother to his fate." As the little girl jogged forward to meet his brother, Inu Yasha's temper flared. It was bad enough to be humiliated and proven wrong, but to be insulted to boot? Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles. That was it; Sesshoumaru needed a good... Seeing the glint in his, now honeyed eyes, Kagome moved in front of Inu Yasha, waving her hands back and forth in front of her in a peaceful gesture, hoping to subdue the outburst she knew would be coming otherwise. 

"Ahh, Inu Yasha, calm down. We have to get to the store before breakfast, ne?" After a moment of thought, Inu, deciding that it wasn't quite worth it after all, scoffed slightly and passed her, mumbling and mocking her under his breath as he did so.  The crisis had been averted, but for how long?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 Though it had been quite a long journey for all of them, two blocks later they arrived at the store, only to find it closed. They had gone through all that work to get there in time, and it was still closed? Well, at least they had made it in one piece, a feat worth a pat on the back considering.  Oh well, the fact of the matter was that, until the store opened, they had to fend for themselves against the ever present threat of boredom, and to each their own devices. Whereas Kagome chose to play with Rin, drawing on the sidewalk with a rock that they had found not a centimeter away, Inu Yasha, after scanning the visible contours of the building, chose to stand against the nearest wall, legs and arms both crossed indifferently. Sango, following suit, sat down against that same wall as she watched Kagome play, and Sesshoumaru, not one to show bad posture, stood upright, furthest away from Inu Yasha, watching over Rin with the sternness of a hawk watching over its prey. A few minutes passed without incident, but when Rin's rock skipped out into the middle of the road and was hit away by a passing car, all lost their only form of entertainment, slight as it had been, and, as always, Inu Yasha chose to be the one to point it out.

"*We have to get to the store before breakfast...* Keh!" Glaring at Inu from over her shoulder, Kagome stood. Turning to face him, her cool, almost sweet expression turned dangerously sour as her fists clenched at her sides. Before their very eyes, Kagome uttered the one thing that could've given them a lifetime's worth of entertainment if only a camera had been handy.

"Sit." Now he had a problem. Sure, it was embarrassing when he had to do it in front of peers, but Sesshoumaru?! No way, no how! There was no possible way on Earth that he'd EVER sink that low in front of... Seeing Inu Yasha's indecision, Kagome decided to make it that much easier for him. "A bet's a bet Inu Yasha. You have to honor your word." Okay, now what was worse, being horribly, horribly embarrassed, or going back on your word and doing so in front of Mr. Honorable himself? Growling softly, Inu turned to Sesshoumaru's, strangely, almost amused face, and then back to Kagome. Looking back and forth one more time, he slumped his shoulders in defeat before glaring at each with smoldering globes of untold loathing, you know, just for good measure. Sitting back on his haunches, he did the most humiliating thing that he could've done given the situation.

"Woof." Oh, she tried, Sango tried, even Sesshoumaru tried to keep from humiliating him even more, but of course, that was a lost cause. As Sango tried to suppress her laughter, Kagome was completely incapable of resisting the victorious grin that now mounted itself on her face. Oh, it was justice, but was it too harsh?

"Bitch." She'd worry about that later.

"Now, you're going to SIT..."

"Woof." Kagome's grin widened and even Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk.

"... there until the store opens." Grumbling profanities under his breath, Inu Yasha turned his back to them, insistent on pouting yet unwilling to allow them to see it, defiance bleeding from every humiliated pore in his body. 

What did I do?! In the meantime, Sesshoumaru was engaged in thoughts of another nature. It greatly intrigued him that this girl could handle his brother so well, and added to the fact that she cared for Rin as she did, it almost impressed him... almost. This... Kagome was an interesting one. He'd have to watch her more closely. 

A short, balding man turned the corner. Walking up to the group, he passed Kagome and reached out to the door behind her. Pulling out a ring of keys, he slipped one into the keyhole, unlocking the store, but not before throwing an odd look Inu Yasha's way. Finally, their mission had been completed... well, the majority of it anyway, and now all that was left was to buy the groceries and go home.

For the rest of their shopping trip, the owner refused to take his eyes off of Inu Yasha if he could help it, staring at him as if he were loony and going to steal something from him. Actually, Kagome was pretty sure that another kid in the store DID steal something while the owner was thus preoccupied, leading her to believe that maybe, just maybe, irony did serve a purpose other than humor. Things were pretty quiet on the way home as well. With Inu Yasha ignoring Kagome for "sit"ing him, and him being too embarrassed to talk to anyone else, there wasn't really anyone there to make trouble, and thus noise. So, in the end, the shopping trip hadn't been so chaotic after all, and now they all got to go home and eat a well deserved breakfast. Oh, wait, Kagome had forgotten the milk. She'd have to go back. Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, there it was. So anyway, they had the rest of the day ahead of them, no doubt each group without the other, but who knew what the day could bring. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Over time, Rin began to come around more often, spending most of her time with Sesshoumaru, but playing with Kagome nonetheless. It was during these times that Inu sat on his bed, looking down from the window above onto the girls below, contemplating life, love, and ramen... or maybe just ramen. Actually, he usually got pretty hungry, so he sat on the bed and ate ramen while watching them. (*author nods resolutely*) But, the point is that over the weeks to come, Inu Yasha would watch them play, sometimes jump rope, or picking flowers, even drawing on the sidewalk with chalk, it didn't matter. What was important wasn't what they were doing, but why it affected him as it did.  How one girl could care so much was beyond him, and at times he felt himself becoming jealous, almost lonely as he watched them play. Had anyone ever been that kind to him? Had his mother shown him the love Rin was receiving from Kagome, or even more so? What had his father been like? The truth of the matter was, he didn't know. He didn't remember his past family, or much of his past at all for that matter. He didn't know where he was born or what his life was like before he was adopted. He had no clues to his past, and where could one's future go without a past, without something to work from, reflect from? The first memory he had was of a little girl with slightly wavy black hair, and a smile that shone more brightly than all the stars in the sky. If only that smile could be for him. Inu Yasha was certain that his future no longer lay with her; he had done enough damage to see to that, but where else could he turn? Turning from the window, Inu Yasha dropped the shades and lay in bed, preparing himself for a fitful sleep and an empty awakening. If only that smile... could be for him...

... and chase away the darkness that plagued his heart.


	20. Things Aren’t Always Black and White

Hello peoples!^_^ 

Is it just me, or am I having too much fun writing review responses?

Okay, sorry to make this bold, but most people don't read the author's notes.^_~ **FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS E-MAIL UPDATE NOTICES OR HAS THEM AND WANTS TO KEEP THEM: Okay, so I've been wondering if some of the people I'm sending messages to even want me to anymore.^_^; Some people asked when they were reading my older story and I'm not sure if they read this one, so I've decided to clean up the slate a little. If anyone wants me to send them an e-mail when I update, either tell me here or feel free to e-mail me. I'll write a response here or send an e-mail back as conformation, depending on which you send me.^_^ So, if anyone has one and wants to keep it, tell me so that I don't accidentally delete your addy from the folder.^_~  Thank you!^_^**

Okay, so on a personal topic, the babysitting should be done, though Karen still owes me some money, and I should have more time to write. Yay! But seriously, though they weren't checked over as much, I hope that you guys enjoyed the small break of humor that has been thrown in recently, because now it gets a little angsty again. Fluff to come though, so no worries!^_^

As for where the story is going, I can't believe that we're almost to the next color section! This is so awesome! As I told Pruningshears, the next set of things down the line should be something like this: relaxed/funny, a bit angsty, fluffy/romantic/sweet goodness (switch to friends instead of semi-enemies), a little angsty, MAGOR plot point/hint, and then my favorite huge space of funny/fluffy/Shippou goodness for a while. I can't believe that we're so close!!! Of course, this is still no where near then end, and I wouldn't hope for the whole plot to come out just yet if you don't like angst, but for now, minus a chapter or two, it should be some good times.^_^

Just one question though... do people really think that this is too angsty? ~_~;

**ladykaa28- **Aww, it was so sweet of you to respond to the end of Memories of the Present! I'm glad that you liked the fic and that you're planning on reading this fic as well, but still, I can't help but wonder if you'll ever see this response.^_^; *giggles* I put it at the top hoping you will, but I suppose we'll have to see, ne? Thanks so much for the kind review, and hope to see you soon!

**Goku's Daughter-** And bug me all you like. ^_~ *giggles* We are soon switching from the green phase, into the blue phase of fluff and funny/romantic/plot hint goodness. Awww, t'will be fun.^_^ But, for now I have to go baby-sit a 6-year old... which probably won't be fun. ^_^; Sorry! *hugs* And Thank you! You know I luv ya.^_~

**Vampire-Elf****- **Awww, that's so sweet!^_^ You guys are all so loyal; I love you guys!!! *hugs*

**lunemangelus- **Hey, I don't think I've ever thought of that before. The web of deceit... er, plot I suppose, being a spider web whereas Onigumo is a spider. That's actually pretty spiffy. Maybe I should use that sometime... if I have permission of course.^_~ ... pretty please? Can I have permission?^-^ Pleaasseee??? *giggles*

**Reina1- **Lol xc camp? Sorry, but what's that?^_^; Hehe, yes, the bet was never specifically said... except in a response I did once me thinks... hmmm... anyway! Basically the bet was that when she says "sit" he has to sit, just like a dog, on his haunches, and can't get up until she says so. He also has to say "woof". *snickers* And of course, this is all no matter what position he is currently in, as shown by the arrows in chapter 5. That was almost cruel of her, getting his hopes up like that and then springing that bet on him, but at least it's funny.^-^ Well, if you can't wait for Kag/Inu stuff, I'm assuming you mean the next chapter because every chapter is that.^-~ *laughs* No, but seriously, we're almost into the next color section, so you'll soon be getting both more plot and a lot more fluff. Fluff! Yay! *does a jig* --- *is a hopeless romantic*

**Pruningshears-** Actually, I hadn't intended to put that bit of angst in there at the end. It was just supposed to be him watching them and noticing how motherly Kag was being, but that ended up being too short and I somehow got a little angst in there, but just at the end. The rest wasn't angsty, or I don't think it was anyway. 0.o; Lets see, the order of things, according to my notes, starting at this chapter is funny, a bit angsty, fluffy/romantic/sweet goodness (switch to friends instead of semi-enemies), a little angsty, MAGOR plot point/hint, and then my favorite huge space of funny/fluffy/Shippou goodness for a while. I hope that's not too bad.^_~ Besides, you have to have a little bad for it to get better, ne? And thanks sooo much for the good author comments. You're really too kind, but you know I love them.^_~ *giggles*

**S@n-ch@n-** Lol Yeah, I used to think the Sess/Kag fics were really weird to, but once you get used to them, they're not that bad.^_^ My only beef with them is that a lot of them make Inu out to be a TOTAL asshole, even more so than a lot of extreme Kag/Inu fics sometimes do. Not all, but a lot. I mean, I suppose that was needed, but I hate that.~_~; Yeah, I had never realized how alike they were until that one Jinenji episode in the hundreds. It was like an epiphany, you know?^_^; Hmm... college books? It sounds like my old high school. Well, never fear, in about a year I'm going to be doing the same.^_^; *giggles* About the schedule, yeah, my high school schedule was 7am to 2:40pm, not as bad as yours, but I definitely understand.^_~; Lol I'm honored that with all that you're still willing to read this.^_~ *hugs comfortingly* And hey, we all need to vent sometimes right?^-^

**LyraLi** **(aka** **Laura Li)- ***giggles* "aka"s are fun.^-^ Sorry, hyper, anyway! Yeah, the recap (almost typed "recrap" 0.o;) is a new feature as of this story. I got really tired of reading the end of the last chapter in various stories to figure out what was going on when people hadn't updated in a while, so I thought that this way it'd be a little easier.^_^ So, you're one of the unfortunate "there's two people with the same user name" people? I wonder why they let that happen in the first place. *shrugs* Well, as long as you aren't terribly troubled by it right?^_^ Okay, off to bed. It's late and I might die if I don't get sleep.0.o; Gha! *giggles* Night and sweet dreams! Wait... it might not be night when you read this... hmm... then sweet dreams for when you do eventually go to bed. Yay! Night!

**Random**** (aka Heirofarwen)****-** Thank you, thank you. *bows* Wow, that's a long name, which is really odd me saying that considering that it's only *checks* one character longer than mine.0.o; *giggles* No wonder you're too lazy to log in.^_~ I tease. Anyway, wow, it's late... need sleep...Heh, but I agree with the stereotype comments. Sometimes it's nice to have the overly macho one, but only if they progress well, and that doesn't seem to happen too often, right? Ahh well, it's all good.^_^ Oh, and let me officially say, no problem. Now, to explain that: *giggles* No, you shouldn't be thanking me for responding silly! I love responding, especially with enthusiastic peoples. And yes, I meant peoples.^_~ In fact, I should be thanking you for putting up with my ranting and random, or not so random, smiley faces everywhere.^_^ See, like that one. Mm... generic smiley face...But seriously, thanks sooo much. You really are sweet, and I'm so glad that you think I've got the characters down well. That is definitely good to have in a story, ne?^_~ About updating soon, though that was probably just a casual ending, I'll do what I can, but no promises.^_~ *giggles* You're fun, you know that? Oh and plot? What plot? *looks around innocently* Man, I need to lay off the caffeine when I'm tired. Safeway brand 7-up will kill you. 0-0; I'm just weird right now; sorry about that. Gha! Ranting! *runs around flailing until she hits the bed and falls asleep*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Turning from the window, Inu Yasha dropped the shades and lay in bed, preparing himself for a fitful sleep and an empty awakening. If only that smile... could be for him...

... and chase away the darkness that plagued his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 20:** Things Aren't Always Black and White

People often say that things aren't always black and white, but I don't think that this was what they meant.

Now, to say that this day had been normal... well, that'd be a lie, but it had been rather uneventful. In the weeks gone past, things had been pretty peaceful as far as the group goes, but school was another matter entirely. Next week would be the last winter dance, and everyone was talking about it, but Kagome had bigger things to worry about, like the huge math test she had the day before. Why in the world would they give a huge test on a day that people are supposed to be getting ready and making final adjustments? This was just more proof; teachers were evil. Of course, it helped that Kagome and Inu Yasha had a tutoring session on this day to study; actually, anything that was out of the rain seemed pretty good to her right about then, but at least this was more productive than other things she could be doing inside. Of course, busy as they would soon be, there was one more matter that needed to be taken care of first.

"You get to be evil."

"No way, I..." Inu Yasha turned towards her, uncrossing his arms as the last of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Almost as if it were a revelation of some sort, Inu's golden eyes widened, curiosity seeping through the cracks, dripping between the layered panes of his stubbornness, to slowly fill the extra room that had now been provided.  "... evil?" 

"Mhhmmm..."Sure, Inu Yasha didn't like that smug, almost knowing grin on her face; it was too much like Miroku's for his liking, but... he got to be evil? Eyeing Kagome warily, Inu Yasha took the jewel case from her hand and flipped it over, analyzing the game as if it held all the answers in the world, and more importantly, any hint of whether she was lying to him to or not.

 "How evil? You mean like, killing people evil?" Kagome simply smiled and nodded. Oh, he did NOT like that grin one bit. She had to be up to something; look at that mischievous glint in her eye! There had to be some scheme hatching, or why would she have brought him, of all people, a gift? Okay, sure, it wasn't so much a gift as a game she wanted him to play, but there had to be a catch; there just *had* to be! Why else would she have cared so much?! Now, if only he knew her game...

It's called Black and White. Inu growled at his subconscious. Shut up.

"Yep." Seeing his indecision, Kagome's grin widened. In Inu Yasha's eyes, she strode over to his bed, placing herself upon the crimson comforter, so content and confident, so smug; it was as if she, the "all-knowing" Kagome, were... well, all.. knowing. (He's so cute like that. ^-^) Arg!!! Why was she doing this to him, sitting there like she knew everything?! What did *she* know anyway?! Why was he thinking "know" so much?! Well, he'd show her! He'd play her game and beat it! How'd she like that!

Well, considering that she wants you to play, she probably would. Hmm... he had a point, hey! Enough with the subconscious thoughts already!

"Well... no."  Inu turned away from Kagome only to turn back a moment later, slit eyes widening in curiosity once more. "I guess I..." Eye twitching under the "stress" of this monumental decision, he turned his back to her again, and huffed indignantly. Crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn attempt to keep the callous façade he was quickly losing, he turned his head to the side opposite her and scoffed, mind finally set upon a decision. "Okay, but if I'm not evil I quit." There, that was it. He had made a decision and it was a good one; good for him. Inu was so busy pouting that he failed to notice what was happening behind him. If he had decided to turn at that instant, he would've seen what would look like Kagome spacing out, and would've probably thought that she was planning his demise more so than doing the little mental happy dance that she had indeed been doing. She just knew that he'd love the game, and if he loved the game he'd probably get into it, as all gamers, not to mention most guys (no offense to anyone I hope!^_^;), tended to. Now, the final test was drawing near; what would he choose?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ahh, the majestic mountains, sunken valleys, and a seemingly endless array of loyal followers, what more could a guys ask for? Such beautiful fields full of life and love, cerulean seas wafting with the breeze, allowing their waters to fertilize the wondrous white sand beaches around them; the joys of nature were truly spectacular and... oh my God...

I get to be a GOD? Oh yeah, he was loving this already.

It was time. The game was in, installation had been successful, the tutorial had been mastered and so had the frustrating camera controls. Now, all that Inu had to do to was get three gate stones and choose a creature. Watching from the background, Kagome awaited that moment with great anticipation. What would he choose? Of course, she had her theory, and what a coincidence it would be if she were right, but she really had no choice but to wait and see. Darn wait times...

Coincidence my foot. He has a 1/3 chance of picking it; if you're right, it wouldn't mean anything other than he picked it. What's the big deal? Cursing her subconscious for pointing out the fatal flaw in her plan only now, Kagome decided it best just to sit back and watch. So what if it didn't prove anything conclusively, she could still watch the game and see if she were right, which of course would be reason enough for mental gloating, or at least another happy dance. And hey, if best came to best, she could just try and ignore that little fact her subconscious so willfully kept from her, and pretend that that choice did provide some evidence after all. At the computer, leaning back in his chair far enough for Kagome so see the top of his head, Inu Yasha was having an internal dilemma of his own.

Good or evil? Squinting in concentration, he raised a hand to tap an index finger against the edge of his mouth, all the while subconsciously moving closer to the computer screen.

Okay, so, the first task at hand, he needed three gate stones right? That wasn't a problem, and he could always decide the other thing later. There were villagers dancing around the first stone, so that was easy enough to find, but the second, now, this posed more of a problem. He knew where it was, but how to get it? Should he, a. kill the girl, wreck her house, and take the stone, or b. get the sickly brother from the woods and bring him to her house to acquire the stone? 

Good or evil? He could really do this any way he wanted to. Sweat began to bead on Inu's brow and he moved his face, still closer, to the screen.

 Good or evil? A. would be more fun, but... Heart pounding in his ears, a drop of sweat trailed down the contour of Inu's cheek. He could've sworn that he could hear the crackling of the computer screen as he moved closer, closer, closer to the image before him, not realizing its proximity to him, and inevitably smacking his forehead against it before he had even realized what had happened. Reeling back, he stared at the bright surface for but a moment, blinking amber orbs, lost in a slight haze of confusion, before a sudden realization kicked in; Kagome was behind him, and had probably seen everything. Whipping around to make sure that Kagome hadn't been watching, the first sight to greet Inu Yasha's eyes was a pair of chocolate ones, smiling bemusedly over at him. A moment passed with the two just sitting there, watching each other, allowing Inu Yasha to gauge Kagome's reaction... that would be, if she had had one. 

Okay, so she had seen it, but it didn't look like she was going to say anything about it. What was with her that day? She was acting oddly. Shrugging it off as girl problems, yet still sensing something amiss, Inu decided to go down the easiest path and proceed with plan two, turn around and pretend like nothing had happened. Ahh, twas the tried and true, fool-proof method that had kept his reputation alive for years, not that he had ever done anything embarrassing to really need it mind you, but the fact of the matter was, it always worked... right? Okay, no problem; he'd just turn around and... crap, the keyboard! Okay, okay, that didn't happen either. Returning the keyboard to its previous position, Inu faced the screen and settled himself into the padding of his chair. Putting his usual scowl back in place, Inu cracked his knuckles and lay one hand on the mouse, preparing, albeit a bit dramatically, to return to business undaunted.

Good or evil? Save the guy or kill the girl? Well, the way he saw it, he could always change sides, so, until he figured out what this game was really about, it would probably be best to be somewhat decent and save the guy; he'd get the stone either way, so what did it really matter right? Nodding smugly to himself, Inu Yasha rolled his cursor towards the woods, finally ready to begin the game, and yet completely unaware of the figure which had, at that instant, stopped outside of his door, alerted to Inu's actions merely by the light from the computer screen and the tension that seemed to have filled the otherwise empty room.

"So, Inu Yasha, this is what you call studying?" Instead of the quickly turning heads and rather frightened, startled expressions that one would expect from such an abrupt entrance, Sesshoumaru received nothing but silence, and perhaps a gust of wind to further fan the flames of his rising temper. They dared to ignore the great Sesshoumaru?! He had never seen such obstinate, unresponsive beings in all his life! Who did they think they were?! And more importantly, what would be so magnificent as to divert their attention more so than he? They seemed completely impervious to everything going on around them. Anger flared, Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could've done; he looked. Ahh, but that was the biggest mistake he had made that day. No longer would he do what he had planned, no longer would he spend time outside or do productive things; for the rest of that day he was there, within the confines of that room, with Rin as dutiful as ever, and one thing was for certain; they weren't getting out. Such was the arcane lure of all videogames... or, most anyway.

And so, Sesshoumaru walked forth, venturing into the unknown and vast wasteland that was his brother's room, stepping over the lingering tendrils of tension that tried to suck him deeper within their depths, only to stop in front of the undertow itself, the computer. And what a sight he beheld there! Sure, the graphics weren't fantastic, and there didn't really seem to be much to it, but one thing, as always, was clear; his brother was doing it all wrong.

"Fool." Finally turning his head, Inu Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru from over his shoulder.

"Keh, what do you know? You just walked in." Scoffing slightly, Sesshoumaru motioned for Rin to sit on Inu's bed with Kagome before turning back to his brother.

"I know that you are saving, what seems to be, a sick human when, judging by the fact that you can lift him, you could probably find better things to occupy your time." It was as if Sesshoumaru had scratched the mosquito bite that was Inu Yasha's ego more and more with every word spoken, thoroughly inflaming it, and ultimately causing it to swell, enlarging to the point where he thought that, not only could he do no wrong, but that no one else, not even his brother, could do better. So... how often did this happen again? As was said earlier, there weren't many, if any, odd occurrences thus far. Indignant as always, Inu stood, gesturing to the computer with one hand before folding his arms across his chest and plopping down on the crimson comforter next to Kagome. Why did she look so surprised?

"I'd like to see you do better." Sesshoumaru only smirked.

"Gladly." And thus it went on, Kagome slowly coming to enjoy Sesshoumaru's determination almost as much as she enjoyed Inu's enthusiasm, even though Inu Yasha never got to choose a creature, reducing her previous plans to ruin anyway. As it was, Sesshoumaru's first action had said a lot about his personality, of course, there was no surprise in the actions he chose, but still, it confirmed what they already knew. His first act of business had been to drop off the sickly man just before his sister's house, then to kill his sister. Next, he dropped the sister's dead body in front of the sickly man, causing him to die of shock. Once her house was destroyed, Sesshoumaru went to the next destination and, enraged at the wait he had had to bear due to the stone carving, crushed the sculptor's house once he was through with the stone. Of course, good or evil, it got the job done and in the end, he still got to choose his creature.

Ahh, but what to choose? For Kagome, there was no shock when he had decided to choose the tiger over the other choices for his creature, a cow or an ape, but Inu Yasha had almost suffocated, laughing as hard as he was. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha's attitude changed completely when he realized the obvious, or what would've been obvious had he played the game before; Sesshoumaru chose the tiger to torture it. And thus Inu began plan two once more. Throughout the rest of the first land, Sesshoumaru spent his time feeding the humans to the tiger, killing the humans in every way possible, and basically causing as much havoc upon them as he could when he saw fit. Upon realizing that he had let his brother get to him, which ultimately resulted in him having to give up the chance to do what his brother had been doing for the past twenty minutes now, Inu Yasha's mood turned rather sour and, though his grumpy state passed with time, he soon became bored just watching. To translate, that basically meant that he refused to admit that he was jealous of Sesshoumaru getting to play Kagome's game, but, no matter the reason, he needed a way out, and soon found one. Mr. Khioto, showing up at the door some time later to see how the studying was coming along, had given him the perfect opportunity to escape without suspicion, and so he gratefully hightailed it out of there, keeping the scowl on his face intact as to not draw any more attention to himself than necessary. Besides, he could always play when Sesshoumaru got bored right? It *was* his computer after all. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder... how would Sesshoumaru react to finding that his game had been deleted? A smug smile crossing his face, Inu Yasha strolled into the living room, having left the floor above, and opened one of the many books piled on the coffee table. Kagome would be joining him soon, no doubt, and then the studying would begin.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Over time the world was sucked from the overcast morning it had once been into the darkness of twilight hours, losing that much more light from above due to the rain clouds over head. Outside the wind blew, shaking the trees and littering the ground with particles, both natural and not, as it flew by, obstructed only by the buildings and towers that prevented its flight. Bats fled from random noises and insects roamed each and every house unnoticed, feasting and using the facilities as they wished. It was a night that scary stories would've thrived heavily in, and thus it seemed perfectly suited that Inu Yasha and Kagome were still working on math. Scary huh?

A lone figure appeared through the front door of the Khioto residence, shaking his shoes over the mat to rid himself of the moisture that had accumulated on them due to the rain outside. This person had but one goal in mind, to find Higurashi Kagome, and he wasn't leaving until that goal had been achieved. Padding gently into the hallway, he came upon a light above and, as the shadows dripped away from him, running as if water from his flesh, a small boy emerged from within, shielding his eyes until they could get used to the new lighting.

It had gotten rather late over at the Higurashi household, and Mrs. Higurashi had begun to worry. Kagome had gone over to Inu Yasha's much earlier for a study session, and should've been back, but she had yet to be seen. Souta, never missing a chance to see his hero, eagerly offered to go fetch her. Sliding on a pair of boots and a coat, he made his way down the shrine steps and into the house below.

Where could she be? Souta, still clad in his bright yellow raincoat, deposited his shoes at the door, lest they squeak and reveal him, and shook the water from his hair as would an animal of almost any sort. Looking around, he saw nothing at all out of the ordinary, something that, as strange as it sounds, failed to calm his already taut nerves. Tip-toeing around the house, he checked room to room, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sister, but finding nothing of the sort, merely furniture and the occasional book or two strewn about the place unchecked. He was nervous about being in this house, mainly because no one came to the door when he had knocked, and yet he knew they were home; the lights from the top story had told him that much. Nevertheless, he didn't want them to catch him "prowling" about and be upset, especially if it were Inu Yasha who found him. The weird thing about it though, wasn't necessarily that no one had answered the door, but more that, though all of the lights and such were on, he couldn't find a single living soul, well, on the first floor at least. Walking past the kitchen, Souta stopped. Turning for but a moment, he let his ears direct him towards the sound of voices. Though he couldn't tell who's they were, where there were people there were answers; somebody had to know where Kagome was. Sneaking past the living room, Souta made a quiet break for the stairs, and soon found something that both shocked and amazed him. The sounds of screaming could be heard, but it wasn't loud, nor very believable; that meant just one thing, VIDEOGAME! Yes, a videogame, and a violent one at that, it seemed. Creeping towards the sound, he came upon Inu Yasha's bedroom, though he wasn't aware of that fact, as he had never been upstairs before, and stopped at the door frame. Peeking around the corner sheepishly, he gave up any and all attempts to go unseen as he strolled right up to the computer for a look. Though his sight was temporarily blocked as Mr. Khioto, rising from Inu's bed to have his turn at the game, switched places with Sesshoumaru, Souta sat on the bed next to his hero's brother nonetheless, and soon switched into that one mode, between vegetation and watching football on TV, that was reserved for videogames alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

What was that? Taking a quick glance behind her, Kagome furrowed her brows and returned to the studying at hand. All night she had been hearing weird noises, undoubtedly due to the videogame upstairs, but she could've sworn that she had heard someone open the door just a moment go. Seeing Inu Yasha watching her, Kagome simply shrugged it off and continued. She knew that the idea of someone in the house was absurd, preposterous even, but  still... 

They had both been working for quite some time by that point, both noticing that it was getting dark simply by judging how tired they were, not to mention how hungry they were getting. After a few more minutes, Kagome turned once again, feeling something out of place behind her, but was pulled back into reality when Inu Yasha laid a hand on the living room table and stood, towering above her. 

"What's wrong with you today?" Without waiting for a reply, or the expected argument, from Kagome, Inu began again; "Come on, let's get something to eat." Lacking the energy to do much else, Kagome stood, and followed Inu out of the room and down the hall. She needed a change of scenery anyway, even if it was just the kitchen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Not too long after Souta's arrival, another came to the door. Whereas Souta was nervous about entering the unknown depths of this house without being invited, this person seemed to be used to it, and held no fear whatsoever. He, unlike the previous, was not on a search for Kagome; instead, his target was none other than Khioto Inu Yasha. Oh sure, Inu Yasha had a few enemies, and even fewer friends, but as he stepped into the light, Miroku couldn't help but feel somewhat special, not because of these circumstances alone, but because he *could* walk into this house, unannounced and uninvited, and not get his ass kicked. Ahh, the privileges of being, well, Miroku. Passing by the living room, not even trying to be inconspicuous, Miroku happened to look inside and noted the books and other various school supplies scattered about the table. Smirking in the perverted way that only Miroku could, he nodded quietly to himself and set his sights further down the hall.

Ahh, a late night session with Kagome-sama? Ahh, the implications of it all...Well, that would explain why no one was answering the phone. Now, let's see... if he were spending a late night with Sango, well, he'd better not think of that now, but the first stop afterwards would definitely be the kitchen.  As he walked towards that very destination, a noise from above caught his attention. Drawing him ever closer, Miroku stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see if he could see what was going on up there. Well, there were definitely noises, though he couldn't tell what noises exactly. Oh, how he loved the way his mind worked. No matter what the noises were, they were probably produced by people, people being Inu Yasha and someone, as Inu Yasha always tended to be rather noisy... or just outspoken; he hadn't decided yet. However, if he was having a late night with Kagome, she was probably up there with him, which would, if seen, provide some good material for entertainment, and if not, well, at least he'd know what they were doing. Curious as ever, Miroku ascended the steps, stopping just outside of Inu's door before peeking in. What he saw, though rather disappointing, was quite a curious sight to the boy. Souta was on the computer, something that backed up his theory of Kagome being here this late at night, but why were Mr. Khioto and Sesshoumaru watching him? And who was that little girl with Sesshoumaru? Wait, why was there a *living* little girl with Sesshoumaru anyway? Oh well, he had a task to accomplish and those were things he could save for another time. Strolling over to Mr. Khioto, Miroku said a friendly hello, and when he got nothing in response, waved his hand in front of Mr. Khioto's face. 

Okay, so he was completely unresponsive. Maybe someone hypnotized him. Snickering to himself, Miroku decided to dare a glance at whatever it was they were watching and immediately turned around. There was a giant hand flinging people to their deaths and an animal eating them. Ohh, looked interesting. Joining Sesshoumaru and Rin on the bed (not like that people! Eeeww..), Miroku sat and soon fell into the vegetation mode the others were in. He could always ask about Inu Yasha later right? Besides, he was in his room; Inu had to come back sometime.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Back in the kitchen, Inu and Kagome had just finished off their snacks, some rice for her and some ramen for him. Yeah, you thought he'd give up *his* ramen to someone else? Ha! As Inu Yasha put the plates in the dishwasher, Kagome's gaze darted towards the hallway. She was SURE that she had heard something that time! Slightly creeped out, she simply stood there, listening for another noise to come by so that she could finally see what was making it, when her eyes traveled over something on the wall, reminding her of question that she had been meaning to ask Inu Yasha for the last couple of hours.

"Can we plug the phone back in?" Inu Yasha didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he answered her.

"No." Earlier in the day, people had kept calling the house, pestering them and constantly intruding upon their study time, and, as everyone was hooked on the game upstairs, something that pissed Inu Yasha off to no extent just in itself alone, no one bothered to answer the phone. After a while, the ringing got so annoying that Inu Yasha had just gotten up, and  had systematically went about the entire house unplugging every phone he could find. It wasn't like he had gone to answer them when they had been ringing either, mind you, but that was because he hadn't wanted them to be disturbed, and getting up classified as a disruption.

"But no one's going to call this late at night, and I'm going to have to call Momma eventually; it's getting late."

"Why? You live next door; you can just walk home and tell her." Yeah, walk home to tell her mother that she'd be staying at Inu Yasha's house a little longer; that sounded reasonable. Rolling her eyes, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Inu Yasha, it would only be for a minute and..." He turned and glared back.

"No." Okay, that was it; how hard was it just to plug in a cord, make a call, and then unplug it again?  She couldn't *begin* to fathom why, of all things, he wouldn't allow her to make a simple phone call, especially at that time of night! Even if he were avoiding a call or something, to deprive her of contacting her, undoubtedly worried, mother was ludicrous! Why did he always have to be so unreasonable?! That's it; he brought this on himself.

"Inu Yasha?"

"What?"

"Sit."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Okay, so it was now about eleven o'clock and Kagome *still* hadn't made that phone call to her mother. It was getting way too late and unless she had a flashlight of some sort, she wouldn't be able to find her way back to her house. This was getting out of hand; what if her mother had been trying to call her? What if she was worried? Well, Kagome supposed that her mother could always walk down to Inu Yasha's house if she were that worried, so maybe the situation wasn't as bad as she had previously thought. Still...

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" Breaking from her thoughts, Kagome woke to find Inu Yasha half-heartedly glaring at her, seemingly in annoyance than anything else.

"You still haven't written anything." Looking down at her paper, Kagome sweat dropped. Compared to his paper, hers was as blank as the snow in the arctic. With a grumpy "feh", Inu Yasha shook his head and returned to his work, leaving Kagome to hers as both lapsed into a somewhat comfortable silence. 

How long had she been thinking? Why couldn't she concentrate? Well, she knew why she couldn't concentrate; it had all started when she was hearing those footsteps and... wait a minute... Listening closely, Kagome's eyes widened in a sudden realization. She hadn't heard any noises in the last couple of hours, not even noises from the game, nor people, upstairs. Now, if she had thought the footsteps had been creepy, this was downright frightening. It wasn't so bad when she knew that other people were in the house, but when there was no noise, and thus no immediate proof of people about, one would get kind of nervous right? Sure, she knew Inu Yasha would protect her, only because he had in the past mind you, but still, what if he got hurt because of it? What if someone really was in the house and they didn't know about it? It all came down to that, the not knowing. If you knew everything, you wouldn't really need to be afraid of anything would you? Well, she refused to be afraid just because she didn't know. She'd save that for when she really was in trouble. Rising, Kagome smoothed out her skirt and placed her pencil back on the table.

"I'll be right back okay?" Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something I left in your room." Okay, so she was a terrible liar, but what was she going to say, 'I have to go to the bathroo...' oh crud (no pun intended). Well, what was done was done and now she'd just have to stick with it. As Kagome walked across the room and into the hallway, she could feel Inu Yasha's eyes on her back the entire time. He obviously didn't believe her, and she didn't really blame him, but at least he wasn't following her. Now, what would she bring back? Maybe she could just say that she had forgotten that she hadn't brought it at all, or maybe that... wait, what was she thinking? She was on a mission! Creeping up to the foot of stairs, Kagome took slow, controlled breaths, careful not to make even the slightest sound, lest she be detected. In, out, in, out, good, in, out, in *squeak*, all motion stopped. 

Why does he have to have squeaky stairs?! Just her luck! Okay, okay, it wasn't a problem; she just had to move more carefully. That's it, that's it, one foot at a time... *CREEEAAAKKK* Ahh man! Stopping instantly, Kagome drew in a quick breath and turned her head, waiting to see if she could hear anything out of the ordinary. Whoever couldn't hear that had to be deaf, but then again, she only hoped that Inu Yasha hadn't heard that. Wouldn't it have been kind of funny if he had been standing back there watching her? NO! No, that would've been horrible! It would be sooo embarrassing! Not only would she be caught, but she probably looked like an idiot trying to sneak up the stairs that way. A feeling of dread slowly made its way into the pit of her stomach, wrapping itself around her lungs and heart, and causing them to struggle in their movements as her breathing became more labored. Okay, okay, she needed to calm down; she was just making herself nervous. He wasn't there, so what was she so worried about? He... wasn't behind her, was he? No, he wasn't behind her; he couldn't have been behind her. He *wasn't* behind her. Turning her head quickly, Kagome let loose a relieved sigh, and let her body relax slightly. There was nothing behind her after all, and thank goodness; turning like that would've been even more embarrassing than being seen tip-toeing like she had been! Anyway, it was no time to be taking breaks; Inu would expect her back soon, so she'd better hurry up with this.

Deciding it better to risk the quick squeaks as opposed to the long, drawn out ones, Kagome race up the stairs, careful to tread near the edges as she traversed the upper hallway floors to escape the same fate that had befallen her atop the steps. Stopping just outside of Inu's door, Kagome took a deep breath. The computer light was still on, meaning that either they were doing something else, had gone somewhere else, or were dead. No, they WEREN'T dead! Arg, why as she doing this to herself? Okay, that was it, time to stop being timid and rush in head... The sight that awaited Kagome behind the door stuck her to the spot.

Though the computer was still on and the game was still running, the sound had been turned off. In front of it, Miroku was sound asleep, drool leaking slowly from the corner of his mouth to bathe the unlucky, and now soggy, desk below. Inu Yasha was so going to kill him. Wait, when did *he* get there? Her gaze sweeping to the right, Kagome saw Souta curled up in Mr. Khioto's lap on the floor, the latter, she guessed, having fallen asleep first or they'd both probably be in beds somewhere. When did Souta arrive? Her mother probably sent him to go get her but...and then it clicked. She had heard Miroku and Souta walking around downstairs! It all made sense! No wonder no one was alerted, and no wonder she hadn't seen either; they'd probably passed them while they were working. Though how they could've missed them, she had no idea.  Finally, gaze traveling above Mr. Khioto and Souta, lay a sight that would forever bring a smile... and blackmail options... to her heart, but she didn't blackmail people, so she'd just settle with the smile. Atop the bed sat Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and eyes closed, and with him, a small bundle curled against his leg, snuggling happily into his "tail".

"Fluffy... pillow..." Kagome's eyes widened and filled, just barely, with tears.

CUUUTTTEEE!!!! Heart melting at the sight, Kagome couldn't help but settle a loose fist just below her eye and sigh. She'd never seen something so adorable, or thought she'd seen something so adorable, in all her life! In the shadows of the hallway, a pair of amber eyes watched her intently, a curious, yet strangely grim look surfacing from deep within the pools to coat the surface, before returning to whence it came.

Okay, come on, with something as cute and horribly sappy as the picture in front of her, how could Kagome not expect a moral to pop out of nowhere? Still, she guessed that it just went to show that one couldn't judge a book by it's cover, or should she have thought, that people weren't always black and white, but one of many shades of grey in between. (*author ducks flying vegetables*)

And with that thought in mind, Kagome headed downstairs, set upon calling her mother and asking to stay the night. Souta was here and she didn't want to carry him home, not to mention that she and Inu Yasha were still studying, so she might as well right? Readying herself for the battle that was sure to come, Kagome gingerly walked into the living room and, with her smile in place, kneeled across the table from Inu Yasha, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to call Momma for a minute to check in." And thus, the battle ensued.


	21. Winter’s Wonderland

Gha! My e-mail server has been "in maintenance" for the last three days or so, and the estimate has changed to waiting another day or two.~_~;;;;

Wow! I hadn't even realized that I'd broken one hundred comments last chapter! *does a little dance* Woohoo! And number one hundred was *checks* it looks like... it looks like...Vampire-Elf! *poppers go off, streamers fly about, the 'tink'ing of apple juice glasses can be heard throughout the air, etc.* Congratulations! Hmmm... but what could I do to celebrate? I know! How about anyone can give me suggestions of future stuff they'd like to see and I'll see what I can do?^_^ I know, I know, lame prize, but I couldn't think of anything else. I don't usually give out prizes.~_~;;; So, if anyone wants to see something, feel free and ask. Who knows, I could put it in the story.^_^ TalonKarrde suggested something in a comment during my last story that I have planned for the more romantic part of this, so maybe something you guys want could happen too.^-^

Oh, and as a reminder: IF YOU WANT E-MAIL NOTICES FROM ME OR HAVE THEM AND WANT TO KEEP THEM, E-MAIL ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME SO; you know, just in case people missed it the first time.^_^

**Goku's**** Daughter- No worries, you're staying on the list.^_~ I wonder how many people actually read that. I think I'll put a reminder at the beginning of this one as well. *adds it* Yeah, I like the simple ones too; they have the most chance for fluff the way I see it. There should be another one or two home ones in about 2-3 chapters or so, maybe even 4, but it shouldn't be very long. New monitor? Spiffy! Aww, well, I hope your head feels better.^_^ We have people over so I have to run, but I'll talk to you soon okay? Have a good night and bye for now!^-^**

**Vampire-Elf****- **Hehe yeah, I noticed the Miroku thing too.^_^; That is so like him. Personally, I like Shippou's throw; the whole turning into the giant pink blob thing amuses me.^-^ *giggles* I forget what demon Inu Yasha's throw was... if he has one. I should go look when I get home. Hmm... Doesn't it suck that you can't play demon Inu Yasha in the main game, and that you can only fight against him? I was so looking forward to playing as him there.~_~;;; Heh, yeah, Miroku's funny, but you have to admit, he does have privileges that no one else is entitled to... well, for now. I'm sure Kagome will have them as well, if desired, but that might take a bit more time in doing, ne?^_~ I'm glad you don't think that there's too much angst. I don't really think so either, but the opinion of my readers is as important as mine right? And as always, thanks so much for the kind review.^_^ You know I love it!^_^ *hugs*

**lunemangelus****- **Well, the thing is, we don't even know if he actually has a tail or not. It's just a subconscious movement while dreaming sort of thing, but makes for an absolutely adorable picture when it comes to Kagome's sight.^-^ Besides, Rin calls Sesshoumaru Fluffy, does she not?^_~* I would imagine that when they all woke up, Miroku would get hit for perversion, Kagome and Souta would go home... you know, I might as well start off this chapter with that, more chance for fluff and all.^-^ *giggles* Thanks!

**Reina1- **Lol duh Cheryl^_^; *hits self lightly on head* Yeah, my bf used to be in xc so I can't understand why I would've forgotten that.^_^; lol Hehe I'd love for Inu Yasha to tutor me except for one thing; we don't know if we could get him to open up as Kagome always seems to be able to.^_~

**Pruningshears****-** *giggles* wouldn't we all like to see the battle, but alas, tis not an important event in the story. Actually, that chapter wasn't incredibly important either, but it *was* needed, and cute.^-^ Hehe Inu as a god. Ahh what chaos that could've brought. And I know, you think it's a boa right? Well, I thought that way for a long time, but the idea of Sesshoumaru having a giant fluffy tail wrapped around his arm was just way too cute for me to pass up.^-^ Sure, it could be a family heirloom or whatnot, but I've long enjoyed the tail scenario so, as I had warned in a previous chapter, Kagome "sees" Sesshoumaru with a tail here.^_^ It's kind of like how I go with the anime brown eyes more so than the manga blue because I like the brown eyes better; it's just a matter of preference. Sorry, but that's just the way it is. Oh, and the dark look? Well, that was what was important in that chapter, but it's mostly foreshadowing. I should just let you wait until later to find out what kind, but if you really want to know, it's just showing him becoming a bit suspicious of Kagome and sensing that something's wrong. He has his suspicions, though I haven't shown much of that yet, only subtle things to show it, but what his suspicions are, I'm not going to tell.^-^

**S@n-ch@n****-** Yes, sleepovers do rule, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to write about this one. However, in a few chapters... *clears throat* Yeah, anyway, I was thinking that if people thought this was too angsty they'd die when the actual angst came about.^_^;;; I mean, sure, it was harsh there for a little while, but that was only Kagome angst. What are people going to do when it's at least two of them?

**Random**** (aka Heirofarwen)-** Lol sometimes those are the best hours to be awake, but not during school time. I mean, man that'd be bad for school.^_^; lol Yeah, I chose the tiger too. My bf chose it as well, but he liked to send it mixed signals, you know, "Good tiger, eat the people. Okay, I'm just going to slap you around for the hell of it until I almost kill you. Okay, now eat the people. Good boy." That sort of thing.~_~; I felt so bad for that poor tiger. Anyway! *giggles* Yeah, I'm a smiley addict, but they suit me so it's all good. Awww, well, I'm definitely glad that you liked the chapter.^_^ Heh, I hoped the others liked it as much as you did; you guys are going to need every bit of humor because it'll be quite a few chapters until fluff. There should be a bit in about 4-5 chapters from now, but until then it'll be preeety bad.^_^;;; Or at least I think it will... *giggles* Me thinks that I need to check my notes again.^_^;;; lol

**ladykaa28- **Funny you should mention that because in about 3-4 chapters they'll be switching from semi-enemies to semi-friends, and no, it's not the same thing.^_^; The thing is, they're not fighting like they were in the beginning; right now the "sit" was just the usual, casual "sit" that she always gives him from time to time. It's the same in the series; it's just something they do. 

**Blade Griffin- **Well, something like that; what can I say besides that her mom is the best?^_^; *giggles* And besides, Mrs. Higurashi wants them to regain something that only time together can achieve. Right now they're closer than they have been for a long while, and they have been neighbors forever, so what would be the harm of letting Kagome stay? Kag's never really lied to her and she has people there to watch her, so why should her mother not believe that she's there to study? If she wanted to do something else, she could've easily given a different excuse and saved herself the trouble of lying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

"Fluffy... pillow..." Kagome's eyes widened and filled, just barely, with tears.

CUUUTTTEEE!!!!

...

In the shadows of the hallway, a pair of amber eyes watched her intently, a curious, yet strangely grim look surfacing from deep within the pools to coat the surface, before returning to whence it came.

... 

Still, she guessed that it just went to show that one couldn't judge a book by it's cover, or should she have thought, that people weren't always black and white, but one of many shades of grey in between. (*author ducks flying vegetables*)

...

"I'm going to call Momma for a minute to check in." And thus, the battle ensued.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 21:** Winter's Wonderland

The night had come and gone, and seemingly, so had everyone else. Raising his head, Miroku allowed his violet eyes to wander the room he then inhabited, using the occasional rare beam of light that managed to seep around his form from the computer screen in front of him to search for even one living soul in the blue-tinted atmosphere. When had he fallen asleep? How long had he slept? Had it ruined his game? Surely Inu Yasha had come back to his room at some point during the night, but then why hadn't he been woken? Why hadn't the game been turned off? Scouring the other side of the room, Miroku spotted Mr. Khioto, still sleeping against the side of the bed, and sighed gently to himself. Well, at least he hadn't been the last to wake. Tip-toeing carefully across the room, as not to wake Inutaisho, Miroku made his way out the door and down the hall, careful with each step, each breath, each noise he made. After checking the rest of the rooms on the top floor and finding only Mrs. Khioto fast asleep in bed, Miroku, having a rule against friends' mothers, proceeded to head downstairs, certain that there had to be at least one person left alive down there, and absolutely determined to find some answers to the questions that kept rising in his mind. Let's just say that what he found was not quite what he had been expecting.

Sure, he had wondered briefly about where Inu Yasha had been; he had been looking for him when he had originally come, after all, and sure, he had had perverted thoughts about Inu Yasha disappearing while Kagome was supposed to be in the house, but he had considered those just his usual perversion, nothing new. Of course, neither of them would ever do anything of the sort; they were too shy and *way* too stubborn. Of course they were probably still studying somewhere and he had just missed seeing them by fluke; Kagome was too pure to be taken in so easily. Of course the one time he thought his perverted thoughts were just that, his thoughts, he had to be proven wrong... sort of. Peering over Souta's head, Miroku's face first mirrored the younger's amazement and curiosity, and then shifted, forming not only his patented perverted smirk, but a smug grin as well. It wouldn't be too long now, would it?

Kagome was sitting next to Inu Yasha in the living room, books open on the table in front of them both, and yet no pencils in hand. It seemed that the two had fallen asleep in that position, leading him to believe that they either had no idea what was going on, besides the fact that they were sleeping of course, or that they knew exactly what they were doing and Miroku's mind had actually come up with a plausible solution for once. Nah, it had to be the first. Perhaps Kagome had been in search of a pillow in her sleep, or a blanket, and perhaps Inu Yasha had done the same, but no matter the cause, the fact of the matter was that Kagome had her head resting on Inu's shoulder and his on her head. The contrast between the intertwined black and white hair amused Miroku greatly, simply because it reminded him of the game he had previously been playing, where he had flung people to their deaths with the click of a mouse button. That fact aside, the sight was truly one of beauty, made even better by the fact that Inu had his arm draped lazily over her, and tightened it even more so if anyone came near, almost... possessively. No, it wouldn't be long now.

All too soon his fun was cut short, however, as Mr. Khioto entered. Seeing the two asleep as such, he could only smile lovingly and usher the two oglers from the room, and, more importantly, out of gawking range, allowing Inu Yasha and Kagome their privacy. Unfortunately, his good will was interrupted by one young girl who had somehow slipped past them.

"Oh, what's everyone looking a..." Clamping her mouth shut, Rin took a step back, praying that she hadn't disturbed them, but it was too late. Opening a sleepy eye, Inu Yasha stretched, yawning as would a puppy and raising his arm up. It seemed that he had yet to notice the others in the room, or they would've surely been running for their lives right about then. Actually, he looked pretty damned rested; maybe he would be in a good enough mood that he wouldn't slaughter them... or at least so much so that he would do it quickly. Ahh, one could only hope. He had, however, seemed to notice a slight problem with his morning stretching ritual. The problem? The arm he decided to raise was the one he had around Kagome, stopping him in his tracks as the girl in question began to stir as well. Chocolate orbs manifested themselves, making out their surroundings and realizing, first, where there were, then what Kagome had been doing before she fell asleep, and once she got to the realization that she had slept next to Inu Yasha all night, she became all too aware of the arm wrapped around her midsection. He hadn't really been... had he? Both teens turned their heads, first to the "offending" arm, and then towards each other, but before either could move or say a word, another sound broke through the tension for them, forcing all in the vicinity to notice.

"So, who's got the sausage, hmm?" Two seconds later, a book had collided perfectly into the middle of Miroku's forehead. As Mr. Khioto applauded Kagome's aim and Inu Yasha stared, slightly in awe and slightly surprised that Kagome, his K... he meant, Kagome would do that, another walked by and saw the two, still unmoved, for the most part, from their previous position.

"So, Inu Yasha, this is what you call studying?" As Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow towards them, both teens, finally realizing their proximity to one another, shot apart as would magnets of the same charge, and would have been caught in a glaring match had Inu Yasha not set one up with Sesshoumaru at that instant instead. Feeling himself above that, and still berating himself for wasting the day yesterday, Sesshoumaru simply nodded to his father and left Kagome's line of sight, heading down the hall towards the front door. "Rin." Within two shakes of a lambs tail, Rin was up and by her "lord's" side, ready and willing to do as he asked. She loved her Sesshoumaru-sama.

Seeing her opportunity to escape, Kagome wasted no time and stood, practically running over to Souta, and took him by the shoulders. Ushering him out of the house, she bid a quick farewell and thank you to Inutaisho for his hospitality, and simply blushed as she looked at Inu Yasha, who was still fuming in the living room. Kagome's retreat completed, Inu Yasha stood and, walking past Miroku, decided to wipe that stupid grin off of his face with a good, sound whack on the head. With that done and Miroku, preferably, unconscious, Inu ascended the stairs, calling with an unusually gruff tone that he was going to go to sleep for a few hours, clearly emphasizing the "in my bed" part of it. And finally, with everyone now gone, Mr. Khioto blinked, wondering vaguely how everyone managed to disappear so quickly, before placing Miroku on the couch and going about his daily morning routine. Yep, never a dull moment with those two.

The next week was taken up completely with preparations for both the winter formal and the upcoming test. Thankfully, due to that study session, late as it had been, Kagome had managed to get through the impossible test with a B+. It was the highest grade she had ever received, and considering that it was on one of the hardest tests she had ever taken, she was dually thrilled, and completely positive that the dance the next day would be the best ever. With such a good mood, she also began thinking about how she got there. If it weren't for Inu Yasha or their study sessions, she wouldn't have even gotten a D, much less passed the test. She was really lucky to have someone so close to study with. And really, despite what she first thought of him, Inu Yasha wasn't really all that bad. Sure, he could be loud, arrogant, crude, stubborn... where was she? Oh right, but he was cute doing it, and besides, he tended to do said things more when he was trying to cover up for something else, which was even more cute in itself. He really wasn't bad at all once you learned to read him... well, not really bad anyway.  Of course, all of these thoughts would go out the window as soon as he pissed her off again, but hey, better to have enjoyed the good mood while it lasted right? She just hoped that her good cheer would rub off on him some; he seemed to have been needing it lately.

"Inu Yasha; 99%" Or... maybe not.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Colors drifted through the air, seemingly swaying with the music playing in the background, as the lights danced about, painting the room, first in a rainbow assortment, and then in the slightly lighter tones of blue and white. Dark shapes moved about, people complimenting each other, talking and laughing about this and that, dancing beneath the simulated stars from the fabric and lights on the ceiling above; all created an atmosphere that seemed surreal. It was like there was something special in the air that night, willing all to have a great time and enjoy themselves, and practically begging for a little mischief. Well, as long as that mischief wasn't pegged on Kagome, she was fine with that.  To be honest, she had never been one for dances, and had thought them rather boring the few times she had gone to one, but tonight seemed different, and she was hoping beyond hope that she knew why. The only problem that night had been that there was a lightning storm outside, more proof that winter was soon approaching, but inside it was warm and dry, making everyone that much more glad to be there, though in front of a fire might've been nice as well.

Kagome and Sango were both wearing brand new dresses, a product of their sleep over a few weeks back (ch. 19), and, embarrassingly enough, had both turned a few heads as they first walked through the door. Kagome was wearing a dark, backless, midnight blue gown, shimmering and sparkling as she walked as if a thousand microscopic diamonds had been woven into the fabric. There was a fold tightly placed across the top of her breasts, turning immediately into a form-fitting mid section, and them flowing from her waist in an upside-down funnel shape, ending at the bottom with layers upon layers of billowing folds. The blue sheen of the fabric matched perfectly with the shine of her hair, bringing the silken tresses to stand out even more so. Though usually down, Kagome wore her hair up that night, piled atop her head as if a crown on a princess, yet leaving two locks, one on each side, to fall before her ears and reach down, curling ever so slightly at her breast. Where as many girls there wore mass amounts of makeup, Kagome was satisfied with but a slight bit of light pink lip gloss to accentuate her already rosen lips, causing them to sparkle and shine as only her eyes were thought capable of before.

Sango was in much the state Kagome had been. Her usually high pony tail had been traded for a high bun, clasped together with jewel-studded sticks, and, as Kagome's had, had left one tress of hair to each ear, yet hers reaching only to the slender curve of her jaw. Her dress, unlike Kagome's strapless, had two spaghetti straps on each side, wrapping from the back of the dress to a slightly higher spot above the middle of her chest, where they connected at one single point to hold up the fabric there. A single line was set across her breast, a soft, baby pink to contrast the ruby fabric around it. Though hers didn't bellow forth as Kagome's had, it was still well shaped and form-fitting, dropping from her hips instead of her waist. All in all, both girls were a sight to behold, but what surprised people the most was that they were missing one simple component; they came with each other, meaning that neither had dates. Whereas many a boy was wondering whether they had made a mistake, it was clear to the girls that they were happy as it was. Everyone knew that Kouga had probably asked Kagome, and everyone knew that she had said no. They would've done the same in her position. 

Sitting towards the back corner, two guys stood almost lifelessly against the wall. Miroku, upset that every beautiful girl was dancing with another guy, hadn't had enough courage to ask Sango if she had wanted to come, and so he had dragged Inu Yasha into this madness, not wanting to come alone. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, hadn't wanted to come at all. He, like Miroku, had refused to ask Kagome, mainly due to the fact that he thought she'd reject him, though he'd never tell anyone that, and though many asked him, he always declined. He didn't much care for dances; they bored him. The fact of the matter was, both boys, though clad in tuxes, as were most males there, had yet to see their prospective partners, not that Inu would ask Kagome to dance anyway. He decided to let his tux money go to waste and avoid everyone there, minus Miroku who, in his white tux, not only stood out, but was completely unavoidable... as always. Of course, once they noticed a good number of guys gawking at something, some being hit by their dates for it, and some dates just completely oblivious, they had decided, out of boredom mind you, that they might as well find out what was so interesting. Imagine their surprise when Kagome and Sango walked through the doors and down the stairs, looking every bit the alluring goddesses that the boys had envisioned them to be. Now, the girls were there, the guys were awed, and this left only room for one tactic: hide so that they can't find you and you don't embarrass yourself in front of them. And what better place to hide than in the dark corner they had come from?

After a while, Inu Yasha and Miroku began to realize something, something very important; if they weren't dancing with the girls, someone else, undoubtedly, was. This, being a major blow to their egos, came about in the form of over protectiveness, causing Miroku to go look for Sango and play the knight in shining armor role that she probably hadn't needed anyway, leaving Inu Yasha to sit, alone.  Great, so he was alone... while Kagome danced with some weirdo... that could try and hurt her... or worse, what if he asked her out?! Oh no, he'd have none of that! Sure, he didn't like her, of course, but he didn't want to see her hurt again; he didn't like seeing girls cry. Besides, Kagome was the only girl that didn't make him want to pull his hair out screaming, minus Sango of course; he didn't really want to see her hurt. That would bring down his mood too, after all. So, mind finally made up, Inu Yasha left, not to look for Kagome mind you, just to wander and see what else he could do... like... run into... Kagome... or hit Miroku for being a pervert. That was always fun...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Maybe he didn't come... Wandering a bit less than aimlessly about the dance floor, Kagome allowed her shoulders to droop slightly as she sighed. She had hoped that Inu Yasha would be there, though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he wasn't the sort. Why did she even come then? She could be home watching TV with Souta instead of in this mob of hormone crazed teenagers, looking for someone that, in all rights, shouldn't even be there. Why was she even looking for him the first place? It's not like he'd dance with her anyway; he hadn't even asked her to come. What made her think he cared? What if he had come, but brought a date? Mood plummeting by the second, Kagome turned, deciding that she'd find Sango and tell her that she was going home. Before she could even walk three steps, however, Kagome, looking at the floor instead of in front of her, bumped right into a warm wall of flesh, deriving a soft "oomph" from the startled girl as she toppled backwards, but for a moment, before said wall caught her. Lifting her to her feet once more, the person braced her until she had her footing back, before releasing her to the crowd at hand.

"S... Sorry, I..."

"Keh, watch where you're going." Alarm bells rang heavily in Kagome's mind. That voice, that attitude, he *had* come! And of course, she had made an ass of herself within the first second. Stupid, stupid Kagome, why couldn't anything go right? Noticing that Kagome's gaze had dropped to the floor, Inu Yasha began to get somewhat nervous. Had he hurt her? Was something wrong? He didn't mean to be mean, it just always came out that way.

Maybe I should go so that I don't bother her anymore...

I'm sorry I'm a klutz sometimes. Please, don't go.

Why does she seem so shaken?

All I want is to be held.

What's wrong?

I wish you could make it better. The two just stood there, eyes downcast, before looking at each other. Caramel and amber collided, sending messages that their mouths could not, and producing a slight reddish tinge on both their cheeks. As chocolate orbs widened, Kagome couldn't help but think that she had been right; there was something different about that night, that place. She could feel it then, looking into his widening eyes, as if magic were in the air. Maybe, just... maybe...

"Kagome!" No, it couldn't be, not now. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing with dog-turd there?" Oh no, why, of all times, all places, all *people*, why did it have to be him?! A rumbling sound, soft at first, but gaining volume as the seconds passed, began to form within Inu Yasha's chest. Pushing Kagome behind him protectively, Inu practically barked at Kouga, telling her how much he really hadn't wanted him there, and that he knew she didn't either. Somehow, she felt better.

"What's it to you?" Amber turning orange, Inu Yasha's eyes began to slit as his rage built within him. How dare he, how dare he show his face, and then of all times! Every fiber of Inu's being trembled, begging, pleading with his mind to allow him to beat the snot out of a certain wimpy wolf before him. Oh, how he'd love to oblige that request, but he feared that if he did so, he might upset Kagome, so instead he simply stood there, glaring, scowling, and practically snarling at being interrupted, all the while praying that he had enough self-control to quell what his body so eagerly wanted. (sounds dirty doesn't it. ^_^;)

"I want to talk to my woman, that's what." Kouga, matching Inu Yasha glare for glare, snarl for snarl, insult for insult, slipped beside him, reaching out in an attempt to grab Kagome. Seeing his plan, Inu Yasha sidestepped, blocking his path, but also unintentionally allowing Kagome a chance for escape, which she used for a better purpose. Stepping around them both, she glared at them, hands on hips and eyes narrowing. The tapping of her foot, more noticeable because of the high heels she wore, broke the boys out of their squabble and, once they got a good look at her, sent them back a few feet. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to go about things calmly, rationally. Everything would be fine if she kept her cool. Besides, people were starting to stare and she didn't want to be embarrassed further.

"Kouga," He flinched at the lack of a 'kun' at the end of that, " please, just leave. I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to see you. I just want to be here and have a good time. So please..."

"But you never let me explain!"

"Kouga, just please..."

"No!" Storming up to her, Kouga grabbed Kagome by the wrist and yanked her towards himself. 

"Let me go!" Holding her tightly so that she couldn't escape, he began trying to explain himself, something that wasn't working due to a. he had just grabbed her against her will, and therefore both pissed her off and scared her slightly, and b. Kagome was seeing things in him that were making her really nervous when close up, such as fangs near her face and claws near her wrist. She knew that he'd never hurt her on purpose, but she couldn't help but be nervous. Inu Yasha on the other hand, outraged at Kouga's actions, had no qualms about telling him so. Stealing Kagome from his grasp, Inu Yasha first delivered a sound punch to his face, and then would've delivered another, and another, and another, had Kagome not stopped him, asking him if they could just go. She didn't want to be around Kouga; it still hurt that he had betrayed her all those weeks ago, and now that the scab had been ripped away, she just wanted to leave and allow another to form, hopefully protecting both her and her aching heart.

As Kagome and Inu Yasha began walking towards the door, the crowd parted for them. One couldn't block out the whispers, the gossip, but fortunately, all of it was on their side, and against Kouga's. Why had he grabbed her like that? He seemed almost desperate. Why couldn't he just let her be? He had always respected her boundaries before. A clap of thunder was heard through the music in the room, drifting from one side to the other, shaking people and leaving them in a fleeting sense of awe as it passed. Another bolt sounded, this time lighting up the already lit room, and causing the DJ to stop playing music, as all were too engulfed in wonder as to the storm outside to do much else. No one had even noticed Kouga get up from the floor.

And then, everything went black

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

People were screaming everywhere, running around like lunatics while still completely blind as a bat. He just didn't get people sometimes. Flinching at an especially painful scream, Inu Yasha shook his head. They were all so stupid; it would be better to just stay in one place, and then they wouldn't be mobbed. Besides, the lightning had knocked out the power; what was the big deal? Personally, he thought it was kind of nice. Feeling his sleeve tighten around his arm, Inu Yasha realized that not every one felt the same. Blushing slightly at the contact, Inu Yasha pulled Kagome slightly closer, untangling her hands from his clothes, and noting as he did so how often she was actually being hit by those around her. Pulling her close to him as a form of protection, he was just thankful that she didn't seem capable of the night vision he seemed to possess, or she would have otherwise, undoubtedly, mentioned the rising blush gracing his cheeks more and more as each second went by.

"Feh." Before he could even consider the meaning of his mysterious reaction to her, Inu felt something approach him from behind. He could hear Kagome gasp as he shoved her aside, away from him, no doubt shocked at the sudden change in mood, but as the lights began to flicker slowly, and the world around them became less and less like a giant whirlpool of frightened teenagers, she was left with only one sight. Kouga was on the ground, lip split and nose bleeding heavily. Inu Yasha, turning from his rival, took hold of Kagome's hand as the lights finally came on, flickering yet again, though only momentarily, before a steady stream of light once again befell them.

For the rest of that night, Kagome some how became Inu Yasha's "unofficial" date. This way, he could both spend time with her and protect her. Besides, Miroku was busy somewhere, with Sango no doubt, and he didn't have anything else to do, right? Kagome, in turn, was having thoughts of a slightly different manner.

When had he been so kind to her? Had he been nice to her all along, but she was too blind to see it? Was he really being protective of her? Every question she asked was answered with a soft, subtle, almost unnoticed subconscious "yes", a feeling that sent shivers down her spine and let loose the pin that had long since held her heart within its cage. When had she ever cared so much that she'd let him dance with her, or even be near her in general. She guessed that everything happened so fast that she never even realized that it was there, staring her in the face, until then that was. But... how much did she care about him? Did he even care about her? Well, it didn't matter; all explanations and analyzing could wait. For now she was happy, comfortable, and warm in the only place besides her mother's arms that she had ever felt safe. No matter what happened, no matter what he said, Inu Yasha would always be there for her, to protect her, and, in his own way, to care for her. What kind of caring didn't matter. As long as she was with him then, in that moment, that was all that mattered. 

The world around her faded as the sounds about them tuned out, making her wonder, for just a moment, whether this whole thing was in fact just another dream, but as she felt his arms circle her waist and pull her closer, though somewhat shyly, she knew better; no dream had ever felt that good. Lulled into the rhythm of their dancing, Kagome forgot about her worries, her fears, and focused on the then and now, not to mention not falling asleep. As comfortable and warm as she was, it was, in all likely hood, a possibility, and one she would hope to avoid at that. Sure, as always, life would go on and things would return to normal, but for that moment, she hoped that time would stop, or at least slow, so that she'd never have to leave his warm embrace, nor the feeling of security and love it held.


	22. The Age of Aquariums: Random Cute Chapte

Gha! My internet's down!!! Oh, there it goes. Woohoo!!!^_^ *giggles*

Because this is so large, I had to skip the spiffy word list step before posting this. Sorry guys, but my sanity comes first!^_^; *giggles*

I can't believe that you guys liked the last chapter so much! *hugs everyone* You guys are sooo awesome! *dramatic sniffle* I loves yous guys! =^-^=

Random cute chapter! Yay! Okay, okay, so most fics tend to have a "stuck in the bathroom" scenario, and yeah, a lot have the absolute adorable "shit, someone's talking about me" sneeze, but I thought I'd make this one a little more interesting. Oh, and sure, most aquariums don't have cafeterias, but this one does okay?^_^; lol

**Goku's Daughter-** Actually, I started watching it on Cartoon network and, when my bf gave me 92 episodes of the Japanese for Christmas, I couldn't really tell the difference until I tried watching the English again. Man, Inu's not bad, but the others, it almost felt as if someone was ripping out my ear in comparison. Of course, the Excell Saga English voices are HORRENDOUS, but yeah. I tend to get people hooked by showing them my favorite episodes.^_^; lol That way they know that even the not so good ones are worth it to see all the other awesome ones. *giggles and blushes* I'm such a fangirl!^_^;;; *dies* Oh, and yeah, from here on there should be much fluffiness, though towards the end it turns a bit angsty... I mean like, REALLY angsty, but that's just because I tend to have the climax at the end of my stories. *shrugs* Go figure.^-^; *giggles* Man, that sounded so wrong.^_^;;;

**lunemangelus- **Lol well, she'll find how if it's real or not in the pink section (after blue, which should be starting the chapter after this). Basically, she'll find out if it's real or not when they get together.^_^ Why it happens, well, you won't figure that out until a bit after that. I appreciate the patience by the way.^_~ *giggles* Oh, and yeah, I actually feel kind of bad for Kouga, being innocent of the allegations and all, but hey, the story needs to move along some how right?

**Pruningshears-** *laughs* Fuzzy armor eh?^_~ Fluff in his chapter? Mmm... actually, not a whole lot, no, but the next 2-3, oh hell yeah.^-^ *giggles* Yay! FLUUFFF!!!! Lol

**S@n-ch@n-** Baited, hooked, aye, but sadly, I can not reel you in yet. *silly sigh* Hehe I kid.^_^ *giggles* Thanks for the comment! Glad you're enjoying it thus far.^-^

**Random**** (aka Heirofarwen)****-** You don't like monkeys?! *gasp and pouts* I love monkeys. *big watery eyes* Hehe what makes you so sure I made her a miko?^_~* Oh, and no, sorry, no more Sango and Miroku in there, but this chapter should have them in it quite a bit. I love the Sango/Miroku pairing too, but I like the Inu/Kag more, so that's what I tend to write.^_^ Inu's just too cute to pass up. *giggles* Heh, and yeah, you won't realize what the plot is for another color section and a half (blue should start next chapter and pink is after that). About half way through pink is when the plot starts to really show itself. You only get glimpses of it in blue, though sometimes they may be major glimpses.^_^ Yeah, I have a crazy family too, but not in the good sort of way.^_^; My faces tend to be ^_^ ^_^; =^_^= ^-^ ^-^; =^-^= ~_~ and ~_~; .Lol Trigun is awesome, but I don't even want to *hear* the English voices, so I tend to try and stick to my tapes.^_^ Actually, the English voice actors aren't that bad, but Cartoon Network has pissed me off so much that I don't even really bother watching much any more for fear that they're going to restart it randomly, change times randomly, etc. You know what I mean right?^_^; Long reviews, hey, I love them! I write just as long review responses don't I?^_~ *laughs* It makes it more fun when one puts their personality into their comments.

**Blade Griffin- **=^-^= *giggles*

**xiao_sakura-** Hello!^_^ *waves and hugs* Sorry, a little hyper. But thanks so much! And silly, you don't need to thank me; I need to thank you for commenting! I'm really glad that you liked it.^_^ And hopefully, you might like this one too.^-^

**FanFicFanatic- **Hehe if you thought that was cute, you're going to LOVE this. ^-^ ... hopefully.^_^

**ArtificialWatermelonFlavo- **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.^_^ Actually, to be completely honest, the plot hasn't really been developed yet, well, not really. I think it starts in the next color session, but at the same time, Inu and Kag lead to the plot, so does that make them plot too? 0.o; *giggles* Anyway! Sorry about that. Yeah, I'd be red as a tomato too, but man, hitting Miroku with a book after that sausage remark would be preeetty rewarding, ne?^_~ *giggles* 

**Funky Nassau- **Such as the space in time between when Miroku was upstairs and when he was behind Souta or times when I briefly pass over a few days? But yeah, people tell me that I tend to be confusing sometimes.^_^; *giggles* Sorry about that, but I really appreciate both the critique and the compliment.^_~ Thanks for taking the time to write!^_^

**Kira-** Lol of course I am silly! This story is no where near finished yet.^_~

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine- **Lol it's completely understandable. *nods wisely and giggles* Thanks so much for the comment and no worries, there is much fluff to come.^_~*

**SwtAngl53-** Not a problem.^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Sure, as always, life would go on and things would return to normal, but for that moment, she hoped that time would stop, or at least slow, so that she'd never have to leave his warm embrace, nor the feeling of security and love it held within it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 22:** The Age of Aquariums: Random Cute Chapter (Part 1)

So the winter formal went off without a hitch, and Kagome ended up getting that dance with Inu Yasha after all. Thankfully, it wasn't the same kind as the dance to come.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A giant blob of a building began to come into focus through the sleet and hail, as Inu Yasha watched the outside world, of which he could not reach. As it loomed ahead, his attention was turned not to it, but instead to the street below, its dark grey surface coated in water, seemingly running from him, from them, only to be pulled beneath the wheels of the bus they were all on, perhaps to hide, to cower away from their final destination or the rain overhead. The day, if it hadn't been wet enough already, had started off fairly nice. The skies were blue, well, a little overcast, but blue nonetheless, and the birds were chirping, but the weather had soon turned for the worst, the sky opening as if making was for some giant hose to water them, as if they were the growing flowers of youth and not the cogs in the school system. Of course, being wet and cold was no fun, making the students more than thankful to be dry, and yet that state of mind could not compare to the excitement that filled the compartment at that moment. Kids everywhere, despite their gloomy surroundings out of the windows, were waving to busses on either side and either end of the one Inu Yasha and company were in. 

Students of all grades were jumping about, energy off the scale, and, worst of all, looking for trouble. Out of sheer boredom, they had decided to get a rise out of the teachers to see if they could break them so soon into the trip, but how did they go about it? They used the easiest method known to student kind, singing. Aww yes, the scourge of the adult world, hearing songs that had no affect other than making you want to hang yourself. Yes, this is the tactic they used, and Inu Yasha wanted to punch each and every one of the teachers there for it. Sure, it wasn't their fault, but knocking out the teachers was easier than an entire bus full of singing kids. Besides, he'd never hit Kagome, no matter how irritating she happened to be being, so the first solution looked a whole lot better. Of course, he never so much as bated an eyelash in their general direction; it wouldn't be right, after all. So instead, as the horrid singing continued, ringing sharply in his delicate ears, Inu Yasha snuck a peek at Kagome. 

She had been sitting with Sango on the bus ride, in the seat behind the one which Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka then inhabited. He didn't know the other three girls very well, and what he did know of them he didn't particularly like, but they were Kagome's friends, and they could do as they wished; it was no business of his. Sitting next to him, Miroku, having become over-heated due to staring at the girls as they jumped about, singing that infernal song along with almost every other student on the bus, removed a purple sweatshirt from his form, grinning from ear to ear. Of course; for Miroku there was always a silver lining, and, unfortunately, it had to be in some girl's underpants. Inu Yasha wasn't so lucky... or perverted. Shaking his head softly, Inu stared out the window once more, watching the rain fall and slide gently across the pane in front of him. He had a feeling that it was going to be a looong day.****

 ".2599999999999999 of a bottle of beer on the wall, .2599999999999999 of a bottle of beer! We take it down and pass it around, .259999999999999 of a bottle of beer on the wall!" (note that there's one less 9 on the end.)

"For the love of God, I beg of you! Stop singing that infernal..." As the sound of crickets reached the students' ears, all tried to hold in a slight snicker; they had been wondering when it would come to that. "*ahem* That's better. Anyway, we shall be arriving shortly so pack your bags and be sure that you're ready when the bus pulls in, as it will be departing soon afterwards." While Kagome, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka began to repack their bags across the isle, Inu Yasha simply stared out of the window and scoffed. He didn't have a bag to carry, only the clothes on his back and the money in his pockets, meaning that he really didn't have to worry about getting ready, or in other words, that he didn't have to pay attention. What better way to spend your time than not paying attention to teachers? He grumbled to himself softly. Stupid people, stupid singing, why was he there anyway?

Sure, it was a school day, and yeah, they should've been in class "studying", but the day before, their school had held an unusual surprise for the students within their ranks. They announced that there would be a surprise fieldtrip the next day, and that all from any class could go, as long as they could get parental permission and were one of the first 200 to sign up, that was. They would be excused from all classes, have no make up work, and best of all, there was a cafeteria inside their destination that seemed more like a food court than an actual cafeteria, which meant, as every student dreamed, no half-cooked, is this really meat, type of cafeteria food. 

Oh yeah, that's why.

In reality, the whole thing was a huge scheme, a plot to boost moral. The higher ups had decided that their "school spirit" factor had been declining as of late, and wanted to do something about it, but hey, a fieldtrip was a fieldtrip, and absolutely no one was complaining, well, except for Mr. Newman, the freshman English teacher, who (*snickers*) volunteered to chaperone. Now, where were they?

".259999999999999 of a bottle of beer on the wall, .259999999999999 of a bottle of beer! We take it down..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The large group stood outside of a building, a giant blue whale in shape, gathering both their supplies and their wits as the bus departed behind them, billowing exhaust and causing not a few students to choke. They had been dropped off at the entrance, as the parking lot was set behind the building, near the exit at the tail. Kagome, after finding a suitable shelter from the rain above, looked around in awe, as most of the students were doing that moment, and drew in a soft intake of breath. She had never actually been to an aquarium before, and this was much larger than she had anticipated. Though it hadn't seemed to bother anyone else, she was a bit ill at ease about stepping foot into a large whale's mouth, as that was where the entrance was stationed, but then again, it was just a building, so there was no harm in doing so... right? Looking over to Inu Yasha, sulking next to Miroku and Sango, Kagome smiled. It seemed that she'd have no reason to worry after all

As the massive crowd of kids entered the building, "ooh"ing and "aah"ing at the size of the door way itself, not to mention the lobby within, they soon noticed that two velvet ropes had been placed, one to the left and one to the right, with space in between. The students were guided into forming lines along these, three in all, and, as the teachers took turns purchasing the tickets, they handed them out to each student one by one, allowing them to pass only once they had their ticket, and only as far as the set of gaudy white benches behind them, keeping them a good distance away from the three doors to the exhibits further on.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air, missing a student's head by a fraction of a millimeter, and piercing through the English teacher's brand new hat. As Mr. Newman danced about, complaining about his ruined head gear, the student who had been barely missed closed the void that seemed to have been his mouth for the past few minutes, greatly relieving everyone around him. With wide eyes, he sulked, slowly moving backwards in hopes that if there were more people in front of him, he'd have more of a shield, human or not. Kaede sighed and rubbed her temples; this hadn't been what she had been expecting when she had signed up to be a teacher. Well, at least the students' behavior was still relatively mild at the moment.

"Please Madam, that is not allowed on these grounds." Kaede simply scratched the back of her head nervously as her bow was taken from her, as if she, the eldest and wisest, were nothing more than a mere teenager. Not what she'd expected at all. 

She and Mr. Myouga, the eleventh grade history teacher, had been formally asked to attend the fieldtrip on that day, or in laymen's terms, were forced to chaperone. They, unlike the newbie, knew exactly what havoc a fieldtrip meant, but seeing as their jobs probably rode on them being there, they really had no choice. Besides, who else would they get to go, more Mr. Newmans? It wasn't very likely. Preparing to enter the exhibits, the three teachers began to form small groups so that they, along with some of the aquarium staff, could give guided tours and at least attempt to teach these kids something on the school day, not that it was really going to happen of course; everyone knew that a fieldtrip meant a day to goof off. It was an unspoken rule, and had yet to be broken. Heck, teachers broke before the rule did, and Kaede was determined not to be one of them. She'd just go with the flow, so to speak, and try to maintain some form of calm throughout the classes. For that sole purpose, the teachers would divide up the students, hoping to keep the trouble makers apart. Of course, there were exceptions to that rule. For instance, she would not trust Inu Yasha to anyone but Kagome, nor Miroku to anyone but Sango. Those two were definitely trouble, especially together, but the girls tended to control them quite well, whether they realized it or not. So, for that reason alone, they were matched up as a team of four, and so the pairing continued.

After all of the pairings and matching had been accomplished, it seemed that the only group that didn't look too happy with the arrangements was the one that contained Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka. The last three girls wanted to be with Kagome, and to get as far away from Kouga as they could. They couldn't stand seeing anyone drape themselves all over a guy as Ayame seemed to be doing, even if only emotionally, much less one who had hurt a fellow friend so badly, and were just waiting for a chance to be rid of them. All in all, however, everything seemed to go smoothly, both into the building, and through the ticket counter, but once the groups split up, it was an entirely different story. And, as Kaede led her third of the groups through a door, watching the other teachers and students pass through their own respective ones, she couldn't help but feel as if a small rock had imbedded itself into the pit of her stomach.

Sure, when they were doing something that doesn't require a teacher to speak, the students laughing and chatting wasn't a problem, but when people were split up and did the same, especially when they found a friend they had parted with before, it wasn't pretty, and Kaede only wished that they hadn't taken her bow and quiver from her. What did they expect her to do, yell at them? Ha! Like *that* would've worked! With these kids, that was impossible, a no-go, if you will. What did they think she was, dense? (No, I'd leave that to Hojo. ^_^;) Well, nevertheless, she was the teacher and therefore she'd have to deal with it. Damned if she'd let the students get the better of her, but if she developed an ulcer from this, the school would be paying her medicals bills; she'd personally see to that, arrows or not.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eventually, Kaede managed to call the attention of all the students and soon led them into the aquarium, group by group, along with one of the workers there who served as their guide. They had been walking for quite some time now, and things were beginning to go back to normal as far as the students' energy levels were concerned, but Kaede was still keeping up her steady vigil, though one would not particularly know it just by looking at her. Seeing their chance to escape early on, all in Kouga's group had gone off on their own, minus Kouga and Ayame of course. He had been, and still was, too busy trying to appease the energetic red-head beside him, that he hadn't even noticed them leave, and, what's more, because she was there, he couldn't manage to get a good sight of Kagome. He still needed to explain to her what had happened on that day, but it had been getting steadily harder and harder to find her, much less talk to her. Sometimes he even wondered if it was worth the trouble, but he always came to the same conclusion; she was *his* woman, and he wouldn't let anyone else have her.

Meanwhile, towards the front of the group, things were just as they probably would've been in class, just without the written work. Inu Yasha was once again staring into space, trying as best he could to tune out their guide who, since the second they had left, had been droning on and on about something that, frankly, he didn't really care about. Come to think of it, there weren't many things he *did* care about. He supposed that it was okay though; the fewer things there were, the more he could care right? Ahead of him, Sango and Kagome were happily chatting, something that didn't surprise him in the least. Was that all girls did, talk? Miroku stepped past Inu, sneaking forward towards the girls, but hanging back ever so slightly to stay out of their radar. Of course he was curious as to what they had been discussing, but he didn't want to risk his life over it. All seemed to be going well, or at least as well as could be expected, but as the groups entered the next room, Inu Yasha stopped, allowing the others to pass him. Looking at a case in the wall, his face scrunched up, almost quizzically, and he tilted his head to the side.

The room in itself wasn't really anything to look at. Actually, come to think of it, it was pretty bland. The entire room was painted a cerulean color, just slightly darker than a middle tone, and painted with the effect of light reflected off of water. The ceiling of the room was rounded, arching up so that a giant model or two of some kind of aquatic skeleton could hang comfortably, much too high to reach, but low enough to see the top, if one really tried. Besides that, the only things in the room were a couple of chairs, large, fake, white plastic chairs, back to back in the middle of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb. All of them were bolted heavily to the floor, and for the most part, looked as if the aquarium had tried a new age type of design that failed horribly... or someone melted them with a torch, either way. Seriously, he probably wouldn't have sat on one of those if his life had depended on it. So, with such a bland room, what could've possibly caught his eye? Imbedded into the walls were large, rectangular notches, each filled with a different type of skeleton behind a glass wall. There were turtles and sharks, among other things, but one in particular caught Inu's eye. Why *did* they call it a dog fish anyway? Obviously it was a fish, but it didn't look like a dog. Shrugging, Inu turned back towards the direction the others had disappeared to, and walked forth into the next room, taking his time as he ambled along. He preferred the silence to the guide's banter any day.

The room he now entered was slightly different from the last. It had the same shape and design, but the room held no lights other than those in the many large fish tanks lining the walls, setting off a luminous reflection that danced about the plaster and paint, midnight blue in the darkness, as if the light were alive, begging to be released from its glass-walled prison; it wasn't painted on in here, as it had been before. Unlike the skeletons in the last room, the only bones found were in the fish tanks themselves, but that was a rare sight on its own, as people came to clean out the tanks every few days for safety and sanitary reasons. On the floor, if one followed the, now dark grey, carpet to the end of the room, even with eyes alone, they would behold the doorway into the adjoining room, shining so brightly against the darkness that one would swear it was the gateway to heaven itself, beckoning you towards it, if not for one thing before it. A cylindrical tower, stationed towards the end of the room, in front of the doorway, was the main source of the scare light about him, bathing small bits of the room in a slightly bluish hue while the rest remained in, relatively, solid darkness. Small fish, silver with a blue sheen, swam about in small schools within, following each other in a spiral upwards while another school spiraled downwards from above. Their small, beady black eyes created the illusion of a moving black dot, causing the two schools to seem as if they made up some odd sort of double helix in molecular form. Right, school, the last place he wanted to think about right then. 

Taking a moment to relax, Inu Yasha took a deep breath to clear his mind. That room... felt lonely. He was in the dark without a soul around, all alone with the exception of the fleeting fish as they swam on their way, but even they had one another. The only sounds in the room were the popping and gurgling of submerged bubbles making their way to the surface for as long as their tiny life span would allow, their deaths giving the creatures below them life, the blood of their sacrifice. To be born simply to feed another, what a meaningless life.

"Keh." Inu Yasha shook his head at his own thoughts. What was wrong with him? He'd been in a bad mood all day! He really needed to get over whatever it was, and just enjoy the lack of homework he'd have for the night. Yeah, that would be awesome, but what would he do in the meantime? Well, he supposed that he could train a little, play some video games, watch T...

Kagome... Before his eyes, Kagome stepped forth from the shadows behind the tower, watching the fish and smiling softly, contentedly, to herself as they swam about, lost within the depths of their own little world. How long had she been standing there? She hadn't seemed to notice his presence in the room, not yet at least, so it couldn't have been long... right? A single fish broke from its school's formation, and swam towards her. As she raised a hand to the glass tube, Kagome placed one finger upon it, drawing the small, silver creature forth as she smiled lovingly at it. Within a few seconds, two more had swum up, nipping softly at the glass in hopes that whatever was pressed against it was some type of food. Kagome only giggled, imagining the feeling of small fish actually nibbling her fingers, or perhaps her toes, the way it would tickle as the tiny creatures flittered about her skin. Inu Yasha shook his head and cursed softly, noticing more than he cared to how the light illuminated her flawless skin, making it look more pale, and forcing her eyes to become more pronounced. As the chocolate orbs shimmered with a kind of simple, unspoken delight that one might find within a child,  her ebony hair seemed to glisten, the light being blocked from one fish, and resurfacing as soon as it had passed, to shine forth unto her beauty once more. He shouldn't have been having such thoughts, shouldn't have noticed how she radiated a glow more holy than the heavens and more beautiful than life itself. He shouldn't have seen that, noticed that, thought about it, but he had, because the best thing of all, something that seemed rare those days, was that, of everything he had seen, it was all her own. Smiling and shaking her head softly, Kagome turned gracefully towards the doorway to the next room. Noticing the lack of people, she turned her head one way and then another and hurried her step, just a bit, so that she might catch up with her friends wherever they had gone, and so she wouldn't be left behind... alone. 

Alone, no, she wasn't alone; she never would be. She had lots of friends, a mother and a father, even a *nice* little brother, but he, what did he have? He had Miroku. Just peachy. Not that he minded Miroku's company; he rather cherished it actually, but it wasn't the same. He was the only one who'd listen, who'd care, albeit only when a girl wasn't present. Actually, come to think of it, .Kagome cared more than he did; it was just her nature. If he opened up to her she'd probably listen too, other obligations or not, but it wasn't like he was going to do that anytime soon. Miroku wasn't bothered by his moods, insults, and stubbornness... but... neither was Kagome. Actually, she seemed to like spending time with him lately, even if they were in a group. Maybe... maybe he didn't have to be alone either. Sure, he wouldn't go running to others as she had, but, maybe... if Kagome...

Somehow, she always seemed to be there, when he needed her the most. So maybe... he wasn't alone after all. When had he become so fond of the girl, allowing her a place in his life, though he doubted he'd ever admit to it? It wasn't that he couldn't remember what life was like without her, even only at the beginning of the school year, but the fact of the matter was, he didn't want to. Right then, in that time, Kagome seemed to be by his side, always; whether physically or not, she was always there, and, as much as he might hate to admit it, he'd probably give his life to keep it that way.

And as he stood there, looking vacantly at the place where she had stood only moments before, Inu Yasha's eyes hardened once again. Knocking himself in the head, he shook himself, as if to rid such thoughts from his mind, to shake them as would a wet dog shake water, and headed into the next room. There was a stop he had to make, somewhere with privacy and, more importantly, cold water. Oh yeah, he needed to go to the bathroom.


	23. Skip, Skip, Skip to the Loo: Random Cute

Hey guys!^_^ Um, read the note from the last chapter for this one as well, but remember that this half might get a bit confusing.^_^; It goes from the bathroom to cafeteria, then the bathroom, then cafeteria, on and on in one part. Sorry, if it's confusing, but that's the way it goes right?^_^ *giggles* Besides that, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

And as he stood there, looking vacantly at the place where she had stood only moments before, Inu Yasha's eyes hardened once again. Knocking himself in the head, he shook himself, as if to rid such thoughts from his mind, to shake them as would a wet dog shake water, and headed into the next room. There was a stop he had to make, somewhere with privacy and, more importantly, cold water. Oh yeah, he needed to go to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 23:** Skip, Skip, Skip to the Loo: Random Cute Chapter (Part 2)

"Kagome, over here!" The girl in question raised her head, turning cloudy, chocolate orbs towards the voice before recognition finally kicked in.

"Sango-chan!" Running towards her best friend, Kagome immediately noticed that Miroku was standing beside her, but that there was a lack of a certain ivory-haired, rather irate boy. Slowing her pace, she stopped before them, expression curious, if not slightly worried. "Where's Inu Yasha?" Sango looked to Miroku before turning back to Kagome, eyes almost apologetic as she frowned.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him in a while." Kagome smiled.

"Think he escaped?" Miroku nodded.

"Probably." Sighing and laughing slightly, Kagome looked to the billboard behind her friends.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Aaachoo!!!" Growling softly at the spit splattered mirror in front of him, Inu wiped his face on the sleeve of his sable sweater, flicking it towards the ground before reaching for a paper towel and looking around expectantly.

"Shit! Someone's talking about me!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I can't believe it's lunch already. I wish the days would go by this quickly at school." As Sango and Miroku nodded agreeingly, Kagome picked a lunch tray from the top of the stack and made her way down the line. Stopping after a few feet to look at the menu in front of her, Kagome only barely noticed when Sango and Miroku approached, stopping at her side to scrutinize the choices as well. 

"I'm so glad that I don't have to eat school food today." Kagome nodded and, looking over her lunch choices, blanked, face going rather pale. Miroku, following his friend's line of sight, squinted his eyes at the entrée listed, and cocked his head to the side.

"Sushi? Isn't that kind of ironic?" At that moment, a portly, older woman chose to approach them, making herself known only by the ladle in her hand and the loving tone of her voice.

"Don't worry dearie, it's not real fish." Blinking slowly, Kagome plastered a sweet smile on her face and moved one foot sideways, and then another, slowly inching her way from the woman, with Sango and Miroku following in step. Once their nervous, and unbearably slow, retreat had concluded, Kagome shuddered slightly and pointed towards the door.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

No wonder we needed a guide; this place is like a maze. Sighing softly, Kagome continued down the nearest corridor deemed familiar, and started walking again. She must've been looking for about five minutes by then.

Kagome, although following the arrows to her destination, had somehow managed to lose sight of the signs that pointed the way, leaving her to wander about in hopes of eventually finding civilization once more, or just a bathroom; either would've been greatly appreciated at that moment. Catching a ghost of silver in the corner of her eye, Kagome turned and headed in that direction, eventually catching sight of what she needed most, a bathroom. Sure, she should've been happy, but there was a problem; it was the boy's bathroom. Groaning in frustration, Kagome rubbed her temples and shook her head slowly. Eventually giving in to the will of her bladder, she raced towards the restroom, praying to high heaven that she wouldn't regret what she was about to do.

In another corridor, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka were wandering about, looking for everyone else. They were hungry, bored, tired, and worried that if they didn't find someone soon, they'd be left behind when it was time to leave. Having no clocks visible in the aquarium, the girls were all on high alert for any signs of life, other than the fish of course, in hopes that someone could tell them where to go. Fortunately, Yuuka had spotted Kagome as she made her way through the halls, and the girls had hurried to see her, only to find her rushing to enter the boy's bathroom. Figuring that she didn't know it was the boys, Eri, thinking it might be a good chance to hook her up, or at least that it'd be interesting to see, decided something. Walking casually towards the door, she locked it behind Kagome and smiled. That should be interesting indeed. Although Yuuka thought the idea interesting as well, Ayumi had other opinions. She didn't think it right to do such a thing to Kagome, but of course, her friends were never ones to listen to that. And so they departed, Ayumi being the last to leave, as she looked hesitantly back towards the door. Yuuka said that they'd come let her out in a bit, but still... it didn't seem right. And as the three girls continued the way Kagome had been heading, all of them missed the yellow plastic cone sitting on the floor next to the washroom with the words "out of order" printed on it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It's locked! Yanking on the door one last time, Kagome sighed and dropped her head. She knew it would be a bad idea to go in there, but when the door shut and that latch clicked behind her, she knew that she was in trouble. How could it have locked on its own? Well, if she was stuck there she was stuck there and that was all there was to it. At least there were toilets within walking distance, and considering the lack of noise, it didn't seem like anyone else was in there with her. It would've been sooooo embarrassing if there was a guy in there too! Rounding the corner that had been set up for privacy purposes, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. There, in front of her, was Inu Yasha, staring at the sink, seemingly nervous about something. Nervous, that couldn't be right. Why would anyone be nervous of a sink? After a few more moments of watching him blink at the appliance below, Kagome decided to make herself known.

"Afraid that a fish will come swimming out of the tap?"

"Feh." Golden eyes widened, shooting open in an instant as he whipped his head around to face her, allowing ivory locks to tumble about him. "What are you doing here?!" Kagome shrunk towards herself a little bit, not from the harsh tone so much as the embarrassment of being caught occupying the boy's bathroom. Tapping the first finger of both hands together, Kagome nibbled on her lip and attempted to collect herself, cheeks still a bright rose in color.

"Um, well, I *was* going to go to the bathroom but..." Inu Yasha eyed her suspiciously, causing her to gulp softly. Noting the way she was switching from one foot to another, and glancing back at the stalls, Inu decided to buy her answer, for the time being, but that he still didn't want to know anything more about why she couldn't have used her own bathroom. Shrugging, he turned back to the sink.

"Feh, it's no use; they're broken." Now it was Kagome's turn to panic. They couldn't be broken, not after all she went through to get there! He had to be lying; he had to be! No, he'd have no reason to lie about that. What was she going to do?  If would be too hard to go in the urinals, and she wouldn't do that anyway because Inu Yasha was standing right there! Of course, he could stand in the stall, but what if the urinals weren't working either?! Groaning deep within the back of her throat, Kagome slumped against the wall and held her head. She'd just have to try and hold it and, if worst came to worst, there was always the sink drain. Yet somehow, that thought made her mood all the worse.

"Shit." Okay, to say that he was surprised by that would be, well, it'd be an understatement, perhaps the understatement of the century up until then. Kagome didn't usually say such things nor use such language, but then again, judging by how frantic she had seemed, he couldn't really blame her; she must've had to go reaaallly badly. Heh, as long as she didn't pee on him, he was all for watching how this situation progressed. Inu was just happy that *he* didn't have to go to the bathroom, you know, with that wall and all.

What wall you may ask? Well, that bathroom was just about the same as any other. There were stalls, urinals, sinks, and other things of the sort, but this bathroom had one oddity in it, one which seemed both pointless and mocking at the same time, and one which would make this situation a WHOLE lot more interesting.  In front of the main door was a wall, put there so that people couldn't see someone going to the bathroom from the door way. If you came around there, you'd see the sinks to the left and the stalls to the right, but before any of that, one would notice the wall ahead of them, and the colorful fish swimming within it. Yes, the bathroom wall was the side of one of the giant fish tanks. Of course, you couldn't see into the room from somewhere else, or at least you couldn't see out to anywhere, but Inu Yasha still found it quite amusing that, when you really, REALLY have to go, you have to walk into a room with a wall full of water. What's more, if the toilets didn't work, well, let's just say that Kagome wasn't going to be very happy. Sure, her being in a bad mood usually meant instant death, but in this situation, he doubted that she could walk enough to get to him without wetting herself, which in itself would've been a good laugh, and so Inu Yasha simply placed the largest, most smug grin he could muster upon his face and sat at the opposite corner of the room... right in front of the giant wall of water.  Oh how sweet it was...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so great.

"Damned fish... I swear he's smirking at me." Okay, it had been fun at first, but after about ten minutes of Kagome being completely calm, Inu Yasha was quickly tiring of this. He was hungry; he was bored, and MAN he was getting pissed off at all of those stupid fish! Swimming around like they owned the place! Okay, sure, so they lived in there, but that's not what he meant! Why'd he have to be so damned smug and make Kagome ignore him? That was worse than a "sit"... well, almost anyway. At least he knew that his earlier prediction was coming true. It seemed like it was turning out to be a loooong day after all, but somehow, the knowledge that he had been right didn't feel as good as it should have.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Alright students, listen up! Lunch is now about half way over. The food line is going to be closing in a few minutes, so any one who wants to get something else should go now."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Amber eyes, meet amber fish. Yes, the fish, the only one in the entire tank that was brave enough to take him on. Oh yes, he was brave, but if that wall weren't there, he'd be eaten. Of course, Inu Yasha would have been drowned before then, but he'd preferred not to think of that for the time being. He was a wily fish all right, cunning, devious, ready to attack at any given moment without warning, or worse, ready to mock. He was indeed a worthy adversary. 

"I hate you." Look at the way he smirked at him, his little, *fishy* lips tugged upwards in a grin. He... he was being mocked! No one mocked him and lived! No, he wasn't... he... the fish was shaking his *tail fin* at him?! That was it; the fish was officially going down! As the fish swam away, Inu Yasha shook his fist at the glass.

"Damn you, get back here!" 

"Inu Yasha, stop terrorizing the marine life." Inu turned and glared at Kagome over his shoulder. She just didn't understand. Noting the underlying message, Kagome's eyes narrowed even further. "It's a *fish*, Inu Yasha."

"Keh!" Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Inu plopped down on the cold tile floor alongside her. Sure, she was talking to him again, but was it worth it, being reduced to pouting? Damned fish; this royally sucked.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Alright everyone, lunch will be over in ten minutes. I suggest that you pack up and make any trips to the facilities as necessary. This will be your last warning. We will expect the groups to be fully assembled at the end of the ten minute period." 

"Fully assembled"? What were they, cogs in a... oh, right.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome sat in front of the sinks, grateful that her body finally understood what she had been trying to tell it. Feeling the tension in her stomach begin to wind down, she looked to her left, at the place where the grumbling she had been hearing seemed to be originating. Inu Yasha still sat beside her, mumbling under his breath about something or other, probably that stupid fish. What had it done to piss him off anyway; it was a *fish*! After a few more seconds, she noticed that, not only did he look irritated, but he seemed a bit squirmy as well. He was fidgeting, wiggling his leg as he raised and lowered his foot from the floor, shaking most of his body in the process. Did he even know he was doing it? It didn't seem like he did. Was he really that upset?

"Inu Yasha..." At the sound of her voice, the boy in question raised his head. Realizing that his leg was twitching, Inu Yasha grabbed it with the hand that had been resting on his knee, attempting to stop the movements by wrapping the entire arm around it to keep it still. A second later, both the leg and the arm were bouncing around, and he was trying it hold them down with something else, of course, to no avail.

Why did *he* have to go to the bathroom?! What, was this some kind of pay back? Inu Yasha hadn't thought that he'd been *that* smug. He hadn't even been mean that day, or at least he didn't think he had. Maybe this was just one of life's many ironies, or a spin off of Murphy's Law, but whatever had caused it, he was sure feeling it. How had Kagome SAT so long without going insane? He felt as if he were going to burst! Inu Yasha growled softly at his failed attempts to control his fidgeting leg. If his bladder didn't kill him, the boredom would! When would someone show up and let them out?! Evil wall of doom! It was all the wall's fault! If he could stand... gha! Bladder!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Back in the cafeteria, Sango raised her head to look at Miroku, sitting across from her.

"So, how's the sushi?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ghhaa!!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He shrugged.

"Not bad."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Aaahhh!!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"That's good." Miroku nodded, and a slightly awkward silence filled the air between the two as they continued to eat their lunches.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome turned towards him again, made slightly curious by the lack of both mumbling and insults as of the last few minutes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"And the fish sticks?" Sango looked up at Miroku's question, face rather expressionless, as was his.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Wasn't I the one that had to go to the bathroom?" Inu glared at her as if daring her to say even one more word.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Same. Say, have you seen Inu Yasha around?" Miroku placed his finished tray aside.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Get me out of here!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"No, come to think of it."

"Me neither." They paused. "Hasn't Kagome been gone for a while too?" After considering this for a few moments, Miroku nodded, picking up both his tray and hers.

"Yeah, maybe we should go look for them." After a moment's thought, he continued. "However, perhaps it is that they do not wish to be found. You know Sango, we could follow their example, maybe go to the bathroom and..." Sango groaned in the back of her mind. Here it came. First was the perverted remark, check, then the lecherous grin...

She looked up towards Miroku and shook her head.

... definitely double check. Now all that was left was the...

"Houshi..." Slapping his had away from her person, Sango plucked the trays from his hand and, raising them as high into the air as she could, allowed them to fall upon his unshielded skull, with the addition of her own force, of course, and leaving a large lump where they had struck. Groaning, Sango took Miroku by the feet and then proceeded to drag him out of the cafeteria with her. Whereas one would expect staring after such an event, even the teachers merely at their meals or continued packing, batting not an eye at the previous sight. They all knew it happened, probably many times a day, and no matter what grade, what class, everyone was used to it by then. It was sad really, but that was life, and it didn't seem as if it were about to change any time soon. Still, someone could've at least *tried* to help her drag him out; he was heavy!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" Where WERE they?! Lunch was going to be over in about five minutes, and if everyone wasn't together and in the cafeteria... suddenly, a voice rang out, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!" Oh, there they were. About a minute and a half later, Miroku and Sango had followed the voice to an empty room, empty with but one exception.

"See, I told you we should've gone to the bathroom first." Slapping Miroku upside the head, Sango walked towards the door, only to feel her foot slide against something. Seeing the yellow "out of order" cone by her ankle, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how Kagome ended up in the boy's bathroom. Rapping gently on the door, Sango called out to her best friend, hoping that she had come in time.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you in there?"

"Sango-chan!" Relief washed over her as footsteps approached the other side of the door.

"What happened?"

"The door just locked behind me. Can you get us out?" Looking around quickly, Sango's gaze fell upon a small metal knob.

"Sure, just give me a second." A click sounded, announcing the success of that venture, but before either girl could open the door, a red blur flew from the room, practically knocking everyone else down in the process. A second later, Kagome strolled out of the room as well, face calm and collected, but body language rather stiff. 

"I have to go too." Sango nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, we noticed the out of order sign." Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"Want to come Sango?"

"Sure." As the two girls walked off, another voice joined with them.

"Sure." The girls stopped, turning their heads to look over their shoulders at a certain lecherous boy standing well within glaring range, and potentially kicking range for that matter. Receiving death glares from the two in front of him, Miroku sweat dropped, changing his story instantly. "Maybe I'll just see how Inu Yasha's holding up then." With no sign of him going anywhere, the glares became more intense, burrowing deep within his eyes, his soul, as if planting hidden explosives within him, timed by mere proximity to the female species. "Right..." Slowly backing away, Miroku made his leave in the direction that Inu Yasha had gone, slightly cursing his luck that he had to open his big mouth once again. He figured that they probably wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't said anything, but what was done was done and, with one final look at the two, he rounded the corner into the next hall. Once Miroku was out of sight, Sango turned to the girl next to her and smiled. She showed Kagome where the ladies' room was, and both chatted about Kagome's forced captivity with Inu Yasha, not to mention the giant wall of water in both bathrooms. Aww, the fish waved at them.

And so, the day continued, everyone eventually getting back in their groups and heading out without a problem. It seemed that Eri, Ayumi, and Yuuka had forgotten about Kagome, and when they saw her return, tried not to make much contact. They felt bad enough as it was. Kouga never got around to talking to Kagome, not like she, or Inu Yasha for that matter, would've allowed him to do so anyway, and Miroku was, well, Miroku. By the time the fieldtrip was over, it had stopped raining, for the second anyway, and all were glad to be going home, especially with no homework to do that night. What would they do instead? What did it matter? It wasn't school work, and hey, Souta was supposed to be buying a new game. Maybe Inu Yasha would like it...

__

__

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

__

Okay, Okay, I know I shouldn't, but I'm giving anyone who doesn't read the notes at the top one more warning. If you want update notice e-mail from me or have them and want to keep them, send me an e-mail or leave a comment here and, if it's received, I'll write back to you. I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but most people don't read the author's note at the top, so I figured I'd give out a final chance. Sorry if it bothered anyone.^_^;


	24. Is it Hot in Here?

**UPDATE**: Sorry Kikyo lovers, but... SHE'S FINALLY GOING TO DIE!!! YAY!!!! WOOHOO!!! *dances* That's right folks, in the next episode I have to get, she is finally going to die. Poor Inu, he looked so sad, but maybe Kag can be his knight in shining armor this time.^_~ You want to know what episode? Ask me. I don't want to spoil it for those of you who don't.^_~ *giggles* Yay!!! I mean sure, I don't have much of a problem with her, but she's still the love rival, and this event just brings us closer to extreme fluffy goodness. Of course, it brings us closer to the end, but I'd rather not think about that just yet... or ever.

Anyway, so yeah.

**Later story bits: **Ahhh! *dies* I was just looking through my notes and stuff and realized that I didn't have enough of Kirara. Fine, that's no problem; I'd just add some little parts here and there, no big deal, but wait, there's a problem. I don't know how I could ever possibly do foreshadowing for her bg. Uh oh. Well, better write out her bg so that I can remember it. Oops, I've found a problem, have to completely rework it. Oh boy, now the only way to make that fit is to put an ENTIRE NEW THREAD into the plot. Gha!!! *sighs* My head hurts.~_~;;; Well, it looks like those of you who wanted a bit of Naraku bashing shall have it... if I can figure out how to fit that in and still keep this mainly IY and K. X_X;;;

Update: Okay, I figured out how to add that in, but it causes some changes. First off, the story will now be even longer than I had first thought. Buckle up people, you'll be here a while. Secondly, the plot won't come in small bits so much when it gets there, so that you can figure it out on your own. Both Kirara's and Kagome histories are basically spelled out for you in one lump of a chapter which means LOTS of talking there. That's not really how I wanted to do it, but I didn't have much of a choice. Hope everyone will be able to handle that when the time comes.^_^;

**This Chapter:** Okay, so to be honest, I don't like this chapter very much. I've been a bit distracted with a new game called Gunbound. It's an online game that's like Worms, only Korean, and with absolutely ADORABLE characters and machines. If anyone wants to play with me, my name on there is cajtrixie. I'm sure you couldn't have guessed.^_~ lol

Anyway, so yeah, it's nothing special, but I needed a reason for the next chapter, and this was it. Oh, we eventually gave up looking for the keys and just got a new set, if you were wondering. Now, does anyone know why FF was down for a couple of days?

**UnholyDragoon****- **Man, I must've gotten an aggressive streak form my bf. Anyway, where to begin? It's not like you'll be reading any further to see this response anyway, so what the heck, why not just go for it? *ahem*

 First off, how was chapter 22 focusing on the negative qualities of anything? So what, he was in a bad mood, no big deal. I didn't make him do anything outrageously horrible, irritable, or anything of the sort really. Actually, all in all, I think he was a bit too fluffy for his character there. Secondly, if you think that was bad, how did you ever survive the PowerPoint projector incident? I mean, THAT was harsh. And, if you hadn't really noticed, he's been maturing throughout this story, slowly becoming less of a jerk than he had been originally. The only thing I did to him here was have him push back his feelings, which he seems to do quite a lot anyway, anime or manga, more out of confusion than anything else I suppose. And whether it is of your opinion that I do or not, a lot of people seem to think that I am not of the "cardinal sin" in this story, as you so called it, and that I keep him in character really well respectively. Although your opinion is your own, I'm going with the masses. Call it egotistical, but I like it more that way.

Okay, next in the list: just because Kikyo isn't in this story, which I personally think is better, it doesn't mean that Inu Yasha doesn't have his reasons. Sure, you may not know what they are, but that's the point of the plot which, on many occasions, I have mentioned that the actual plot of the story won't really be starting until about, oh, I'd say next chapter. It'll be a long story, deal with it. Of course, my story being a "lost cause", I'm sure that you won't stick around to find out what it is nor the reasons that he has been acting as such. Have you even TRIED to decipher any of the dreams or make any sort of sense out of them?

As for Kouga, even in the anime or manga he was never considered a love interest for Kagome; that has never changed. It also doesn't change the fact that he tries to woo her, so I don't see what the problem here is. Another thing, why bother telling me that you were "willing to let it slide previously, but..."? You know, you could've just stopped reading without trying, and I do mean trying, to insult me. 

Oh, and we can't forget the "There is something that can be done, but I feel that this story is a lost cause." can we? You know, you COULD'VE just told me your suggestion and counted this as criticism instead of an attempted insult, but no, you had to do it the hard way.

You know, come to think of it, I actually thank you for this. I feel that I have now officially been initiated into being a true fanfic writer, getting my first semi-hate mail/comment and all. Also, this has been a lot of fun and has allowed me to use the semi-aggressive side of myself that most tend not to see. Of course, unlike my bf, I don't insult back, but hey, it's all good.

All in all, thanks. I think I've officially been christened.

P.S. "Critical mass"? *rolls eyes*

**pruningshears-** Well, the asking about the "ears" thing will come in... oh man, I have no idea how many chapters.^_^;;; Probably somewhere around 10 or so, but it's too far off for me to guess anywhere near accurately. The actual plot has to start before then, and a few things have to happen first, all starting with either this chapter or the next. Yay! About the sneeze, yeah, you have to love it.^-^ *giggles* So many people do it, but that's because it just seems so right, and is too tempting.^-^ Sneeze! Thanks so much for posting on both chapters too!^_^ *hugs*

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine-** Hehe, fish of DOOMMM!!! ^-^

**ladykaa28-** Yeah, they do fit well don't they?^_^ *giggles* but no, no, no, they will become actual friends, on friendly terms even, either in this chapter or the next, but they won't actually get together for another, oh heck, I have no idea. It'll be somewhere around ten chapters or so. The thing is, they'll be together for a bit, but the closer they are to being together, the closer the horrible, horrible angst and the revealing of the whole picture (plot wise) comes in. Man, you guys are really going to hate me for the angsty parts.^-^;;;

**Blade Griffin- Heh, yeah.** Too bad I've never seen an aquarium that has a wall like that in the bathroom, but I just thought it would be funny. If I ever found one, I'd practically die laughing.^-^

**KohakuTenshi****-** Lol thanks, you're way too kind.^_~

**Kira****-** Not a problem.^_~ And thanks for the review!^_^ *giggles*

**Lady Anime4- **Lol well, if you just started reading now count yourself lucky.^_~ *giggles* You came just in time for fluff goodness and actual plot development. Oohhh... plooottt… lol There is much fluff on the way, I assure you, but I'm afraid that they won't actually get together until the next color section. That'll be roughly, oh, about 10 chapters probably. I really have no clue; that's an extremely rough estimate.^_~ I'm honored that you like my story so much, and even more so that it brought about a happy dance!^_^ *giggles* Yay! Happy dance! I was allowed to watch the happy dance though… right?*pouts* ^-^

**Vampire-Elf-** Lol thanks.^_^ Aww, math project eh? No worries, we all know how those can be.^-^;;; I just appreciate that you review when you can.^-^ Speaking of that, thanks for the review! *hugs* You know I love hearing from ya.^_~

**CherryEvil****-** Thanks.^_^ And yep, it's a real game alright. It's called Black and White, which is why I named the chapter as such.^_~* Just sort of a bad pun I suppose. Anyway, it's a computer game, a few years old now, but you can probably find it somewhere.^_^ Hope that helps!

**Angel Whispers- **Lol I'm glad you like so much.^-^ Heh, I am the wench, the CHEESE wench! *giggles* It's great, I have a black "Super Wench" Renaissance Fair tank top.^-^ I love it. Anyway, yeah, I need to update more often, but it's still summer for me so things are still hustle and bustle around here, you know? But still, I do my best, and thanks so much for the comment!^_^ And thanks for worrying about the keys. We ended up getting another set anyway, but thank you! ^_^ *hugs* --- is still hyper from the flame comment

**AssassinReiX****- **I can only try, but I'm glad you like it.^_^ *giggles* 

**Random()- **Lol, I'll forgive you for the time it took to comment if you forgive me for the time it takes to even post one of these.^_~ *giggles* Yeah, I know what you mean about Adult Swim, but it's still annoying as hell. I'm glad you liked the aquarium scene though.^_^ Personally, I like the amber fish. Hehe, so cute! Oh, and I don't blame you for the monkey thing either. I'd be almost a hypocrite to do so, considering that I extremely dislike ostriches because of a bad drive-in zoo experience when I was little.^-^; Oh, and don't worry, this is NO WHERE NEAR over.^_^; Man, we'd be lucky (according to some) if this story had less than 40 chapters. Don't worry, we should be here a while.^_~ *giggles*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

By the time the fieldtrip was over, it had stopped raining, for the second anyway, and all were glad to be going home, especially with no homework to do that night. What would they do instead? What did it matter? It wasn't school work, and hey, Souta was supposed to be buying a new game. Maybe Inu Yasha would like it...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 24:** Is it Hot in Here?

Hopes and wishes floated from the roof tops, getting as far as the skyline overhead before being coated in the ink-like darkness, and bogged down, drenched, cold, and forsaken, even as the night guided young ones to their beds, and hopefully a god night's rest. The thunder and lightning shone against the black void of which was once the sky, and rain droplets fell from the heavens, showering anyone and anything in their path with liquid sadness, remorse. This was not any normal night, nor any normal storm; that much was apparent to everyone. The gloom that had washed over all of the inhabitants under its reign was proof of that, but what's more was that it wasn't even truly night; it had been around three in the afternoon when the sheet of despair clung to the cloudy skies overhead, blanketing them and strangling them as if to engulf their very being within it's hollow depths, and now, only five hours later, only the addition of the thunder and lighting kept the world from seeing the battle being waged above them, viewing instead, a battle of its own right, the turmoil that this day had wrought within each and every person witness to this. The world seemed to be melting around them and, in one house in particular, for a young woman lying asleep in bed, the world *was* melting around her, flowing down her body to create a puddle of gloom, despair, a swirling mass, not unlike the darkest of oil, to devour her soul within its own world of emptiness and betrayal. And yet, what this girl did not know *would* eventually come to pass, and at that time, would hurt more than anything she had ever known, or had thought she had known, within the span of her minuscule life on this planet. Ignorance is not always bliss.

A blaring noise sounded somewhere within the darkness of this room, of her mind, breaking off any and all sensibility and any scrap of capability she may have once had of hearing anything else. Bright lights were set upon her, as if questioning her worth as a being, as if judging her existence, and coming ever closer in the seconds that passed as if molasses through an hourglass.  She had not the time to consider anything else when it fell upon her, the darkness that seemed to have conquered the light, conquered the day, and conquered the life of some. Suddenly the light came back, but it was different this time. It was duller, kind of dusky, dim as if they were brighter, but she couldn't tell, couldn't see them, as if the cloud of death hung over her head, impairing her vision through its mass of wispy fog. There were people hanging over her, made known only by the faintest of mumblings and shadows that seemed to move with a life of their own. She was too tired to be scared, and too lonely to stay awake, and soon, closed tired, caramel orbs to block out the world and the pain that came with it. As her dreams of red faded into black, one thought surfaced in her mind before she succumbed to the darkness once more. Where was her knight when she needed him most?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Great, she was woken up for this?

Earlier in the evening, Kagome was woken by her mother with but one explanation: it's a surprise. Now, only two reactions can come of this, the "Woohoo!!! Disneyland!" response, or the "Not more bra shopping!" alternative. Luckily, Kagome's mother had a tendency to go with the former, so she was actually quite happy, even after she was told where they were going, but then everything fell apart. After an extremely stressful day of school and seemingly endless amounts of rain, she was beyond overjoyed to hear that they were taking a spur of the moment trip to the bath house. Who wouldn't be? Actually, the better question there would be, how could someone screw up a trip to the bath house? This was how.

The first thing Kagome noticed was that this was a "specialized" bath house. Upon asking what that meant, her mother told her that it was a more family oriented thing rather than one that divided the sexes. In layman's terms, guys and girls shared the same space. Okay, that was weird, but they'd be wearing towels, and if it was a family thing, that wouldn't be so bad right? It'd be like taking a bath with Souta when he was too young to do it on his own, except that Souta was at Kohaku's for the night, so maybe the roles needed to be changed a bit in that analogy. And hey, her mother had made reservations for a private tub, so there shouldn't be any scary surprises right? Well, in that she *had* been right; she hadn't said anything about humiliating surprises. As soon as the Khiotos walked through those doors, she knew that her life was officially over.

How do you screw up a trip to the bath house? Oh, it wasn't over yet. The next catastrophe happened when they were told that their reservations had been lost. That was okay though; there were still two tubs available. The problem? One tub could fit only four of the six and the other could fit only three. Of course, the immediate conclusion was adults in one and teens in the other, but as Sesshoumaru was older, and more importantly, as he refused to sit with his "idiot brother and his girlfriend", something that gained him a glare from both parties mentioned, it seemed that he would have intellectual conversation with the parents, leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome to sit in a tub... alone. That wasn't bad enough you say? At least the tubs were in sight of each other? Well, though true that they were right next to each other, there was a thin wall between them, and, though it didn't even come close to reaching the ceiling, it still managed to block all sight and most noise from reaching the other side.

 It seemed that Inu Yasha and Kagome were being thrown into a pool of quicksand, and were stuck fast; there was no way out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Baby blue walls outlined the boundaries of the room, if you could call it one, sending a calming aura to the two young teens within, though neither were quite receiving it. Other than a single tub in the middle of the polished, wooden floor, the only objects in sight were two potted plants, each on their own small stand in the back corners of the room, leaving an incredibly vast space where something interesting could be put in to, say, draw one's attention away from another person, something that Kagome was slightly desperate to do at that moment, if but for a bit longer. 

The tub itself was very nice, as far as a tub could go anyway. It was rather tall, reaching up to about Kagome's belly button, with inward sloping sides, covered in an ornate, intricate design of cranes, leaves, and lotus blossoms. The water was filled about three fourths of the way and, as Kagome stepped further into the room, she couldn't help but notice the steam, billowing forth, and rolling off of the tub in waves. The heat was almost overwhelming at first, leading her to believe that if only the steam was that hot, the water must've been heavenly. It looked so good, so relaxing, and more importantly, so inviting. How much would she have given to be in there... alone? She had no idea. But then, if it was so tempting, why was she just standing behind it, behind him, as she clutched both her clothes and her towel tightly to herself? Why was she watching the steam rise, trying not to notice as it caressed the flesh that lay within its waters, nor how it gently played with his ivory hair, teasing and tousling it with every touch, every embrace? Not that it was a bad sight mind you. Who wouldn't like the idea of the condensation dripping, flowing freely over toned, tanned curves and muscle before sliding easily into the warm waters below? No, she wasn't watching, and definitely wasn't wondering if Inu Yasha had a towel on in there, something that she had to check, and recheck, to make sure that she, herself, did. No, Kagome wasn't nervous; she was petrified. Who could blame her? Feeling her face flush, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was official; things just went from bad to worse.

Of course, little did she know that Inu Yasha was in much the same state as she. Oh yes, he knew that she was standing behind him and had been for a while, and yes, he knew that she was watching him, but he refused to turn around and look at her, lest she see the blush that was currently staining his face, or, even worse, if she had no towel on. Actually, that wouldn't have been all bad; it would've been pretty nice actually, but Inu Yasha knew that he'd never live it down if he showed any weakness about this, embarrassing as it was, even if only because of his pride, and so he sat, nervously waiting for the moment when those long, pale, slender legs would enter the water with him, or, in other words, waiting for the humiliation to begin. Even the prospect of this was enough to rattle his nerves, and so he attempted to steel them further, refusing to show weakness while he was thus vulnerable. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised, and beyond relieved, when, a few minutes later, she still had yet to enter. The slight anger he had directed towards his reaction to the situation, previously hidden beneath layers of wonder, anxiousness, and reddened flesh, flared, overriding his sense of modesty, if but for a moment, and he sent a silent thanks to the heavens above. He would rather be angry than embarrassed any day; at least that way he could be himself. And hey, what better way to enjoy the, surely short-lived, freedom than by saying something?

"Keh, just get in already; we don't have all day." Sure, it was insensitive, and technically, it wasn't day, but at that moment, Kagome didn't care. She was more concerned with the fact that Inu Yasha had known she was there, had known that she was standing behind him, staring, nervous, and ultimately vulnerable. Wait, maybe that last one was a bit unfounded; he could be a bit more dense than the average guy (no offense!) at times, so maybe that accusation had been a bit much. Well, no matter what he knew, he knew something, and that alone was enough to unsettle the girl. Clutching her towel to her body with a strength previously unknown to her, Kagome dropped the garments within her grip and took a hesitant step forward, then another, padding her way across the cool, wooden floor nervously before eventually reaching the tub and daring one leg to drape inside.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Inu Yasha could hear every footstep she made, the soft shuffling causing his heart to beat faster and faster in anticipation. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Inu cursed his, now ebbing, anger for abandoning its vigil over his emotions, and what was more, abandoning him, and awaited the inevitable, brought only to reality when he felt the water move about him, rippling and swaying, lapping at the sides of the tub and the smooth contour of his flesh as, first one leg, and then another, entered the water to his left. Turning his head away from her, he sighed mentally and scowled. He had been afraid that she might've entered from the front and seen him while his guard had dropped, but even as that wasn't the case, he didn't want to risk her noticing the blush clearly spreading across his cheeks. He was determined to emerge from this unscathed. For a moment, Inu's eyebrow twitched as he concentrated on getting the raging, pinkish tinge to abandon its post, but it seemed as if it would be his best friend for the night, and for that he despised it all the more. Finally satisfied that he was composed enough to do so, Inu cautiously turned his head to the left, allowing his gaze to slide over Kagome's form, only to noticed that she had turned away from him as well. He could barely see her face over her shoulder, but it was enough to see the uncomfortable hue of her cheeks, and he couldn't help the smirk that grew rapidly in place of the scowl. He didn't think a human could be so red, and for some far out reason, he figured it wasn't just the heat. The knowledge that she was just as embarrassed about this as he was set his mind at ease, if only slightly, allowing the calming atmosphere to take ant effect. It was nice to know that he wasn't alone in those feelings, but he still couldn't drop his guard, no matter how tempting it may have been. 

Laying back and relenting to the warmth so dutifully provided, Inu allowed himself to be enveloped within the relaxing influence of the tub, and unintentionally sighed. The water felt so nice. It was as if the tendrils of steam, hands of pure warmth and contentment, were working their way over his body, massaging and soothing him inside and out, leaving him breathless and content. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed his eyes, and definitely hadn't noticed when his head had languidly lulled to the side, but Kagome had. She sat there, a smile slowly growing from the nervous frown she had been previously wearing, to wash across her form and into her eyes, the newfound light there noticeable for but a moment before she, too, closed chocolate orbs. Everything was quiet, but neither noticed. Why bother to notice things when you're content? It would mean that you'd have to think, and therefore, that something would change. A small plop in the water broke the two from their daze, startling them back into a world of tension and unfulfillment, as Kagome slowly leaned down, picking up her fallen hair clip from the water and tying her soggy hair back up.

Oh how those lustrous tresses shone, shimmering in the heat as if diamonds on a necklace. They curled and rolled, shifting almost fluidly as Kagome went to work replacing the clip that had fallen, completely missing Inu Yasha's studious gaze. Her hair looked so soft. He briefly wondered what it would've been like to touch it. Would it be like silk, feather soft and tender to the touch? What of that pale, delicate skin; would it feel the same? Then again, he'd never know, so why worry about it? With a cynical snort, Inu Yasha turned ahead of him and away from Kagome, slightly darkened amber orbs focused on the wall between the two plants in the corners. He needed to keep his mind off of things like that; he knew what would happen if he didn't, and he didn't want to relive that experience all over again. Turning towards the ceiling, Inu's scowl grew once more, unfurling from within the sprouting seed of pain that lay embedded deeply within his heart, only to reemerge in his physical form once more. He crossed his arms over his chest, as if to protect that sprout, before muttering something quietly under his breath.

"Great, just what I needed, more water." He hadn't even noticed the pleasant smile on Kagome's face until she began to speak to him.

"So..." Biting her lip gently, Kagome turned to face the same way he was, clasping her hands in her lap all the while, "... how'd you like the aquarium?" Looking over at her, Inu's blush returned once more, and he forcefully turned his head away, willing it to subside, and noticing as he did so the way that her gaze descended from the ceiling to her hands, as they began to wring the lower hem of the towel beneath the surface of the water. The tension was thick once more, filling the air around them as Inu Yasha spoke.

"Keh, it was okay." He paused for a minute and then added, as if an afterthought, "Well, all except for one thing." Kagome's gaze saddened somewhat, unbeknownst to Inu Yasha's lingering gaze upon the ceiling high above.

Yeah, that you had to be stuck in a bathroom with me, right? Turning to the ceiling once more, she waited with a sad smile, somewhat dreading the response she knew was to come, and yet hoping that it wasn't.

"Why did that wimpy wolf have to be there?" Kagome's eyes widened.

What? She looked to Inu Yasha, only to see him staring ahead once more, angrily glaring at, what she assumed, was his own internal vision of Kouga.

"Did you see the way that girl hung off of him? Keh, it made me sick just to think..." Widening amber orbs gave way to a slightly worried expression, as Kagome's became all the more joyful.

So he didn't mind being stuck in there with me? Well, maybe he just didn't remember it, but still... The spark in her eye deadened slightly as his last sentences rang in her ears, and Inu couldn't help but gulp. He should've been more careful. Inu Yasha knew that she was still hurt, but he *had* to go and say that anyway, didn't he? She was probably going to be upset now. Oh Kami, don't let her cry! A soft gurgling made its way to his ears, and his eyes widened further. Was she... growling?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Grrr... I can't *believe* that she hangs on him like that all the time! Where does she get the nerve! If I weren't me I'd... A small chuckle from beside Kagome caught her attention and she turned, finding nothing short of Inu Yasha laughing, but for once, not at her exactly. It seemed that she hadn't noticed her mouth beneath the water, nor that her growling was causing bubbles to peek through the surface, popping upon impact with the air pressure above. He hadn't heard such an impressive growl in a while, and particularly not from a girl. By the time she had lifted her head to look at him, finally gathering the nerve to conquer her embarrassment, Inu Yasha had stopped chuckling, but still held a small grin on his face, the sight inadvertently causing Kagome to blush and smile slightly herself. Maybe this wasn't that bad... or maybe she had thought too soon. In an instant, Inu Yasha's once relaxed form became stiff, tense once more, and he sat up, turning away from her gaze with an all too familiar scowl back in place. He was on his guard again, but why? She had been so close to having an actual conversation with him; if he could just loosen his resolve a little more, she was sure that it would fare better for them both, especially where that night was concerned. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why had his mood reverted back into the gruff, irritated stage that she knew all too well? Had she done something to upset him again? Arg, what was she thinking? How could she get him to relax again? Frustrated and hopelessly out of ideas, Kagome slumped against the back of the tub, eyes closed and brows drawn together tightly. Noticing her drop in mood, Inu Yasha turned to her, apprehension weighting heavily on his heart.

"Keh, cheer up. You are in a bath house aren't you?" At Kagome's half annoyed, half curious glance, he tried again. "I mean, aren't you supposed to relax here?" Kagome smirked.

"Look who's talking." If Inu Yasha's brief choking sounds were any indication, she had surprised him, and she loved it. The look on his face was priceless, and, really, it was kind of cute actually, the way he had tried to cheer her up, though in his own way. Sure, if it were anyone else that would've failed miserably, but how often did he try to do that for her, or anyone for that matter? In a way it made her feel special, as if he actually cared, though she slightly doubted that. For that reason alone, even the attempt had helped to lift her spirits, and the fact that she had gotten a break in his sour mood hadn't hurt either. His guard was down, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way, for the night at least.  But what to do? What to do? "Say, Inu Yasha?" Two curious, imaginary ears swiveled towards the sound of her voice, twitching slightly as they did so.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of our school?" And thus, with a grin on both sides, the most enjoyed conversation in the history of chatting began.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Over the next hour or so, the two laid back in the tub and chatted away, talking about everything from school to careers, to life in general, each finding that, not only did they not mind the other, but that, all modesty and nakedness aside, they actually rather enjoyed one another's company. To be honest, their favorite topic had been the pranks that they had pulled on one another earlier in the year. Sure, Inu had gotten a few warnings during that conversation, but all in all, they had had a lot of fun. However, as time passed with no word from the parents, the teens had begun to get a bit restless. Bath houses were one thing, but being a human raisin three times over wasn't, and both were starting to feel the sharp pains that overly shriveled skin will give. The fact is, they needed a way out, but how would they do it without drawing too much attention to themselves? If they simply asked their parents, they'd probably say no, but they couldn't just up and leave without facing being grounded for a year. It seemed that there was only one way out, the classic "I have homework to do, so you'll let me leave if you value my education" approach. Yeah, that aught to work. Of course, if they were caught in this excuse, the consequences could be fatal, or in other words, they could be studied to death, but it was well worth the risk. Both teens looked to each other, one message clear over everything else: I'm going in.

"Momma?" At the sound of Kagome's voice, all other sounds on the other side of the wall halted, leaving a thick silence to hang in the air. She had a feeling that she was playing with a pendulum, a perfectly balanced one. One wrong move and everything would be ruined, but still, she braved on, encouraged by the thought of home, bed, and non-wrinkly skin.

"Yes dear?"

"Um..." Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat before glaring at Inu Yasha for rolling his eyes at her. She wasn't good at this okay?  "...would it be okay if I went home?" A second of silence hung in the air, as if the aforementioned pendulum were slipping to one side. She would have to act fast to balance this out; it was time for the homework excuse. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continued. "I have homework to do and..." 

"I'd let you Kagome, but you'd have no way to get home." Okay, now Kagome felt bad. Her mother sounded so worried! Man, guilt trips sucked. What would she do now? She had used up everything she had, but she had to get out of there! Seeing his ticket out of here slowly slipping away, Inu Yasha scoffed, loudly enough that everyone could hear it, but softly enough that no one noticed his true intent. 

"Keh, I'll take her if it'll stop her whining." On the other side of the make-shift wall, Mrs. Higurashi's frown turned into a knowing smile. As she shared it with Mr. Khioto, Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes and, mentally sighing, waited for the inevitable. 

"Well, if it's not too much trouble..." In Inu Yasha's opinion, her voice had become much too sunny in such a short amount of time, and though they were being given permission to leave, something still felt... off.

"Don't worry about it." Voice lightened with a hidden smile, Mrs. Higurashi replied, her unseen eyes laden with joy and relief. 

"Okay then, have fun you two." Both teens cringed automatically, tensing slightly and looking towards one another, hoping to find a denial that they may have been found out, and yet neither finding one. Okay, so, the fact was, they were probably caught, but that was just all the more reason for them to hightail it out of there. Of course, there was still one more problem; even as the others began their previous conversation once more, Inu and Kagome sat, unmoving, simply listening to the muffled voices through the wall to their left. They were free; they could go, and they were... sitting. Why? 

"You get out first."

"Keh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys, I was wondering, do you mind the longer wait period for longer chapters and/or more than one to be posted?


	25. What Dreams May Come

I can't believe that it's been about a week! 0.o;

**Update:** SHE'S NOT DEAD?! WHAT THE…GRRR!!!!! WHY WONT SHE DIIIEEEEE??????!!!!!! *cries*

**Update2:** Okay, so maybe she's dead. It's perfectly set up so they can say, "Oh look, she's not dead after all! Sucks for you!", but maybe she is. I don't know, but hopefully she is. Sorry Kikyo lovers, but I'd prefer to have the love rival out of the way.^_~ *giggles* Though I'm sure that you'd see Kagome as the love rival; am I right?

Thanks so much to everyone who answered my question at the bottom.^-^ *huggles* Thank you!!! And speaking of that, this is a long chapter.^-^ *giggles* Only a few pages longer, but it took a hell of a lot of time to write! ^-^

Oh, and who can place a number on the episode I got part of this from? I'm curious to know.^-^ And if you want to know, just ask.^_~ *giggles*

Okay, so we have officially entered the blue phase! What's the blue phase? Friendship to more. Yay! And you know what that means? Fluff, fluff, fluff galore! *giggles* Okay, enough with the rhyming, but seriously, to all of you who are joining me and to those who have stuck with me, thank you! You're going to get not only the fluff you've been waiting for, but some actual plot points as well! *mock gasps* It's true, this story does have a plot! Lol anyway, just thought you'd all like to know. Good stuffs to come! ^_^

**Goku's Daughter- **That forward you sent me was actually pretty cool.^-^ *giggles* Mind of I post it in my LJ?

**AssassinReiX- **^-^ Thanks!

**Random()- **Lol You always manage to make me smile don't you?^_~ Well, I know what you mean. When I was about 3, an ostrich chased down our car, stuck its head through my window, and bit me on the ear. 0.o; I'm glad you're happy with the longer story (chapter amount).^-^ Some people might not like the idea. And I haven't seen the episode either. I'm waiting for it to be fan subbed, but I saw it in the end of another episode, you know, where they show the preview of the next one. I'm so excited!^-^ Have fun at the con!

**lilacks- **Lol he was just grumpy.^_~ *giggles* And no worries, the fluff is to come. I know it's been a long wait, but we're entering the main fluff color section now, so it shouldn't be too much longer. ^_^

**GRiM_BoB- **Thanks.^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Lady Anime4-** Lol, thanks.^_^ Hmmm… I wonder if you'll ever actually see this... ^_^ *giggles*

**anime-craziegurl16-** Lol sure, I'll notify you.^-^ That's not a problem. Mini-giant eh? Well, as long as they aren't normal. Lol Do they eat cheese? Pleeaaseee tell me they eat cheese! Oh, that rhymes!^-^ yay! Anyway, glad you like the story and I'll update as quickly as possible, but that doesn't say a whole lot.^_^; lol Thanks for the review, and I hope to see you around!^-^

**inu/kagome4ever- **Awww, I'm glad you like the story so much!^-^ I know, I hate to keep you guys waiting, but sometimes I have to, and unfortunately that sometimes seems to be a lot lately.~_~; Starting last chapter they've entered the "becoming friends to more" blue phase. There will be much fluff and a lot of fun, including parts of the actual plot! Yay! ^-^ *giggles* It'll be quite a few chapters until they get together, but if you hang in there, you'll see it.^-^ Hope you don't mind angst though, because the end is going to be chalk full of it.^_^;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

"Okay then, have fun you two." Both teens cringed automatically, tensing slightly and looking towards one another, hoping to find a denial that they may have been found out, and yet neither finding one. Okay, so, the fact was, they were probably caught, but that was just all the more reason for them to hightail it out of there. Of course, there was still one more problem; even as the others began their previous conversation once more, Inu and Kagome sat, unmoving, simply listening to the muffled voices through the wall to their left. They were free; they could go, and they were... sitting. Why? 

"You get out first."

"Keh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 25:** What Dreams May Come

There was lighting, there was thunder, and there was... an accident?

It hadn't been long after the two had gotten over their modesty and exited the tub that they had managed to reach Inu Yasha's car, despite the horrific weather. The rain was falling so hard and in such large amounts that it looked as if it were a steady stream rather than the droplets it was truly made up of. Nevertheless, Inu Yasha and Kagome hit the not-so-open road, heading towards the Higurashi's shrine with both tension and a sense of dread in the air, making the trip seem much longer than it probably would have otherwise. In the distance, police sirens could be heard, the shrill cries droning on and on, alerting all to the dangers that presently faced them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Accidents, thunder, lightning, the conditions were perfect, if you liked horror movies that was, and one could only hope that things could only get better. 

It was a night like no other, and two teenagers in particular were about to find that out, the hard way.

Both breathed a sight of relief as the shrine came into view. The feeling of dread still lay heavily within their stomachs, but they were so close to home that they simply brushed it off as paranoia, due to the horrid weather of course. Really, who didn't feel that much safer at home? It was here that they parted ways, Kagome walking the enormous flight of stairs that lead to the shrine, and Inu Yasha dodging mud puddles, hurrying towards his front door, wanting nothing more than to be warm and dry.  

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Okay, sure, getting out of relaxing, hot water and into a heated car was one thing, but then entering still more water, cold water no less, was quite another. Why hadn't she thought to bring a jacket? Groaning softly and rubbing her arms in a feeble attempt to increase the circulation there, Kagome trudged up the front steps, ascending them as would a salmon up a waterfall, tired, mechanic, and most of all, soaked. Inu Yasha was probably in his house just about then, eating ramen and what not, while she was forced to drag herself through the rain and cold.  He was so lucky. What she wouldn't give to be warm, dry, and most importantly, comfortable right about then, but that would have to wait at least another couple of minutes. Maybe she could find temporary shelter once she reached the top of the steps; maybe she'd go to the well house first, and then make a b-line for the house from there. Flicking a clump of water-logged hair away from her eyes, Kagome was suddenly surprised by the lack of impressions being forced upon her skin; small as they were, the rain drops were still quite noticeable, and yet even more so was the soft, feather-like feeling of warmth and security that was quickly being wrapped around her shoulders. 

No, she dared not look. Kagome's heart beat that much faster as her pulse quickened, less from the rubbing on her arms more so than the knowledge of who must've approached her. It would either be a stranger, or Inu Yasha, considering that her parents probably wouldn't have left so soon. Besides, she would've heard them pull up had it been one of them... right? It could've been Souta, but he couldn't reach that high so easily. All things considered, Kagome could only hope that, in this case at least, it was a stranger; running from a person would be a lot easier than running from her, already racing, heart. Swallowing the small lump in her throat, Kagome sent a quick glance to her shoulders, immediately noticing the sheen from, what she assumed to be, very wet, shiny, obsidian fabric, the kind found in a coat that she had seen many a time before, yet her gaze stopping upon something much more definite than a simple article of clothing. A hand, slightly larger then her own, with fingernails that flashed in between human nails and claws awaited her, resting for but a moment as the fingers flexed around the fabric she was now holding. Wait, flashing? Her attention was drawn forward as the hand moved away from her, the sound of rain hitting the cloth of, what was undoubtedly an umbrella, finally registering in her mind, as Inu Yasha's form appeared before her, scowl ever present upon his features, yet barely visible in the severe lack of lighting.

Even with the rain out of the way for the moment, it was still hard for Kagome to make out her own hand in front of her, much less his, and, though her vision had improved some what, the realization that two golden eyes were watching her still came off as a shock, somewhat creepy at first, in a Cheshire Cat sort of way. Still, the knowledge that he was there was comforting, and she wasn't about to lose that comfort so easily. Smiling up at him, something that surprised the boy at first, Kagome nodded and secured her hold on the coat he had given her. Placing it fully around her, she walked until she stood directly beside him before turning her head and staring him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. I don't know how you can see out here, but if you can, could you walk me to my door? I know it's silly, but I'm having a little trouble, and I know this place like the back of my hand." Watching her for but a moment, Inu Yasha turned to face the top of the steps and, eyes slightly narrowed, nodded, thanking the darkness for hiding the slight blush that had once again made its presence known. As far as Inu Yasha was concerned, it was too persistent for its own good, and he intended to cut it down to size as quickly as humanly possible.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"There aren't any batteries left." Sighing softly, Kagome turned to look towards her companion for the night, noting the slightly irritated grunt that passed his lips with only the briefest of concern. 

By the time they had reached the front door, both had realized that sitting around while they waited for their parents would have proven to be a rather boring, and rather  monotonous task, and if Inu Yasha went home, sure they would've escaped, but to where, an empty house? Of course, they could have always read a book or something, but though they wouldn't admit it, human company was much nicer, and they much preferred the company they were in to any other. This had been why Kagome had decided to invite Inu Yasha into her home. He had been nice enough to lend her his jacket and let her stand under the umbrella with him; it was only fair that she offer him something in return. Surprisingly enough, both to her and himself, he had accepted the offer, but it seemed that the stay wouldn't be without its troubles. 

At first they had been listening to the radio as sheets upon sheets of rain poured on the roof overhead. The roads were blocked, meaning that their parents couldn't get home, the thunder and lightning were getting closer, and it seemed only natural that the next step in this series of unfortunate events, would be that the power had died, leaving them, once more, unto the will of the darkness they had first entered. To make things even worse, their search for batteries had been a failure, leaving them with a lack of games and light, made even more unbearable by the abundant scarcity of oil or propane to light the lanterns. It seemed that the only things left to do were to light candles and, to appease the stomach, make ramen. They had a gas stove, and could therefore heat water, and had plenty of ramen about to accomplish the task, so there was no reason to worry as far as food was concerned. Besides, she knew from past experience that Inu Yasha would eat little else. Why did you think she had the ramen in the first place?

Over the course of the next three hours, Kagome and Inu Yasha entertained themselves by playing board games and having a competitive tea drinking competition. Basically, they downed tea until they thought they had drowned, something that caused a little problem at the bathroom not too long afterwards. Inu Yasha's next task consisted of lifting Buyo up by his paws and making him dance while Kagome watched. She sympathized for her obese cat, she really did, but she was bored and it was too entertaining to pass up. It wasn't until Inu Yasha became bored again, and thus began looking for other things to occupy his time, that he noticed the how flushed Kagome's face had gotten, even if just in a few short, or rather long, hours. She looked tired, and considering that it was probably past midnight, he didn't blame her, but something still looked awry. Though they had laughed it off as being a side effect of their earlier competition, Kagome had complained, not but an hour ago, that her stomach had hurt, and now he wasn't so sure that the tea was the cause. Putting Buyo back on the ground, Inu released his fuzzy paws and allowed the cat to scamper away, finally gaining freedom from the oppressive dance of doom, and quickly trotting into a room with more comfortable surroundings, i.e. a bed. As Kagome watched on with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and drowsiness, Inu Yasha leaned over, holding her shoulder so that she couldn't back away, and placed his hand firmly on her forehead, deriving a short gasp from the startled girl before him. 

Kagome's eyes widened. They were so close, almost nose to nose, and, if she didn't know better, she would've thought that he was checking her temperature. She laughed softly to herself. Yeah, like that would happen. Sure, he may care somewhat, but Inu Yasha being that sweet? Yeah, he had his moments, but he had just used up his last one earlier that night. The next wasn't due for at least a week, not like it was a scheduled thing, but it aught to have been, the way he went about it. Besides, she wasn't sick, just a little tired was all, and he was her guest. She refused to sleep and leave him awake, and considering that he didn't look even the slightest bit tired, she figured that she probably had a long night ahead of her. Leaning away from her once more, and sitting back on his haunches, Inu Yasha looked Kagome over carefully, watching as her expression changed with every thought, before deciding to snap her out of her apparent musings.

"You're sick." Well, that was blunt, but hey, he had never been known to be Mr. Eloquent, now had he? Blinking awake from her reverie, Kagome looked at him, pausing for a few moments while what he had said registered in her mind, and then shook her head sleepily.

"I'm not sick." A small sneeze accentuated the end of her sentence, causing Inu Yasha to sigh softly.

"You're catching a cold." She simply shook her head and smiled.

"No, someone's gossiping about me." Inu's eyes narrowed slightly as obsidian eyebrows raised, not in annoyance or irritation so much as in a slight case of exasperation at the stubbornness of the girl in front of him. She was almost as bad as he was.

"Idiot, no one would gossip about you." Laughing softly, Kagome allowed her eyes to droop slightly.

"Then you don't know my other friends very well."

"Feh, it doesn't matter; you need to get to bed." Raising himself on one knee, Inu Yasha moved to help Kagome to her feet, but once he realized that she wasn't going anywhere on her own, Inu bent down, looping one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, intent on carrying her where she needed to go without resorting to the "sack of potatoes" hold, even if it meant carrying her in a slightly more intimate way. With only a little complaining on Kagome's part, he was successfully able to get her to her room and into bed within a matter of minutes, though she was still in her day clothes, and told her to stay put. Walking down the hall, he returned a moment later with a small bowl and a washcloth, which he then soaked and laid across her forehead. "Go to sleep Kagome."

"But..."

"No 'but's, you need your rest." Lulled to sleep by both a warmth in her head and in her heart, Kagome nodded softly, resigning slightly, and allowing the all-too-recent feeling of protection to wash over her, and send her lightly into slumber. It wouldn't be long until she drifted into a deeper sleep, and in the meantime, Inu Yasha settled for watching her, gauging her reactions as she slept, and pondering the events that the night had brought, thus far. When the time finally came, however, he had fallen asleep as well, leaning against the end of her bed, arms and legs both crossed, as he kept his constant vigil and watched over her protectively, even in his dreams. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Inu Yasha was woken not too long after by the tossing and turning of the girl in the bed behind him. Getting up, albeit sluggishly, he crawled to where her head lay and, only inches from her face, examined her as thoroughly as could his eyes alone. What he saw unnerved him slightly. Her eyes, though not seen from beneath the delicate lids that covered them, moved around frantically. She was dreaming, and by the tense, and rather pensive, look on her face, it wasn't a good dream in the least. Her eyebrows were drawn together tightly, raven arches pulled taut, as her lips scrunched together, forming a rather thin, not to mention pale, line in comparison  to the tantalizing, rosy curves they once were. Shifting his weight, Inu Yasha placed most of it on one arm, one hand, as he lifted the other, removing the dampened cloth from her forehead and, laying his hand in place of it, frowned deeply. She was burning up. Rewetting and replacing the cloth, he stood to leave the room, intending on heading towards the bathroom to exchange the warmed water for a cooler batch when she woke, saying his name softly as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, or lack there of, within the confines of her darkened quarters.

"I... Inu Yasha?" Hearing a soft rustling of fabric, Inu turned to watch her form over his shoulder, noticing how her blinded eyes desperately tried to probe the darkness in search of a familiar form, or in that case, him.

"I'll be back." Seeing her sit up, Inu walked over to the bed and, lying hand on her shoulder, pushed her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a glass of water." He shook his head softly.

"Forget it; I'll get it for you."

"But..." Inu's grip on her shoulder tightened as his eyes narrowed once more. There was that stubbornness again...

"What did I say before? No 'but's." Sighing softly and, for once, accepting defeat, Kagome lay back down as a wave of dizziness washed over her, and gave into the fatigue that seemed to have plagued her just as suddenly. After watching her a moment more, Inu Yasha turned towards the door again, finally trusting her to stay put, and left the vicinity of her room in search of the kitchen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Oi, Kagome I..." The last of his breath rushed from between his parted lips, as he gazed upon the girl he had left only minutes before. She was asleep... again. Having turned onto her stomach, and seemingly into a more comfortable position, she lay, head pillowed in her arms, irritably tossing in her sleep in a torturous attempt to relive her moistened face from the hair that seemed to have an unhealthy attraction to it. As he walked closer, however, Inu Yasha noticed that it wasn't just the hair that was causing her trouble. Her face was once again one of pension, and as she softly mumbled in her sleep, silent tears trailed down her face, shining in the waning moonlight as if made of the purest of glass instead of the incessant pain of her aching heart.

"...'nu ya...sha..." At the sound of her voice, he took a step backwards. Was she... dreaming of him? Was she crying because of something he had done, or because of something she dreamt that he had done? Kagome tossed once more, laying fully on her back this time, as Inu Yasha stepped forward, placing himself on the bed beside her, only after setting the glass of water he had brought for her on the nightstand beside them. Trying to calm her, lest she wake from the rest she so greatly needed, fitful as it may have been, he leaned over her troubled form and began whispering softly, doing his best to comfort the girl without an acute knowledge of how to do so. After a few more minutes, Kagome's tossing had stopped, as well as her tears, and she lay prone on the bed once more. Burying her face in her pillow, Kagome sighed contentedly as Inu removed a fallen lock from her cheek, but began whimpering softly as he raised himself, readying to leave. Watching her intently, he noticed that her whimpering had decreased only as her face grew troubled once more, and soon decided that the best thing to do would be to stay, if only so she would get rest and wouldn't be hell to deal with in the morning. Sitting back down where he had slept before, Inu Yasha soon scooted slightly closer to her, as if an afterthought, yet not too much, so that he could be there if she needed him, yet at the same time, so he wouldn't be smacked if she suddenly woke up. Pondering the thoughts swimming through Kagome's mind as she dreamt, Inu Yasha soon fell into his own slumber, yet this one, he would never forget.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Darkness...

Where was she?

... engulfing the world...

Wasn't she just with Inu Yasha?

... submerging the hopes and dreams of all...

She was really tired before, so maybe she was asleep?

... mere specks against the vast emptiness, the sunken socket...

But then, what kind of dream was this? Why were there no colors, shapes?

... that once held the mind's eye, watching all, knowing all, as ageless as time...

As Kagome looked around, begging, pleading with everything she was that her gaze would land on something, anything within the ink-like darkness that surrounded the small area on which she stood, she wrapped quivering arms around herself. It was so cold, so lonely. She just knew that something was going to randomly appear, scaring the shit out of her, just as if she were trapped within some sort of bad horror movie, and what was worse was that it was always obvious that it was going to happen, but she'd never know. Was that what life was like? Was there someone above watching, seeing the most obvious dangers and laughing while they were unaware? Was there really any truth to this sick, cosmic joke that everyone mentioned when something went wrong? She only smiled to herself. Maybe she really was going crazy, or at least she would be if she was kept there any longer... wherever there was.

A flash of light lit up her surroundings, yet still she saw nothing but darkness. Had it been lighting? Was that sky up there? She couldn't have been out in the storm; there was no rain, or at least she couldn't feel any. As if the heavens had read her mind, Kagome instantly felt a small, pang of wetness upon her cheeks. Reaching up, she trailed her fingers across them, and yet came up with nothing. It felt wet, but there was no water; there were no tears. Soothing sounds, maybe a voice, broke through the void of darkness, loneliness, and then he was there, looking at her curiously from a distance, though due to a lack of landmarks, she couldn't tell how far. However, it couldn't have been much, fore in the next second he was beside her, staring down at her, a somewhat confused expression plastered across his, otherwise peaceful, face.

"K... Kagome? Where the hell is this?" He looked around for a moment, golden eyes venturing across the landscape before turning his gaze on the relieved, yet confused, face before him.

"I don't know." She looked past his right shoulder sheepishly, focusing on nothing in particular, not like there was anything to focus on anyway, but feeling as if she couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason. Gulping softly, she moved towards him, grabbing his arm as if to assure herself that he was actually there, and then looked up at him, relief slowly ebbing into nervousness once more. "Can you see anything? I can't, but you have better vision than I do." Her heart sank as he shook his head.

"No, I can't see or hear anything." As if proving his point, the small white tufts of ears atop his head swiveled, rotting towards every direction in a vain attempt to pick up any sound other than the natural noises proving that they, at least, were alive.

"Oh..." An awkward moment passed between the two, neither one of them having any idea what to say, much less what to do.

"What are we standing on?" Kagome looked up as if startled and, testing the darkness by tapping the heel of her shoe against it, she shrugged, sighed softly and leaned back.

"I have no idea. It's hard, but there's nothing there. Besides I..." Kagome bolted upright as she felt her back hit solid matter, not noticing how Inu Yasha stiffened as she did so. Looking behind her, Kagome reached out an arm, one which easily passed through the space provided, where she had, just a moment before, leaned against. "What the..." Testing her luck, Kagome turned back to Inu Yasha and, giving him a glance that simply said "watch this", leaned back again, her flesh connecting with solid matter, proven to be so as she slid down it, and sat on what appeared to be the floor. "Weird..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It felt like hours had passed as they sat there, staring at the darkness with nothing to say. Both had lost the sense of fear from this place long ago, mainly due to the fact that if something were going to happen, it probably would've already, and, to be honest, they might've welcomed the change from the drab scenery, or lack there of. Hell, they'd probably rather be stuck with Sesshoumaru in a bad mood teaching them advanced calculus and giving them tests for two hours than be stuck there, but they had no choice, and so, after who knows how long,  they skipped straight to the last resort, actual conversation. Kagome shifted nervously, tilting her head back against the wall that wasn't there, and sighed.

"Do you think we're dreaming?"

"I don't know." They sat in silence a moment longer.

"You know, I was here first, so you might just be part of my dream." Inu Yasha thought about that for a moment.

"Or you could be part of mine." The talking died out, trailing off into the vast emptiness of the world around them, before Kagome had an idea.

 "So... if this is a dream, and we'll assume it is... shouldn't we be able to control it?" Inu Yasha shrugged.

"Probably. It's supposed to work like that."

"Hmmm..." Inu Yasha turned towards Kagome, eyebrow rising in curiosity. She was still sitting there, just like before, but now she had an intense look of concentration on her face, as if she was trying to will something into existence. Within an instant the black faded, melting around them to reveal a breath-taking forest scene. Birds flew from the many masses of trees about them, calling out as they took off into the cerulean skies, and the sun shone over head, causing the dew on the early morning grass to glisten and gleam, shining as if the droplets, in themselves, were tiny suns of their own respective universes. The "wall" behind them had been replaced by the trunk of a large tree, and it actually felt coarse, rough beneath their skin. All in all, the scene was magnificent, and if he didn't know better, Inu might've thought that they had traveled through time, returned to the Sengoku Jedai. He was, however, broken from his trance, the amazement seeping from his face as he saw a small white rabbit skip across their path. Turning towards Kagome, he couldn't help but notice how happy she looked, how she seemed to be enthralled with everything, loving every bit of the nature that had come and gone as the years went by. She was beautiful, as breath-taking as the scenery, and there was only one thing left for him to do.

"Keh, hell no." Kagome turned to him, slightly stunned at how he could say no to such a place, and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha shook his head and scowled.

"I am *not* sitting in a Disney movie."  Ignoring the look of outrage on Kagome's face, Inu Yasha began concentrating himself, changing the scene from beautiful forestry to a party of some sort. By the decorations, Kagome could only conclude that it was a Halloween party. They were pool side, still in their regular clothes while the rest were either eating or swimming, no matter that it was night of course. Fake bats hung everywhere, accented with red eyes, combined with cob webs, ghosts and ghouls, and basically any other things one would normally see at a party such as this. Why would he want to imagine a place like this? Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously; she had found her answer, or should she have said, answers.

1. A table full of ramen

2. Lots and lots of bathing suits. 

Maybe Miroku was starting to rub off on him.

"I am *not* wearing one of those." Turning her gaze on the startled boy, Kagome glared for all her worth and began concentrating again. Inu Yasha, in his right, hadn't even thought about the bathing suits; he just remembered this being the best ramen he'd ever had and wanted a table full of it. Besides, at least there was food there, imaginary or not, and it smelled heavenly. Noticing the scenery fade, changing once more into the illuminated clearing it once was, Inu closed his eyes and concentrated as well, doing the best he could to keep his ramen and leave the Disney world behind. He was hungry damnit!

As the battle ensued, the landscape changed from trees to people, grass to water, ramen to bushes, and back again, over and over until finally, as their strength ran low, both tried as hard as they could before slumping over on whatever was next to them. They could live in the other's world, even if they didn't want to. At the sound of Kagome's scream, followed closely by a splash, Inu turned towards her triumphantly, only to take a step back once he saw her.

Okay, so she had been, maybe a *little* smug when she ended up with her hand resting against a tree. She figured that she had won, but it wasn't until Kagome had fallen into the pool that she had realized that something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. Oh, she had no idea. As she emerged from beneath the, surprisingly warm, waters, Kagome could only gawk, mirroring Inu Yasha's mental reaction, at the world they had unintentionally created.

What did their newest world look like? Imagine the pool party, night, people, pool, food, etc. Place a large, LARGE tree in the center of the pool, replace the concrete with grass, and the people with walking, talking trees. Add some light rays plummeting from the sky in only certain areas of the night, and exchange the food table for a bush, so that all of the food was now dirty and covered with leaves, seeping through the branches to collect in a massive blob on the ground below. Actually, other than the mess of food, if it hadn't been so freaky, it would've been cool. The tree in the pool could be great for playing on, and the grass was certainly more comfortable than concrete, after all. Of course, as all things do, that thought also came to an end, living out its short lifespan only to have a heart attack as a creature with the front half of a rabbit and the back half of a bat half hobbled, half flew past, teetering and wiggling all the way. Then it just became creepy. Both creeped out beyond all recognition, Inu and Kagome made an unconscious decision; black was much better. Instantly the world around them returned to the simple darkness it has previously been, no trees, no pool, no ramen bush, and most certainly no bat-rabbit. Things were back to normal... or what could be considered normal there anyway, and Kagome was once again dry, a big plus as far as she was concerned. Slumping against the darkness once more, the two lay their heads against the non-existent wall and closed their eyes, trying to slow the beating of their hearts, and trying to get used to the lack of landscape around them once more.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Okay, so it was dark, he was bored, and Kagome's incessant yawning was driving him crazy. How could she be tired in a dream? Well, if they were in a dream anyway. A small yawn followed a larger one, before a very audible growling was heard.

"Keh, if you're so tired, why don't you go to sleep and stop making me yawn!" Yawning again, Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Is it even possible to sleep in a dream?" Inu Yasha glared.

"Is it possible to be tired in a dream?" Kagome simply shrugged and lay down, head instantly pillowed by something soft, yet unable to be seen.

 "I don't know, but it's worth a try right?" Wiggling a bit to get comfortable, Kagome continued in a slightly more sleepy tone, "Then again..." she yawned softly as she patted the non-existent pillow, drowsiness overcoming her senses as if a warm blanket before bed. "... maybe this darkness..." Eyes drifting shut, she cuddled closer to the "pillow" and smiled contentedly, "...isn' so bad."  As Kagome slept, Inu Yasha watching over her, he couldn't help but get a sense of dejavu. Lying on her stomach, arms pillowing her head beneath the make-shift pillow, she looked just as he remembered seeing her last, at home, in bed, and with a fever. He briefly wondered if she was still sick or if the fever had at least broken sometime while she was asleep, inevitably bringing his thoughts towards the more relevant question; what were either of them doing? He supposed that he was the one dreaming all of this, especially considering that she was now asleep in the dream, as they called it, and if it were her dream, she'd be too asleep to dream him up. Wait, did that make sense? It sounded better in his head. Wait, he thought that so technically it was still in his head. Oh, whatever. Letting his eyes glance about the emptiness around them, Inu Yasha decided that, as long as Kagome was asleep, she'd never know if he changed the scenery a bit... right? Practically drooling with anticipation, the darkness began to shimmer, and Inu Yasha got ready to eat.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Finally, you're awake!" It seemed like she had been asleep for a few hours, not nearly enough for Inu Yasha's taste, but the truth was that he was starting to get bored. Sure, he had had his ramen, but no company, and that could make a guy a bit lonely, even one as stubborn as he. Inu had actually been quite lucky that he had noticed her stirring, tossing slightly in her sleep before she woke up. It had given him time to change the scenery back in the emptiness she had left it as, so that she would wake to it once more, never aware of what went on during her nap... hopefully. Kagome sat up and smiled, taking Inu Yasha's outburst as a sign of affection, though his voice said otherwise, and stretched her arms above her head. That nap had felt good.

"Technically, we're both still sleeping... or one of us is anyway." Taking a second to think about this, Inu Yasha blinked.

"Oh yeah... shut up." Kagome smiled triumphantly at the pout he was attempting to hide, all the while rising to her knees on the way to standing up. However, her good cheer didn't last long, as a dense silence overtook them once more. When would they get out of there? She didn't want to be trapped there for the rest of her life... wherever there was. The company really wasn't that bad and she could get used to having anything she imagined, but she had a life to lead! What was happening to her body while she was in there being bored? Come to think of it, if they could do anything they wanted, why were they bored? They could play a game or go back in time or something. Wait, what was she thinking? They had to get out of there! Had they been wrong about it being a dream? How would you wake yourself from a dream anyway? Turning to stare at the emptiness she now stood on, Kagome turned her attention to, hopefully, more productive means.

"When do you think we'll get... "

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The sunlight filtered through the gap in a young girl's curtains, diminishing the darkness from the room. In the sky, the clouds had dissipated earlier in the night, and now all that was left was the sun and a lot of road clean up. As the beams of light flittered across Kagome's face, dancing about her eyes and forehead, the young girl stirred softly, unaware of the boy that lay beside her, albeit on the floor. Chocolate and amber, both registered their surroundings and shot forth as their respective masters rose, bolting from their sleep with equally shocked expressions on their faces. Turning to one another, Kagome still in her rumpled school uniform, hair tousled from the night's sleep, and Inu Yasha, still in the clothes from the night before, leaning one arm against the bed he had slept against not moments before, both stared, wide-eyed as the events from the dream took a hold of their minds. Both had thought that they had been alone in the dream, but as they stared at one another, they knew differently. What could be said in a situation such as this, when the mind and body, confused and dazed, tried to force the mid to react without avail?

"Well, that was interesting." 


	26. A New Power, A New Hope

Okay, I know everyone's dying for the fluff and the actual get together right? Sorry I'm torturing everyone, but if it helps, here's the order of what's to come:

*plot, cuteness

*a little fluff perhaps

*2-4 chapters (long chapters) of nothing but fluff, hilarity, and Shippou

*another dream (not like this last one, no worries.^_^;) and a major fluff/hormone thing (hehehe)

*plot

*character angst

*they get together

*etc., and then the story continues.^-^

I hope that helps!^-^ And sorry if I've been confusing everyone. This will be one of those stories where you write down about a million questions, and then with one sentence it'll all be explained. You'll read it, look at the questions, and go, "Oooohhhh, why didn't I see that before?!".^_^ *laughs* Or, if you already knew/suspected it, you'll be all like, "I *KNEW* it!", and yeah, it'll be cool.^-^

**Chapter note**: Sorry I didn't do a Christmas chapter, but that would've made your wait, not to mention mine, longer, something I doubt you guys would want; you've waited long enough as it is.^_~ Besides, this is a fic centered around school, so I won't really be mentioning any holidays for purposes other than timing, unless they can be celebrated in school, such as Valentines day. Yes, there will be a Valentines day chapter, and no, they won't get together on Valentines day... they'll be together before then.^-~* *giggles*

**Goku's Daughter- **Yeah, I definitely know what you mean. That's why I put the recap thing down there in the first place, to give a little jumpstart to the memory banks.^_^ I don't know if it works as well as I'd hoped, but hey, it's worth a shot right? Personally, I tend to like shorter wait times too, but I don't really mind either way. Some stories are better longer, but it's best to just try and remember the important things in a chapter, and don't force yourself to remember all of it.^_^ But, in your opinion mind you, do you think my chapters are too long? If it goes to 10 pages I cut it in half, but anything under that is one chapter. And honest opinion now; I won't get mad if you say they are.^_~ lol

**AssassinReiX- **As long as I can say at least one word, you'll probably have a review response.^_~ *giggles* And hey, it's me who should be thanking you for the review, not the other way around! ^_^

**Random()- **The con info, yeah, it sounds utterly and completely awesome! You are so lucky! That'll be great, AND you get to miss school to do it! Man, that's awesome. And nah, the episode was episode 87. The part that came from it/was based on it was the sick part. He actually does stuff like that. It's sooooooo sweeettt!!!! Just as a warning though, except for that little 5min or so part, the rest of the episode's about Kikyo and Onigumo's past. Good episode, minus the Kikyo part; very helpful and lots of good info on the characters. Sorry this is so short, well, for us at least, but I have to head out.^_^ See you soon!

**Vampire-Elf- **Lol actually, the dream kind of popped into my head while I was walking home from school sometime early this year/late last year. What I got from the series was the part where Kagome got sick and Inu was all sweet. It's in ep. 87, towards the very end, if you want to see it.^_^ I warn you though, the rest of the episode is about Kikyo. Lol and yeah, the bunny/bat was pretty creepy, yet somehow, I found it amusing as well.^_^; *laughs* I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope to see you around!^_^****

**ladykaa28- **I think it's more that Kagome's mom is really nice, and really smart. She always knows when something's up, and she's too nice to think badly of it, for the most part. Besides, why would she have any reason not to trust Kagome? She said herself that she thinks Kagome is "a girl who always follows the right path", or something along those lines, and, to our knowledge, Kagome has never really lied to her, so why would she be suspicious anyway?^_^ I think her mom is just awesome, and that's the bottom line. ^_^ *giggles* And about the dream, well, all I can give in response to that comment is a smile. You're on the right track, but I can't tell you just yet.^_~ Sorry. If you want, I mentioned why there are so many unanswered questions in the author's note, so if you're curious as to why, go check that out.^_^ And, as always, thanks for the review(s)!^-^ *hugs*

**CorruptedAngel- **Well, I'm glad you liked it, and how'd the car wash go?^-^

**pruningshears-** Lol actually, I'm not quite sure when Miroku will next appear.^_^;;; This is a Kagome/Inu fic, after all, and we're finally going to be getting some plot, but he's definitely going to be in the hormone fluff chapter (see author's note), though I'm not exactly sure how much he'll be in there. Lol how can you have a hormone chapter without Miroku?^_~ *giggles* The ear questioning, if you want to know, if in the chapter where they get together, so you can see how long that'll take if you read above.^_^ Other than that, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review! *hugs* ^_^

**Funky Nassau- **Lol, I know the chapter was both weird and confusing, but the main point of it was 1, a little bit of fluff (Inu style of course), and 2, something VERY strange happened where they shared the same dream. Those were the main points. You could also note the weather as mod if you'd like, but I just gave them an excuse to go to the bath house. *laughs* ^_^ Sorry about going bald too, but if it makes you feel any better, major fluff chapters are coming in... *checks notes* well, the order should be as follows: ploty cuteness, a little fluff perhaps, 2-4 chapters (long chapters) of nothing but fluff, hilarity, and Shippou, another dream (not like this last one, no worries.^_^;), major fluff/hormone thing (hehehe), plot, a bit of angst, they get together, and then the story continues.^-^ Does that help any? Maybe I should post that in the author's note...hmm... *puts it up there. Anyway, so yeah, it won't be another 20 chapters or whatever, so no worries.^_^ Sorry for making you wait so long though.~_~ Oh, and about the too much self control issue, other than Kagome's temper, what are they like in the series?^_~ *giggles*

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine-** Yes, and fluff, fluffy, fluffy fluff.^_^ *giggles* And hey, no worries, there's lots more to come!^-^

**Morlana-** Lol damned straight the parents want them together!^_^ See, the thing is, Inu and Kagome have a past, one which Kagome doesn't really remember. What it is and why she doesn't remember, well, you'll just have to wait for that info, but the parents remember, and they want nothing more than their kids to be together. To them, in this fic at least, friends=very, very good, and more, well, that's just plain awesome.^_^ As far as the link goes, it's of my opinion that they always had a link and always will, this story, anime, manga, whatever. If you mean a physical link or a mind link, not really, but as you just read, it can happen. Why it happened/was possible was the important part, and the fact that it happened is just one more thing to chalk up to foreshadowing. I think I may have too much of that already though. Lol If you read the author's note, it'll say why there is so much, but that's up to you.^_^ If you want it, it's there. And no, it didn't happen because she was sick, and it won't always happen when they sleep near each other, or it would've happened after the video game incident, ne?^_~

**RedHerring-** Lol where to start? Okay, yes, the game is real. It's a computer game called Black and White, thus the chapter title and cheesy saying.^_~ Shippou will be in the story rather soon actually, but he'll only show up twice. The good news is that those two times are both sets of multiple chapters, so he'll be around.^_^ And yeah, I know the relationship is taking forever, but I swear that it'll happen at the end of this color section, well, actually, at the beginning of the next, but it's the same difference right? Either way it should be around 10 chapters or less from now, but don't quote me on that; I have a tendency to over write.^_^; lol The point they are at now will have plot (finally) and much fluff (double finally!). ^-^ *giggles* And, if you want both an explanation for why it's taking so long and the order of the next set of chapters, check out the author's note; it's in there. And finally, are you sure that he actually has dog ears? I mean, sure she sees them, but does that mean that they're really there?^_~ Hehe, and yeah, if they were there she would need to play with them; they are simply adorable!^-^****

**Onikizu**** (****GRiM_BoB****)- **Lol Awww, was that cheer just for me? I'm honored.^_~*

**inu/kagome4ever- **Well, they should get together soon, though I can't give you an exact chapter number. If you want to know the order up until then, I wrote it in the author's note above, but by a round estimate, oh, I'd say probably about... somewhere around 8 chapters from now.^_^ Sorry for the wait, but it'll be worth it, trust me. And hey, I'm glad you don't mind angst because the ending will be CHALK FULL of it.^_^ Hehehe, I'm evil. I'll probably lose reviewers there though; I can be harsh and some people don't like/can't handle a lot of angst ness.  (according to Word, angst ness is a word and angstiness isn't. weird huh?) ^_^;;; Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope to see you soon!^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

Both had thought that they had been alone in the dream, but as they stared at one another, they knew differently. What could be said in a situation such as this, when the mind and body, confused and dazed, tried to force the mind to react without avail?

"Well, that was interesting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 26:** A New Power, A New Hope

As the next few weeks wore on, not much changed, but a lot did happen. Kagome's sudden illness left as quickly as it had come, seemingly evaporating with the darkness of that fateful night, and yet it took most of that day to clear both her sinuses and the roadways, allowing both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's parents to come home not too long afterwards. Souta, having been gone, came back two days later, and thus life continued normally for the rest of that week.

Christmas vacation came soon after. During that time, no one saw a lot of each other, everyone visiting relatives and all, but the group of teens managed to spend some time together anyway, stealing away to meet at the mall before everyone had to go, for whatever reason. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku spent the day hanging out, buying last minute gifts for family, and exchanging gifts of their own, sending good cheer to all, well, as much so as was in their character at least. So, what were the presents?

With his bonus from Hot Topic, Inu Yasha bought Kagome a necklace, previously picked out by Sango, who, in turn, received a pair of handcuffs. That particular gift came in very handy when they had spotted some mistletoe, and, after giving Miroku a large lump on the head for taking his "gift" too far, Sango decided to handcuff him to a nearby stair railing, leaving room for his eyes, alone, to wander. Other than Miroku's growing stack of magazines, the only other memorable gift yet to be mentioned was from Kagome to Inu Yasha. She had purchased a beautiful, golden locket, one which sparkled endlessly, as would a star in the sky, and inside, placed two pictures, one of her, and one of him. Unfortunately, the only photos she had of them were from the time that they had gotten stuck in a photo booth, yelling at each other, and so that was what had been used, and though he outright refused the gift, Inu Yasha still wore the necklace beneath his shirt as often as possible. He just didn't want anyone to know it.

The group then went on their way, the Khiotos taking Rin, and the Higurashi's visiting their relatives. Because Miroku only had one family member, the drunken ex-monk, he and his foster father spent the holiday with Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and Kirara's doctor, all enjoying a wonderful feast and indulging in the spirit of the holiday, especially Miroku, but we won't get into that. All in all, everyone had a good vacation, other than the random packages of underwear from grandma, and, though they weren't happy about going back to school, they still enjoyed the prospect of coming home. Home never looked as good as when one was coming back to it, and the same could be said about friends.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Good morning Mrs. Khioto!" The woman in question turned, ivory hair blowing softly in the breeze, as she went about her daily chores.

"Well good morning Kagome! Are you here for your study date?" She hadn't noticed Kagome cringe, or at least Kagome hoped she hadn't, as the words came back to the girl before her at full force. Both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's parents had been acting slightly odd ever since the bath house incident almost a month back. Whereas they would stay relatively out of their children's personal lives before, giving nothing but support and maybe a small push now and then, as of late it seemed that they were taking advantage of every opportunity to mention something about them becoming closer, either that or Kagome was imagining it. Still, no matter the reason, every time she heard it, Kagome couldn't help but reel back slightly. Were they really trying to give subtle hints? She had no idea, but if they were, Mrs. Khioto had to be the worst at it.

"Yes Mam." The older woman's amber eyes lit up, accentuated only with a very light shade of blue eye shadow, as a soft, motherly smile came upon her face. Nodding happily, the woman gestured towards the back yard, having freed one hand of the potted plant she held before her, and smiled down on Kagome once more.

"Oh good. The boys are out in the back, so feel free to drop by and say hello." At Kagome's nod, Mrs. Khioto balanced her plant on both hands once again, and then set off for the house. "I'll be upstairs if you need me dear!" And with that, she was gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Give up; you are not worth the likes of that sword." The sound of clashing metal made itself known as Kagome headed towards the backyard, clanging and roaring as if it were a battle of the heavens themselves, and yet no destruction could be seen.

"Keh, never!" Fabric tore, only seeming to peak Kagome's, already attentive, curiosity, as she peeked around the corner of the house into the back yard. She would never be ready for what she saw. Flesh on flesh, the gleam of steel against the glistening droplets of sweat staining the grass, they stood there, amongst the nature of their back yard, battling it out in the most graceful of acts, and she could not but watch. With one swipe, Sesshoumaru tore open Inu Yasha's shirt, which hung loosely at his waist, causing it to look much like his own, strewn over the grass as if carelessly flung there, so un-Sesshoumaru like. Sparks flew as metal collided, blades skimming over the surface of one another, only to be repelled by the same force, blown back with extreme care as to not hurt their owners, and yet with such vigor that Kagome could not help but shiver. Inu Yasha, clad merely in sweat pants and sweat, and Sesshoumaru, wearing not but jeans and an over shirt, they were sweaty, they were muscular, they were outraged, and she was... peeping? Just at that moment, as if reading her mind, Inu Yasha turned to her, surprise clearly evident on his face. Noting his opponent's lack of concentration, Sesshoumaru seized the advantage and struck, knocking Inu down, but not out. Within a second the younger was back on his feet, but the fight was no more, and all eyes were on her. "Kagome?"

"I... I'm sorry. I came for our session and your mom said you were back here and I... well..." Flinging pale, snowy locks over his shoulder, Inu Yasha's posture returned to its usual cocky state, as he turned to her and scowled, if a bit softly.

"Forget it. Go sit in the living room and I'll be there in a minute." Kagome watched, mesmerized, as Inu Yasha lifted a well-toned arm to brush aside the beads of sweat that had accumulated across his forehead during the match. His beautifully tanned flesh shone brilliantly in the mid day sun, stretching and shifting as his muscles flexed beneath, dancing before her eyes with even the slightest of movements. Only briefly noting that he had said something, much less that he had stopped talking, Kagome nodded and, still somewhat dazed, turned to go into the house, using the back door that was presented for her. She didn't really know what he had said, but she knew that she'd have to go inside eventually, and anything to get out of this awkward situation was good enough for her. Why was it so awkward? She had no idea, but nevertheless, she doubted that her blush would ever go away.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She was... she was watching?! 

"I... I'm sorry. I came for our session and your mom said you were back here and I... well..."

Damnit! She knew we were training! Why didn't she just send Kagome to the living room in the first place? Don't tell me she's butting in again... Kami, why'd she have to show up now? Wait, why am I acting like this is such a big deal? Do I even care what Kagome thinks? Keh, nah, not really... anyway, by the way she's acting, she's the one who's embarrassed. Wait, come to think of it, why would she be; she didn't do anything wrong. Still turned towards the side, Inu Yasha's gaze traveled over Sesshoumaru's, previously discarded, garment, laying across the dampened grass, before he looked to what was once his own, and couldn't help but smirk. Oh, right, forgot about that. Is she really that innocent? Heh, maybe she just likes what she sees. Inu Yasha's smug attitude flared, needing just one more thing to both dampen his ego, and yet, set his mind ablaze. Wait... is she... blushing?

"Forget it. Go sit in the living room and I'll be there in a minute."

Yep, definitely blushing. Heh, maybe this isn't so bad after all. Not one syllable later she was walking, carefully treading over the abundant emerald blades below, heading towards the back door. Her awkwardness, even in stance, only served to fuel Inu Yasha's, already rising ego, and yet what happened next was beyond all reason. There was a slight noise, just the smallest sound of something scuffing, sliding slowly across a wooden form. Was that ceramic? A flash of green caught Inu's attention, and, as his head rose, golden orbs were drawn towards his mother's windowsill, and more importantly, what was perched upon it. Brick red clay, molded to hold a small plant, sure it was harmless enough in itself, but as gravity slowly began to take effect, that danger increased dramatically. He stood there, watching as the pot tipped, gradually losing its balance upon the sill, its potential energy taking its life into its own hands, as it began to fall. Only then did Inu Yasha realize the obvious, and only then did he rush forward, intent on stopping what was to come. Kagome, move. Look up. Get out of the way! However, oblivious to the silent warnings, the girl continued to walk, unaware that she was stepping right into the path of the falling object. There was no other choice.

"KAGOME!" As he neared her, Tetsussaiga still in hand, Inu Yasha could've sworn that he felt a slight pulsing, but paid it no mind. Kagome was in danger, his Kagome, and he had to save her! So many things happened next, all in rapid succession, that even he wasn't quite sure what had taken place. The pulsing in his hand grew, becoming no less than a blazing fire, engulfing not his flesh so much as his heart, his soul. It was as if something was speaking to him, without words, without thoughts, only with feelings, and for once, he understood. His heart beat faster in his chest, constricting his already ragged breathing, as the sound of his own blood pushed away all others. He could feel a new strength, a new encouragement as he neared her, and, as the adrenalin in his system took effect, he made a vow, one he had always had, always abided by, but never once voiced, even in his own thoughts. Kagome was his, and he would always protect her. Armed with this newfound revelation, though paying little attention to that fact in favor of giving it to more important matters, Inu lunged, unsheathing his own determination, as he swung his sword, aiming merely for the pot in an attempt to slice it before it fell upon her. Sure, the Tetsussaiga wasn't very strong, and definitely didn't look important; in fact, he didn't know why the Khiotos put so much merit on it, but if it could do the job, even if only this one time, he'd never get rid of it, and it would always be by his side. He would owe it at least that much. A sudden wave rushed over him, blanketing him in a warm, tingly feeling as he finally reached her, his Kagome. Instantly, as his senses heightened, as the need to save her became that much stronger, a blinding light erupted from the sword in his hands. When it was gone, the pot remained, though shattered just to the right of Kagome's foot, the shards from its collision merely a centimeter from her form. Her head began to move, turning towards the crash, and possibly even the light, causing an intense panic to well up within him. He had no idea what had just happened; he remembered it all, but at the same time, everything was a blur. All Inu Yasha knew was that Kagome was safe, and his sword, no, his Tetsussaiga was in hand, though not as he had always remembered it. In the next instant, the gleaming white of the Tetsussaiga was gone, leaving nothing but a crusty, rusted old sword in its wake. What in the hell...

"Oh my god, is everyone okay?!" Looking up, Inu noticed Mrs. Khioto leaning out the window, face utterly shocked, and yet even more frightened. Had she seen? Did she know what had happened? "I heard the crash and came running! I'm so sorry! I only left it there for a minute and..."

"There is no need to fret mother." Sesshoumaru's cool voice drifted slowly across the yard, as if the wind through the trees, bringing endless relief to his mother, and yet no end of fear to Inu Yasha. "The only damage done was to the pot itself." He had been there; he had seen... everything, and what was worse was that he wasn't saying anything about it. Where was the insult, the unwanted superiority and information that Sesshoumaru loved to give? Where was the lecture, the snide, yet witty remark? Either he didn't know, or he hadn't seen, though Inu highly doubted the latter, and even the former for that matter. Or maybe... was it something else? Oh Kami, what was going to happen now? What in the hell was going on?!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sure, Kagome had been startled, but not by the shattering of the flower pot. What had that light been? She could've sworn that she saw it right before the plant hit the ground. But really, that was ridiculous. It was day time, and the sun was out, meaning that, for a light that intense, it had to have come from some seriously high watt bulb, and nothing of the sort was around there; she had even checked. It could've been the sun though. Maybe it hit Inu Yasha's blade and reflected into her eyes at just the right angle to make her think... well, she didn't know what to think. Maybe, maybe it was the sun... but she doubted it. Of course, none of the other explanations she could come up with sounded any more appealing, such as that her "problem" was getting worse. She prayed on everything that she was that things would stay as they were, that she wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary past what she had gotten used to already, but there was that light, and with it, her hope had slightly diminished.

"Kagome. Kagome?" After a moment of silence, Inu Yasha, patience finally run dry, scowled. Glaring at Kagome for spacing out and, what was more, ignoring him, Inu decided to pull out the medium guns, hoping he wouldn't have to do something that could put him in the hospital to get her attention. (like pull out the big guns) "Keh, wench, pay attention." Cinnamon pools flashed upward, locking directly onto Inu Yasha's golden ones, and slightly startling him in the process, though one would never know. 

Kagome had been spacing out for a while now, and had yet to do any of the work she was supposed to, much less pay attention to Inu Yasha. That alone was enough to bug him, but it wasn't the fact that she wasn't paying attention that bothered him, it was the way she was going about it. She was thinking, and anyone that deep in thought couldn't be thinking about something good. Though he had learned that much from experience, he wasn't prepared for what he actually saw within the caramel depths as she looked into his own. She was afraid, but why? She hadn't gotten hurt, and she had seemed fine up until then. She obviously wasn't in shock; she wasn't even shivering for crying out loud! What did she have to be afraid of? Didn't she know that he'd protect her? Before he could consider it any further, Inu Yasha's thoughts were cut off by the glare being sent his way, one that threatened to cut off more than just that. Attempting to avoid the disaster that was otherwise sure to come, Inu opened his mouth, watching his words, and more importantly his foot, if only for once, merely to attempt peace between them. Since when did he ever want peace in anything? Since, unlike everyone else he could fight with, he couldn't hit a girl, much less Kagome.

"So Kag, you ready?" Widening eyes gazed upon him, fear and anger easily overridden by a steadily growing feeling of curiosity, as his words replayed in her mind.

"Kag?" Before he could stop it, Inu's mouth dropped, agape for but a moment before he could catch it, as he tried desperately to find a way to cover *this* one up. Of course, if he had never been one for words, he certainly wasn't when put under pressure, but damned if he was going to let her know that!

"Yeah, well I..." Oh yeah, *really* smooth Inu, that'll show her that you didn't mean it, that it was a slip of the tongue. But, before his ever amazed person, Kagome did the one thing he hadn't thought of, the one thing he never imaged that she would do; she smiled.

"Only if I can call you Inu." He couldn't stop the blush that rose to tinge his cheeks any more so than he could refuse the hand she then offered. Taking her slender hand in his own, larger one, Inu Yasha closed his grip about it, reveling in the soft feel of her skin, and yet eyes never leaving hers.

"Deal."


	27. When it Rains, it Pours

Thanks so much to everyone who understood and sent some encouragement! I love you guys! *hugs tightly* Thank you soooo much! Reading your reviews really made my day. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

As for life as of now, it's going well, but I have a 2 page+ list of things I need to do. I'll be home for about 2 months or so, and then I'll be going back to Canada for X-mas. After that, however, vacation time will be over for me and thing's will settle down a bit. I'll have to get a job, etc. and won't have a lot of time for running around anymore.^_^; So, in that case, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far. I know I've put you through a lot, but I truly thank you for staying around.^-^

In other news, I have a lap top! Woohoo! The battery is only good for 2hrs away from a plug in, but that's okay; it's better than nothing right?^_~* So yeah, as usual, I'll write when I can, and the updates will start up again.^_^ Thanks for giving me that vacation everyone!

Oh, and Chris, if you ever see this, though I doubt you will, thanks for the use of the cute evil.^_^ It helped greatly.^_~*

So, without further ado, chappie time!!! ^-^ *giggles*

**Goku's Daughter- **You moved? Awesome.^_^ How are you liking the new place? *hugs*

**Vampire-Elf- **Lol Coincidence my foot.^_~ I love the kissy face scene!! KISSY FAACCEE!!! *dies* So cuuttee!!!****

**ladykaa28- **You... are.. so sweet! *hugs you until you can't breathe* Thank you sooooo much! 

**pruningshears-** Thanks so much! *hugs tightly* And don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story; I just needed a little time off.^_~

**Funky ****Nassau****- **Lol No worries, and thanks!^_^

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine-** I hope you didn't mind the wait too much, and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.^_^ Fluuufff!!!!

**S@n-ch@n- **You want him as your tutor? lol But don't we all? ^-^ *giggles* And hey, no worries about not commenting. We all know how hectic life can be, and I don't want your world to revolve around my fic.^_~ Whenever you get the chance, I love to hear from ya, but if you don't, don't worry about it.^_^ *hugs*

**RedHerring-** Yeah, it read that, but who was looking? ^_~ And fluffff!!!! Yay! Hehehe, about the Roundabout Toys idea, I might write it, but honestly, I don't know. I'm more the romantic, dramatic writer than straight comedy, but I could certainly try.^_~****

**Laura Petri-** Lol It shouldn't take that long, and no, I promise that I won't just drop the story. What kind of Inu Yasha addict would I be then? Lol ^_^

**ChristyKay- **I didn't know that Ayame was just for anime purposes, but as for your question, if she does, I won't mention it.^_~ She was/is mainly in there to create tension between Kouga and Kagome, and if he ever happens to show up to ruin things between Inu and Kag, Ayame will show up to ruin his plans, though I don't think that I actually have any more scenes with Kouga, but we'll see. ^_^ I feel kind of bad though; I mean, Kouga's a sweetie, a bit overbearing, but a sweetie nonetheless, and I have him as a bad guy.~_~; Oh well, the story must go on, ne? ^_^ As for the Kikyo not dieing many times... well, although that sucks royally, that means that, if the anime holds true to manga length, there should be many, many more episodes, and this fangirl will be happy.^-^ I only have 124 episodes. *pouts* Hehehe. And yeah, the 15th manga is only out here, so I have a LOOOONNNNGGGGGG way to go on that front. ~_~; I'm glad that you like the story and, to be honest, I'm barely aware of how this one is different, but I know it is. Lol Guess I haven't really read one in a while then huh?^_^; And I am sooo glad that you don't care when I update. It's nice having people ask me to update quickly, because I know they enjoy the chapters of course, but I feel bad when chapters are late and yeah.^_^; Anyway, thanks for the comment! Is this review long enough for ya?^_~ *giggles* Have a good day and hope to see you soon!^_^ Update: There's a reason that she's alive other than to piss us off? Oh My gods! Lol I kid, but in that case, yes, I am very, very happy that she's alive. Inu and Kag forever!^-^

Grass is Always Greener review: lol Of course he's chosen Kagome already, even if he had convinced himself otherwise, especially in the 40s there. ^_~ I loved that episode, but it was so sweet and saadd!!! ^_^ *giggles* Anyway, I'm inclined to agree with what you said about Kikyo as well, she really doesn't have much else to go for, and she grew up, living her entire life to protect the Shikon no Tama. I feel kind of bad for her, and I don't really like the way she's portrayed in a lot of other fics. I tend to imagine someone else, because I can't imagine Kikyo acting like that, you know? Though, of course, as soon as I see her in the anime or manga, that side of me that feels sympathy for her goes on vacation, but you know, love rival and all.^_~ lol Thanks for the review!^_^ *hugs*

**Laura Petri-** I'm glad you liked Memories of the Present, and I'm honored to be on your list!^_^ *giggles* I don't know if you'll ever see this, but thank you for the review! *hugs* And I hope, if you read this story, you'll like it as much as the first.^_~

**Ligar**** Zero X-** I'll see what I can do!^_^ *giggles*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me.^_^ lol 

Oh, and as always,

_= thoughts                 *_* = sound/ italicized              "_" = speech  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Recap:_

"Kag?

... 

"Only if I can call you Inu." He couldn't stop the blush that rose to tinge his cheeks any more so than he could refuse the hand she then offered. Taking her slender hand in his own, larger one, Inu Yasha closed his grip about it, reveling in the soft feel of her skin, and yet eyes never leaving hers.

"Deal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ _Do the Math_

**Chapter 27:** When it Rains, it Pours

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, wake up. We're going to be late." A slight stirring from underneath a young girl's comforter encouraged the young boy to continue, giving proof that she was, indeed, alive. "Nee-chan!"

"Unngg... Kohaku, what is it?" Rolling over, Sango laid a weak hand against her forehead. She had had a horrible day the day before, teachers, tests, perverted boys, the whole works, and had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten home. Even with the extra rest, however, she was still beat, and she had to pick up Kirara later that day to spend some time with her. Noting the level of energy that was going to take, and considering the amount she had then, Sango was determined not to move from bed until at least ten, not to eat, not to go to the bathroom; nothing would keep her from bed or sleep.

"Nee-chan, you promised to take me to the mall, remember? I'm meeting people there and I'm going to be late." Well, almost nothing. Rolling over, her back towards her little brother, Sango sighed and buried her face under her pillow, the next words spoken being thus muffled, yet not unintelligible to the ears of the smaller boy, gazing worriedly from behind her.

"Kohaku, you're meeting your friends at one and it only takes a few minutes to get there." Yawning softly, Sango tugged upon the dark pink comforter she then lay under, raising it to her chin, or where her chin would have been if it weren't under the pillow, and making it seem as if she weren't there at all, minus the large lump in the bed of course. "Just wake me up around noon okay? I have to pick up Kirara at one thirty."

"But nee-chan..."

"No 'but's; I'm tired."

"But Sango..." Throwing the covers off of her form slightly in exasperation, Sango quickly turned over to look at her little brother, mood growing fouler by the moment.

"What is it?"

"It's twelve forty." The skies thundered, horses neighed, and the knights who say ne heard the word "it". Time itself stopped, allowing but one thing to move about in the stillness of the vast space the world had become with just three short words, the widening, cinnamon eyes of a panicked girl. It couldn't have been that late; there was no possible way. It took half an hour in itself to go get Kirara and the doctor was busy, so she couldn't be late. It wasn't that late; he was just playing a trick on her, but when had he ever done something like that? Jerking her head to the side, Sango was met with the steady blink blink of the alarm clock next to her, green, shining numbers burning their figures into her mind for all eternity, or so it seemed. Kohaku had been right. Oh no, she had to hurry; this couldn't have been happening.

"I'll be in the car." As he walked, rather nonchalantly, towards the door that led from the confines of the room to the rest of the apartment outside, Kohaku stopped short, beckoned by the sweet melody of his sister's voice, panicked as it may have been.

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry, but I have to pick up Kirara and I can't be late. Can you please take the bus downtown? I don't have time to..." The sound of squealing brakes and the release of stress upon a heavy object could be heard, bringing both from their conversation as it started once more, picking up speed and driving away, not realizing that as it departed, it carried the hopes of one teenage girl, in particular, with it. This was not good. Noticing his sister's unusually tense posture, Kohaku took a hesitant step towards her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you get ready?" Mind frantically searching for a way out of her predicament, Sango did the only thing she could do. 

"Make a list of everyone you're going to meet and their phone numbers." Jumping out of bed, she began ferreting through her drawers, throwing random articles of clothing on her bed as she went, and landing her bra atop Kohaku's head. Shaking the article of clothing from his being, Kohaku cringed slightly as he saw it, and tossed the undergarment aside, to join the other clothes on the comforter, before addressing his sister once more.

"Why?" Turning, Sango looked at him sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Just do it." And thus Kohaku was gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay, first thing's first, Kagome." It made sense; why bother her brother's friends' parent(s) when she could always count on her best friend? *ring ring* 

"Sorry dear, Kagome's gone to her tutoring session already, and I have to run down to work for a bit." Okay, okay, this wasn't a problem; she could call someone else. Who could she call? How about Inu Yasha... wait, tutoring, right. Well, she couldn't really think of anyone else she could call to ask, so it looked like the friends' parents would be next in line. Silently thanking Kohaku for making the list so quickly, Sango raised the small sheet of paper and, analyzing the small, scribbled names, began dialing the first number that had been jotted down.

*ring ring* "Sorry."  Okay, no problem.

*ring ring* "We would help if we could but..." Next caller...

*ring ring* "You need to learn responsibi..." *click* 

*ring ring* "We're going on vacation."  And they're letting their son hang out at the mall? 

*ring ring* "I have the same problem; can you help me?" Groaning, Sango held her head in one palm, tapping her middle finger against her forehead in thought, as her other dropped the receiver back into its cradle. There *was* another person she could ask, but it was really a long shot. Well, when worst came to worst...

*ring ring* "Mrs. Miko?"

"Nay, I have some errands to run that can not wait." Sighing softly, Sango hung her head, the chocolate sheen of her silken tresses the only sign of light upon her dreary form.

There was no one left to ask. She had covered the parents, Kagome, Inu Yasha, she couldn't do it herself, and she'd rather not think of what... oh no. No no no no no.  Realization kicked in, shredding her thoughts like a blender, more so than the preverbal hot knife through butter that was often mentioned in times of such, ripping and tearing at every idea she held sane, every choice she had made, and more importantly, the quality time she had planned for that day. Yet, there was little choice in the matter. Could she really ask? The sound of the car horn honking excessively outside put that much more pressure on Sango's already weary mind, causing it to give slightly under it's load, and in effect, causing her thoughts to change, bending the rules that she herself set upon this situation, in favor of resolving it in the most desperate attempt she had made in quite a while. Time was running short, she was going to be late, she was going to make Kohaku late, her promise was about to be broken, and she REALLY didn't want to do this, but what choice did she have? She was completely and utterly out of both options and energy. There was no other way; she was going to do it.

"Of course Sango; it would be a pleasure to assist you."

"Thanks Houshi! Sorry, but I have to hurry if I'm going to get Kohaku there on time. I'll meet you back here in half an hour okay? Bye." *click* On the other side of the, now dead, line, a young man cocked his head to the side, a slightly helpless, forgiving smile accenting his slumped shoulders as a sweat drop appeared overhead. Shaking his head slightly, the smile changed into a smirk, as Miroku readied his keys and headed out the door. The things one did for love.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Bye nee-chan!"

"Bye Kohaku!" With a short hug and a fleeting wave, Sango released her little brother and watched him walk through the front entrance of the mall. He was going to take the bus back later that night, and though she worried about him being out that late, as all guardians should, she trusted her brother to take care of himself. Hell, he had taken care of her often enough, so she probably had nothing to worry about, yet still, pulling out of the parking lot and away from her only family, she couldn't help but wonder what she'd ever do without him. Wait a minute; she should've been thinking more about the soon-to-be new addition to their family, instead of losing one of the current members. Such depressing thoughts just wouldn't do if she was going to see Kirara all day, and the mood certainly wouldn't help when she saw Miroku. If she knew Houshi, he wouldn't leave with just a "Hello, here's Kirara". She would soon find out just how right she was.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I've got it! Ahhh!!!"

"Sango!!! Nooo!!!!" She was falling, falling into a puddle of darkness as long and wide as the sea itself. The breath was torn from her lungs as it seeped through the fabric of her being, immersing her within its cold, sticky darkness. What foul being could've created something so hideous, so merciless? With those fuzzy little ears and tiny, naked tail, it was certainly one to be reckoned with. The mouse... was going to pay.

Chairs toppled over, knocking against the table before tumbling onto their sides upon the tile floor below, making such a clatter as to scare the rodent right into their awaiting arms, or so they thought. Yes, it ran, it ran straight at them, but no one suspected the depths of it's evil nature, nor the depths it was possible to go into someone's pant leg.  Miroku crumpled to the ground shortly thereafter, pants in disarray around his livid form. He may have been able to take massive head trauma, but crotch shots were a totally different matter. At least they had trapped that pesky mouse. A small squeak could be heard, echoing the thud of a human body against a solid object, before the tiny scratches of skittering nails were detected, heading in the opposite direction. It was a sly one indeed.

It seemed that Sango's initial thoughts had been true; as soon as Miroku had shown up, he refused to leave her alone and "unprotected". Unprotected against what? Who knew, but Sango was more worried about what a certain perverted teenager might do, over just about any danger within her own home; at least those didn't have hands. However, stubborn as Miroku was, Sango eventually became glad for it, fore not a minute after he had passed through her door, a small sound had been heard sneaking about the kitchen. They had a mouse, and Miroku had a way to prove his worth. Of course, no one had counted on the wily little thing being so swift nor cunning, and thus they had the problem at hand.

Analyzing her juice ridden garments as she raised herself from the puddle below, Sango grumbled softly, mood growing ever worse by the moment, yet not to the point of outward extremities…yet. Still, the fact remained that that stain would NEVER come out. Somewhere in the background, Kirara could be heard apologizing for the mess; she had spilled the juice earlier, upon sight of the mouse in question, but though sincere, her please went unheard, as Sango came to a full stand, dead to the world, save for the mouse and the steady dripping of liquid on tile. Miroku took a small step back, impassive, as even he could be, yet deep within his gut, experiencing a curious need to hide, to dodge the bullet that was eventually to come if things continued on as such, before it was too late. Unfortunately, Sango didn't see it the same way.  Spotting the mouse, huddled in the corner of the room, she grabbed a nearby spoon and chucked it at the unsuspecting creature. Yes, it look vulnerable, and one would think horrible thoughts if they had seen, but those in that particular kitchen knew better, and would not be swayed by false appearances. With a speed unknown to mouse kind, the small rodent took off, into the living room to seek sanctuary beneath the sofa within, and those in pursuit couldn't help but fume at the small being. That was it; that was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. The mouse... was so dead.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It hadn't taken long for them to chase the mouse, nor for it to cause havoc, both within and without the complex, coming to the most inevitable conclusion in this story so far; the mouse... had conquered all. If either Miroku or Sango had had any strength left, they would've fought once more, raising themselves to the level they knew they were capable of achieving, but as it was, they were wet, sore, and covered in flour... don't ask. All they could do now was lay upon the couch, or the floor, depending on the person, and fume. They would've plotted a horrible, horrible death for the mouse, had they any ideas, but as such, were quite helpless to do so. It was indeed, a sad sight. A small figure approached the two, ready to mock at any moment. Yes, cute it was, but they cared no longer.

"Sango, I could catch it for you." They had told Kirara once before to leave it to them, that the grown ups would take care of it, and she had simply rolled her eyes and sat down out of chasing range. Kirara had watched the whole procession, not being allowed to help when the answer was so simple, though she knew that they'd never see it. Too tired to care any longer, Sango smiled encouragingly and nodded, the helplessness in that nod startling even the small girl before them.

"I'm sure you can." With a curt nod the girl was gone. The determination in her eyes had been a welcomed sight to the two upon their backs, but much more was the sight that greeted them, not but a moment later, the mouse, in the hands of a small child. She had done what they together could not, in an amount of time that rivaled that of the gods, but neither bothered to question it, and were, instead, just pleased that the task had finally been accomplished. Kirara would get a special treat that night, but at that moment, there were still a few loose ends to be taken care of first.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sure, they had wanted to punish the mouse, hell, in their eyes, he had been BEGGING to be punished, but who could tell a small child that her prize would be killed, especially when the puppy face came into play? It was cruel, one of those evils that could not be denied, and played upon the feelings of its victims, enticing them to do those things that only love could persuade. Thank Kami she wasn't older, or Miroku'd be screwed (perhaps even literally! *mocks gasps*). In the end, the mouse was put into a small jar, lid off of course, as to not suffocate the small creature, while the stalemate between the youths was resolved. It eventually came about, that the mouse wouldn't be killed after all, merely taken from the house and let loose somewhere in the city, and though Miroku had a few suggestions as to where (let's just say that no locker room was safe), for the safety of women everywhere, they had let it loose by the side of a road, to make its own journey through life, albeit in the wild... hopefully. Of course, that hadn't stopped it from making trouble in the car, nor stopped Kirara's sadness over the loss of her new pet, but all in all, it was the best decision, and Sango was that much happier for it.

On the way back the apartment, the three stopped into a grocery store. While Sango looked at things for Kirara's special surprise, Miroku kept the girl entertained in the candy section, something that Kirara had no problem partaking in, delighting in the colors, sights, smells, and occasional nibbles that came from it. Despite the fleeting odd looks and relationship remarks from the people passing by, the trip to and from the store went smoothly, allowing them to arrive back at Sango's with happiness in their hearts and, to Sango's endless joy, emptiness in their stomachs. 

As Sango went into the kitchen, readying Kirara's special treat, Miroku snuck the young girl a small lollipop that he had been hiding. He had successfully stowed it away from Sango's watchful eye simply to smuggle it to the girl once the opportunity arose and, counting his mission completed, was more than happy to sit and play with Kirara while Sango cooked away, briefly wondering if this was what it would be like to have a family, hopefully one with the charming beauty currently in the kitchen. However, enticing as those thoughts were, they were quickly interrupted by the jingling of another thing they had stopped to get on their way back, a long, golden staff, topped with a design of moons and circles. The staff, once belonging to his father, was priceless as far as Miroku was concerned, and was the only memento he had of his childhood, sans the rosary wrapped hand covering. It was for this reason that he brought it, however; what good was something important, if it could not be shared with those important to you? And at the moment, Sango and Kirara were the only things he saw, the only women in his life, and the keepers of his hopes, his future. His father would've wanted to meet them eventually.

Once again, the sound of jingling circles, three bands to either side of the circle connected to the top golden fitting upon staff, brought Miroku from within his reverie, and back to the real world. Looking around the living room, he noticed Kirara poking the staff, attempting to carry it, though it was much too large for her to even consider lifting. The sight, adorable as it was, set his mind at ease, and, thinking her to be fine on her own, set off into the kitchen to clean the mess they had made before. Sango was busy cooking, and therefore, he was the only one left to clean it; Kirara couldn't know of her surprise dinner. 

The evening passed, as it always must, yet very little happened. Kirara ate her favorite type of fish for dinner, had some more smuggled candy for desert, though neither she nor Miroku would ever tell Sango such, and was soon picked up by the doctor that watched after her. He had arrived and left with one parting cup of tea, leaving Sango and Miroku alone, and content, though somewhat exhausted; it has been a tiring day.

By then it was getting late, and every minute slowly began to seem as if a small eternity. Miroku knew he would have to go soon, as he didn't want to be a burden to Sango, but he didn't want to leave, and frankly, she didn't want him to either. Settled on the couch, each looked their separate ways, whether it be to the ground, wall, ceiling, or in their very own lap, unable to look upon the other in case they might suggest leaving them alone, and yet unable to voice how much they wanted to stay as they were, quiet as it may have been. A few moments passed as the tension in the room began to grow, creating a shield about them, as if to trap them within their own minds, their own doubts and worries. Someone needed to say something, anything, to revive the life that had been in the room only hours before.

"Sango I..."

"Thank you.." As the rest of his sentence caught in his throat, Miroku turned startled, violet eyes upon the girl sitting next to him. Thick, obsidian locks hung down, veiling her face within their silken tendrils, yet leaving but a tiny spec of flesh to peek through, flesh that had turned the slightest shade of pink. Straightening her shoulders, and moving to face him, Sango allowed herself to look for comfort within him, and, taking courage, if but from that small act, met his eyes and held the lock between them without hesitation. "Thank you for picking up Kirara and spending the day with m... us. Thank you for cleaning the mess we made chasing the mouse, and for trying to catch it. And... t...thank you for being here now." With every word her resolve has softened and eyes drifted downwards. Now, with the last of her courage run dry, Sango began to turn away once more, and would have succeeded if not for the fingers that came up to gently cup her chin within themselves, bidding her to follow them right back into the houshi's amethyst depths.

"No Sango, it was a pleasure to help one such as yourself, and, even more so, to eat your cooking." As the last of his voice echoed in her ears, Sango's blush could only grow deeper, and her heart beat faster. Why, why was he doing this to her? Why did she react that way to him? Gazing deeply within those violet orbs, stormy with passion and vigor, she could see nothing but truth in what he had said, and, as she opened her mouth to say something, to express her heart, mind and soul within but a few short, meaningful words, those exact words caught within her throat, causing it to dry and her to swallow roughly before pushing them from their self-inflicted prison.

"Miro..."

"Sis, I'm home!" The startled teens immediately shoved apart, pushing themselves more from the idea of being caught than from each other, even as their physical forms gave way. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It hadn't taken a genius to realize what Kohaku had interrupted, and he was far from naive about it. Walking into the living room, he couldn't help but watch the flustered couple shove apart, and truth be told, felt bad about it. It wasn't often that his sister called the perverted boy anything other than houshi, but the damage had been done, and it was now time to undo it. Hoping that things would resume as they were, or at least get back on track, Kohaku excused himself, claiming to be tired, even as he exited the room and entered his own. With the click of a lock, his escape had been completed; it was about time that those two got together, and damned if he was going to mess that up. He just wished that they weren't so stubborn about it.

Two hours were spent as such, with Kohaku in his room playing games and the two in the living room. He didn't know what was going on, and really didn't interrupt again, but when the power of hunger began to take effect, his resolve began to soften. Yet still, he held on, and only as his bladder protested earnestly to his refusal, did he disobey his own commands and head from the sanctuary of his room to the apartment without, attempting to ease his way past the living room with as much tact as possible, and as much invisibility as necessary. On the way back, however, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the scene, open to his eyes, though seemingly a world of it's own, and yet, even with that knowledge, as his gaze drifted upon the couple at hand, he couldn't help the slight dropping of his jaw as surprise took hold of him, wrapping itself around his body as if a warm blanket from the bed he had just left, urging him to continue forth.

The two had fallen asleep, Sango curled tightly into Miroku's arms, and he around her, face resting upon her head, nestled within her raven locks. It was certainly about time.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sunlight poured into the small room as Kohaku awoke, greeting the new day with a smile and a soft yawn. He briefly wondered if his sister and future brother-in law were asleep. It would be quite a show when they awoke and, shameless as it was, he was tempted to go watch. Family dramas were always of the more interesting variety. Stretching his limbs, the boy looked to his window and sighed. It was such a beautiful morning. Maybe he could go see if Souta could play, or maybe he'd go to the park and run around with the other kids there. A sharp slapping sound rang through the air, followed quickly by a startled cry. Stomping feet pounded roughly against the apartment floor as the tore their way through the halls and into the room adjacent to his own. It seemed that they were indeed awake, and he had missed the show. Sweat dropping, he tuned his gaze from the door to the window once more, and, smiling lightly upon a small, dew-covered web within the frame of his window, made a conclusion that all wished they could make, and hold true, every day of their lives; it was going to be a beautiful day.


	28. New AN

Okay, here's how it is.

After I posted the last AN, the DAY after, I got sick and had a hard time even getting out of bed. Since then I've been having major relation ship problems, visiting relatives, and God knows what else. Now, within an hour and a half of being awake since I've returned, I've been guilt tripped twice, not by you guys though, so no worries.

But as things stand now, I can't take this, I really, really can't. I promised that I'd keep the story and I will; I'll continue it because I want to, but right now I have the biggest emotional writing block in the history of the universe, and I can't write until then.

If you guys want to stop waiting or reading, then it's your right. I feel horrible that I have made you wait so long, but I swear that if I could write, I would. I really, really would, and believe me, I've tried.

You guys have been so good to me; I'm so sorry I haven't posted and may not for a while.

If you want notices when the updating eventually does start up again, as it will eventually, then e-mail me or leave a message here, and I'll make sure ot tell you.

Otherwise, I am sooooo sorry, but it's all I can do. Sorry again.~_~


	29. AN hi everyone!

Hi everyone! So, think a year is long enough to keep you waiting? Well, so do I.

In the time since I last wrote, I ended up breaking up with my boyfriend, made some new friends, and have recently seen another, new, boyfriend come and go. I've started college now, and although I'm really quite busy, I've been getting back into story mode. My major in college is Game Art and Design, meaning that I'll have to come up with my own story eventually (already in the works), but I need to get back into writing, and I've felt guilty over this past year or so, both for making you guys wait so long, and for making my story and inspiration wait as long as it has.

So I'm officially announcing that I'll start writing soon (as in within the next week or so). I have this huge mandala project to do, and I'll have to re-read my chapters thus far, but since I have a little bit of vacation coming up (and a month off starting the week before X-mas), this is as good a time as any, ne?

So thank you all for being so patient! I'll do my best to make sure that it pays off.


	30. Dealing

Oh no, I have to change my page style? Anyone have any clue how to make asterisks, less than signs, etc. show up? EDIT: Grrrr I am so mad at right now! Updating is a pain in the butt!!! Please, does anyone have any idea how to make this easier than editing section by section? _sighs_

**AND WE'RE BACK!!!** W00t w00t!!! _cheering erupts from the__background_ Thank you, thank you. Hehehe but seriously, I told you I'd start again eventually. I'm so excited!!! Now, let's see...

Firstly, there's a decision to be made! Alright guys, a few things have happened since I stated that I'd be writing again. Firstly, I found out that the Inu Yasha RPG was out and bought it, which probably had a lot to do with the posting delay. XD Secondly, I've decided that, like my last fic, this one will have one song fic chapter. Why? Well, I was watching Shrek 2 again and realized that the ending song was BEYOND PERFECT for this series, and frankly, my dreams.; Man that song speaks to me… anyway, here's the choice WE get to make :

**DECISION:** Do you guy want the song chapter to be of the original of the song at the end of Shrek 2, or the Shrek 2 version?

Oh, and starting next chapter we have the horribly amusing, Shippou-involved AMUSEMENT PARK chapters! Yay! _does a little dance_ Those are going to be SO much fun to write!- Hehehe, and hopefully they'll come sooner that way as well.****

**Chapter:** Okay, I just want to point out that I kind of stopped at a bad place before. ; You remember that we had an Inu/Kag chapter, and then a Miroku/Sango/Kirara one before this, right? Well, these last three chapters have occurred on the same day, roughly one after another (first Inu and the light, then Rin and the boys (this chapter), then Miroku and the mouse(last chapter)). I'm writing about non Inu/Kag stuff because there will be a lot about them in the story as a whole, and we still need to check in on the others from time to time, ne? So yeah, if you don't remember the last two chapters, you might want to go read them, just to get a good time frame.

**Life:** Okay, I have work, college, various art projects, and homework, so the chapter updates will probably be about once a week. I know that's not very often, but considering that this is the first chapter in almost a year, it's not so bad right? XD I am seriously looking forward to some fluff, so let's get started!!!

And, if you're still with the story, thank you soooo much! _biiiiiiig thank you huggles_ I love you guys!

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! -

And a big thank you to anyone who sent me a review, be they on this list (which is a bit outdated mind you. XD) or not! I love you guys!!!-

**  
Goku's Daughter- **Well, this chapter should have a lot of Rin and Sess, but it might have some Inu/Kag. The reason I'm doing this though, is because there'll be a lot of Inu/Kag, but I have to mention the others occasionally right? lol I'm glad the house sounds so awesome though. A lot of people don't like moving, and it brings them down.; Lol actually, I just got back from about 5 months in Canada, and am going there for Christmas. All of my family lives in either Oregon or Washington mainly, so I'm going up to Victoria to spend X-mas with my boyfriend and his family.- He stayed at our house last year, you it's only fair that I go this year, right?

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine- **Lol but evil animals are so cuutttee!!! _giggles_ I mean, you're all like "Awwww, look'it the cute wittle mooouseee," and then all of a sudden, "SHIT, it bit my crotch! 0.o;" Hehehehe Expect the unexpected right? And no, sorry, no Inu/Kag fluff, but there shall be lots after this chapter, so no worries.

**Onikizu (GRiMBoB)- **Lol Yeah, that mouse was wily as all hell. Hehehehe _grins_ Mouse of doom.- And as for the "no need to feel pressured" remark...... You're so great! _hugs tightly_ Thank yooouuu!!!

**ChristyKay- **Alright, first off, I love your taste in music. hehehe. Secondly, I love responses of any length silly! But yeah, I know what you mean about the good/evil placement. I tend to consider Kouga a good guy, same with Sesshoumaru. Kikyo is still about half and half (especially after the second movie), and Naraku's just bad all the way. ; No problem placing him. Lol I think that Sango and Miroku are an incredibly adorable couple too, but I tend to like Inu/Kag a bit more just for the fact that, well, this'll sound corny, but this show is my ideal world, mindset and all. I AM Kagome, mostly (the things about me that are no longer like Kagome I had when I was her age), and Inu Yasha is pretty much my perfect guy, childish attitude, definitely the cockiness, and everything else. - So yeah. _blushes_ Oh, and yeah, I REALLY mind you adding my story to your fav list! _rolls eyes and laughs_ Of course it's fine silly! In fact, it's awesome!- Thank you!!!

**Silverwolfangel969-** Lol Hi Kitty.- _giggles_ I don't even know if you read this story, but thanks sooo much for your review on The Grass is Always Greener.- I have a cheerleader! ... Wait... should I be afraid? 0.o; Oh well! _hugs_

**ami()-** I can only try.

**Kira()-** Awww, thanks. -

**sashlea()-** I don't know about always, but thank you soooo much. It really means a lot to me._ hugs_

**code-wyze-** Thanks for all of the comments! And don't worry, everything will be explained. I'm no where near the end of the story, and it'll all come out in time. _huggles_

**Eidolon Griffin-** You are so sweet! Thank you so much, and I hope to be able to continue to please from now on. _huggles you tightly_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me. lol

Oh, and new this chapter,

:::thoughts:::_ sound/ italicized/ emote_ "speech"

_

* * *

_ _

* * *

_ _  
__Recap:_

It seemed that they were indeed awake, and he had missed the show. Sweat dropping, he tuned his gaze from the door to the window once more, and, smiling lightly upon a small, dew-covered web within the frame of his window, made a conclusion that all wished they could make, and hold true, every day of their lives; it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

* * *

If you don't remember the last two chapters, you might want to go read them, as all three of these are connected. You don't have to, but it would give you a good time frame to work with as you read.

Oh, and for those of you who REALLY want an Inu/Kag fluff chapter, there are at LEAST 2-3 non stop fluff hilarity chapters after this one, with Shippou as an added bonus, so never fear, as for now, Rin is here! giggles

* * *

_Do the Math_

**Chapter 28:** Dealing

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" The skittering of tiny feet came to a halt, as Rin skid around the corner of the house, and ran for the front door.

The weather had been getting warmer lately, chilly evenings turning only slightly brisk within the confines of but a few days. Why this sudden change had come, none really knew, but all were thankful; the chill was starting to get a little old. But such beautiful weather, or what would soon become such beautiful weather, could not go to waste, especially in the mind of a certain, chocolate-eyed, energetic little girl, searching for something that seemed just outside her grasp. After maneuvering around another bend, avoiding such obstacles as door frames, furniture, and the like, the tiny blob of white and orange stopped, standing still within the hallway that stretched, seemingly endlessly, between rooms, a slightly bewildered expression ever present on her features. Where was her Sesshoumaru-sama? A sudden bright light caught her attention, visible only at the end of the vast hallway.

:::What was that?::: Walking steadily towards the light, it took Rin no time at all to reach the end of the hallway, surprising the small girl, now confronted only by the tall door now blocking her path. The only unique aspect of said door was a window, high above, where she could not reach, and it was through this window that the light seemed to shine forth, blinding the girl, even as she scanned the room for objects to stand on. Ultimately finding nothing, Rin gave up that search, and opted for the more straight forward approach. Reaching up, she grasped the handle tightly within her small fingers as her tiny heart began to speed up, pulsing and pumping, causing a hint of anxiety to rise within her. Why was she nervous? What was there to be afraid of? It was only a door, and behind it the back yard. She had been there a bunch of times, so then why...

"Oh my God, is everyone okay?! I heard the crash and came running! I'm so sorry! I only left it there for a minute and..."

"There is no need to fret mother." Sesshoumaru's cool voice drifted slowly, seeping through the door before her as if nothing more than a muffled form of the very breeze itself. What had happened? Was anyone hurt? Sesshoumaru had said that everything was okay, but what was that light?

"Oh, Rin!" The door handle was pulled from her grasp, sliding smoothly from her fingers as the door itself slid open to reveal a calm, though minutely surprised, Kagome standing before her. "Were you looking for Sesshoumaru?" At Rin's nod, the older girl smiled down at her. Nodding, Kagome stepped aside, out of the door way, allowing the light that was once held at bay behind her feminine form to rush through, momentarily blinding the small girl as she stood there, exposed to the outside world, not that that had ever bothered her before. "He's out here. Why don't you play outside for now? Inu Yasha and I are going to be in the living room working." Rubbing her eyes in a vague attempt to restore her sight, Rin spotted Sesshoumaru, watching his brother curiously, and took off, leaving but a small "Hai." behind, as to acknowledge Kagome's help.

* * *

The faintest humming could be heard, a whisper among the trees, as a small girl sat in the front yard. She was surrounded with paper, each with its own bright markings, creating a life of its own, if only on the flat page that was its world. After another second, a page drifted onto the, already building, pile, gaining altitude as it was perched upon the top. Rin, realizing that she had left something out of her masterpiece, picked up the page once more and, with an intense look of concentration, well, for a child her age anyway, set to work, blazing color becoming ever apparent on the, already colorful, piece. Finally completely satisfied with her work, Rin set the paper aside, allowing it to dry before coming in contact with anything other than the very air itself, and perhaps some small pebbles, unintentionally trapped beneath. That done, she stared studiously at her fingers for but a moment, reflecting on the afternoon past and the time that was still to come. Realizing the mess she had made, of both the front yard and herself, Rin quickly set about cleaning up, tidying the yard before rising happily to her feet and placing a rock over one corner of her picture to keep the cool breeze from carrying it away and claiming it as its own. That accomplished, she began padding her way back into the house, set on cleaning the finger paint from her being before she could upset her lord with her untidiness. Just as she neared the door, however, a voice called out to her from behind, one that seemed much older, though not much wiser, than she herself.

"Hey kid, what's with the paint?" Turning slowly while scanning the vicinity for the source of the sound, Rin's gaze was left to settle upon a rather nondescript group of boys standing, not but a few feet from her, on the sidewalk in front of the house. They all seemed to be in between the ages of seven and ten, or so she assumed. Some of them were taller, some shorter; some had a dopey grin on their face, and some were without, but the one thing they had in common, other than all being boys of course, was that they were all staring directly at her, grinning mockingly, and eyes gleaming with impressionable mischief.

"Yeah, you go'n ta give those ta mommy to put on the wefwigewata?" The small slit that then formed from Rin's, once radiant, smile tightened even more so, as a torrent of memories of her mother came flooding back to her, drowning her small heart with a pain that no one, young or old, should have to live with. How DARE they bring her up! What did they know?! Pain quickly becoming anger and annoyance, Rin turned to look at the boys once more, glaring for all she was worth, and hoping that they'd just leave her alone and go away, although not really expecting much of the sort. If they didn't leave, she didn't know what she'd do, but she certainly wasn't going to stand there and be picked on! Laughing and pointing a finger in her direction, the boys started up once more.

"Awww, the poor baby. Maybe she needs Mommy to clean her up too." Some more chuckling and snickering was heard before another spoke up, words dripping with an odd mixture of malice and pleasure, as he edged closer and closer to the, suddenly startled, girl before him.

"Or maybe WE should help her." A short wave of fear washed over Rin's face before subsiding into stubborn defiance. Yeah, they were older and bigger, but what right did that give them to pick on her? And what's more, how could they ever speak of her mother in such a mocking tone?! She was so kind and caring... They had no idea what they were talking about! Small hands balling into fists, Rin steadied herself, preparing for a battle of words, of honor, and hopefully of glory, when the sound of a closing door assaulted her ears. She didn't need to turn around to know who had come outside, and, even despite her failure to tidy herself before hand, she was all the happier for it. Footsteps, lighter than a feather, passed her, causing the very air to still and, seemingly, life to stop. Pausing just in front of her, still looking at the group of boys, Sesshoumaru spoke, his cool, deadly tone carrying to their ears as if the embodiment of death itself.

"Rin, go cleanse your hands." Stuttering for only an instant, Rin nodded and, turning on her heels, sent her Sesshoumaru-sama a soft "Hai." before heading towards the door once more. Who knew that such a small distance would take so long to traverse! Unfortunately, upon sight of her hero, the boys, still on the sidewalk with the exception of one, had yet to take their fill. Grin spreading, as if a plague, across one boy's face, the others could only watch from the sidelines as their friend, standing upon the grass, now seemingly so far away, began cracking up.

"So, this must be your mother!" Eyes immediately narrowing, Sesshoumaru internally snarled at the insolent heathen who dare insult him. Before another word could be spoken, however, a large jar toppled onto the grass, and a bright splash of color rose to the heavens, only to be pulled down, falling as if angels to their knees, not but an inch before Sesshoumaru's shoes.

* * *

Okay, now, they may have been immature, but even the group of boys knew the look of death when they saw it, and right now, they were bathing in it. What in the world was Yoji thinking, knocking over the paint like that? Yeah, the guy looked feminine, and it HAD been funny, but that guy was _older_, stronger, and obviously dangerous! Sure, normally that'd mean that they could tease him all they wanted and he couldn't do anything about it, but in this case, whoever that guy was, they weren't willing to risk that. He seemed above it all, though what "it all" was, they weren't sure, and frankly, were rather afraid to ask. Each one of them could, standing where they were, see the invisible line now placed between themselves and their, seemingly inane, friend, one placed by ignorance, stupidity, and short-sightedness, and one which they could not cross without severe punishment. Did Yoji see it? Well, obviously not if he was stupid enough to make this guy mad! Seriously, what was he thinking pissing him off even more by...

:::Oh no...::: Heart sinking, Yoji's friends could only sit and watch as the inevitable happened, the adrenalin rushing through their own bodies foretelling what they already knew to be true; he was so screwed.

:::No, he wouldn't; he couldn't...:::

With an unyielding desire for entertainment, Yoji picked up a handful of paint from the, now stained, grass, and, eyeing it carefully, aimed it at the older boy. Letting loose the sticky blob, sodden and full of grass, Yoji could only cringe as he watched the other dodge it, leaving the brilliant pigment to soar through the air and land on the little girl's back. Shock welled up, engulfing his features as he finally understood, as if the paint had been a rock, and had hit him instead, firmly knocking some sense into that thick skull of his. What had he done?! They were SO dead.

* * *

That was it; they were SO dead! Another fistful of paint, smaller this time, flew through the air, barely missing the boy on the grass, and falling where the rest of boys had been not a moment before. The sidewalk group had run for their lives, a response well merited as far as Rin was concerned, but that didn't save the one, the meanest boy of them all. At first he had seemed a bit sorry about what he'd done, fear clearly evident upon his features, but then, in an instant, it seemed as though nothing could keep him from standing there, laughing. Oh, he was SO going down!

With a final battle cry, Rin raced over to another jar of paint and picked it up, dipping her hand deeply into the viscous substance, and drawing it out to fire at, who we shall now call, the mean one. After a fierce battle between the two, one which had lasted about ten minutes in total, and had both amused and irritated Sesshoumaru, Rin, dodging another shot of paint previously thrown at her, grinned determinedly and raced by the mean one, dumping the entire jar over his head before running away, giving him a raspberry all of the way back to the door.

"That'll teach you to throw paint at Sesshoumaru-sama!"

* * *

Now, even Sesshoumaru had to admit that Rin was quite swift, for a child anyway. She moved with a grace well beyond her years, dodged well, and aimed even better. Sure, she tripped once or twice, even got lucky with a few throws, but it's not like she'd had any formal training, so what more could he expect? Besides, though he'd never admit it, watching her fight one so much older than herself was actually quite entertaining. He might have even gone so far as to say that it almost brought forth a sense of pride and...

"That'll teach you to throw paint at Sesshoumaru-sama!" Wait, back up. She was fighting... for HIM?! Mood souring immediately as the mere concept of that sunk into his consciousness, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed even further, becoming nothing more than honeyed slits, as he listened to Rin raspberry from behind him. How dare she! He was the one that was supposed to be fighting for HER... erm, the sake of fighting! He was the strong one! This Sesshoumaru need not to be protected! Even the mere thought of it made him sick, and against a mere CHILD no less?! Did she think that he was so weak that he could not take a TEN-year old?! That he _needed_ HER protection?! Anger building, Sesshoumaru did the one thing he could think of to save his dignity, not to mention his sanity.

* * *

"Rin, that will be enough. I need not acknowledge one so low as he..." Sesshoumaru turned and, as if an after thought, spoke again, "... and neither should you."

"Keh, you just don't want to battle a kid. What's wrong Sesshoumaru, afraid you'll lose?" Inu Yasha shifted his weight to lean against the front doorframe, cocky smirk as present as ever upon his face.

He and Kagome had been studying in the living room per usual, but had been interrupted by the tumult in the front yard. It had been hard enough to get to work in the first place, as both he and Kagome were a bit preoccupied, thinking, in his case at least, about the events that had taken place out back not too long before. Finally giving up any attempt to study with all of the racket outside, Inu offered to go check it out, and imagine his surprise when he got there, only to find Sesshoumaru being avenged by a small girl. Yeah, sure, he knew that she was just trying to be a good girl, but he also knew exactly how his pompous "brother" would take it. How could he have _possibly_ passed up that opportunity? And come on, had that been perfect timing or what?

"Inu Yasha!" Oh crap. Why was it that every plan had to have a fatal flaw? Turning, albeit somewhat uneasily, to look over his shoulder, Inu couldn't stop the lump that began slowly developing in his throat. It didn't take a genius to know that she'd heard him, luckily for Inu Yasha, and even less of one to tell that she was mad. He didn't care what anyone said; a mad Kagome was scarier than anything Sesshoumaru could throw his way any day, and right then, standing there, waiting for the unavoidable, he had a sinking feeling that he was in for an earful.

* * *

:::Looks like they're at it again.::: Sweat dropping, Miroku started his engine once more, the soft purr of the engine begging him onward while the situation at hand begged for some popcorn and a drink.

He had stopped by the Higurashi's shrine on his way to pick up Kirara, a last minute request from the lovely Sango, as she had been quite busy that morning. Miroku knew very good and well that as soon as he was to drop the small girl off, he would be expected to leave, but with all that had been happening, there was nothing he wanted more than to be near Sango, and to help out any way that he could (and he did mean _any_ way ), and had hoped that either Kagome or Inu Yasha would have liked to tag along, and, consequently, increase his chance of being asked inside. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that it was tutoring day, and as the scene before him soon showed, they both seemed to have their hands full with... other matters.

Putting his car into gear and driving off, Miroku's patented grin fell back into place, reacting to the images that his mind's eye so dutifully presented, those of watching Kagome deal with Inu Yasha, and even better, Sango dealing with him.

Oh yeah, this was going to be great.


	31. Let the Funotainment Commence! Part 1

I'm so excited! Okay guys, enjoy these few fun chapters while you get the chance, because after this it'll be plot, plot, plot, and will go very quickly. I can't wait! But for now, have some fun with DJ GORD!!! (hehehe that's where the amusement park name came from.)

Slightly new layout this time too. I also changed the thought notation to make things a little easier for ya! I'll go redo the chapter before this in the same style as well.

Oh, and for anyone who hasn't seen it, episode 160 is fanfic worthy!!! Be prepared!!!! ------- _squeals like a fan girl_

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine- **I've missed you soooo much!!!!! _Tackles and huggles tightly_ How've you been?! Yeah, I've taken up the story again, and no worries, it'll be mainly Kag/Inu from here on out.- Wow, mouse bite eh? That's got to hurt. 0.o And thank you thank you thank you for all of the wonderful praise!- heheh It makes me so happy to hear that at least someone thinks the chapter stands up to my old ones.; I was a weeee bit worried about that. Hehehe Oh, and no, it's not just you; when I went back and reread my story, I got confused about the long sentence sequences as well. XD But, that's how I write, so yeah, fine by me! Lol Man, it is SOOOO good to hear from you, but I'm really excited to get the chapter up and start on the next, so I'll talk to you soon okay? Love ya!!! _Huggles tightly again!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me. lol

Oh, and as of late,

:::thoughts::: _sound/ italicized/ emote_ "speech"

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

(Remember, the last chapter was in between the two before it. XD If you don't remember, it was the mainly Sess/Rin chapter with the finger paint.)

Putting his car into gear and driving off, Miroku's patented grin fell back into place, reacting to the images that his mind's eye so dutifully presented, those of watching Kagome deal with Inu Yasha, and even better, Sango dealing with him.

Oh yeah, this was going to be great.

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_Do the Math _

**Chapter 29:** Let the Fun-o-tainment Commence! (Part 1) 

:::What am I going to do with these...?::: A lone figure could be seen traversing the halls, his body fading in and out as shadows passed over him, leaving nothing but striking amber as it seemingly blended with the darkness he held within, only to have the light engulf him once more. An onlooker would assume that this boy was on break from some class, his posture not totally rigid, but not lax either, as he fingered the pockets of his school uniform, a sort of troubled curiosity spread upon his face as if chocolate on toast.

Earlier that morning, Sesshoumaru had approached him, thrusting two slips of semi-thick paper into his hand and mumbling something about Rin being busy, before callously turning his head and walking past. It seemed as though he had bought tickets to Fun-o-tainment (DJ GORD! WOOHOO!!!), the best amusement park ever to grace this sorry world they called home, and had been planning on taking Rin, who, apparently, had been busy that day, but had Inu Yasha not heard this from Sesshoumaru's own lips, even as quickly and mumbled as it had been, he never would've believed it. Not ONLY was Mr. High and Mighty mumbling, and even GIVING Inu _HIS_ tickets, but the mere fact that he had been planning on going in the first place was simply maddening. Inu Yasha shivered; he never wanted to imagine Sesshoumaru and "fun" in the same sentence, _ever_.

However, what was done was done, and now Inu was left with a problem; what was he going to do with them? Sure, he'd love to go, but who would he go with? Miroku was busy with Sango that day, so not only could neither of them accompany him, but he couldn't even give the tickets to them to use. He _could_ ask Kagome, but frankly, he didn't think that he could bring himself to do it, which left only he, himself, and him, and, as everyone knows, going by yourself is no fun. Shrugging nonchalantly, Inu Yasha turned and headed down another corridor, this one leading in the opposite direction than the one he had previously been in. Stopping suddenly, he turned around once more, and, looking over his shoulder, past the long, shimmering silver locks and almost coarse obsidian fabric, paused, one thought passing through his mind as if teeth through that disturbing chocolate toast.

:::Maybe Kag wants them.:::

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, you have a visitor. Don't be long; we're starting the game in a few minutes." Giggling all around her, Kagome planned out her movements in the only way she could think of: answer; walk away, and resolve whatever it was quickly, hopefully sparing further giggling and embarrassment.

"Hai."

She had been in gym, chatting with Sango while the rest of the class did likewise, all waiting, all too patiently, for their teacher to arrive. When she did arrive, however, dressed in the typical white and navy blue uniform, they had all been in for a bit of a shock; since the day was warmer, they would be having class outside. An excited hum had filled the room as the girls got in pairs, and then in line, white and navy blue streaking almost hurriedly from the building to form an unorganized group outside, freed from the constraint that had been upon them only moments before. Everything had had been good at first; the girls made their groups, then their teams, and finally picked sides. She had even gotten onto the same team as Sango had! It seemed as if nothing could go wrong, that was, until her best friend nudged her. Feeling an elbow connect with her flesh, Kagome looked up, expecting to hear a hushed whisper from the girl next to her, or perhaps a mischievous expression, but instead, finding her gaze drawn towards something else, or more specifically, someone else. Inu Yasha was looking at her from across the field.

It seemed that he had been talking to the teacher, who then approached her, and in front of the whole class, had announced that he, the person once seen as her ultimate rival, was there to see her. How could the others not snicker? How could they suppress the giggling that then bubbled forth, as if an explosion waiting to happen? The situation looked suspicious from where they stood, and where there was a boy and girl involved, especially when the two were almost always around each other, for one reason or another, well, it didn't take much to lead the mind astray. With a short response for the teacher and a nod to Sango, Kagome took off, trotting slowly over to the far fence. She couldn't help the slight annoyance that built within her, brought on by loud people and fueled by the knowing looks and grins of her classmates, but she knew that it would be over soon, and then things would go back to normal. Finally reaching him, face to face, Kagome tried to keep a set distance from the boy, hoping that the others would see it and focus their thoughts back to the class at hand. Why did she care so much about what they thought? She didn't know, and for that matter, didn't really care. Why was she suddenly excited, and wondering if the chilled air outside made her face red, potentially to be mistaken for a blush? Well, she knew the answer to that, but didn't really want to think about it. Raising somewhat anxious chocolate orbs to meet his amber ones, Kagome tried to steady herself internally. This probably wasn't a big deal, so she should just relax. Relax...

"I hear you did really well on your last test. Congratulations." See, no big deal at all; he just wanted to ask about the grade she got. As her tutor, that made perfect sense. Kagome mentally nodded, decisive tone waning as her thoughts continued. Although why he'd take her out of class to do it... wait, he wouldn't have; something was up. Eyeing him carefully, Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, but you didn't really drag me out of class for that did you?" Was that a bit of surprise she saw?

"Um, well... no." Okay, now that was DEFINITELY squirming. What could he want that would make him squirm? A few seconds of silence passed by, causing Kagome to become somewhat hopeful, and even more impatient.

"Then..."

"Well, I was wondering..." dropping his gaze, Inu Yasha raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, speech quickly becoming little more than incoherent mumbling, "... since Sesshoumaru had these tickets that he wasn't going to use..." Heart suddenly pounding, Kagome's breath abandoned her, joining her, now soaring, spirit, and leaving her to fend for herself against the, as of yet, unknown.

:::Is... is he asking me out? No, he can't be, but...::: But what? But he sounded like he was? But he never would? But it made no sense, or maybe all of the sense in the world? But she wanted him to? She wanted him to... The phrase echoed in her mind, over and over like a broken recording. Did she really want him to ask her out? Studying his face, looking to the side, so full of nervousness and anticipation, though hidden behind the thick mask of self restraint that he wore as if a life-preserver, everything that she remembered from the past few months resurfaced, the ignoring, the fighting, the war, and finally, the odd friendship. Even Kagome couldn't deny that her, once pounding, heart stopped as he turned to look at her, golden eyes flashing in the afternoon sunlight. Yes, she wanted him. She wanted him to be hers.

"I was wondering if you'd want..." Gazing at the tickets, now in his hand, the teenage girl noticed that there were only two, and that they were for the best, and most expensive, amusement park ever made. He had said that they had belonged to Sesshoumaru, but as that was incredibly unlikely, she couldn't help but think that there was something else behind his story, and therefore, his actions, something he wasn't telling her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Maybe it wasn't such a far-fetched hope after all. Looking back up at him, the teenage girl opened her mouth, immediately cutting off the mumbling boy before her, as her words hit him, slowly at first, and then at full speed.

"They're for Fun-o-tainment?"

"Um, yeah..." A full on grin spread across Kagome's face, and Inu Yasha couldn't help but notice the newly ignited spark deep within the caramel pools he called her eyes.

_

* * *

_

:::What's she so excited about? I guess she really loves this amusement park.::: Mentally shrugging and smiling softly, Inu Yasha prepared to present the tickets to her, never expecting what was to come.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." Wait...

:::What?!::: What the... where'd she get that idea?! He wasn't asking that! Reaching out to grab Kagome's arm as she turned to go, Inu Yasha paused. Wait a minute, what was he complaining about? He needed someone to go with him if he was going to go at all, and since Kagome, apparently, wanted to go, everything worked out. Sure, he had to spend the day with her, but the idea of that wasn't so bad, and was, in fact, quite nice. Besides, he didn't even have to ask her to go; she volunteered! Shrugging and letting out a small "keh", Inu grinned, almost triumphantly, and crossed his arms over his chest. Okay, whatever; it wasn't as if he had anything planned for that day anyway. Besides, she looked so happy... Swallowing a small lump in his throat, Inu put on the cockiest grin he could muster, and casually turned his back to her, calling back over his shoulder as he walked, once again, towards his classroom.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow morning at seven." Kagome nodded behind him, thankful that he couldn't see her, constantly reddening, cheeks, and, after a second, raced back to class. She was lucky; they had given up on gossiping about her in the time that she'd been gone, but one girl in particular was going to have one of the largest shocks of her life, and if she said even one word to Miroku about any of it, Kagome would kill her where she stood, best friend or not.

After class, the two girls went to call Mrs. Higurashi, Sango hanging on every word as Kagome talked to her mother. Everything was set; Kagome could go. Upon arriving home, Kagome found that her mother had already packed her bag for her, including, but not limited to, sun block, a bathing suit, a few towels, and snacks. Also included was a small bit of money, and room had been left for more snacks, those that were to be freshly made the next morning.

That night was one filled with excitement and reluctant homework, everything counting down to the morning to come. Now, if only Kagome could get to sleep...

_

* * *

_

Flashes, bright lights, blinding her...

:::Where am I?:::

People mumbling; something was wrong?

:::Is that Kaede?:::

So many needles... the red, so much red...

:::It's blood.:::

Someone laying close by... seems familiar...

:::Are those machines?:::

Inu Yasha...

:::Inu Yasha...::: _knock knock knock_

"Kag, wake up."

:::He's here...:::

"Kag!" Eyes bursting open, Kagome shot out of bed, or would have if she hadn't been too tangled up in her own sheets to fully sit up. Opting to lean back against one elbow, the shocked girl lay a hand over her beating heart, willing it to slow even a fraction, for fear that it would burst forth from her chest, as tears apparently had from her eyes.

:::What a dream...::: Breath returning to her lungs and pulse no longer racing so much as jogging, Kagome reached up to remove the dampness beneath her eyes.

"Kagome! That's it, I'm coming in!"

:::What?::: In an instant the door to her room had swung open, revealing for her confused sight, a slightly annoyed ivory-haired boy, sporting a simple red tank top and pair of black shorts, his hand still pressing firmly against the center of her door as he yelled at her.

"Keh, you're not even dressed yet! Hurry up or we'll get stuck in lines!"

:::That's right, we're supposed to go to Fun-o-tainment today... what time is it?!::: Before she could even look, Inu Yasha turned to leave the room, informing her along the way that she had ten minutes to get ready or he was going to leave without her.

What a great way to start a date.

Mumbling to herself, Kagome rolled out of bed and, realizing that time was ticking away, rushed to get dressed. Inu Yasha would wait for her, of that she had no doubt, but she had no intentions of making him wait any longer than necessary if that would make the day even a touch more difficult; Kagome wanted today to be special, because who knew if she'd ever get another chance like this. Vision quickly darting towards the mirror, the girl, now mostly dressed, picked up her brush and ran it quickly through her hair, taking care around knots and tangles, but otherwise continuing mechanically, as she had done every morning since she could remember. Kagome knew that she wouldn't have time to shower that morning, but even so, she wasn't too worried; the water rides would take care of that for her. Now, where was that backpack?

_

* * *

_

Who ever said that a bad morning would ruin your day didn't spend the rest of it at an amusement park.

The drive there hadn't been too bad, but hadn't exactly been heaven either. In fact, most of the ride had been relatively quiet between the two, weighing on the atmosphere, but not so much as to make it uncomfortable. All that had changed, however, once the theme park was in sight.

At the end of a parking lot that was easily as long as many malls were wide, stood a great light blue iron fence, reaching up to the heavens. It had been constructed first on the ground, or so the story goes, and took an entire village to pull it upright, but, even in the strongest of storms, the fence has not suffered, teetered, or in any way moved, creating both a feeling of security, and one of entrapment. However, as cold and lonely as the historic fence may have been, the main gate was warm and inviting. Colored mainly in yellows and reds, it stood about two people tall and consisted of two booths, each set up to sell tickets, with the entrance standing proudly behind them. Everything was decorated with beautiful tropical flowers and funny cartoon characters, all greeting you into their world of wonderment and pricey entertainment, not that that bothered anyone. Everyone entering knew the cost of what they were doing, and all were willing to pay the price, as their fun would be long-lasting and well worth almost any amount of money that they could pay. It was also because of this that they only _needed_ two booths; not many could afford to go there, so the lines and ride times were short and the people full of overwhelming excitement and glee. They couldn't wait.

Once through the front gate, an entirely new world appeared before them, spanning as far as the eye could see, though that was partially due to the tall rides at the back blocking their view. The park looked pretty much like any other amusement park, rides, booths, food, etc, but for one exception; it was below them. At one point in time, this area had been a great lake, very long and very deep, but the water had dissipated over time, and had been long gone when the park was put up, leaving a giant whole to build in. The only way to get down to the park was to either take the stairs, an idea that most scoffed at, as who'd want to do something for themselves at an amusement park, or to take the long escalator down to the main floor. Of course, for two excited teenagers, even the escalator would've been too long a wait, and as such, Inu Yasha tore down the cold, metallic steps, passing, immediately annoyed, park-goers, and biding Kagome to do the same, by way of a challenge of course. He knew that she'd never be so rude unless there was something of high price wagered, and what could be a higher price than his pride?

Of course, running down a long flight of stairs, even if they happened to be moving, took a good deal of effort, and, it being unusually warm for that time of morning, or even that time of year, the two were well overheated once the race was all well and done. Competition still flaring in their veins, overcoming all sense of logic and reason, only one suggestion could surface in their minds. Where did you go when you wanted to both show off and cool off?

"Water park?"

"Let's."


	32. Shippou! Part 2

Sorry for the wait guys, but so much has happened since I last posted! I found out that I had a week to come up with $1,300 for an appartment deposit and that move in was in two weeks, the DAY after finals! So not only have I had to do all of the moving stuff and X-mas presents for school friends, but I had finals too! _collapses _I am soooo tired! hehehe And then I had Christmas, jury duty, and school starting!!! 0.o; But no worries, now that I have internet again, the chapters shall come, even if life gets in the way a bit sometimes. XD

So yeah, once again, sorry for the delay, but hopefully, posting two chapters will make up for it, ne? Even if I didn't get to go over them...

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine- **Hahahaha yeah, I was hoping that people might look it up, or ask about it, because it is my firm belief that everyone should read this page and laugh their asses off... and then never act like these people. XD The site itself is called Acts of Gord, and it's about this guy who owned a game store and all of the stupid, STUPID people that came in. Man, it's just fucking hilarious. The section I got "Fun-o-tainment" from

Scroll down about half way, until you get to the one called "Gord, You Scare Me", and once you're done reading that, go to the main page and start reading the "books" one by one, just because they're all hilarious. Sometimes, these customers just make you hurt inside. 0.o Oh, and another fun tidbit, Gord didn't write these. These were written by a regular in the store, and all of it is true. Yes, ALL of it, or so they say. buahahahahaha

So, yeah, read, enjoy, laugh your ass off, and huggles from me (though not bear huggles this time. hehehe)!

**Miss Anonymous-** Why thank you! I'm glad you like it thus far!

**Inuyashasonly1- **Hehehe sorry for the wait, but I can't tell you that! It'd ruin the fun silly! You'll just have to wait and see! _huggles_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me. lol

Oh, and as of late,

:::thoughts::: _sound/ italicized/ emote_ "speech"

_

* * *

Recap:_

Of course, running down a long flight of stairs, even if they happened to be moving, took a good deal of effort, and, it being unusually warm for that time of morning, or even that time of year, the two were well overheated once the race was all well and done. Competition still flaring in their veins, overcoming all sense of logic and reason, only one suggestion could surface in their minds. Where did you go when you wanted to both show off and cool off?

"Water park?"

"Let's."

_

* * *

Do the Math_

**Chapter 30:** Shippou!!! (Part 2)

What in Kami-sama's name had she been thinking?!

Okay, okay, so they _were _hot, hell, IT was hot, and sure, at that time of the morning, no one would be swimming, meaning that there would be virtually no lines to wait in or rude, obnoxious people to deal with... other than Inu of course, but still, looking back upon decisions made, none of that mattered. What _did _matter, you may ask?

:::Momma packed THIS?!:::

* * *

Snow-white clouds floated above, wisps curling to and fro as if the arms of an octopus, searching the vast, cerulean sky in search of freedom. The flittering rays of the sun upon an Eden of delicate flower petals below was a sight more brilliant than any jewel, more daring and beautiful than Inu Yasha had ever seen, but even in all of its glory, this sight was no match for the startling shade of red now adorning the young boy's face, as his eyes fell to rest upon the girl he had arrived with. 

Kagome donned a one-piece bathing suit, pinks, whites, and reds merged and blotted gently against one another, causing her, already smooth, delicate skin to seem more pinkish, young, supple. The green from the flower leaves played nicely against her cinnamon eyes, drawing them forth as if a budding blossom, coffee becoming a luscious caramel as the light danced upon them, and consequently, played with something deeply embedded within Inu Yasha's heart. White flowers, dotting here and there, turned already soft, yet firm, porcelain flesh into peach and bronze before his very eyes, causing his, somewhat lustful, gaze to travel, first down her long, slim legs, and then up, over her trim waist, to finally linger upon something he definitely shouldn't have been, her lips. Oh Kami, they looked so round, so soft, so smooth. Inu Yasha couldn't help the sudden need he felt then, a need to run his fingers through her long, silken tresses, to wrap his arms around her, and never let go. He knew that he shouldn't have been thinking this way, that it was only Kagome, but even then, at that moment, he needn't have been reminded of the day she almost got hurt. He realized then that he had lay claim to her long ago, a knowledge always known to him, but only recently accepted. She was his, his to protect, his to take care of, and he'd think of her as he'd like.

* * *

:::Why did she have to choose the flowers?!::: Sighing in resignation, Kagome gave up her fruitless struggle of pondering why her mother had packed something so... so... childish, and reached into her bag to retrieve her hair brush. She could completely understand why it had been a one-piece, as anything more, or should we say less, on a first date would be a bit, well, slutty, but the flowers? Wait a second, back up; could she even call this a date? Frankly, upon closer inspection of the incident the day before, she wasn't even sure if he had been planning on asking her out in the first place, but no matter the reason, she was there, and that's all that mattered. Unfortunately, she was there, with a guy she, just recently, realized that she liked, wearing a bathing suit that, in her opinion, made her look eleven. :::Why me?::: Well, look on the bright side; at least her hair looked good. Sighing softly, yet again, and forcing a small smile upon her features, Kagome hefted her bag onto one shoulder and dropped her brush inside. She might as well make the best of things, ne? She was there to have fun, and that's exactly what she planned on doing. 

Standing proudly, a new sense of determination fueling her spirit, the young girl took her first few steps towards the bathroom door, slowly at first, then faster as her nerve grew. As she exited, however, the sun beating down upon her newly-awakened eyes, Kagome began to look around, searching for something that should have been there, and soon realized that she wasn't exactly sure where Inu Yasha was. Looking left to right, still with no Inu Yasha in sight, Kagome realized that he could still be changing, although she sincerely doubted that, especially considering that it was a lot easier to put on a pair of swim trunks than a one-piece bathing suit. Maybe he went to get something to drink? She couldn't blame him if he had; it would've been a nice relief from the heat until they could get to the water. Dropping her bag next to her feet, Kagome, after glancing about one last time, stood, nerve slightly lessened, but still strong, and waited. They were supposed to meet right outside of the bathrooms after changing, so she knew that he'd be back for her. A few minutes passed, and, slightly bored, Kagome decided to take a look around.

To her right stood the girls' bathroom door, from which she had just exited. Tall, thin, with a small red stripe around the frame, the doorway was nothing spectacular. In fact, it looked just like the door to its left, only for that one, the boys' bathroom, the doorway was painted blue, pretty typical. Behind her, a small expanse of land stretched, stopping as it reached a small gift/candy shop about twenty feet away. The shop itself was simply a white building with a red and white striped border, obviously trying to mimic the designs on a candy cane, and, unfortunately, failing. In the front, the store sported two incredibly large windows, one to each side of the door, starting not but a foot off of the ground and reaching almost all of the way to the ceiling, taking up the majority of the wall, as they proclaimed their sweet, fattening, drool-inducing confections to all who passed. Briefly, upon spying a large package of gummy marine life, Kagome remembered the recent aquarium field trip, and Inu's fight with the "wily" fish. Chuckling softly, she continued searching the display of color to see if there was anything she'd want to pick up later, only to be distracted by a sudden, although slight, movement in the corner of her eye. Turning, once again, to face forwards, the young girl found a small child, walking along with, what seemed to be, his parents.

Short, curled, blond ringlets bounced along the older woman's shoulders, entertaining the child below as if clowns in a circus, only these were specifically for him, and he probably loved them all the more because of it. She wore a tight, black one-piece, one which followed the curves of her feminine form graciously, flowing as if her own flesh, only to stop at the small, almost transparent white sarong that hung rather becomingly from her hips. Reaching down, the mother patted the little boy's head lovingly, tousling his hair slightly as she did so, and raising her hand to, once again, cup into the crook of her husband's elbow. A sharp noise sounded from Kagome's right, causing her to recoil, and calling attention to a simple wooden stage, standing about fifteen feet from her being. It seemed that a band was setting up to play for the park-goers, the live entertainment probably bringing a lot of business to the shops nearby. As the stage had yet to be set, bearing but a single microphone for the curious eye, not much was there to look at, and thus, the sight wasn't too entertaining for our bored girl, now looking about aimlessly once more.

There was still no sign of Inu Yasha, when the slight jingling of keys broke Kagome from her thoughts. Turning, a bit too eagerly for her liking, she spotted the boy in question walking up behind her, and stopped dead in her tracks.

:::Oh my...::: Memories of Inu sword fighting in the back yard conquered what was left of her coherent mind, the fog clouding her thoughts melting instantly upon her heated flesh, as her gaze trailed across the chiseled expanse of his bronzed chest. Unable to stop her wandering gaze any more than the sudden dryness of her throat, Kagome, once again lost in thought, mused that Inu Yasha was never the type of guy to have a six-pack, no matter how muscular he was, but instead was lean, fit, and trim, everything a good turkey, and a good man, should be (no offense to anyone! XD). He stood there, snow-white mane shimmering in the morning sunlight, amber eyes sparkling a honeyed gold, seemingly pulsing from one emotion to another in an effort to find the end to... something... Normally, she'd try to decipher the emotions playing across his features, but at that moment, Kagome was a bit distracted by a firm, taut chest and broad shoulders, both standing rigidly, as if a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar, and she only hoped that she wasn't drooling. A few seconds passed as such before the two realized that they were gawking, and turned away hurriedly, a fierce blush rising to stain their cheeks once more. Had Inu Yasha noticed her watching him? Yeah, watching him, more like devouring him with her eyes! Oh, why did he have to look so good in those trunks while she had to wear flowers? It just wasn't fair.

Regaining their composure, if only for an instant, the two turned towards each other again, nervously at first, as one simple question passed silently between them; what now?

* * *

Well, that had been easy enough. It turned out that the jingling keys Kagome had heard were locker keys. Inu Yasha, having had time before Kagome came out, had gone to acquire one for her backpack, which, luckily for them both, became the perfect excuse to edge away from their current discomfort, and into a more neutral setting. Sure, they still couldn't look each other in the eye without blushing, but once under water, who could see anything anyway? 

In the span of three hours, the two teens had sampled every operational water ride at least twice each, although, preferring to stick to two main rides more so than the others. The first of these two was one of Kagome's favorites; both she and Inu Yasha had to share a close space, the touching of their slick, water-saturated flesh being the only thing keeping them both within the gaudy neon pink and purple inner tube that they were forced to ride. While Kagome really DID enjoy the ride itself, neither could deny, to themselves at least, that the thrill of human connection was what brought them back over and over again, more so than the actual curves and dips of the tarp-blue plastic piping. The second of the two was composed of a single, straight slide, spanning a dozen floors high, with nothing keeping you from a nasty wipe out other than a thin sheet of orange plastic. Yeah, that ride was nothing BUT thrill, but even thrill had its moments, and for now, the moment had passed. Soaked, pruning, and more than just a bit hungry, the two decided to take a break, leaving behind the cool world of water of which they had dwelled for the last few hours. Dragging herself out of the final pool area, scraping her knees only slightly upon the sharp, rigid cement above, Kagome rolled her eyes; in a true dog-like fashion, Inu Yasha widened the width between his feet and bent down, bracing himself to shake the water from his form as if a dog, finally freed from its weekly bath. As she shook her head and began laughing softly, Inu turned his gaze towards her, face all but riddled with confusion.

"What?" With that simple question, Kagome's soft chuckles became full-fledged laughter, confusing the boy before her even more so, and drawing the attention of a certain small child. A slight tug on the bottom of Kagome's swim suit was the only warning that she received, before being plowed into by, what seemed to be, a small, orange blob, as said blob thus began to cry. Startled, Kagome pulled the small being away from her calf only far enough to see its face and paused, every muscle contracting as realization flew through her system, as if an eagle upon its prey.

Like many people as of late, the small, orange-haired child seemed to have pointed ears and fangs, but there was one feature that stood out about him; he had a huge poofy tail! It was so cute!!! Motherly instincts taking over, Kagome knelt down and, crossing her arms, each elbow braced upon a knee, looked at the boy with a sense of sympathy and compassion that only family could provide.

"What's wrong?" Sniffling, the boy wiped his eyes and nose across one arm, before pouting adorably, puppy eyes in full affect as he looked up through his long, darkened lashes, and lower lip stuck out, quivering for all to see.

"I... I don't know where my parents went..."

* * *

Growling softly, Inu Yasha turned his head away form the scene before him. Yeah, sure, the kid was cute, big deal. Did she _have_ to melt like that?! Look at him, playing it up, taking full advantage of Kagome's kindness and general love for mankind! He wasn't worthy of her attention if he had to put on a show like that! Even if Inu Yasha _did_ feel a bit sorry for the kid, knowing full and well what it's like to be without parents, his actions were STILL inexcusable and... and... why did HE get all of the attention? 

"Inu Yasha, come say hi to Shippou!" Ugh, here we go. Pouting, stubbornness raised to a high only rivaled by the presence of Kouga... or maybe a mad Kagome, Inu Yasha willed his body to turn and face the direction that his head already had been in, his unintelligible grunting barely heard by the girl before him. "Inu Yasha!" Great, now she sounded annoyed. Internally sighing, Inu turned back towards the pair, one thought surfacing in his mind above all others.

"Keh."


	33. Candy Boy Part 3

Check the last chapter for the AN, as this is a double posting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not... and if I had lots of money I'd probably spend it on anime anyway so pleeaasseee, don't sue me. lol

Oh, and as of late,

:::thoughts::: _sound/ italicized/ emote_ "speech"

_

* * *

Recap:_

"Inu Yasha, come say hi to Shippou!" Ugh, here we go. Pouting, stubbornness raised to a high only rivaled by the presence of Kouga... or maybe a mad Kagome, Inu Yasha willed his body to turn and face the direction that his head already had been in, his unintelligible grunting barely heard by the girl before him. "Inu Yasha!" Great, now she sounded annoyed. Internally sighing, Inu turned back towards the pair, one thought surfacing in his mind above all others.

"Keh."

_

* * *

Do the Math_

**Chapter 31:** Candy Boy (Part 3)

"Kagome?" _tug tug_ "Kagome, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hmm?" Finally tearing her gaze away from one of the many stuffed animals in the souvenir shop, Kagome glanced down at the child below her.

She and Inu Yasha had decided that they would play baby-sitter for the day, well, actually, she had decided, but look at him; he was so cute!!! How could she resist, especially when the poor, adorable thing had been all alone in the big park? He could've gotten hurt! Besides, it seemed that the people who built the park overlooked one aspect when putting it together; there was no day care, no real lost and found, or in other words, no place to take the boy where his parents might go to look for him. Because of all of this, Kagome had decided that she'd watch over Shippou, playing as his temporary guardian, while they both looked for his parents and enjoyed the amusement park. Since then, they had enjoyed many a souvenir and candy shop, and had even ridden on a few rides. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha had been rather, well, pouty ever since Shippou had arrived, distancing himself from them and pulling up that cold barrier that she had worked so hard to make him drop, even for that day. Because of this, Kagome had allowed Inu Yasha to ride whatever he wanted from time to time, even if Shippou couldn't go on them, and thus, leaving her to stay back and watch him have fun, but that was alright with her. She just wished that she could've gone on a few of the rides with him. Maybe things would get better between them when they found Shippou's parents, but in the meantime, she was content with enjoying the company of said energetic boy, and had, all in all, grown quite fond of him. Another soft tug on her, already wrinkled, shorts reminded Kagome where they were, and the situation that had just presented itself.

"Okay Shippou; there's a bathroom not too far from here. Where's Inu Yasha?" With a flat face, the boy pointed an accusing finger towards a ramen stand across the way, and both sweat dropped. It looked as if they had one stop to make before heading to the bathroom after all.

* * *

If only getting Inu Yasha to watch Shippou had been as easy as getting him away from that ramen stand (which wasn't easy.)...

"Inuuuuuu..." Uh oh, the warning tone; he knew what was coming next, unless...

"Keh, fine, fine, I'll take the runt." There, that aught to do it. Spotting the approving look in Kagome's eyes, Inu sighed and grabbed Shippou by the scruff of his neck, about to drag the boy into the bathroom, when a sharp pain erupted from his hand. Growling quite audibly while massaging his, newly-adorned, bite marks, Inu Yasha turned towards the gloating youth, muscles ready, both for the chase and the punishment that would soon follow.

"Why you!!!"

"Inu Yasha! Sit!" Kagome stood, hands firmly planted on her hips, as Shippou scurried up into her arms, eyes pouting, and yet cocky all at once.

Okay, it was one thing to be forced to watch the runt, and quite another to have to put up with him. Even Inu Yasha could agree that they had little choice but to watch Shippou until they found his parents, and he really hadn't minded too much, well, minus the exasperating amount of attention he took from Kagome of course, but enough was enough! It wasn't fair to be punished just because he was mad at the brat for biting him! If it wasn't for Inu Yasha, SHE would've had to go to the bathroom with him! He was doing that kid a favor, and what happens? Bam, pain! Yeah, he was mad, but she would've been too! Glancing towards Kagome and realizing, all too quickly, that he had a promise to keep, Inu sighed and squatted on the ground. The brat was toast.

"Woof." Laughter erupted from the child, now perched lovingly in Kagome's arms, and jealousy boiled within Inu's gut. So much for a fun day at the amusement park. Finally receiving the signal that allowed him to rise, Inu glared daggers at the two, and stormed into the awaiting restroom, leaving them to their own devices, and, at the same time, escaping the whim of his overly-stimulated emotions, and the punishment that seemingly came with them.

Still standing outside, the young girl and the even younger boy watched, one out of concern and one pride, as the door to the boys' bathroom swung open, and then shut, only to repeat the process once more, before settling down, at least, for the time being. Realizing that there was nothing left to do outside, and even more so that there was little left to pacify Inu Yasha, Kagome instructed Shippou to go and take care of business, and to meet Inu inside once he was done. Leaving to enter her own, corresponding, bathroom, Kagome gave the small boy a slight squeeze and a cheerful smile. Yeah, he _definitely_ liked her.

Now all alone, Shippou stood a moment, pausing to consider joining the aggravated teen, as his confidence began to ebb away, seemingly frightened of the vast amusement park before him. Moving towards the call of his bladder, a new presence decided to make itself known, drawing Shippou's attention to something even larger that said amusement park. Looking upwards, Shippou could see not but a large, thick wall of flesh, one which donned a light blue and yellow dress, outlined by a thin layer of lacey frills. The frills above him wiggled for a moment, shifting and flailing as if being blown in fierce wind from all directions, and then suddenly, all movement stopped. The boy briefly wondered if they had died, before scolding himself, as they weren't really alive in the first place, well, unless you went back to their plant stage waaaaaaay back down the line, but that conversation was for another time. Just then, the light blue wall began to roll towards him, frills descending upon him like spikes on a saw blade, until he saw nothing but eyes, staring out of the blackness above.

Shippou looked up at the woman, and the woman looked back at Shippou, smiling good-naturedly.

* * *

"Ahh, Shippou..." Kagome strolled out of the bathroom, tummy appeased and spirits high, to see the boy standing before her, "Did you finish?" Shippou nodded and smiled.

"Yep." Scurrying back into Kagome's arms, the boy smiled contentedly and curled up against her.

"Good, now, where's Inu Yasha? Didn't he go in with you?" The boy froze, completely stiff but for a second, as he realized what would soon be to come.

"Oh, he's still in there." Just then, a dark cloud rose over the pair, engulfing one in an endless feeling of dread, and causing the other to wonder, absentmindedly, if rain was soon to be afoot, as they poked the symbol timidly.

"I'm NOT coming out!!!" Kagome withdrew her finger from the darkened fluff as realization dawned upon her features. Inu Yasha was mad. Well, that would _sort of_ explain the cloud... Gathering her voice, Kagome called out, intent on discovering what the problem was, and more importantly, on getting back to the fun that seemed to emanate from the rides around them.

"Inu, what's wrong?"

"Ask the brat!" Confused chocolate orbs turned on the younger boy, and he couldn't help but flinch away.

"Shippou?" Now positioned in the "oh shit, I'm caught; what do I do now?!" pose (all IY fan know this pose right?), Shippou let loose a small squeak before denial slipped past his lips.

"Um...I don't know?" Wrong answer, not but a moment later, Inu Yasha stormed out of the bathroom, ivory locks flying behind him, and fists balled so tightly that they may have drawn blood, leaving the other inhabitants scurrying aside and lining the walls, cowering in his wake. As the anger flared through Inu's veins, now let loose to blaze forth from his eyes, aimed to scorch a particular orange-haired runt, all he could do was yell, or risk another humiliating sit.

"Like hell you don't know!"

"Inu Yasha!" The anger in Kagome's voice all but died in her throat, the original intent to scold him for his language gone, as she looked below the border, so to speak. Sweat dropping, only one phrase could come anywhere close to adequate enough to express what she had wanted to ask just at that moment. "Umm... What happened to your shorts?" Yes, Inu Yasha's, once white, shorts were now an odd mix of whites, browns, tans, and reds, ornamented with many shapes and sizes of one particular image, a mushroom with gigantic googly eyes, the pupils of which going in separate directions, causing the vegetables to look dazed and confused. (Shippou's mushrooms!!!! XD) Inu Yasha's flat face was the only answer Kagome received, as said teen raised a small package of shiny, plastic-covered markers, ranging all basic colors of the rainbow and then some.

"Ask Shippou." Shippou, looking frantically left to right in hope of finding something, anything to take the blame off of himself and to stop the accusing stares, gave forth the only explanation his mind could come up with. When there was no real person to blame, make one up!

"The mushrooms _MADE_ me do it!" Yeah, that would work!

"Shippou..." Or... maybe it wouldn't. Quick, diversionary tactics!

"Woah, whale"

"What?" Both teens turned, gaze traveling where Shippou's already resided, as their eyes widened unbelievingly. A woman of enormous girth stood before them, her light blue mane cut short, about chin level to be exact, making the woman look even larger than she was, and drawing attention to her, overly jolly, face. Large, apple-green eyes squinted merrily, melding with her dimpled cheeks as they huffed and puffed with every word, expanding and contracting as would a balloon with a child jumping on it. Briefly, the trio noted that the woman was saying something, probably to them, but her words, sung as if lines in a musical, were droned out, giving way to an odd, yet hypnotizing, jiggling as she walked towards them. Inu Yasha was dizzy; Shippou was sea-sick, and Kagome, well, she was just plain embarrassed. (Sorry for sounding like I'm making fun of heavy people, I'm not trying to, really, this is more for effect. ;;; Really! I swear!!!)

"Shippou!"

"What?? She came from the whale ride!" The two teens turned their gaze slightly to the right, and sweat dropped.

There, now behind the woman, was the Ocean Blue, a little kid's ride. Consisting of small, light blue whale-shaped seats, with white bellies and black eyes, connected to "arms" that converged above the ride, it barely moved about, going first up, then down, then up again, as the children inside squealed with impressionable joy and rapture. Outside of the attraction, parents of all ages watched, most bored out of their wits, but all trying to look as if they were incredibly interested in the ride before them, hoping that their children would be satisfied, and not beg to ride the larger, scarier rides of which they weren't allowed. Still staring, rather dumbly, at the scene before them, Kagome swallowed a small lump in her throat, as she realized who was standing directly in front of them.

"... oh." The woman first snickered, causing Kagome to wonder if they really were all _that_ obvious, and then began laughing. Patting Shippou on the head, she turned starry eyes upon Inu's shorts, and grinned, her smile becoming much larger than any thought quite possible, and gaining a rather frightening aspect to it. (frightening in the "Peppy! Ahhhh!!!!!!" way, and not so much in the Tim Burton way.)

"Well, I see you've made good use of the markers I gave you, little one." Pinching the small boy's cheeks, if a bit harshly, she turned towards Kagome. "Is he yours?"

"Wha..." Shocked beyond all belief, Kagome stuttered a few times, face burning with both embarrassment, and realization, as Inu Yasha snickered behind her, "n... no, well, not really, you see, we found him and..." Before she could finish, the woman turned towards Inu Yasha, and, gesturing back towards the fumbling youth before her, raised a curious eye brow to accentuate a conspiratorial wink.

"And she must be your girlfriend." The woman elbowed Inu Yasha in the ribs. "Good going sonny." Inu Yasha's jaw hit the ground harder than an airborne bowling ball, choking noises being the only thing to escape the gaping hole that had once been his mouth.

Oh man, Kagome thought she was going to die, to drown in the sea of sweat drops pooling from both her party and the bystanders around her, converging to rise and devour her whole. Why did the woman have to say those things?! In all honesty, Kagome was more embarrassed by the fact that, in some way, she WANTED the woman to be right. She _wanted_ to be Inu Yasha's girlfriend, and the thought of maybe having a kid some day, after that train of thought, was absolutely devastating to her composure. While Inu Yasha was preoccupied stuttering, and trying his damnedest to form a good defense against the recent onslaught, Kagome became acutely aware of the gazes directed at them, and, in her mind, solely on her. She couldn't remember being this embarrassed in her life! Well, there _was_ the diary thing, but that race was about neck and neck at this point. Slowly being sucked down a mental whirl pool of anguish and despair, the teenage girl could only thank the heavens when the woman spoke again. "Well, I have to be going now."

:::Yes!::: Kagome's heart soared at the thought of leaving these feelings behind, of escaping the need to wonder, to know, what Inu Yasha was thinking, if he cared for her as well. They could get back to their care-free day of rides and cotton candy, merriment and merth!

"Don't have too much fun, and no snogging in front of the little one, you hear?" A small squeak erupted from Kagome's lips as her blush rose ten-fold. Moments passed, crickets chirped, and people came to marvel as children successfully attempted to cook eggs on the two teens' faces. With one more gut-wrenching wink, the woman walked off, disappearing into the haze of uncertainty and discomfort, as the two began to slowly recover from the ordeal. A lone soul strolled past the tio, snickering at Inu Yasha's shorts as they went, and was soon running for their lives. Yeah, the chase made a good distraction, not to mention a great escape from the vulnerability, but now there was just _one_ more problem; how could Kagome keep Inu Yasha from killing them...

* * *

About ten minutes had passed since the woman left and Inu Yasha began chasing the person that laughed at his shorts. In that time, Kagome had, not only, kept Inu from killing the poor fool, but had managed to calm him down to a pout, something that hadn't been easy once Shippou let loose a wise crack or two. All in all, however, the random passer-by was saved, Inu Yasha was no longer murderous, and Shippou, well, Shippou was in trouble. Granted, he was still a little kid, and they _HAD_ given him sugar against their better judgment, but still, that was no excuse for his behavior, and he needed to be told as such. Refusing the boy's advances to be let into her arms, Kagome sat Shippou down on a nearby, red and blue swirled, bench, and began to speak.

"Shippou, you know that drawing on things that aren't yours is wrong. That'll be the last time I give you..." Eyeing a candy store within close proximity, Shippou began to drool.

"Suuugaaarrr..." In a flash he was up and rushing to the store, sugar high now in full effect, as his tiny body began to crave the delightful sweets once more. Jumping to his feet as the child's small form began to disappear into the crowd, Inu Yasha turned slightly worried, yet expectant, eyes towards Kagome.

"Hey Shippou, get back here! Keh, Kagome, do something! He's _YOUR_ son!" Eyes narrowing, the girl in question turned to her companion, concern quickly turning into frustration.

"He is NOT my... oh, forget it, Shippou, come here! I'll give you some chocolate!" Face fault in full effect, Inu Yasha sweat dropped, expression flat as he pointed out the flaw in her plan.

"What happened to never giving him sugar?" As if suddenly hearing Kagome's voice, perhaps through the hazy cloud of sugary need his mind had been encased in, Shippou skidded to a halt and pivoted, turning on his heels, and bolted towards the girl.

"Chocolate?" Sure, sugar was awesome, and candy tasted great, but why not have both of those AND Kagome? Reaching tiny, grasping hands to clutch the firm, rectangular treat of which Kagome then held, Shippou slipped, his small fingers missing their mark by but an inch, knocking the confection forth, out of the safety of the older girl's embrace, and into the section from which they had exited not but an hour before. Screaming could be heard as the candy bar flew out of sight, and, riled up by the commotion, energetic as any child on a sugar high, the boy took off after it, not realizing where it had gone until it was too late.

Water splashing, people screaming, out of both fear and distgust, it all escaped the ears of a certain young boy, diving head-first into the pool. The constant rushing flesh and pushing crowds bothered him none, as his goal was in sight, and he was dead-set on attaining it. Skillfully avoiding a diver and a few pool toys, Shippou failed to notice as the life guard came rushing in, screaming something about poop in the pool, as the boy took a bite of the wonderfully chocolately, although a bit soggy, bar. Finally registering that people were frantically evacuating the area, Shippou looked, and saw nothing amiss other than the candy bar he then held in his hand, and the wrapper, lofting gently to the pavement some two feet away. That was when he felt the arms around him. Pulling him roughly from the pool, the lifeguard looked at him with pure disgust before realizing that the scent upon the young boy's lips was not that of one he had expected. Assuming that it was all just some sick prank, he was about to kick the boy out of the area for the rest of the day, when two teens came running in.

"Shippou!" The small boy began to squirm and struggle in the life guard's arms, pulling and tugging as if his very life depended on it. The life guard scowled; those must've been his guardians. Walking over to the two, "Shippou" still in hand, the man eyed the child warily, as if he were a dangerous insect, a spider or scorpion perhaps, ready to attack at any given moment, and impatiently awaited the arrival of the boy's "guardians". Once all were present, the guard thrust the child towards the two teens and huffed.

"Is he yours?" Kagome, fully relived at seeing Shippou safe, soon began to feel heat upon her cheeks once more, as she tried to explain that the child wasn't hers, but that they WERE taking care of him for the time being. Unfortuantely, like the woman before, this man seemed to have no regard for her words, or her person really, and simply shoved the boy into her arms, thoroughly cutting her off, and in the process, igniting a sort of fire within the boy beside her. "Whatever, just take the kid and go. You're all banned from this section of the amusement park for the rest of the day, and if I _EVER_ catch _any_ of you pulling a prank during my watch, or anyone else's, EVER again, you'll be booted from the park... permanently." Speech done, the man moved to physically eject the three from the pool area, when Inu Yasha stepped up.

"Bastard." The man narrowed his eyes at the boy. Who did he think he was, calling the life guard, the only person of authority there, names, and in front of a child no less! At least he could see where the kid got his attitude! That guy really needed to be taught a lesson, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

"So, we have a tough guy do we?" Inu Yasha simply smirked. "Well, I'll show you what we do to tough guys around here."

"Keh, bring it on."

"Inu Yasha!" Stepping forward, Kagome placed herself between the two, Shippou still in her arms, as her features softened into those of sympathetic apology. "I'm sorry for the fuss, but it wasn't Shippou's fault. He accidentally knocked the candy from my hand; it was nothing intentional." Studying the girl carefully, and, eventually, seeing the honesty in her eyes, the life guard sighed, body relaxing, if only slightly, as he cursed his soft spot for women. Turning his gaze towards the ground, he spoke, a bit quietly, although still sternly, demanding attention and respect even when acting as if a preteen boy talking to his crush.

"Miss, look, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that, intentional or not, I'll still have to ban you for the day; rules are rules. Please, I'd prefer it if you left quietly." Nodding softly, Kagome smiled.

"Then we'll be going now." Turning, Kagome strolled calmly past Inu Yasha and out of the gate, pausing just long enough for Inu to glare at the man before him. Hearing Inu's signature "keh", the girl took her cue and began moving again, this time, disappearing into the distance, and out of the sight of the crowd of bathing-suit clad bystanders, and away from the, slightly reddened, authority behind them.


End file.
